Watershed Revisited
by Leonard 356
Summary: Another attempt to explain the motivations and consequences of the decisions made during the final episodes of season 5. Canon up to the confrontation in Beckett's apartment during the episode and then AU from there. Long story, with daily updates. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ This story was started and stopped several times over the last year. The last three episodes of season five (TSTQ, especially) were so far out of character and off the trajectory the story had taken up to that point, that it was clearly just a stall tactic to delay getting the two lead characters together. Much in the same manner as Castle's disappearance the following season, the reasons why were never explained.

This story tries to explain the motivation for the decisions made and the consequences of those decisions. It also assumes that the episodes were shown in their proper sequence with TSTQ coming after still. Only in the US and Canada was the sequence altered. It follows the canon up to the confrontation in Beckett's apartment and then goes AU.

This is a fairly long story (42 chapters - 142K words) and I made sure that I finished it before I published it. All mistakes are my own. Consider yourself warned.

And as usual, I own nothing but the computer that this story was written with. All of the important ones belong to Marlowe and ABC.

 **One:**

 _ **May 2014:**_

Jennifer Burton was in the middle of her morning run listening to the music mix on her iPhone as her thoughts drifted to how much her life has changed in just one year. The old sage about hindsight being 20-20 was never truer as she replayed how her choices cost her everything that she had. It didn't matter that her choices were for noble reasons or not. The outcome was still the same. She was 3,000 miles from her home, no friends or family, alone.

Jennifer squinted at the bright sun in the sky, thankful that she was getting her run in early today. The weather forecast predicted a high temperature of nearly one hindered today. Luckily, the heat was dry and things cooled off just as soon as the sun went down. She'd lived in this city nearly four months now and was still adjusting to it all. Adjusting to a new life.

She glanced at the watch on her wrist, noticing that she was falling a little behind her goal for time and distance. Jennifer picked up her pace, increasing her speed as she continued to replay events from last year. She had a good job that was rewarding, friends that she could count on to always have her back, and a man that loved her. A man that proved his love in both actions and words. 'Why wasn't that enough?'

She was nearly through the park that the jogging trail snaked through when she glanced at the playground. She caught a glimpse of a man sitting alone on the swings. Her pace faltered as she stared in the direction of the swings at the man. Her senses alerted her to anything that seemed out of place, and a man sitting alone in a park on a swing set certainly qualified. Part of her wanted to flee in the opposite direction and call her watchers to see if there was an agent assigned to keep an eye on her during her morning run. The other part wanted to find out for herself. She broke off of the jogging trail and started to approach the area where the man was sitting shielded by the trees from his sight...

 _ **May 2013:**_

"What's that say about us? Not a lot if you ask me." The look of utter betrayal on Rick's face confused and honestly angered her.

Not sure what she should say, Kate simply called out as he walked into the living room to grab his sport coat. "Rick -"

Draping his coat across his arm, he walked out of her apartment never looking back. "I can't be here. Not now." Rick opened her front door and was out of her apartment before he finished his statement. He pulled the door closed behind him leaving a puzzled Kate wondering what the hell just happened.

'Let him go. He'll cool down in a couple of days and see that you were right to do what's best for you.' She thought to herself. Part of her was mad at Rick for holding her back from pursuing her 'dream' job. Granted, this had only been her dream job for about two weeks. That didn't matter to Kate. Agent Stack convinced her that she was wasting her time being a detective for the NYPD. That she needed to be on a larger stage to reach her potential. Kate saw Jordan Shaw and envied her. She deserved more, didn't she?

Taking the final sip of wine from her glass, Kate walks back into the kitchen to turn off the stove and oven, her lack of appetite appearing suddenly. Walking back to the table, she takes the bottle of wine that Rick had opened only minutes ago and empties the contents into her glass. Taking another sip as she walks into the living room, Kate lowers herself down on the sofa draping her legs across the cushions. She picks up her iPhone from the coffee table checking for any texts or missed messages. There were none.

Kate racked her brain trying to figure out why Castle was so upset with her for trying to improve her life. 'I thought that he'd be happy for me.' She whispered to no one in particular. Closing her eyes, she scooted down the sofa so she could rest her head on the arm. 'He'll come around, he always does.' Kate thought before she drifted off to sleep.

A million scattered thoughts seemed to bounce aimlessly in Richard Castle's head as he sat and his desk and stared at wall, eyes unwilling to focus on anything in particular. His mind jumped from one stage of grief to another and then back again. Anger, denial, bargaining, depression, back to anger, again on what seemed like an endless loop. He took another sip from the heavy weight crystal tumbler containing his special twenty year old scotch and couldn't help but grin at the irony. 'The good stuff – for special occasions. I guess this qualifies.' He sarcastically whispered to himself.

'Could it only be a month ago that you stood by a bomb with Kate risking your life to save her?' His mind questioned. Sitting his tumbler down on the desk, he picked up the blue velvet covered box sitting there. He flipped the lid open and stared at the proof that he wanted to be with Kate always. The flawless diamond sparkled before his gaze, mocking him.

Once again, a woman that he gave his heart to had found him lacking and decided to move on without him. First it was Kyra, too afraid of what her mother thought of him to return the love he gave her. Then came Meredith, while Rick never felt the same love for her that he did Kyra, he dedicated himself to being the best husband and father that he could be. Just like Kyra, he came in second to her career, deciding that sleeping with her director was more important than being a wife and mother to their daughter.

The only bright spot out of the whole disaster that was his marriage was Alexis. His daughter made him want to be the father that he never knew growing up himself. Wise beyond her years, Alexis made him into a better man and she would forever hold a place in his heart that no one would ever touch. She was his anchor, his true north. Closing the ring box, he glanced at the picture on his desk of himself and Alexis and couldn't help but smile.

A gentle tapping on his door shook him away from his thoughts. He listened as his daughter asked if she could come in. He wiped the tear from his cheek that he didn't realize was there and replied "Come in pumpkin."

Slowly she opens the door poking her head in first. Seeing the look on her father's face, her protective mode kicks in as she asks "Are you ok dad?"

He feigns a smile and replies. "Of course baby. I was just looking at the picture of the two of us there." He gestures towards the framed photo. "Do you remember when that picture was taken?"

Alexis stands there with her hands on her hips, giving him a mock glare. "Of course I do. I just passed my driving exam and you promised to get me my own car." Her eyes narrow as if she is scowling. "I'm still waiting, by the way." Her scowl disappears and is replaced with a beautiful smile to let him know that she is just teasing.

In spite of everything that has transpired in the last few hours, Rick couldn't help but smile at his daughter. "How about a trade? A car for a hug?"

Alexis walks behind him and drapes her arms over his shoulders as he sits in the chair. She gently squeezes his shoulders and plants a soft kiss on top of his head. "I'd never charge you for a hug dad." She pauses and then grins. "But I did see a really cute Mini-Cooper... It would be perfect to get me to and from Columbia. Did I mention that they are built by BMW?"

"Did I ever mention that I have the best daughter in the whole world?" His smile fades a little before he asks. "Does this mean that you've changed your mind about South America?"

Alexis' features soften a bit before she replies. "No dad, that's really why I came in here. I need your check to secure my place with the group." She pauses as she reads the look of concern on her father's face at the thought of her leaving the country. "I understand your concerns dad, but this is something that I need to do for me. I can't let what happened to me a few months ago dictate how I live my life. We have to move on.."

Alexis' last comment struck him like a bolt of lightning. They needed to move on, her from the whole kidnapping ordeal, and him from the dream that he was the most important thing in Kate Beckett's life. Rising up from his chair, he pulled his daughter into his arms and hugged her tightly. "You are wise beyond your years, little one." He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. Releasing her from his grasp, he pulled the desk drawer open and extracted his checkbook.

Returning to his seat, Rick pulled a pen from his holder and filled out the check. Alexis scanned around the room and realized that something was amiss. "Dad, I thought that you were staying over at Kate's tonight? Is something wrong?"

Rick tore the check from the checkbook and handed it to his daughter. "Kate and I had a bit of an argument." He replies as he avoids any eye contact with her.

"What did you do this time?" Alexis inquires on eyebrow arched skeptically. She schools her features as soon as she sees the look of pain in his eyes.

"She lied to me." Castle looks down as if suddenly finding his hands interesting.

Alexis can tell from the look on his face that there's more to the story than a simple lie. Placing a hand on his shoulder she simply states. "I'm sorry dad... What are you gonna do?"

Castle reaches back and places his hand on top of hers. "I don't know pumpkin. I need some time to think things out."

"Maybe I should stay here with you dad."

Rick's facial features harden a little as he turns his head to look his daughter in the eye. "No pumpkin, you need to go and have fun. This is my mess and I need to clean things up once and for all."

Alexis leans in and kisses him on the cheek. "I love you dad."

"I love you too baby. No go and have fun. I'll be here when you get back from your adventure." Rick offers a sad smile. He'll miss his daughter terribly. "Promise me that you'll call me every day."

Alexis walks towards the door and turns to face him. "I promise dad."

Waiting until he heard the click of the door latch, he turned and stared at the blank screen on his laptop. He owed Gina the final chapters to his latest Nikki Heat novel. She wanted it ready for a fall release so that he could tour the country and promote it. Gina may have been a terrible wife, but Rick had no doubt about her abilities as a businessman. Autumn releases got his novels in book stores just before the holiday season.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a few seconds and let Alexis' words sink into his head – 'We have to move on'. For five years he had been chasing a mirage, a life with Katherine Beckett that was never meant to be. There was always some obstacle, some barrier that kept them from truly being together. 'Maybe it's you Richard. Maybe you just weren't enough. Why else would she be kissing someone like Erik Vaughn only a week after you saved her life?' He thinks to himself in a voice that sounds too much like his mothers.

Vaughn. Just another piece of the whole betrayal. He was everything that Rick was five years ago with a couple of extra zeros in his bank account. He remembered how Kate appeared to be disgusted by that image when they first met and he spent the next few years proving that wasn't who he really was. 'Maybe page six Rick was a little more attractive to her than she let on. Maybe the real Richard Castle isn't enough for her. Why else would she be kissing him only hours after they met. And don't fool yourself, if Kate didn't want to kiss him, they wouldn't have kissed. You know that.' Rick mocked himself.

Taking the last sip of his scotch, Rick tried to return his attention to the blank screen before him. He knew that it was time to end the misery and get on with his life. He had wasted five years and it was time to accept things for how they really were. His writing had always been his safe haven. Where he immersed himself when life became too much to face. It helped him cope.

An idea quickly germinated in his mind and his fingers began flying across the keyboard. Just like the Derrick Storm stories, he knew the ending now and it was time to move on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

The chirping of the alarm on her iPhone woke Kate from her fitful sleep. She grimaced as she reached out to turn off the alarm. Her neck throbbed from the uncomfortable sleeping position that she took on the sofa and her legs ached as she tried to sit up. She glanced at her phone checking to see if there were any voicemail or text messages from Rick. There were none.

Walking to the kitchen, her nose was assaulted with the aroma of the uneaten dinner from the night before. Kate walked to the coffee maker and prepared a pot before heading to the shower. Grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator, she twisted off the cap and took a big gulp as she made her way to the shower. Turning on the water, she adjusted the knobs to what should provide the proper temperature. Drawing the curtain closed, Kate walked to the sink and began to brush her teeth as part of her usual routine. The time it took to brush her teeth allowed the water in the shower to reach the right temperature.

As Kate brushed her teeth, she replayed the events of the previous evening in her mind. She still couldn't understand why Rick had reacted to the news that she had interviewed for a job in DC the way he did. 'I thought that he'd be happy to see that others thought that she was destined for more important things than being a cop.' She mouthed to her reflection in the mirror. She had to admit that things between the two of them have been different since the Erik Vaughn case. Rick had been honest with her from the very beginning, telling her that he was jealous of Vaughn, yet Kate still let herself fall under his spell. Lanie did nothing to help the situation by going on and on about what a catch he was.

Pulling the curtain aside, she stepped into the massive claw-foot tub. Standing under the warm water her thoughts continued to drift back to that night in the hotel room with Vaughn. There was nothing particularly original in his whole pick-up routine. So why did it work on her? Why was she willing to forget everything that she and Rick had built over five years? Didn't she tell Rick that she loved him only a week earlier? She honestly didn't have the answers to any of the questions that she posed to herself and that troubled her.

She quickly finished her shower and returned to the sink where she quickly towel dried her hair as best as she could before using her dryer to finish the job. Running a brush through her hair, she smiled satisfied with the results. Applying her makeup as quickly as possible, Kate walked into her bedroom and dressed in a pair of designer slacks and a blouse that Castle had bought for her because he thought that she'd like it.

Walking back into the kitchen, she made her way to the coffee pot and poured herself a large cup of the dark brew that filled the room with its aromatic smell. Taking a large gulp from the cup, she started to throw out the contents of the previous evenings aborted dinner. Throwing the empty pots and pans in the sink, she walked back into the living room where she grabbed her purse and her iPhone from the coffee table. Glancing at the phone one last time for any missed texts or calls, Kate shoved the phone into her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she left her apartment.

The drive to the precinct was uneventful allowing her time to think about the interview in Washington DC. She had clearly impressed the deputy director with her service record with the NYPD. Kate never questioned the timing of the offer, or the fact that she had worked directly with other Federal agencies before and they had never expressed even a remote interest in having her work for them.

She wanted to be like Jordan Shaw. Jordan led her own team of agents, got all of the high profile cases, yet somehow had time to be a wife and mother. She had all of the coolest gadgets. Shaw seemingly had it all and truth be told, Kate was more than a little jealous of how impressed Castle was with her.

Exiting the elevator, Kate glanced at the bullpen to see if Rick was in his normal spot beside her desk. The chair was empty. Fighting back a frown she walked back to where Ryan and Espo were in the middle of a heated debate about something. Ryan saw her approaching and quickly stopped talking as he punched Javi's arm. Esposito looked up to see her approaching. "Beckett." Was all he said in an even tone. Ryan nodded and smiled at her.

Kate could tell that they were discussing something that they'd rather she not hear. "What's up guys?" She scanned the bullpen looking back to her desk to see if her usual cup of coffee was there. "Where's Castle?"

Ryan and Espo both looked at each other knowing that their suspicions were correct. Castle and Beckett must have had a fight the night before. Why else would he call to let them know that he wouldn't be coming into the 12th for a while. Normally, she would inform them if Castle wouldn't be in. No, something was wrong.

Espo decided to speak. "Your writer-boy called about an hour ago and told us that Gina had threatened him with bodily harm if he didn't turn in the final chapters for the next Nikki Heat book before Monday." He looked at her face to try to see what type of reaction she had to the news. Beckett had slipped into her interrogator mode and showed no expression at all to the information. "How come you didn't know? I thought that you were practically living together?"

Not wanting to provide any details that would let them know that she was looking for a job elsewhere, Kate decided to change the subject. "Never mind why. What do you have on the case?"

Ryan gives Espo a knowing look, he proceeded to provide the latest information they had gathered. Once again, one of Castle's wild theories bore fruit and led them to solving the case. Kate instructed the two detectives to bring in the brother of the man they originally suspected of the murder as she walked back to her desk. She'd make him talk.

Kate turns to face the murder board and looks at the evidence that they had gathered as she mentally prepares herself for the questions that she would ask of the suspect that Ryan and Esposito were bringing in. She hears the ringing of her cell phone on her desk and turns back to retrieve it. Kate glances at the area code and recognizes it as Washington DC. Swiping her finger across the screen to answer she places the phone to hear ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Ms Beckett. This is deputy director Friedman from the Attorney Generals office. I spoke to you yesterday."

Kate was somewhat surprised that the deputy director would call her personally. "Yes sir. Of course. What can I do for you?"

"Well Ms Beckett, I was very impressed with your interview and after hearing the glowing recommendations provided to me by agent Stack and your captain, I'd like to offer you a job on our task force.. Are you still interested?"

Kate was stunned. This whole thing had started as somewhat of a lark. She never thought that anything would come of it. It was nice to feel desired by others who recognized her talents. Just like the way she felt when Erik Vaughn was trying to seduce her. And once again, she'd let things go too far. She quickly tried to gather her composure before speaking. "Sir, this is a lot to take in. Could I have a little time to think this over?"

"I'd expect nothing less Ms Beckett, but I need an answer before the end of my day. We have a new training class that starts in two weeks and I'd like you to be part of it."

"Thank you sir. I promise to call you with my decision as soon as possible." Kate replies.

"Very well then. I'll expect your call later. Have a good day Ms Beckett."

Kate listens as the call ends. Still stunned by the suddenness of the offer, she glances around the bullpen and out to captain Gates' office. She was sitting at her desk and appeared to be looking through a report. Deciding that she was the one woman that could help her, Kate walked to her office and knocked on the captain's door.

Hearing the noise, Gates peered above the reading glasses she was wearing to see who was knocking. Raising her arm, she gestured for Beckett to come in. "Detective Beckett, how's the case going?"

"Ryan and Esposito are bringing in the senator's brother for questioning. We feel pretty confident that he was the one who murdered our victim."

"Good. Get a confession and get it closed. Gates facial expression indicated that she knew there was something else beside the current case that Kate wanted to talk about. "Is there something else that you want to discuss? Where's Mr Castle? I haven't seen him this morning."

Kate turned to close the door to the captain's office, trying to obtain a little privacy from prying ears. She swallowed hard before speaking. "Castle's trying to keep his publisher from doing him bodily harm by finishing up the book he promised to have ready a month ago."

Gates grinned at Kate's explanation. "I sometimes forget that this is his 'hobby' job. Don't tell him, but he could have been one hell of a detective."

Beckett can only offer her own feigned smile. "I won't sir. His ego's already the size of Mount Rushmore." She pauses for a couple of seconds to return the conversation back to where she wanted it. "Sir, I just got off of the phone with deputy director Friedman of the Attorney General's office.. I believe that you spoke with him yesterday.."

Kate would bet that the captain was one hell of a poker player because she could read nothing her facial expression. "Yes, detective. I spoke with him yesterday. It appears that you went to Washington DC for an interview?"

Kate realized at this moment, that she had burned a bridge in her career with the NYPD. The simple fact that she was interviewing for other jobs, especially with the Feds, was a clear sign that she wasn't satisfied with her present career path. "Yes sir. I was approached by agent Stack after the drone case." Kate decided that it was better to not elaborate.

"To be honest detective, I was surprised that there would be interest from any agency given your personnel issues in the last year.. Don't worry. I gave you a glowing evaluation."

Kate grimaced at the mention of her one month suspension less than a year ago for going rogue with Espo in an attempt to catch the sniper who nearly took her life. She had to admit that she was surprised that they would still offer her a job after seeing her personnel records. Kate had given them access to these records as part of the application process for the AG job. "Thank you sir.. About that.. I just received a call from director Friedman.."

"And he offered you the job." Gates finished Kate's thought.

"Yes sir."

"Well I guess congratulations are in order detective."

"I haven't made my decision sir."

Gates expression hardens a little as she takes off her glasses to look Beckett in the eye. "Yes you have. You made the decision that your career with the NYPD wasn't enough when you flew to Washington DC to interview for the job. There's nothing wrong with that detective, or should I say special agent?" The captain paused for a few seconds trying to gauge Beckett's reaction to her statement. "How did Mr Castle react to the news?" Gates knew that she would be losing not one, but two detectives with Beckett's departure.

Kate tries, but fails to hide the twinge of shame she felt at the captain's question. "I haven't told him sir.."

Now it was Gates turn to be surprised. She had known for a while that the detective and the writer were more than partners. Hell, she'd given him permission to kiss her after the bomb ordeal. The look on Kate's face said it all, she didn't tell Castle about the job, Knowing that it really was none of her business, she simply replied. "Oh. When do you have to give them a decision?"

"Before the end of the day sir."

"Well, let me know as soon as you can." The captain put her glasses back on and returned her attention to the report.

"Yes sir. Thank you." Kate replied as she turns to walk out of the office.

Kate's trip back to her desk was interrupted by the chirping of her cell phone. Pulling the phone from her pocket, she glances at the caller ID, secretly hoping that it was Castle. She frowned when she saw it was Ryan's number. Swiping her finger across the screen, she pulls the phone to her ear. "What's up Ryan? Did you get our suspect?"

There was a pause before Ryan spoke. "Yeah. About that.. We went back to the hotel where he'd been staying.. It looks like he checked himself out yesterday. We've put a bolo out for him and are following up on a tip from one of the other hotel 'guests'."

"Let me know just as soon as you have him." Kate replies.

"Will do boss." Ryan ends the call before Kate can respond.

The impending decision that's all but but made weighs heavily on her. Kate is suddenly feeling the need to be anywhere but in the bullpen. Grabbing her purse and slinging it over her shoulder, she makes her way to the elevator and down to the morgue. She really needed a friendly face right now.

She walks into the morgue and spots Lanie sitting at her desk dictating her report to her voice recorder. Kate stands outside her office and gently taps on the frame to get her attention. The medical examiner looks up and smiles at her friend. She gestures for Beckett to come into her office as she finishes her statement to the recorder. Switching the recorder off, she smiles and points to the chair for Kate to sit. "What's up girlfriend?"

Kate forces a small smile and replies. "I needed to see a friendly face right now."

Lanie tenses her posture in her chair at the comment. She knew Kate too well. Something was going on with her friend. She arched her eyebrow giving her a look that would not tolerate anything less than the truth. "Spill it girl. Why are you really down here?"

Realizing that there was no point in lying to her best friend, Kate starts to speak. "Remember that interview for the job in DC? Well, they offered me a job.."

"That's great, I guess. How do you feel about it?"

"It's a great opportunity Lanie. A chance to do more on a national stage." Kate replies.

Sensing that her friend wasn't being totally honest with her, Lanie presses the issue. "Is that what you want Kate?"

"I thought I did." Kate replies, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What does Castle think about it?" Lanie inquires. Seeing the look of shame on her face, she knows the answer. "You haven't told him, have you?"

"We had a fight yesterday. He found out about me going to DC for the job interview and stormed out of my apartment.."

Lanie had known Kate for a decade. She knew when she was only telling part of the story. She'd heard Kate's lame excuses for hooking up with Tom and Josh, why she couldn't be with Castle until she realized that she was about to lose him forever. "You didn't tell him, did you? He found out on his own, didn't he?"

"He found the boarding pass in my coat pocket and asked me why I flew to Washington DC without telling him."

"So what did you say?" The tone of Lanie's voice showed that she was growing weary of waiting for Kate to craft her story in a favorable light for her.

"I told him the truth.. That it was just an interview and that nothing would come from it anyway."

"Well I guess you were wrong about that." Lanie replies "So how did he react? Not well would be my guess."

Kate lets out a nervous laugh. "Yeah. That's putting it mildly. He told me that if I took the job that there would be no time for 'us'. That it would be the end of our relationship."

"Is he wrong Kate?" Lanie waited for a few seconds to let her question register with her friend. "What did you say?"

"I told him that it was my life. That I decide what is right for me." Kate replies without emotion. "He stormed out of my apartment saying that he couldn't stay there."

Lanie wanted to comfort her friend, but all she felt was anger at Kate for her callous and cavalier treatment of Castle. The M E would have made a play for him when they first met, but even then she could see how he only had eyes for the detective. She liked Rick and considered him a friend. Reigning in her anger, she asked as calmly as possible. "So what did you do?"

"Nothing. I figured that I'd give him a couple of days to cool off and he would see that I was correct." Beckett replies matter-of-factly.

Lanie could not believe what she heard. How could her best friend be so intentionally cruel to the man that she claimed she loved? Unable to remain silent, she decided to let Kate have a heaping helping of tough love, Lanie Parish style. "What if he doesn't see things your way? Is this job worth throwing away the one man who has stood beside you the last five years? Never mind. You're right. There will always be something that you will find lacking in him. Always some excuse to keep one foot out the door. Do you think that Vaughn would have stood with you on a bomb risking his life?" Lanie sighed in defeat before continuing. "So do the decent thing for once in your life. If this job is more important than him, then end it. Castle really loved you. He deserves someone that will make him her top priority, not an afterthought."

To say that Kate was shocked by the angry words would be a masterpiece of understatement. Not knowing anything that she could say that would justify her behavior, she opted for silence. Lanie just sat there giving her a resigned look like a parent trying to explain something to a small child. As she sat there, Kate's shock turned into righteous indignation at what she felt was a betrayal by her best friend. "I thought you were my friend, but I guess I was wrong. And if I remember correctly, it was you that went on and on about what a catch Vaughn was. Whatever happens between Castle and me will be my decision, not yours. It's my life."

Lanie sat there and stared at the woman that she thought was her best friend. She blinked repeatedly trying to fight back the tears before speaking. "Is that how it is? I'm only your friend when I say what you want to hear? You don't get it do you? A real friend will tell you when you're wrong. You're so full of yourself that the possibility that you're about to make the biggest mistake in your life will not even register." Lanie sniffled a bit and wiped a single tear from her cheek. "What if Castle finally sees that he's wasted the last five years of his life chasing something that can never be his?" Lanie paused again considering her last question. A look of shock appears as she realizes the truth. "That's what you want isn't it? You want Castle to end the relationship so you can run off to your new job guilt free? Good god! Who are you?"

Kate rose to her feet unwilling to continue this conversation. "I'm sorry I wasted your time. Goodbye Dr Parrish." She turned and walked out the door leaving the woman that had been her friend, her confidant shaking her head in disbelief. The only sound that Kate heard as she walked back to the elevator was the click of her heels as she pulled her phone from her purse. She pressed the call button for the elevator and then dialed the number she was provided. She rode the elevator to the lobby of the 12th precinct as she waited for the secretary to connect her.

"Hello Ms Beckett. I gather that you have made your decision?" Friedman inquires.

"Yes, sir I have. I'll take the job."


	3. Chapter 3

**Three:**

Richard Castle had been in the zone. Losing all track of time, he had spent the entire night finishing up what would be the last Nikki Heat novel. Unlike Derrick Storm, he didn't kill off the character. No, in what surely was art imitating life, Nikki leaves the police force and the unsolved case that drove her to become a cop in the first place. Jameson Rook decides that Nikki's career aspirations are more important than he is and ends their relationship before she can cast him aside. A happy ending was not to be for Rook and Heat.

Taking another sip of what had to be his tenth cup of coffee, he reread the last paragraph before saving the file. Pulling up his email program, Rick hastily types a cover letter and attaches the final chapters to his novel along with the new title – Dead Heat. He smiled to himself as he thought about how pissed-off his ex-wife slash publisher will be when she realizes that he's ended another successful series. Right now he doesn't care what she thinks. He needs to distance himself as far away from anything that even remotely reminds himself of Kate Beckett. The book provides him with the type of closure that he will never get in real life. Deep, down he knows that he will always love Kate Beckett, even if he cannot trust her.

Rick called Ryan earlier to let him know that he had pulled an all-nighter on his book and wouldn't be coming in today. If Kevin was surprised that Castle called him instead of telling Kate, he didn't let on. He was pulled from his morose thoughts by the sound of the front door to his loft opening. He quickly rose to his feet and quietly approached the door to his office. Pulling the door open, he stands face to face with his mother. Rick offers a sly grin as his mother exclaims. "Richard, darling! You frightened me! What are you doing here?"

"The last time I checked, I live here."

"You know. Why aren't you with Katherine? I thought that you were staying at her place last night?"

Rick tries to school his features to hide his true feelings. "We had a fight.."

"Tsk, tsk, what did you do?" Martha inquires with a disappointed sigh while shaking her head.

"Why do you always assume that I was at fault mother?" Rick couldn't hide the look of hurt at his mother's accusation. "I've wasted the last five years of my life chasing a woman who never saw me as being worthy of her."

"Richard, I'm sure that you're overreacting. It's obvious that Katherine loves you." Martha replies in an overdramatic motherly tone.

Castle looks up at his mother, pain radiating in his voice. "Do you know how many times Kate has told me she loved me since we've been together? Once. And that was when she was standing on a bomb, sure that she was about to die.." His voice falling off as he finished his last statement, realizing this fact for the first time himself.

Martha attempts a weak defense. "You know that Katherine has always been more about actions than words."

Rick gave her a nervous laugh as he raked his fingers through his hair. "You're right mother, and Kate's actions over the last month speak volumes.. Did you know that Kate flew to Washington DC to interview for a job? Well neither did I until I found the boarding pass for her fight in her jacket pocket.."

"What did she say?" Martha inquires, genuinely interested.

"She told me that the special agent that we had worked with a couple of weeks ago had approached her and asked her if she'd be interested in job with the Attorney General's office. She said that she didn't think anything about it until they asked her to fly to Washington DC for an interview.." He paused and pursed his lips before continuing. "She had no intention of telling me about any of it. She said that she didn't think that anything would come from it anyway.."

"Richard. You've always known that Katherine is a woman with secrets.."

"But she lied to me. I asked her yesterday morning when she arrived late to a crime scene where she was and she lied about oversleeping and being caught in traffic. She could have told me about the interview. Hell, I would have flown down there with her for moral support." There was a pleading tone to his voice as he spoke.

"Katherine is a strong independent woman. You've made no commitment to her. I'm sure that she would have told you.. in time." Her defense of Kate sounded weak to even her despite the false bravado.

"When mother? As she boards the plane to leave New York? I told her that if she took the job in DC that there would be no time for us.. That it would be the end of our relationship. Do you know what she said in her defense? That it was her life, her decision as if I had nothing to do with her. I'm back to where I was two years ago being told that I wasn't enough for her. That there will always be something that is a higher priority than me in her life.." He paused for a few seconds as the realization of the words he was about to say hit home in his heart. "I can't do this anymore. I can't continue to wait any longer. I'm done." His voice was barely above a whisper as he finished.

Martha looked at her son and saw that he was giving up. "You can't be serious Richard. You love Katherine and I'm sure that she loves you. You've got to fight for her if that's what you really want." Her tone was a little to condescending.

His hurt turned to anger as he picked up the velvet box on his desk and handed to his mother. "I've been carrying that thing around in my pocket since the bomb incident, waiting for the right time to prove just how serious I was about our relationship.. A week later, we were working that case with the billionaire playboy, remember? Kate was assigned to help provide security for him. It turns out that he decided that he wanted to make her his latest conquest.. He would have been killed by a sniper it it wasn't for the fact he decided to kiss Kate just before the shot.."

Martha was shocked, but still felt compelled to defend Kate. "I'm sure that it didn't mean anything. You know how she is.."

Rick had to laugh at his mother's comment. "No mother. I really don't. I thought I did. But what I do know doesn't paint a very flattering picture. It took four years before I had my first real kiss with her. She was with Vaughn four hours. What does that say?"

Martha knew that there was nothing that she could say to defend Kate's behavior. She opened the velvet box and gasped as she stared at the beautiful ring. A flawless, three karat round diamond sat nestled in a simple platinum band. Elegant and beautiful. Just as he saw Kate. "Breathtaking. You have excellent taste son."

Rick offered a sad smile at his mother's compliment. "The ironic part is I had planned on proposing to her last night after dinner.. It's a good thing I didn't. I saved myself the embarrassment of her rejecting it.."

"You don't know that Richard. It might have changed everything."

"Would it have stopped her from her secrets and lies?"

"You have your own share of secrets." Martha replied.

"I'm not talking about the past, hers or mine. I'm talking about all of the secrets and lies that she has kept since we started this relationship." He paused as he weighed the thought in his mind testing its validity before vocalizing it. "Its as if the whole bomb scare had opposite effects on us. While I became convinced that I never wanted to lose her, it appears that Kate realized that she wasn't satisfied with her life as it was. Suddenly her job wasn't enough. New York wasn't enough. I wasn't enough.."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't think it's up to me. I think that Kate has already decided what she wants and it's not me. I'm sure that if they offer her the job that she'll take it."

"You could still be with her. You can write from anywhere." Martha offers.

"You're right mother. I can write from anywhere, but Kate will be taking a job that will have her traveling all over the country. How much time will she actually spend in DC? If she would have wanted me to be a part of this, she would have told me about the interview. I would have supported her. You know that. Even though it would have ended our professional relationship. No mother, she didn't see me as part of her new future."

Martha leans forward and places a gentle kiss on the top of his head as he sat in his chair staring at her with pain filled eyes. "Promise me son, that you'll think things out before you do anything that you may regret? Give Katherine some time to see things for how they really are.."

"I promise mother. I think I'll take a nap. I was up all night writing and I'm exhausted." Rick replied.

Martha offers a wan smile. "That sounds like a good idea. I might do that myself." She gives his shoulders a gentle squeeze before turning and walking out of his office.

Rick was tired. Physically and mentally. Some of the biggest decisions in his life were about to be made and he had no control over them. Having already endured the feeling of rejection from Kyra and Meredith, he wasn't sure if he could handle it from Kate. Plugging his iPhone into its charger beside his bed, he set the alarm for four hours and plopped down on the bed fully clothed. It didn't take long before he fell into a fitful sleep.

After talking to Friedman's assistant for a few minutes about whom would be contacting her with more details about the job offer that she accepted, Kate called Ryan to see if they had any luck locating their suspect. She frowned as he explained that they had a solid lead and expected to bring him in within the next hour or so. Beckett thanked him and reminded him to call as soon as they brought him in. She wanted her last case to be a win. To bring justice to the victim's family. Something she was never able to do for herself.

Kate quickly scrolled through her contacts on her phone and dialed her father's number. Picking up on the third ring, he was surprised that she would be calling him in the middle of a workday. "Katie, how are you doing? Is there something wrong?"

Glancing at her fathers watch on her wrist, she notices that it's nearly lunchtime. "Daddy, I've got some big news and I wanted to know if we could meet for lunch?"

Jim Beckett can only smile to himself as he's convinced that she's about to tell him about Rick's proposal. He came to Jim nearly a month ago and asked for his permission to marry Kate. The elder Beckett was sure that Kate would have been furious that Castle pulled such a stunt, but appreciated that Rick cared what he thought. "Sure thing Katie. How about the diner by my office? You know the place."

"Ok dad. I'll meet you there in thirty minutes." Kate replies.

"See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too dad." Kate replies as she ends the call.

The drive to the diner took nearly forty-five minute due to traffic. Jim was already sitting in a booth nursing a cup of coffee when Kate walked in. She walked up to him and smiled as he gestured for her to take a seat. "Would you like a cup of coffee first, or do you want to order right away?"

"Coffee is fine for now. Sorry for not being here sooner, but traffic was terrible." Kate replied.

Jim Beckett held up his coffee cup and gestured to the waitress to bring out a cup for Kate. Jim was regular here and all of the servers knew him by name. Soon the waitress dropped off a cup and filled both of their cups from a fresh pot. She dropped off a couple of menus and told Jim that she would be back to get their orders in a minute. Jim thanked her and returned his attention to his daughter. He knew Kate's 'tells' well enough to know that whatever news she had would not make him happy. "So what's the big news that you had to tell me face to face?"

Kate took a cautious sip of her coffee as a stall tactic. Deciding to plow ahead she began. "A career opportunity came up that was simply too good to pass up.. A chance to be on a national stage working on big cases.."

Jim Beckett could tell that his daughter was holding back something. Something big. "I feel there's a big ' _and'_ coming up Katie."

"It's with the Attorney General's office. A special task force. Located in Washington DC. It's the chance of a lifetime.."

This wasn't what Jim expected to be discussing with his daughter. "Does Rick think about this?" Staring at his daughter and her lack of a response spoke volumes. "He doesn't know does he?"

Suddenly feeling like she did as a child when he caught her in a lie, Kate carefully chose her words in her reply. "He knows that I flew to Washington DC yesterday to interview for the job.."

Her lack of eye contact was a dead giveaway that there was more to the story. Giving her a wary look he inquires. "And what did he say about it?"

"He said that if I took the job that there would be no time for us and it would be the end of our relationship." Kate replied flatly.

"So what did you say?"

"I told him that he didn't know that. He said that he couldn't stay there and walked out.."

Jim knew that Kate was holding back the rest of the story. He knew how serious Castle was about her. Rick had hung on for nearly five years waiting on her. "Katie, I've gotten to know Richard pretty well over the last couple of years. He's been loyal to you when he had no reason to do so. I know that you're not telling me the whole story.." Kate starts to protest and Jim simply holds his hand up to stop her. "You don't owe me an explanation." He took another sip from his coffee before continuing. "You've already accepted the job offer, haven't you and you want me to tell you that I'm ok with it? Right?"

"I was hoping that you would be happy for me. Be proud of me." Kate replies the hurt seeping in her voice.

He reaches across the table, taking her hands in his and tugs gently so she will look him in the eye. "I have always been proud of you Katie. But are you sure that this job is really what you want? Does anyone else know about your decision?"

"No. I called you as soon as I accepted the offer."

"When do you plan on telling Richard?"

"As soon as the case I'm working on is wrapped up. Later today I hope." Kate replies wearily.

Jim sighed and looked forlornly out the window at the people passing in front of the diner. "You don't plan on Richard being with you when you go?"

Hearing those words from her father made the reality of her decision hit home. "No." She replied in a whisper.

"It's my job as your father to support you with your choices. But it is also my job to tell you when I think you are making a mistake and I think you are making the biggest mistake of your life." He scanned his daughter's face to see what type of reaction she had to his comment. He sighed in defeat as she didn't seem to react at all. "I hope that this job is worth what you're giving up to get it.."

Kate started to offer some sort of defense when her phone chirped signaling a new text message. It was from Esposito telling her that they had the suspect in the interrogation room waiting for her. Shoving the phone in her pocket, she rose from her seat and said. "That was the 12th. I've got to go wrap up my last case. I'll talk to you later. Love you." She bent over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Love you too Katie." Jim replied as he watched her walk out of the diner and into the sea of humanity on the busy street.

It took less than an hour for Kate to get the confession from the suspect. She re-read his confession on the legal pad as Espo led him out to a holding cell. 'Ryan and Esposito can handle the rest of the paperwork.' She told herself. Kate walked from the interrogation room and out to captain Gates office. Gates saw her approaching and gestured for her to step inside. "Just wanted to let you know that we have a confession from the brother. He killed the girl to gain favor with the family."

"Good work detective, or should I say special agent. Thank your team and Mr Castle for their hard work for me."

Kate flinched at the mention of Castle, but kept on topic. "I wanted you to know that I accepted the offer from the AG's office. This was my last case."

"Good for you Ms Beckett. I'd like to make a formal announcement to the others here.."

"About that sir. I'd like to let Ryan and Esposito know first in private."

"By all means. Just let me know and I'll tell the others." The captain offers a small smile. "Anything else?"

"Yes sir. I need to run a couple of errands. Shouldn't take more than an hour or so." Kate replies.

"Hurry back. And congratulations."

"Thank you sir." Kate turns and walks out of Gates' office and nearly directly in Ryan. "Sorry Kevin. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Esposito was standing beside his partner and could tell from Kate's body language that something was amiss. "Yo, Beckett. Is there something wrong?"

Kate offers a feigned smile. "No. Nothing's wrong, but I need to talk to you two.. I have to run a few errands first. I should be back in an hour or so.. Ok?"

There was a pleading tone to Kate's voice that caused both detectives to take notice. Ryan replied first. "Sure thing Beckett. We'll finish up the paperwork while you're out. Hopefully, we'll have a nice holiday weekend out of here."

Kate tried to grin but failed as she turned and walked towards the elevator while pulling he phone from her pocket. Quickly she dialed the number and waited while it rang. On the fifth ring, an obviously sleeping Richard Castle answered. "Hello?"

"We need to talk." Kate states flatly.

"Yeah we do." Rick replies with an equal lack of emotion.


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN:_** Many thanks for the positive reviews. I'm quite surprised that many of you saw the same things that I did in these episodes. I felt that Beckett wasn't the only one that was out of character during this arc. Would her best friend let her off the hook as easily as Lanie did in this episode? At least Jim accused Kate of being afraid of commitment saying she always kept one foot out the door.

Once again, I own nothing but the time it took to write this. Everything else belongs to ABC and Marlowe.

 **Four:**

Rick quickly dressed in a pair of dark jeans and rust colored tailored shirt. He slipped on his shoes and walked back into his office to retrieve his sport coat. He glanced at the blue velvet box sitting there on his desk, mocking him. A symbol of the life that Rick would never have with Katherine Beckett.

He silently exited his apartment, afraid of waking his mother and listening to any more of her advise. Rick hailed a cab and gave the driver directions. Kate wanted to meet at the swings. A neutral site, in public yet private enough for her to tell him that they were through. Rick had accepted that fact already. In fact, he wasn't sure what he would say if she said that it was all a big misunderstanding and that she was 'all-in' with him. 'Sure you do. You'd take her back in a heartbeat. You love her.' His mind said mockingly. Exiting the cab he paid the driver and walked to where the swings were, empty.

Grabbing ahold of the chains, he lowered himself down onto the rubber bottom and felt it flex tightly around his thighs. He stared straight ahead at nothing in particular as he mentally prepared himself for Kate's dismissal.

Kate spent the entire drive from the 12th to the park preparing the script in her mind of what she would tell Rick. She placed her NYPD vehicle tag in the windshield so she could park fairly close to the swings. The beautiful late spring day had cooled in the last hour and the sunny sky was now overcast and threatening. Exiting her car, she grabbed her leather jacket from the passenger seat and slipped it on. As she approached, Kate could see Rick sitting in the swing perfectly still, looking straight ahead. When she was about ten feet away, she calls out. "Hey Castle."

Rick never moves or looks in her direction. "Beckett." Was all he says in response.

Deciding that she wants to be able to look at him when she speaks. She sits down in the swing beside him facing the opposite direction. Deciding an apology would help get this conversation started, Kate begins. "I'm sorry Castle. I should have told you about the job interview."

Rick continues to look straight ahead as he speaks, almost as if he was afraid that if he looked at her, he'd lose his resolve. "It's who you are.. For five years I've had to scratch and claw to try to break down your walls.. And last night proved that I'm no closer to getting through them than I was two years ago. In fact, I may actually be farther away. A year ago you appeared at my door soaked and shivering and told me that all you needed was me.. And I believed you because I loved you.. I guess that I'll never be enough for you.. There will always be something that you need more than me. Wether it's a billionaire playboy, or a better job, I'll always come in last."

Kate started to speak, but Castle held up his hand to stop her while never breaking his gaze straight ahead. She had planned out this whole conversation on her way here. She was going to tell him about the job and how they should 'take a break' for a while until Kate got settled into her new job and then they could see how they feel about each other. Rick would wait until Kate decided she was ready to be with him, if she decided that. Kate had lost control of this conversation before it ever started.

"I want more than this.. I have to be the number one thing in the life of the woman that I love. I've never experienced that before. I deserve better. WE deserve better.."

Kate was stunned. She knew what was coming. All she could offer was "I agree" in a weak voice.

"At least you saved me the humiliation of rejecting my proposal. I've carried that ring around in my pocket for the last month waiting for the right time.."

"They offered me the job. I accepted it. I'm leaving for Washington DC next week." Kate blurted out in a last ditch attempt to take control of the conversation.

Rick actually smiled at her rushed confession. "I knew once you interviewed for the job that they would offer it to you. After all Kate, you are an extraordinary woman. They would have been crazy not to make the offer. I always knew that you were destined for bigger things. I had hoped that I'd be with you, but I guess that wasn't meant to be."

It physically pained her to hear Rick confess that in spite of everything that has happened, he still believes that she is extraordinary. Fighting back a sob, all she could offer was a weak apology. "I'm so sorry.."

Still looking straight ahead, he replies. "I'm sorry too." He paused for a few seconds waiting for Kate to say anything that would give him hope that there was anything left for them. Kate sat there silently staring straight ahead in the opposite direction. Accepting the inevitable, Rick decides to address the aftermath of another failed relationship. "I'll pack up your stuff that you've left at the loft. I'll give Lanie a call and you can pick them up while I'm out.. Anything that I've left at your place you can either throw it away or donate it to charity." He glanced at his watch and commented. "I'm sure that you have a million things to do with your big move, so I best let you get started on your new life."

He rose up from the swing finally looked at Kate for the first time. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Bending over, he places a gentle kiss on her cheek, much like the one he gave her on their first case. "Goodbye Katherine Houghton Beckett. I hope that one day you find what you're looking for. I'll always love you." He turned and walked away without another word.

Part of Kate wanted to call out to Castle. To say that it was all a mistake. To ask for another chance. The other part said that this job is what you really want. You've already made your choice and it wasn't him. Life is full of trade-offs. Richard Castle was the only man she ever knew that loved the real Kate Beckett.

She walked back to her car and made her way through the rush hour traffic back to the 12th. During the drive she tried to process everything that Castle had said to her. Part of her couldn't accept the fact that he had given up on her. That he was the one calling it quits and it stung her pride more than a little bit. After all, she decided to end her relationships with Sorenson, Deming and Davidson.

Pulling into her parking spot, she exited the car and was on the elevator to face her partners. She hoped that they would see the job as the opportunity she believed it was. It was nearly 6:00pm when she exited the elevator and walked back to the desks of her soon to be former partners. The two detectives had their backs to the elevator and appeared to be having a debate. Judging from their hushed tones and animated movements, there was a strong disagreement on whatever it was.

Sensing someone approaching, Espo jabbed Ryan in the arm to silence him as he turned to see Kate nearby. "Yo Beckett. What's so important that you would keep us here after hours on a three day weekend?"

Kate offered an embarrassed grin and replied. "Sorry about that, but there was someone that I had to speak to first." Her smile quickly faded replaced by a serious look. "I suppose that you're wondering why I wanted to speak to you.." Her voice trailed off as she spoke and Ryan turned to face her, sure that whatever she was about to say would not make them happy.

Kate raked her fingers through her hair and sighed, debating with herself how to tell her 'friends' that she was leaving them. Steeling her resolve, she began to speak. "Do you remember that case we had a week or so ago with the drones?"

"Sure I do." Espo replied. "I clearly remember what a tool that Fed was that came in here and stole all of our evidence. What an asshole."

Ryan laughed. "Yeah, a real prick. What was his name? Crack?"

"Stack." Kate replied. "After we wrapped up the case, agent Stack asked me if I would be interested in becoming a special agent for the Attorney General's office like him.." She paused for a few seconds to see what reaction her partners had. Espo looked pissed and Ryan looked disappointed. "I flew to Washington DC yesterday for an interview.. To make a long story short, they offered me a job this morning and I accepted." She paused again and saw that the look on both of the detectives faces was one of hurt.

"I can't believe that you're leaving us to work for the enemy. I clearly remember how pissed you were when Shaw and Fallon came in here and took over our place.." Espo said flatly, trying to suppress his feelings of betrayal.

"What about Castle?" Ryan asked quietly, afraid that he already knew the answer that would explain why he would leave them in the middle of an active case.

"Rick and I decided that we want different things.." Kate replied with no emotion as she stared at the cleaned-off murder board, unable to make eye contact. The two detectives just stared at each other in disbelief that Beckett would throw away the man that had been by her side for the last five years. "I wanted to tell you guys about the job before the captain makes a formal announcement."

"How soon do you leave?" Ryan asks.

"There's a training class that starts the first of the month."

"So this was your last case?" Espo inquires. Kate can only nod in response. "I hope that this job is everything that you hoped for Chi-ca." Javi turns and walks out of the bullpen.

Ryan offers a sad smile and extends his hand. "Congratulations Beckett. I'm sure that you'll do fine in DC."

Kate shakes his hand and thanks him for his show of support. "I was wondering if you and Javi would like to go and have a drink to celebrate?"

Kevin can only shake his head. "Sorry Beckett, but I promised Jenny that I'd come straight home from work and I'm pretty sure that Javi's got a date with Lanie.." He didn't like lying to her, but he was trying to keep from hurting her feelings.

Trying to mask her disappointment, she smiles and replies. "That's ok Kevin. Tell Jenny that I said hi." Ryan slipped on his sport coat and walked out of the bullpen and to the elevator. Kate walks to her desk and sits down as she glances at the mementos sitting there. She stares are the elephant family sculpture and thinks about her mother. She wonders if she would be proud of her. Kate glances at the chair beside her desk facing her and can't help but think about him. A year ago everything was so clear. All she wanted was him. Now all she wants is her new job away from everyone and everything that she was used to.

X-X-X

Rick walked from the swings and back to the street, never looking back at her. His thoughts were a jumbled mess and he didn't want to be alone. Hailing a taxi, he climbed in and gave the driver directions to his destination. Castle was blankly staring out the window as his phone began to ring. Seeing the caller ID, he quickly answers with a cheery. "How's my favorite Medical Examiner?"

"Mad as hell. How's my favorite writer-boy doing?"

Castle has to chuckle at her name for him. "That's writer-man Lanie. What can I do for you?"

The M E knew that he was putting on a front for her. "Well, writer MAN, Ryan, Espo and I are going to meet for drinks at the Old Haunt. You remember that place?" Lanie asks teasingly.

"Yeah I do vaguely." Castle replies. He'll play along. "I hear the owner's a really nice guy.."

"We're going to be there in an hour or so and we expect to see that guy in person."

Rick's expression changes at the offer. He really didn't feel like he could be around Kate's friends. "I'm afraid that I wouldn't be very good company tonight.. Don't worry though, drinks are on me.."

"I didn't call you to get free drinks. I expect to see you there. No excuses. Remember, I know where you live." Lanie's tone left no doubt that she was not going to accept any excuses from him.

Sighing in defeat, he replies. "How can I turn down an offer from such a lovely lady?"

"You're damn right. I'll see you by 7:00pm. Talk to you later." She ended the call before he could protest or offer any excuse.

Rick could only smile as he stared at the phone. Lanie Parrish was a force of nature that you did not want to cross. He tapped on the divider between him and the driver and gave him the new destination.

Twenty minutes later that cab finally makes its way through the holiday weekend rush hour traffic. Rick pays the cabbie and exits the car stopped directly in front of his bar. Castle couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride in the updated entrance. He had spent a considerable amount of money modernizing the bar while keeping the original ambiance. He never considered it an investment. It was a labor of love for the place where he wrote the majority of his first best seller on yellow legal pads. Surprisingly, his investment had paid off. The bar's business was booming. Castle's involvement with the NYPD had brought in plenty of business with law enforcement and the renovations brought in the rest.

Walking down the stairs, he opened the door to enter the bar. Scanning the room, he saw that the bar was nearly packed for happy hour. Mike, the head bartender spots Rick and gestures for him to come over. Rick smiles and waves back to him as he makes his way through the crowded bar. "Yo Rick! How ya doin' man? Didn't expect to see you here." Mike calls out in his thick Brooklyn accent.

"Some friends invited me out for drinks." Castle replies. Can you ask Sherry to make sure my booth is available for us?"

"Sure thing boss. Where's that pretty lady of yours? I haven't seen here around here in a while.."

Whatever good feelings that Rick had were snuffed out in an instant. Trying his best to mask his emotions, he simply replied. "I don't think that she'll be coming around here anytime soon." Wanting to change the subject desperately, Rick asks. "Where's Larry?"

Mike could tell from the look in Rick's face that he had touched on a sore subject. "Larry's down in the office." He gestured to entrance to the lower level. Rick thanked him and walked down to the office.

Rick walked down the stairs silently and saw the Old Haunt's manager busily at work on something. Castle rapped on the door frame to get his attention. "Rick! What brings you in on a Friday night. Shouldn't you be out painting the town with that pretty girlfriend of yours?"

Rick grimaced at the second mention of Kate in less than five minutes. "Some friends from the 12th invited me out for drinks and seeing as I just so happen to own a bar..."

Larry Mills was good at reading people. He could tell that something had changed between Rick and his 'girlfriend'. Something that wasn't good. Rick had 'stolen' Larry away from one of the more popular bars in the area to run the Old Haunt by paying him more that he was making before and giving him a percentage of the bar as incentive. Castle's trust had been rewarded with someone that put in the extra effort necessary to make the Old Haunt a success. Rick's role had been reduced to check writer, which was fine with him.

"Everything going ok?" Rick inquires.

Larry grins. "If the owner of this place would pony up a few dollars we could expand and put in a real kitchen.. I've looked at the financials and they look pretty attractive."

"Send me what you have. I'll review this with the owner and see what he thinks.." Castle grins back. "I'll leave you to your work. Take it easy."

"You too Rick." Larry replies and returns his attention to his work. Castle walked back up the stairs and into the bar. Rick walked back to the bar and asked Mike for one of the micro-brew draft beers that they served. Rick thanked him and put a generous tip in the jar as he walked back to his booth. Sherry had placed the reserved sign on the booth while Rick was meeting with Larry.

Rick scoots into the booth and sits where he has an unobstructed view of the entrance. He glances at his watch and notices that it's nearly 7:00. Lanie was the first to arrive. Rick spots her as she enters the bar. She scans the room and spots Castle waving for her to come join him. He slides out of the booth as she nears and wraps her in a hug. Lanie wraps her arms around him and squeezes tightly. She lets go of him and gives him a stern look. "What would Javi think if he caught you trying to make time with his girl?" She grinned as she said it to let him know that she was only teasing. "Not to say that I mind."

Rick gestured for Sherry to come over and asked Lanie what she wanted to drink. The waitress took his order as Lanie slid into the semi-circular booth sitting beside Castle. Lanie made small talk with Rick, mostly about Alexis and how she was doing in school. She knew that Castle was proud of his daughter and loved to talk about her. Working with the younger Castle, the M E learned that despite his childish behavior, Rick had been a wonderful father. The fine young woman that Alexis became was the proof. Lanie knew that Alexis never really trusted Kate, but tried her best to please her father.

Ryan and Esposito came in together a few minutes after seven. Rick slid out of the booth to shake both of their hands. Sherry took their drink orders. Rick and Lanie both ordered their second one. Rick slides back into his spot beside Lanie and Esposito slid in on the other side of her. Ryan sat beside Rick. For five minutes they tried to make small talk about sports, Jenny's pregnancy, everything bu the 800 pound gorilla in the room that brought them all together.

Deciding to fall on the sword, Rick starts. "I just want to tell you guys how much I appreciate you being here.."

Lanie grabs Rick's hand and squeezes it. "You're our friend too writer-boy." Kevin and Javi both nod their heads in agreement. "I can't believe that Kate would give up everything for a job the she never mentioned wanting before yesterday." Lanie took a sip from her wine.

"I've known Beckett since we were beat cops. She was like a sister to me." Espo stated to no one in particular. He took another swig of his beer and continued. "I owe you an apology man."

"Why's that?" Castle inquires.

"I saw Kate start to withdraw again, you know, like she used to be and thought that you were the reason.. I thought that she was having problems with you. I thought that you were going to break up with her.. Especially after we caught her kissing Vaughn." Espo paused again to see how Rick reacted. "I'm sorry if I treated you badly.."

Rick offers a sad smile. "I understand Espo. You were just protecting her. Just being a good 'brother'."

Ryan had sat there silently listening to the entire conversation while nursing his beer. "Did you have any idea that she wanted another job?"

Rick continues with his drink and then replies. "Honestly, I didn't have a clue. Things have been a little off between us since the bomb scare. I thought that it was PTSD. I suggested that she talk to her psychologist about it. She assured me that everything was fine. She started to ask where our relationship was going.. The next thing I know, you guys," He gestures to Ryan and Esposito. "catch her in the arms of Erik Vaughn after kissing him."

Lanie couldn't contain her gasp as she saw the hurt look on Castle's face as he discussed 'the kiss'. She knew all about Meredith's infidelity. How it ended his marriage. Kate knew it too. 'Was she deliberately trying to sabotage her relationship with Castle?' She wondered as she sipped her wine.

"I was making diner with her last night and her boarding pass fell out of her coat.. When I asked her what it was, she told me that she had flown to Washington DC for a job interview.. I asked her why she didn't tell me about it and she said that nothing would come from it. She told me that it was her life, as if I had no place in it.. I told her that if she took the job that it would be the end of our relationship because she wouldn't have any time for us.. I guess I was right."

Lanie was shocked. Kate was her best friend and she never thought that she could be so intentionally cruel to the man she supposedly 'loved'. Lanie took Rick's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm so sorry Castle." She commented while fighting back a tear.

Rick can't help but laugh at the irony of it all. "It's just like Meredith again. She cheats and leaves me with the 'kids'." Rick gestures to the three of them sitting with him. "You want to hear the really ironic part? I was planning on proposing to her last night. I thought that if I proved just how serious I was about her that she'd come around. How pathetic is that?"

Lanie couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She wrapped her arms around Rick as best as she could, resting her head against his broad chest and sobbed. "I'm so sorry Castle." She managed to get out between sobs.

Rick realized that Kate had not only abandoned him, but her friends also. The all loved her in their own way and were rejected. The people that she had trusted with her life for nearly a decade. He knew that even if they remained 'friends' it would be limited to an occasional phone call or email and possibly a brief visit on holidays. Her new job would demand the majority of her time. Castle gently stroked Lanie's back as she cried for her friend. Ryan and Esposito sat there in silence.

Deciding to put an end to the maudlin conversation, Rick calls out. "Enough of this! She got the job and I got the kids. I think I got the better part of the deal. Rather than sit around her getting sloppy drunk talking about things we cannot control, let's go out and have a good dinner with friends. My treat." He paused to see their reaction. "And if the 'kids' are good, I'll even buy ice-cream. What'd ya say?" The 'gallows humor' that these people shared at the most horrific crime scenes to deal with the situation just wouldn't work here.

Ryan tries to beg off by telling everyone that he needs to be home with Jenny. Rick smiles and tells him to call her and invite Jenny to dinner with them. He'd send a car for her so she wouldn't have to deal with public transportation. Ryan smiles and pulls his phone from his pocket. Lani and Javi agree to go providing Ryan is there also. The three sit there watching Kevin talking on the phone. Ryan turns his head and tries to cover his face so the others cannot hear what he is talking about although they knew. He ends the call and turns to face the others who were waiting to hear the answer. "She said that she'll be ready to go in twenty minutes." Ryan replied with a small smile.

"Great." Castle replies. "I'll call my service and have a car pick her up."

"So where are we going?" Espo asks.

"Anywhere you want."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Many thanks for the positive reviews. The next chapters deal with the aftermath of the decisions and setup the final part of the story.

Once again, Castle belongs to Marlowe and ABC.

 **Five:**

Beckett sat on her sofa poking at her Chinese take-out with a chopstick, not really wanting to eat. The last 48 hours had been an adventure like nothing she has ever experienced. Her mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts about all of the things that needed to be done before she could leave for her new job. She needed to stay totally focused on what was ahead of her so that she had no time to reflect on the past. The reality of her and Castle ending their relationship didn't have to be addressed that way. Kate was sure that Castle and her friends would never understand the reasons behind her actions and accepted that as the price she would have to pay in her quest for justice.

She picked up a yellow legal pad that she had 'borrowed' from the precinct and began to make a list of all the things that needed done. Once satisfied that the list was complete, she sorted the tasks into the things that had to be done right away and the things that could be done as time became available. It looked daunting and that made her smile. She liked the challenge. It would also serve to keep her so busy that there would be no time to reflect or second guess her decisions.

Pulling up her laptop, she checked on flights to and from Washington DC. As it was Memorial Day weekend, Seats for the fight down on Saturday were plentiful, while seats for the return flight on Monday afternoon were nonexistent. She frowned and decided to check for return flights on Tuesday. Once again there were no seats available on any of the early flights, but a few were available on the early evening ones. She hated to lose a day when she had so few before the new job, her new life began, but booked the flights anyway. She'd call the number that Friedman's personal assistant had provided him and see if se could do the HR stuff that needed to be taken care of Tuesday before she flew back to New York saving her another trip there. She smiled to herself for thinking of this. A few seconds later she could hear the sound of her printer finishing the tickets. Walking to her desk, she picks them up and examines them.

Suddenly feeling very tired, Kate glances at her fathers wristwatch. While it was only a little after 10:00pm, Kate was exhausted. Knowing just how hectic the next couple of days will be, she decides to go to bed now. Dropping her uneaten dinner in the trash can, she makes a mental note to herself to throw it out before she flies out. The last thing she needs to face is the smell of rotten food in her apartment when she returns. In fact, maybe now would be a good time to clear out all of the half-eaten meals that have found a home in her refrigerator. She opens the door and stares inside, actually surprised that the number of styrofoam takeout containers is far less than what she seemed to have for years. She knew the reason why – Castle. Since they began 'dating', her nights alone with a takeout meal have been few and far between.

Beckett quickly emptied out the refrigerator into the can and then pulled the bag out of the can. She tied it shut and walked to the door with her keys in hand. Depositing the bag in the garbage chute, she returned to her apartment and checked off the first item on her list with her pencil. 'The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.' She smiled as she thought to herself. As she walked into her bedroom, she couldn't shake the cliché 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions' from her mind.

X-X-X

The five of them were enjoying their late dinner at one of the better restaurants in the city. Of course Rick 'knew a guy' that could get them in without a reservation. Castle wasn't above using his celebrity status when it was beneficial to his friends or family. He smiled as he looked at the others at the table. Ryan had become a little bother to him and Jenny in turn, a surrogate sister. Lanie was more like a big sister. Bossy and brutally honest, she really did care about him. Esposito was more of a puzzle. Some times he seemed like a friend while others Javi acted as if he couldn't stand him. After his apology earlier, Rick felt that he knew why. He was looking out for Kate and assumed that Castle was the reason behind her change of behavior. Rick understood that Javi looked out for her as if she was his own sister. He had put his career on the line going after her shooter without permission and nearly lost his job.

He regaled the group with stories from his wilder 'page 6' days. They laughed and had a good time. Castle was interested in hearing Jenny tell them about her pregnancy. Rick wanted her to feel as a part of the group. Castle watched the two exchange glances at each other when they thought no one was looking. He was happy for Kevin. He deserved it. Rick wondered if he would ever feel that way again.

The conversation wound down as the meal ended. After a sideways look from Jenny, Kevin comments on the time and how he needed to get his wife home. Rick calls the car service and insists that they ride home in it rather than a cab. Lanie and Javi decide to head to a club for a little dancing and invite Rick to come. Castle feigns a smile and tells them to go have a good time. He'd take care of the bill and then head home. Rick sincerely thanked them all for being there and promised to stay in touch. Part of him wanted to believe that they would, but Rick knew that Kate was the common thread that put them together. Without her, they would drift apart over time.

Rick now dreaded going back to his empty apartment, knowing that he had nothing to do but think about another failed relationship. This one hurt the worst. He had invested five years, longer than his two marriages combined. He wondered if he was destined to be alone his entire life. That there was some serious flaw in his character that made him unloveable.

Castle opens the door and enters the dark and empty place that has been his home for the last fifteen years. 'Home' he chuckled at the irony of the word to himself. With Alexis off to South America and Martha gone for the summer, it felt anything but a home to him right now. Suddenly feeling exhausted, he wanders to his bedroom and sheds his clothes. He plugs his phone into the charger and sets the alarm for 7:00 am, not knowing why he would need to be up so early on a Saturday. He can't help but think about the previous Saturday's spent here with Kate. How many times they would hit the snooze on the alarm while they held each other in their arms. Castle wiped a tear from his cheek that he didn't know was there as he crawled into the bed and hoped that he could get a little sleep. He had the rest of his life to mourn.

X-X-X

Beckett woke to the sound of her alarm blaring at 6:00 am. She slept well for the first couple of hours due to exhaustion, but tossed and turned the remainder of the night. Her unconscious dreams asked the questions that her waking ego wouldn't. 'Was she making the biggest mistake of her life? Is any job worth giving up everything that you have?' 'No, my record speaks for itself. Everyone says so. Cas- thinks that I'm extraordinary.' She stopped herself from finishing his name. Now was not the time to dwell on the past when there was so much to do for the future.

Kate unplugged her phone and checked for any messages. There was one from the airline confirming her flight later today, but none from anyone else. She walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee then returned to her bathroom and turned on the shower. Beckett showered and then put on some casual clothes that she could also wear on her flight. She walked back to the kitchen and poured herself a large cup of coffee. Kate blew on the steaming cup and took a cautious sip. It was strong and bitter, but would do the job of waking her up.

Before Castle came along, coffee was nothing more than a caffeine delivery system that she needed to put in the type of hours a cop does. He was observant and found out exactly how she liked the drink, bringing her in a large cup of the brew every morning. She smiled at the thought of how those coffees turned a bad day into a good one. Another thing sacrificed for her new career.

She carries the coffee to the living room and sits down on the sofa as she begins to review her list. She makes a mental note to pack a bag for her trip to Washington DC and hotel reservations. Grabbing he laptop, she checks Expedia to find a hotel for the nights that she'll be there. Once again with the holiday weekend the availability of rooms is minimal and the prices are higher. Kate groans and books a room that is close to mass transit, yet not in the city.

She glances at her watch and notices that it is just a few minutes after seven. She needed to call movers and make arrangements as soon as possible. Beckett needed to contact her realtor and see how to end the lease on this apartment and if there will be any penalties. The realtor may also be able to provide her with a contact in Washington DC to find a new place to live.

Kate calls the number for the realtor and it goes to voicemail as expected. She leaves a detailed message and leaves her cell number. Deciding to take advantage of the time until she could contact the movers, Beckett goes in to pack a bag for her trip. Satisfied with her effort, she closes the bag and carries it to the living room and sits it beside the sofa. She calls the mover only to find that they were closed for the holiday weekend also. Once again, she leaves a detailed message telling them to call her as soon as possible. Kate sighs in frustration feeling as if the entire world is ganging up against her pursuing her 'dream'.

Rick finally got out of bed the third time he had hit the snooze button. It wasn't like he'd gotten any sleep. In fact, it was the opposite. He'd laid there staring at the ceiling since 4:00 am, his mind a tangled mess of random thoughts about life and missed opportunities. Rick knew that it would not be easy getting over Kate Beckett. Hell, he'd been her 'partner' longer than both of his marriages combined. Castle knew that he would always love her, just as Kyra still had a place in his heart after all these years. And like Kyra, all Rick could hope for was to love her a little less with each passing day so he could move on as she has.

Castle staggered into his bathroom past Boba Fett and stood in front of the mirror. He stared at his refection, not happy with what he saw. He quickly brushed his teeth and decided against shaving, wondering if he could still pull off the old page 6 Castle look. A quick shower and he was ready for his morning caffeine fix. Rick prepares a cup of extra strong espresso on his machine and smiles as the room fills with the aromatic smell of coffee.

He was enjoying his coffee when Castle heard the pounding on his apartment door. For the briefest moment, he thought that maybe Kate decided that he was enough for her and was here to tell his that. He quickly walked to his door and opened it, unable to hide his disappointment when he saw it was his agent. Barging through the door before he could say a word, Paula turns to face him giving him a glare that would melt steel. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Well good morning to you too." Castle replies sarcastically. "And what pray tell did I do this time?"

If anything her glare intensifies at Rick's glib response. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. Don't you check your voicemails?"

Rick can only give her a sheepish look as a response. "Shit. Sorry about that, but I kinda turned my phone off last night and forgot to turn it back on."

"I guessed as much and that's why I'm here. Your ex-wife publisher wants to kill you. She read the final chapters of the book and your requested title change. To say she was livid would be an understatement. I spent two hours on the phone with her last night assuring her that you weren't ending the Nikki Heat series."

"But I am." Castle interrupts.

"Don't say that! You don't mean that Ricky. What happened, did you and the 'detective' have a lover's quarrel? Don't kill the golden goose, please."

"We decided that we wanted different things." Castle replied, his voice barely above a whisper. Wanting to change the subject, he asks Paula if she would like a cup of coffee.

The agent could tell that her client was hurting and softened her tone. "I'm sorry to hear that Rickey. I really am, but Gina is threatening to not publish the book and hold you in breach of contract. It's my job as your agent to look out for your best interests.."

Rick feigned a small smile. "I know Paula, but I can't think about Nikki Heat right now. You negotiated my last contract with Black Pawn. It seems to me that I have creative control of my characters, don't I?"

"You do." Paula replies flatly. "But Rickey, you got lucky with Nikki Heat after killing off Derrick Storm like you did. Gina's threatening to not publish anything else you ever write."

"I don't feel like writing anyway. And if I do, it's your job to find me a publisher. After all, you are my agent.."

"You don't mean that. In spite of the fact that Gina is your ex, she is an excellent editor and publisher. You've been with Black Pawn for nearly twenty years. You owe them something.."

Rick arches his eyebrow in disbelief. "The last time I checked, Black Pawn has done pretty well publishing my books. What do they owe me? When I killed off Derrick Storm, everyone, including you, thought that it was the end of my professional career. Then I came up with Nikki Heat and all was forgiven. The last time I checked, you work for me, or have I been giving ten percent of my income to the wrong person?"

Paula was stunned. Richard Castle was her favorite client. Easy going and willing to listen to her, he made her job enjoyable, unlike some of egotists that she dealt with. She could tell from the tone of his voice that he had drawn a line in the sand. Softening her approach, she replied. "You're right Rickey. I do work for you and I have been for nearly twenty years. I try to look out for your best interests and sometimes you make it difficult, not that I'm complaining." She paused to see what type of reaction Rick had to her comments. Satisfied that he was at least listening, she continued. "At least you didn't kill off Heat the way you did Storm.. How about a compromise, I'll give you six months to come up with a new character to pitch to Black Pawn. If you don't have anything by then, or you change your mind, you can write another Nikki Heat novel.."

"I don't know Paula. I don't feel like writing at all right now. I just want to get away." Rick replies.

"You never do after you finish a book. Six months is a long time. Will you at least consider it. I need something to offer Gina. You know how she is.."

Castle can't help but smile at Paula's comment. "Yes, unfortunately I know all to well. Let me take the summer off and I'll do all of the promotional work that Gina will want with the new book this fall when it's released. I can't guarantee that I'll feel like writing by then, but that's the best I can offer right now."

The agent knew that there was significantly more to this story than what he was letting her know. She also knew that now was not the time to press the issue. Deciding to change the subject, Paula inquires. "So do you have any plans for the summer? I spoke to the producer of the new Heat movie and he'd love to have you come out and act as a consultant. They start shooting late next week.. Think about it. I don't need an answer right away, but time is short. I can send a copy of the screenplay over by courier if you'd like."

"I don't know Paula, but I promise to think about it. I just need to get away from New York for a while.."

"Let me go and talk to your publisher and relay what you told me. I'll let you know what I find out as soon as possible, probably later today knowing Gina."

"Ok. Thanks. Sorry for the trouble." Castle replies weakly.

"Hey, that's what I do, right?" She leans in and brushes her cheek against his while making a kissing sound. "You take care and I'll talk to you later. Think about the screenplay.." The agent turns and walks out of the apartment without looking back.

Rick turns to go back to the kitchen to make another cup of coffee as the one he had turned cold during his conversation with Paula. He wanted to feel bad for the way he spoke to her, but didn't feel like being chastised for doing something that had to be done. Rick certainly didn't want to face Gina right now. After finally being able to get some caffeine into his system, Castle started to ponder what to do for the day. Up until a few days ago, he had planned on going to the Hamptons with Kate for a long weekend. 'So much for those plans' he mocked to himself. The last thing he wanted to do was be alone in a place that held so many memories of her and him together.

The realist in him wanted to start gathering up Kate's belongings so that someone could pick them up as soon as possible. Martha was leaving next week to do summer theater in the midwest and Alexis was going to South America a few days later. Based upon his conversation with Lanie last night, he didn't think that she would be willing to do Kate any favors right now. This meant that he had to get everything together and have someone meet her at the loft while he stayed away. The longer he delayed it, the harder it would be to accept that is was really over.

The loft seemed suffocating and he needed to get out of there now. Grabbing his keys and checking to make sure that he had his wallet, he slipped on his shoes and was out the door. Rick pulled out his iPhone and checked for any messages, other than the ones from Gina and Paula that he already knew about. There was one from Kevin that came late last night thanking him for the dinner and telling him to call anytime. He considered Ryan a true friend. Esposito on the other hand he wasn't as sure about. Despite what he said last night, Rick knew that Javi would always be loyal to Kate first.

Before he realized it, he was in the parking garage and climbing into his Mercedes. In spite of the nice weather, the last thing he wanted to do was be spotted by anyone in his Ferrari. Pulling out of the garage and into the busy New York city traffic. With no place to go, he just followed the flow of the traffic and was entering New Jersey. 'A day in Atlantic City might take my mind off of things.' He told himself.

Pulling in front of the Trump Casino, he handed his keys to the valet and walked to the front desk. A few minutes later, Rick was standing in one of the nicer rooms. Knowing that he would be alone, Castle opted for a single room rather than the suite he normally took back in his page 6 days. He decided to call Alexis and Martha to let them know that he was staying the night in AC and that he was fine. Both agreed that getting out was a good idea.

Rick turned on the TV in his room which came on to the hotel information channel. He scanned the information looking for whom would be the headliner in the main room. Glad to see that it wasn't Carrot Top, he calls the front desk and reserves a seat near the stage. For at least one night he'd forget the mess that was his love life and try to have some fun..


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for the reviews and pointing out a slip up on a minor plot point.

 **Six:**

Kate was exhausted as she flopped down in her seat for the flight to Washington DC. She had been a whirling dervish of activity, but had little progress. She was able to sort through her things that she would need to take with her immediately and the other things that could be moved with her furniture. She was surprised that the process of sorting out the things that belonged to Rick was harder to do than she thought. Knowing that Rick had told her to throw everything away or donate it, she felt compelled to hang on to the majority of it. She wouldn't allow herself to second-guess her decisions. 'And besides, Rick ended it with you.' She told herself to salve her guilt.

The flight was uneventful and she managed to get a few minutes of sleep. Arriving at Reagan International just before sundown, she grabbed her bag and made her way to the rental car desk. Kate rented the least expensive car they offered and boarded the shuttle to where the agency kept the cars. She punched in the address for the hotel into the GPS on her phone and was soon on her way. It took nearly an hour to arrive at her destination and it was already dark. After checking into her room Beckett decided to grab something to eat at the hotel's restaurant. It was nearly 10:00 pm by the time she returned to her room, exhausted from the busy day. Slipping out her clothes, she put on one of Rick's tee-shirts without thinking and crawled into bed.

X-X-X

Rick was working his way through the Casino. He had spent enough time gambling to know that the house has the odds in their favor on everything. He spent his time playing Blackjack and poker. After an hour, he managed to break even at Blackjack and then decided to play a little poker at one of the lower limit tables. He loved playing poker. Not for the winning, which he usually did, but more for being able to read his opponents. The writer in him couldn't resist making up back stories for each one as he looked for their 'tells'. It only took about a half-dozen hands before he had the other players figured out and had given them backstories. Within an hour, he had won a couple of thousand and was checking his watch.

Excusing himself and giving the dealer a healthy tip, Castle walked to the main lounge. Castle sat at a small table near the stage and ordered a scotch and soda from the waitress. It wasn't long before the lights lowered and the show began. There was the typical lounge singer, an American Idol finalist, the MC said that performed a couple of songs. It was followed by a group of showgirls dancing to a routine that was probably older than Rick in typical Vegas-style feather laden costumes. Rick couldn't help but notice the tall showgirl near the center of the group. In spite of the costume, her face looked very familiar. He wracked his brain for a while trying to place the face and then broke into a huge grin.

At the end of their routine, Rick stood and applauded with the others. She looked in his direction and recognized him also. She smiled and pointed at him as they exited the stage. The comedian who was the headliner for the evening came out on stage and performed. About twenty minutes into his act. Rick feels a gentle caress on his shoulder and a voice that he'd nearly forgotten. She leans close to him and whispers into his ear. "Hey, big boy, buy a girl a drink?"

Rick can barely contain his grin as he turns his head to reply. "Sure thing little lady. Care to take a load off those dainty little feet?"

Sandra Watson was nearly six feet tall without heels. And there was nothing little about her. It had been a running joke between the two of them. Rick always called her petite, tiny, and short-stuff to tease her. Sandra was nearly Rick's age but looked like she was in her early thirties. Judging from the skimpy showgirl outfit he had just seen her in, she had taken very good care of herself. Her long blonde hair was tied in a pony tail and she was wearing a pair or well-worn jeans and denim jacket, making her look more like a college student than a woman in her early forties.

Taking a seat at the table facing him, she gestures for a waitress to take her order. She looks at Rick and cannot help but grin. "How long has it been? Ten years at least. You got old!" Sandra is still grinning hoping that Rick knows she is teasing.

"Twelve. I can't lie short-stuff, but you look fantastic. Did you leave Barry and the agency to become a showgirl?" Castle inquires.

"No I didn't and Barry's back in Alexandria with the twins." Sandra replies.

"So you're on the job?"

Sandra can only smile and gives him a wink. "So what have you been up to since I saw you last?"

Rick wonders how to respond. "You know me, I stayed busy for awhile but decided it was time to move on for my daughter's sake.. For the last five years, I've been working with the NYPD as a consultant working with a group of homicide detectives."

Sandra can only offer a sly smile knowing that he wasn't giving her the whole story. "So is that where Nikki Heat came from? Is she your new muse?"

His smile quickly fades at the thought of his 'muse'. "Yes and no. Nikki is really my imagination running wild. The detective that I worked with was nothing like Nikki. Her physical appearance was similar, but that was all."

"So what are you doing hanging out in Atlantic City, alone? Researching a new book?"

"No. The lead detective decided to take a job with the Attorney General, effectively ending our partnership." Rick replies, never looking up from his drink. Wanting to change the subject, he inquires. "I assume that you're on the job?"

Sandra smiles at how Rick is still able to change the subject rather than answer the tough questions. They had been partners for a year or so. She had hoped for more but Castle was still reeling from Meredith's infidelity and subsequent divorce. Rick even introduced her to her husband. She just gives Rick a knowing wink.

Castle had been with agents long enough to not ask questions. He simply grinned and returned his attention to the stage for a minute or so. He had always liked Sandra, but the timing was never right. They met just as his marriage to Meredith was falling apart and the last thing that he wanted to do was enter another relationship at the time. That was why he introduced her to Barry Anderson, the man she later married. "So I did good huh?" He asks still grinning.

"What are you talking about?" She asks feigning annoyance.

"I mean you and Barry, I gather that you're still together?"

"Yes we are. In fact we celebrated our tenth wedding anniversary last month." Sandra replies.

"That's great. I'm happy for you two."

"Rick, have you ever considered coming back to the agency? Barry has a little pull now and I'm sure something could be arranged if you were interested."

Castle sat there and pondered her question for a considerable amount of time. He'd left the agency for one very good reason, Alexis. She needed a full time father as her mother couldn't seem to spare the time. It didn't hurt that his writing 'cover' was extremely successful. Only Martha knew about his real job back then. He had always wondered if Meredith really knew what he did if it would have changed anything. Rick was pretty sure it wouldn't. Part of him missed the life that he gave up for Alexis, but he would never regret doing so.

Sandra sat there and watched as Rick appeared lost in his thoughts. "Give me your pen." She demands as he pulls one from his jacket. She scribbles a number on a napkin and hands it to him. "Give him a call if you're interested." She rises up from her seat and places a gentle kiss on his cheek. "It was good to see you again. Take care." Sandra turned and walked away and into the crowd.

Rick stared at the number Sandra had scratched on the napkin and smiled. Her penmanship was horrible and he remembered how he used to tease her about it. Clara Stryke in the Derrick Storm novels was really based upon Sandra and not Sophia Turner. Sophia had always assumed that it was her and Rick didn't have the heart to tell her any different at the time.

Sophia had been nothing more than a job. The agency had suspected that she was a deep cover plant just as the Soviet Union started to fall. It was Ricks job to get close to her and see if these suspicions had any merit. Using his 'writer' cover he was able to get close to her in more ways than one. Her subsequent betrayal of her adopted country had nothing to do with politics and everything to do with money. She wasn't the first intelligence operative to finally tire of cleaning up the messes of others and want some imagined reward. Sophia just happened to be one that tried to use him.

He had left the agency for his daughter. Rick had to admit that he missed the thrill of the job. Leaving the CIA left him empty and unable to want to continue with the Derrick Storm series. Fortune then smiled on him when Kate Beckett approached him at the book launch party. He could find his excitement through a new means. One that was far less dangerous and would allow him to be home at nights with his daughter. The bonus came in the form of inspiration for a new character and a new series of books.

His entire time as an 'operative' was spent hiding in plain sight. His fame as a writer and wealth gave him access to people and places that few would have. Even his brushes with the law and page 6 'liaisons' were carefully orchestrated to support his image to the public. "People see what they want to see." His training instructor at the farm told him early on. Rick has to smile at the truth in that. He'd worked side by side with three detectives for the last five years and everyone just assumed that he was nothing more than his public persona.

He always wondered if Kate knew about the real Richard Rodgers if it would have changed how she felt about him. Several times he nearly told her about his past life, but thought better of it. She never seemed to question his abilities with a hand gun, his knowledge of weapons and procedures. Only Rick spotted the glint of light from the snipers rifle's scope in a crowd full of policemen and alerted Beckett in time to prevent a fatal shot. Rick was sure that she'd figure something out when Alexis was abducted. His ability to 'extract' information from the driver was something he had learned early in his training. She just assumed that his flying off to Paris alone was simply the act of a desperate parent. Beckett, like Ryan and Esposito wanted everything to fit into nice, neat little boxes. That was the way they were trained as cops.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the waitress asking him if he'd like another drink. Suddenly feeling very tired, he declined the offer and asked for his bill. A couple of minutes later, she returned and he signed for it to be charged to his room along with a generous tip. Minutes later he was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling of his suite. He needed a distraction from his never ending thoughts about Kate. 'You have to move on. She rejected you – again. You'll never be enough.' His mind mocked him over and over again until sleep finally took over.

X-X-X

Kate was woken by the alarm on her phone at 6:00 am. All things considered, she slept pretty well as she was exhausted from her activities the day before. For the briefest of moments, she wondered what Rick was doing right now. 'Don't even go there girl. Rick's part of the past that you don't want.' Her mind mocked her in a voice that sounded a lot like Lanie's. Lanie. Her best friend and confidant. Beckett still couldn't understand why she had reacted the way she did to the news about the job. Sure she was leaving everyone for her career, but shouldn't her best friend be supportive of her? Kate convinced herself that given time, the M E would see things her way and support her decision.

It was a beautiful late May morning and Kate had considered going for a run around the hotel, but decided to use the exercise facility instead. Thirty minutes later, she returns to her room and heads for the bathroom and a much needed shower. After a quick breakfast in the hotel's restaurant and a much needed large cup of coffee, she checked her appointment calendar on her phone. She had made appointments yesterday to tour several apartment complexes in the area. She was due at the first one in a little over an hour.

Finishing up her light breakfast, she signed for her meal and walked to the parking garage and her rental. Kate entered the address of the first apartment that she would visit into her phone's GPS and started out into the city traffic. In spite of it being Sunday and a holiday weekend, traffic was fairly heavy. Beckett arrived at the apartment complex a few minutes earlier than expected and used the time to drive around the area. From the outside the complex looked very nice, peaking her interest.

Exiting her rental car, Beckett walked to the manager's office and knocked. She was greeted by a slightly overweight matronly looking woman with streaks of grey in her auburn hair. Making their introductions, she walked with Kate to a building about 500 feet from her office. Keying in her passcode, the main entrance unlocked as she gave her spiel about security features of the complex to Beckett. Each building had two apartments per floor and three floors. The lower level contained the laundry facility and storage areas.

The first thing Kate noticed was how small the apartment was in comparison to her place in New York. It seemed very nice, but was seriously lacking in character. She was shocked when the manager told her what the rent was. It was about the same as what she was paying for her place in New York. Granted, she was subletting her apartment from a businessman that was living in Hong Kong and got a very good deal. What Kate didn't know was the 'businessman' that she was leasing her apartment from was Richard Castle. He had bought the apartment for Martha, but when Kate's place was destroyed, decided to let her know about it through Lanie. Rick knew that Beckett would never take it if she knew it was his place. Kate's ego would not allow her to feel 'obligated' to someone like Rick.

The apartment manager droned on and on about amenities and the proximity to mass transit trying to peak Kate's interest in the apartment. Beckett listened politely to her sales pitch and then told her the truth that she had to look at a couple of other places before she made a decision. She thanked the manager for her time and promised that she would call her with a decision by tomorrow at the latest. Of course the manager then alluded to the fact that there were others coming to see the apartment later today and that it might be wise to place a small deposit to hold it while she made her decision. Kate could only smile as she thought that this woman would have been a great used car salesman. She politely declined the offer and walked out of the building and back to her car.

X-X-X

Rick was woken by the chirping of his cell phone. He pulled it from the nightstand and tried to get his eyes to focus on the screen. Seeing the caller ID he smiles and answers "Hello Pumpkin. How's Sao Palo?"

"Crowded. I thought that New York city was full of people. I promised that I'd call as soon as I got settled in my room. Are you ok? Where are you dad?"

Rick couldn't help but smile. She has always been the one woman that he could always count on. "I'm glad that you arrived ok pumpkin. How long are you staying in Sao Palo?"

"A couple of days dad. There are some other students coming in from Europe and we have a chartered plane that will take us to the Amazon."

"That's great baby girl. Did you open the gift I snuck in your luggage?"

"Yes, I did dad. Thanks for the satellite phone." Alexis replies.

"Now you'll have no excuse for not calling me daily as long as you can see the sky." Rick remarks.

"Dad, I'll talk to you later we're meeting for lunch. Love you."

"Love you too pumpkin." Rick replies as the call ends. Glancing at his watch, he sees that it's nearly 11:00 am. He was surprised that he had somehow slept this late until he remembered that he'd nearly cleaned out his mini-bar in an attempt to go to sleep. The throbbing headache Rick was feeling was all the proof he needed. He took a quick shower and packed his travel bag.

Deciding that another day in Atlantic City was a waste, he checked out of the hotel deciding to return to New York. For a brief moment he considered Sandra's offer to return to the CIA. Knowing that his father was an operative too made him wonder about his recruitment to the agency. Was it coincidence, or did his father have something to do with it? It didn't matter as he decided that it wasn't what he wanted to do.

The drive back to the city was uneventful and it was nearly 6:00 pm when he arrived at the loft. Once inside, he kicked off his shoes and walked into his office, turning on his laptop. He checked his emails and found two new ones from Paula. The first one detailed how she had negotiated a deal with Gina to keep her off of his back about the way he ended the Nikki Heat book. Rick had six months to come up with a new character and story outline that Gina had to approve, or he would submit another Nikki Heat novel within a year. While Rick didn't like the terms, he understood Gina.

The second email was a confirmation that the producer of the new Nikki Heat movie would love for Rick to come out and serve as a consultant in exchange for an executive producer credit and a small percentage of the box office. Paula was rather proud of the deal she negotiated for him and said so. Rick had to smile as he read her note. She would always look out for his best interest, even when he didn't. He quickly typed a reply and then started checking for flights out to Los Angeles.

Satisfied with his effort, he opened the bottom drawer in his desk and extracted his bottle of the good scotch. Pouring a healthy three fingers in his glass, he caps the bottle and returns it to the drawer. He had it nearly closed before the blue velvet box caught his eye. Rick can't help but pick it up and snaps the lid open to look at what represented his dreams. He stared at the ring as if it contained the answers to all of life's questions. Castle takes a healthy gulp of the amber liquid and waits for the slow burn as he swallows it down. He knew that Katherine Beckett would forever hold a place in his heart. The question was did he have any left to move on with?

Deciding that it was time to put an end to this self-torment, Rick begins to type what will be his last letter to her. He'll be brutally honest about everything and force some type of closure for himself. Rick doesn't care if she reads it or not. It's not like it can change anything..


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Thought that I'd speed things along by adding two chapters a day. Thanks for the positive reviews. And in response to the reviewers that claim that Kate and Rick are acting out of character my response is of course they are. That was the point - Kate, Rick, Martha and Javier were all acting out of character during these episodes.

 **Seven:**

Kate Beckett returned to her hotel room after an exhausting day searching for a new 'home'. She grimaced at the thought of one of the apartments that she had looked at today being her new home. While all were adequate, none of them had the feel of her present apartment. Given her budget, she'd have to accept one of the ones she toured. Another compromise made for her dream job.

Not feeling like going out, she orders room service and checks her laptop for any emails. For some unexplained reason, Kate was disappointed when she saw nothing from Castle. Deep down, she was convinced that he would see that she was doing the right thing for herself by leaving New York. The thought that she could be wrong never entered her mind. Kate started to call Lanie but decided against it as she wasn't in the mood for another lecture. She was sure that Lanie knew that she accepted the job offer even though Kate didn't tell her.

X-X-X

Three hours after he started, Rick sent the letter to his printer. It turned out to be longer than he planned, but Castle wanted to make sure that he left nothing subject to interpretation. He laughed out loud as he realized how many of their troubles when they were together were due to misunderstandings and failure to say how they really felt about something. He carefully reread the letter and then signed it. Folding it neatly, he placed it in an envelope and simply wrote 'Kate' on the front.

Rick emptied a couple of boxes of books that Black Pawn had sent over for him to autograph and carried them into the bedroom. He sat them on the bed and began the process of removing anything that belonged to Kate. Castle wanted to do this as quickly as possible so he couldn't dwell on her any longer than absolutely necessary. Unfortunately everything he touched that belonged to her brought back some memory. Most of them were pleasant, but others seemed to reopen the wound. After going through the dresser and the closet, he looked for any mementos that were in the room and placed them in the box. Walking into the bathroom, he gathered up the small assortment of toiletries that belonged to her. Opening the shampoo bottle one last time, he inhaled the cherry scent that he would forever associate with Kate.

It wasn't until he carried the small collection of toiletries into his bedroom that he noticed that he had been crying. Wiping the tears from his cheeks with the heels of his hands he sees just how little Kate has to return. A few sleep shirts, a pair of jeans, and some mementos that he had purchased for her. The small assortment was symbolic of how little she had invested in this relationship. Combining her meager contents into a single box, he closed it and carried it to the front door. He'd call Lanie and tell her that he would leave the box with the doorman. Either she or Kate could pick it up whenever they wanted. He'd be gone.

X-X-X

Kate was lying in bed wide awake waiting for her alarm to tell her to get up. She hadn't slept well at all. Her mind was racing with all of the things that she had to accomplish in just six days and one of them was a holiday. She had evaluated the pros and cons of each of the apartments she looked at and still couldn't decide. It really didn't matter as she would spend so little time there with the demands of her job.

Her new job. A do-over of sorts. A chance to start anew. These were the things that held her attention right now, not another failed relationship, lost friends, or knowing that the man who ordered her mother's murder was still free and on the streets. 'No', she thought, 'I'll be here to keep an eye on him. I'll use the resources of the AG's office to bring him to justice and close that chapter of my life. Then I'll be happy.'

Slipping on a pair of sweats and a top, Kate went down to the exercise facility and worked out for nearly an hour to clear her head. She couldn't seem to reconcile her dreams from the night before. The first one was Rick on one knee proposing to her at the swings. She happily accepted his proposal. The second dream was of the two of them exchanging vows while standing on the deck of his summer home overlooking the ocean. Kate sighed in frustration at the thought. It was as if her subconscious was ganging up against her. She didn't want to be married to Rick, did she?

Frustrated that the workout did little to clear her head, Kate returned to her room and took a long hot shower. She dressed and made a quick check of her emails before heading down to the hotel restaurant for a lite breakfast. Kate checked her iPhone for any messages and was surprised to find one from Lanie. It was brief and to the point. _'Your belongings are with the doorman at Castle's apartment. Pick them up whenever.'_

Kate considered sending a reply but thought better. 'It's obvious that Lanie is still mad at me. I'll let her cool down with time.'

The remainder of the day was spent doing mostly touristy things and scoping-out the general area. She hated doing what Kate considered wasting her time when she had so many things to do, but needed to stay in DC to meet with HR people tomorrow about her new job. She finally decided on the apartment that was closest to mass transit and restaurants. Kate knew that she'd have little time for quite a while until she adjusted to her new job.

X-X-X

Rick spent the remainder of his day preparing for his trip. Not sure of how he wanted to dress when there and how long he would be staying, Castle decided to pack light and if necessary purchase new clothes while he was there. His phone buzzed with a text signaling that his driver was waiting. Rick replied and grabbed his carry-on bag and the letter to Beckett.

The traffic was fairly light and they made good time to Beckett's apartment. Rick was hesitant at first to follow-through with his plan, but knew that it had to be done. Riding the elevator to her floor, he removed the key to her apartment that she had given him, and placed it in the envelope. Rick walked to her door hoping that she wasn't there. The last thing he wanted to do right now was to see her. Castle wasn't sure he could keep from breaking down if he saw her right now. There was enough of a gap at the bottom of the door for him to slide the envelope under it. Kneeling down, he quietly slide the letter under the door and slowly returned to the elevator. For whatever crazy reason, Castle felt as if a weight had been lifted.

Acceptance. The final stage of grief. Rick knew that he wasn't there yet, but he was close. He had a new goal. To love Kate Beckett a little less each day and one day be able to move on with someone who could accept him for who he was. Rick knew from painful experience that unless the one that you are with is your highest priority, your relationship is doomed to fail. Gina was the shining example of that. Their marriage was more a business partnership. He thought that he needed a mother for Alexis and Gina liked the perks of being married to a celebrity author. For a while it actually worked. Rick didn't realize that although he wanted a mother for Alexis, he was too possessive of her to let Gina assume that role. The little things that bothered each other about their spouses became major issues and the marriage crumbled.

Maybe it was karma Rick thought. He was on the receiving end this time being held at arms length by Kate, never allowed to become truly part of her life. He chuckled at the irony of it all. Kate's 'walls' were nothing more than excuses for behaving the way she did. There would always be some reason why he wouldn't fit into her life.

Rick stared out at the traffic as the car made its way through the holiday traffic and to the airport. He made his way through airport security and was soon seated in first class and on his way to Los Angeles. He was lost in his thoughts while enjoying a drink when he hears a familiar voice. "Hello Rick. Long time no see."

Castle looks up to see Jacinda's smiling face. "Over a year. So are you working this flight?" Rick uses his best acting skills to place a smile on his face.

Jacinda gives him a puzzled look and gestures to her uniform. "Duh? So what brings you to LA? Business, or pleasure?" She gives him a wink at the mention of pleasure.

"Hopefully, a little of both." He replies and takes another sip from his drink.

"Let me get you another drink. Don't go anywhere." She giggles as she walks up the aisle. A minute later she returns with a fresh cup with ice and a couple of bottles of the scotch that he prefers. "I'll stop back in a little bit and check on you." She gives him a wink and returns her attention to the other passengers in first class.

Rick feigned sleep for the majority of the flight to avoid having to talk with Jacinda. He wasn't lying when he told Beckett that she was uncomplicated and fun. The problem is the same as it was then, she wasn't what he was looking for. He was hurting from Kate's lies then as he is now and Jacinda wasn't the solution either time. Somehow during the flight he had managed to actually fall asleep. He was awoken with a gentle nudge to his shoulder and Jacinda whispering in his ear. "Wake up Rick. It's about time to land."

Castle slowly opens his eyes and gives her a smile. He knew that if he could make it off of the plane without her asking him to take her out, he'd be ok. Deciding a pre-emptive strike is necessary, he speaks first. "Wow, I must have been more exhausted than I thought. I'm going straight to my room and crash.. Alone."

Rick could see the expression on the young blonde flight attendant's face go from surprise to disappointment as he finished his statement. Trying to mask her hurt at being rejected before she even offered, Jacinda simply commented. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm beat. These cross country flights take it out of you." She paused for a few seconds trying to think of some way to salvage the situation and smiled as she scribbled something on a cocktail napkin. Handing him the napkin she comments. "I'm staying in LA for a couple of days. Here's my number. If you need a tour guide, or just some company, give me a call." Jacinda gives him a wink and walks to the bulkhead to strap herself into the jump-seat as the plane made its final approach for landing.

Rick glances at the number scribbled on the note and for the briefest of moments considers her offer. He had no interest in a relationship right now. His heart and mind still belonged to a woman that would never be his. Jacinda could serve as a distraction, nothing more. And as he had learned a year ago, the distraction didn't solve anything, in fact it made things worse.

The landing was uneventful and he was able to avoid Jacinda as he deplaned. As he had only brought one carry -on bag, Rick went straight from the plane to the car rental counter. Rather than rent an attention grabbing sports car, he opted for a Mercedes sedan. He remembered his last time in Los Angeles and how he rented a Ferrari trying to impress Kate. 'Well that went really well, didn't it?' Castle mocked himself at the thought.

X-X-X

Kate spent the evening alone in her hotel room. After a light, room service supplied dinner, she returned her attention to her ever-growing list of things that needed none before she left New York. Beckett knew that her father would help where he could, but she could use some additional support. Not knowing how Lanie would react if she called, Kate decided to wait another day or so before contacting her, especially when what she really wants is her help leaving her and the others.

She glanced at her father's wristwatch and noticed that it was after eleven pm. 'I need to get some rest. A busy day tomorrow.' She tells herself as she removes the watch and her mother's ring around her neck and lays them reverently on the nightstand. Soon she is lying in bed dressed in the same tee-shirt that she had worn the night before – Castle's.

X-X-X

The drive to the hotel took about twice as long as it should have. The freeways were all clogged with people trying to get back home from their long weekend. It was dark by the time he pulled up at the entrance to the same hotel he stayed at his last time in LA. Part of him wanted to stay someplace else, but then he remembered that he always stayed in this hotel, even before Beckett.

BB, before Beckett. He grinned to himself when he thought that now things would be categorized as either BB or AB, after Beckett whether he intended to or not. That left the year that they were kind of, sort of together. He wasn't sure how he would categorize that time, but he hoped that it would be with fond memories eventually.

Rick gave his keys to the valet and walked with his bag to the front desk. Even though he didn't stay here very often, the staff always treated him very well. Minutes later he was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, and debating if he wanted to try to order dinner from room service. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was after one in the morning back in New York. He started to feel like it was past his bedtime and decided to forego dinner. Kicking off his shoes, he plopped down on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

X-X-X

Kate groaned at the shrill sound of the alarm on her iPhone as she reached across the bed to turn it off. Another hectic day ahead. Her morning would be spent at FBI building meeting with HR personnel. She had a flight back to New York in the afternoon and what seemed like a million things to take care of there. She showered, dried her hair and placed it in a pony tail. Kate quickly applied her makeup and dressed in the business suit that she had brought. She gathered up her belongings and made her way to check out.

Exiting the hotel, she notices what a beautiful morning it was. The sky was cloudless and there was just enough of a breeze to make wearing her suit jacket comfortable. The drive into the city was miserable with the rush hour traffic. Kate knew that traffic was just as bad in New York at this time of the day, but there was something about being familiar with it that made it easier to deal with. She drove past the entrance to the parking garage and cursed, having to drive around the block again.

Finally in the building, Kate walked up to the visitor area and gave her name to the receptionist, who told her to take a seat with the others waiting there. Five minutes later an slightly overweight, middle aged woman with grey streaked blonde hair entered the waiting area and called Kate's name. Beckett immediately rose to her feet and walked to where she was standing. After a brief introduction, the woman asked Kate to follow her to her office. After passing through security, the two woman made small talk about the weather as they rode the elevator to her office.

Mary Woodson escorted Kate past the reception area and directly into her office. She gestured for Beckett to take a seat as she walked behind her desk. Mary opened a folder on her desk and took a look at its contents before speaking. "Miss Beckett, we have a great deal to cover in a short period of time. I will try to be as brief as possible so that you have time to ask any questions that you may have. Is that ok?"

"Yes, thank you." Kate replied.

"Good." Mary smiled at the response. "As you are aware, you have accepted a job on the Attorney General's task force. Is that correct?" Kate simply nods. "Technically, you will be a FBI agent on assignment to the Attorney General's office. That means that you will have to be fully certified as any other FBI agent. There is a new recruit training class at Quantico that begins next week. Don't worry Ms Beckett, because of your experience, you will be able to test out of the areas that you are already qualified for and reduce your time there."

Kate managed to offer a slight smile hearing that she should be able to reduce her time in training. Mary glanced at the folder in front of her and remarked. "Looking at your personnel file from the NYPD, I suspect that you will be there from six weeks to three months depending on how many things you can test out of and how well your training progresses. Once your time at the academy is complete, you will be assigned to another agent at the AG's office who you will work with as their assistant." Mary paused for a moment to see how Kate reacted to the idea of having to be subservient to another agent after being a lead detective for several years.

Beckett considered what Mary was telling her. For whatever reason, she just assumed that based upon the buildup given to her by Agent Stack and Director Freedman, that she'd be a field agent as soon as she took whatever courses were needed to familiarize herself with the rules and regulations involved with the job. The thought of being treated like any other new agent from the Academy bothered her, but she had already made a commitment. "I understand." Was all Kate could offer as a response.

"Great." Mary replied as she looked through Kate's personnel folder. She leans forward to look Beckett directly in the eye. "Your record with the NYPD is exemplary with the exception of a thirty day suspension for insubordination last year. Frankly, I'm surprised that you would be considered for a job in the AG's office with something like this on your record.. Would you care to explain?" The tone of Mary's voice left no room for debate.

Kate swallowed and shifted in her seat, suddenly uncomfortable before speaking. She decided to reveal no more than she would have to to satisfy to HR gnome in front of her. "There was an attempt on my life two years ago. A sniper nearly killed me while I was delivering the eulogy for my Captain. The shooter disappeared for nearly a year and then reappeared for no apparent reason. As the case that started all of this had ties to police corruption, one of my detectives and I decided to try to bring in the sniper in without backup, ignoring protocol. The sniper escaped and I was suspended for insubordination."

The HR manager listened carefully to Kate's explanation and watched her body language as she spoke. Her explanation and the personnel record were in sync. She smiled and thanked Beckett for her honesty. Mary paused and had to ask. "Did you ever catch the sniper?"

"Not really. He sort of blew himself up a few days later." Kate replied with no emotion.

"Well, I guess justice was served anyway." Mary offered a sly smile. "Do you have any questions about anything that we've discussed? If not, I'll turn you over to one of my assistants who will guide you through the arduous task of completing the paperwork for the job."

"No, I think that you've explained everything." Kate replies. Mary picks up her phone and makes a brief call as Beckett watches. A minute later, a petite brunette walks into the office. Mary rises up from her seat to make the introduction. "Katherine Beckett, I'd like to introduce you to Katherine Burns, one of my assistants." Burns extends her hand to Beckett and they shake. "I'll let you to get on with your paperwork. If you have any questions Ms. Beckett, don't hesitate to call." She hands Kate a business card from the holder on her desk.

Kate thanks her and follows the other Kate out the door. Beckett follows the young woman through a maze of cubicles near Mary's office. Taking a seat at the chair beside her desk, Beckett sees a stack of papers on the desk. Her eyebrows arch in surprise at the size of the stack.

The young woman sees the look on Beckett's face and chuckles. "Really, it's not as bad as it looks. Most of these documents only require your signature. Some of them won't be signed until you are sworn-in as an agent, but will be part of your personnel record."

Kate feigned a smile at the young woman's enthusiasm regarding filling out paperwork. The paperwork was the thing that Beckett liked the least about being a cop.

They worked their way through the stack of papers with Burns offering brief explanations of each before asking Kate to sign. Kate signed the forms for tax withholding information, health insurance and the other documents that anyone starting a new job would be expected to complete.

Things were progressing well, until they reached the life insurance policy. Burns gave a brief explanation regarding policy options and benefits. Beckett simply nodded acknowledging that she understood as the young woman spoke. She placed the document in front of Beckett and pointed where she needed to sign. "Sign here, and here. Our default is to have the spouse as the primary beneficiary and you can designate whomever you like as a secondary."

Kate was gobsmacked. 'Spouse? No something is wrong.' Kate thought. "I'm sorry Ms Burns, but I don't have a spouse. In fact, I've never been married."

The assistant starts looking through the documents in a second folder on her desk. "We have a copy of a marriage license issued to a Katherine Beckett and Rogan O'Leary on November 27th, 1998 by the state of Nevada. There is no record of a divorce or annulment."

Beckett was stunned. She remembered taking off to Las Vegas on Thanksgiving weekend from school with Rogan for a 'break'. Kate had told her parents that she was staying at Stanford the week to study rather than fly home to New York for the holiday. She remembered getting drunk and Rogan suggesting that they get 'pretend' married as a joke so they could practice their honeymoon in the hotel. It looks like the joke is on her. She hadn't seen or spoken to Rogan since she caught him in bed with her roommate a week after their trip to Vegas.

Beckett tried to school her embarrassment at finding out that she has been married for the last fifteen years without her knowledge. Ms Burns could tell that Kate truly had no idea that she was married and comments, "There's a form that I can provide you with to change the beneficiary, but it requires a signature from your spouse or proof of divorce or dissolution. Just fill it out with the proper documentation and send it to me and I'll update your records."

In a small voice, Kate thanks the assistant for her help and takes the form she provides. Beckett gets up from her chair and walks out of the area to the elevator. Soon she is back in her rental car and on her way to the airport. Her mind is a jumbled mess of thoughts as Kate tries to figure out how she could have been so stupid marrying a man she barely knew as a 'joke'. 'Another thing to add to my list.' She mumbles to herself.

The return flight to New York was uneventful. Kate stared out the window of the plane and tried to figure out how she would track down her 'husband' and obtain a dissolution or divorce. She wondered why this never came up when she applied with the NYPD. Normally, she would just call someone from the 12th to help her track down Rogan, but given the reason why she needed to find him, she'd have to think of something else. She could just picture the smirks on the faces of her fellow detectives when they found out that she had been married for nearly fifteen years without knowing. 'Former' she mentally corrected herself. They were her former coworkers.

Kate suddenly felt like a hypocrite for all of the snide remarks that she made to Castle about his two failed marriages. 'At least he knew he was married.' She mockingly thought to herself. As much as she'd try to deny it, Kate always felt that him being married and divorced twice as indicative of some character flaw in him. It was one of the things that allowed her to keep one foot out the door with him the way she did the others. 'So much for being a one and done kind of girl.' Kate grimaces at the thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** I always thought that whole Rogan O'Leary fiasco was the product of lazy writing. Come on, she had to be vetted by both the NYPD and the AG's office and they never found out that she was married, yet somehow the New York department of records knew about it?

 **Eight:**

The wake-up call stirred Rick from his troubled sleep at precisely 7:00 am as requested. After a quick shower and shave, Castle had a light breakfast at the hotel's restaurant. After nearly an hour in traffic, he arrived at the studio a few minutes before 9:00. The same studio had purchased the rights for the second Nikki Heat novel, but had decided on a different producer and director. Rick parked his car outside Barry Watson's office and walked inside. He was greeted by Watson's personal assistant, a stunning redhead that reminded Rick too much of Meredith when they first met. She asked him if there was anything that he would like to drink and he declined. After a wait of a few minutes, Castle was escorted into Watson's office.

Barry was overweight, balding and dressed as if he was channeling the sixties. Rising up from his seat, Rick was surprised to see that the man was even shorter than what he suspected. Rick extended his hand, but Barry wrapped him in a hug as if they were long lost friends. "Richard Castle! How in the hell are you man?"

Rick backs away from the hug and replies. "Pretty well Barry. How are you?"

"Much better now that you're here to help do your book justice." He gestured for Rick to take a seat as he returned to his spot behind his desk. "The studio wasn't pleased with the numbers that the first movie made so they decided to shake things up. That's why I'm here." Barry commented with a grin.

Rick had heard of Barry Watson. He had produced three of the top ten grossing movies made last year. The studios gave him carte blanche to do as he pleased because of his success. "So what can I do to help?" Castle inquires.

The producer hands Rick a manuscript lying on his desk. "This is the first draft of the script. I think it's shit, but hey, what do I know? That's why you're here. Take a look at it and let me know what you think. We're under the gun already. I promised the studio that we would have this thing ready for a Christmas release and it's almost June."

There was something about the confidence Barry had that made Castle feel at ease. "I'll start right away. Is there anything else?"

"Shit! Where are my manners? Would you like anything to drink?" Castle shakes his head no and Barry continues. "I want you to meet the director and the new Nikki Heat, Samantha Singer." Watson pressed the button on his phone and asked his assistant to send them in.

Rick was surprised to hear that Natalie Rhodes had been replaced as Nikki Heat. Their initial meeting had been interesting to say the least, but she was able to convince Rick that she could handle the role. But come to think of it he was willing to recommend Ellie Monroe for the part too. You'd think that after being married to one and raised by one he'd be better able to tell the difference between a good actress and a bad one.

For the next hour or so he sat there and politely listened to Barry drone on and on about his goals for this movie and watched as the director and lead actress nodded at the appropriate times like two bobble head dolls. He couldn't help but grin at the thought. Rick became a writer because it was a solitary act. He created his 'art' alone, only utilizing others to distribute the finished product. Sure, he took creative input when needed and Gina had the ability to edit his work as needed, but it was still his creation.

His time with the CIA was the same way. They provided the mission or objective and he would decide how the job got done. Sometimes it required others, usually females to achieve the task. These females usually showed up in the pictures that accompanied a story on page 6. It was hiding in plain sight and it worked brilliantly for years until Bucharest. Castle was interrupted from his thoughts by Barry asking him a question that he wasn't listening to.

"I'm sorry Barry, I wasn't listening. Just thinking about the script." Rick replied with a smile.

"Good. That's what I was asking you about anyway. Do you think that you could read it tonight and come in with some suggestions tomorrow? I'd like to have you meet the screenwriters who will be working with you."

"Sure thing Barry."

Watson stands signaling that the meeting is over and the others rise to their feet. Castle shakes hands with John Wesley Harden the hot shot director that Barry had picked and Samantha. She leans forward and whispers into his ear as she presses a slip of paper into his hand. "Give me a call. I'd like to research my character from the author's point of view." She turns and walks out of the office swaying her hips a little more than necessary.

Castle could only shake his head and wonder if all actresses were willing to sleep with anyone to get a part. Granted, his sample size was small, but the evidence was damning. Ellie Monroe, Natalie Rhodes, Samantha Singer and his ex all seemed to be willing to do whatever it took to get a role. He shuddered at the thought that his own mother would be capable of such things, but quickly shook that thought from his mind.

Barry seemed amused watching the puzzled look on Castle's face as he stood there. "She's quite a looker, isn't she?"

"Who?"

"You know who. That pretty young starlet that wants to do 'research' with you." Barry laughed as he made air quotation marks as he said research. "Let's go meet your other writers and then grab lunch. I've got reservations already made for noon."

The last thing on Rick's mind right now was another woman. Things were still to raw from last week and if he was honest with himself, he'd never be over her. Rick simply smiled and replied, "Lead on boss man.."

X-X-X

Kate growled in frustration as she hung up the phone. She was tired, cranky and feeling as if the whole world was conspiring against her. She finally found a mover that could pack up her belongings and keep them in storage until she was ready to move. After her meeting with HR in Washington the day before, Kate knew that she would be at Quantico for at least six weeks so there was no hurry to move into a new apartment. Her father had agreed to come over and help pack up her personal belongings that she didn't trust with the movers.

The call to the realtor was one of the few bright spots. She assured Kate that she could move out whenever she was ready and that there would be no penalty for breaking her lease. It sounded as if there was a new tenant ready to move in. Little did Kate know that tenant was Martha Rodgers. Beckett started to look at the remaining items on her 'to do' list. She called the utility companies and setup her final dates for service giving them her father's address for where they could return her deposit money.

She spent the remainder of the afternoon sorting out clothing into two categories – the things she would take with her and the things that she would put into storage until she moved into her new apartment. Kate worked her way through her book collection until she got to Rick's novels. She let her mind wander for a brief moment as she remembered how his books had taken her mind from the dark period of her life after her mother's murder. Kate couldn't help but smile at the memory of her first meeting with Rick – It was a few weeks before her mother's murder and she had forced Kate to stand in line with her at the Barnes and Nobles. Rick was his usual charming self and was sitting beside a very young Alexis Castle who as busy coloring. Johanna Beckett complimented Rick on having a beautiful daughter. Castle blushed and told her that she had a beautiful sister while pointing at Kate. Now it was Johanna's turn to blush at the compliment as she informed him that Kate was her daughter. Rick simply smiled and said that it was obvious where Kate got her good looks from.

All the way home from the book store Johanna talked about Castle. How she didn't believe the stories printed on page 6 and how he will make some lucky woman a fine husband. Johanna Beckett was an excellent judge of character, Kate knew that. She knew that Johanna would have been thrilled to know that her daughter was in a relationship with Richard Castle. 'Was, as in past tense.' Kate thought to herself.

The knocking at her door pulled her away from her trip down memory lane. Rising to her feet she walked to the door as she glanced at her watch. She looked through the peep-hole and saw her father standing there with two bags of take-out. Unlatching the safety chain, she unlocked the door to let Jim in. "I figured that you haven't eaten today, so I brought us some dinner."

Jim was correct. Other than a couple of pieces of dry toast that she had for breakfast, she hadn't even thought about eating. She smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you Dad. I forgot all about dinner."

"So let's eat first and then I'll help you with whatever you need. Deal?"

"Sure thing dad."

Jim sat the two bags and pulled out the contents while Kate walked to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of water. She was always careful to not drink alcohol in front of him although she could really use a drink right now. The two sat there for nearly ten minutes eating their food without exchanging a word. Kate had called him the night before as soon as she returned to New York, giving him all of the details about her new job. Jim had tried to be as supportive as he could, but knew that she was making the biggest mistake of her life.

Kate watched him as he sat there and ate. She knew that her father was not a verbose man, choosing his words carefully before speaking. He appeared to be in deep thought as if he had something upsetting to say.

Kate decided to break the silence. "Is something wrong dad?"

"Have you spoken to Rick?" Jim inquires in a calm, measured voice.

"No. Why?"

"I don't know. Just curious I guess." He paused for a moment as he took another bite from his food and chewed. "Have you talked to anyone from the NYPD since we talked?"

"No, I haven't. Is there a reason?" Kate replies suddenly feeling as if she is being cross-examined by Jim Beckett the attorney and not her father.

Jim took a drink from his bottle of water to buy a few seconds before he spoke. "When your mother was killed, I threw everything away that was important to me and went and crawled inside of a bottle. I didn't care about anyone or anything. You saw what was happening to me and forced me to get the help I needed. I didn't ask for your intervention, but you did it because it was the right thing to do. Thanks to you I'm clean and sober and once again a lawyer doing what your mother and I both loved."

Kate reaches across the counter and gives her father's hand a gentle squeeze as she replies. "You're welcome dad."

"I know that when you've made up your mind about something, that you're as stubborn as your mother and will just dig in deeper rather than listen to an opposing view." Jim could feel Kate start to withdraw her hand away from him as he spoke. He quickly grabbed her hand returning the squeeze she had given him so that she would look at him. "Katie, I know that I told you that I will support you with whatever your decision was, and I will keep my promise. I just hope that this job that seemed materialize out of thin air is everything that you want because you're giving up everything for it. There are no do-overs Katie bug. Once you burn these bridges, there's no turning back. You're throwing away your friends and the man that loved you for a job."

Kate started to say something in her defense and Jim held up his hand to stop her. "Yes, Katie it is nothing but a job right now. A career is a series of jobs that progress to bigger and better things. You had a career with the NYPD. You started as a patrol cop and then a detective and then lead detective in homicide. You could have continued through the ranks of the NYPD if you were serious about career growth. Based upon our conversation last night, you'll be going through training like any other new hire fresh off of the street."

Jim nodded his head as Kate tried to speak again, but he continued. "I know, I know. You told me that you should test out of training quicker, possibly six weeks. Where will you start after that? Right back at the bottom of the food chain." He paused for a second to see if anything he was saying was registering with his daughter. "I have no doubt that you will do as well there as you have with the NYPD. How long did it take for you to become lead detective? Six, seven years? Let's for argument's sake say you do it in half the time it took you with the NYPD. So in three or four years from now, you'll be at the same level that you are today?"

Part of Kate was proud of her father at this moment. He had presented the facts as he knew them as if he was providing his closing arguments to a jury. Every point that he made was valid, but she couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal by him for not arbitrarily taking her side. "Dad, you don't understand. It's a chance to do more, to be more on a larger stage."

"That's where you're wrong. There's nothing more important than bringing justice to the families of murder victims. That's why you became a cop, remember? Besides, how many years will you have to work with the AG's office before you save New York from a dirty bomb? Or the world from an economic meltdown? The impact doesn't get much bigger than that Kate."

Rather than admit that her father was correct, she did exactly as he predicted. Kate sat there in silence as she dug in her heels not willing to even consider that he _might_ be right about everything. After a minute of silence, she raked her fingers through her hair and feigned a yawn. "You know what dad. Its been a busy day and I'm really tired. I think that I'll turn in early. Don't worry, I think that I've got this under control."

Jim sat there and gave his daughter a look of disappointment. He could see that every wall that she had carefully constructed five years ago was coming back up again. It hurt him to see her do this to herself, but he had given it his best shot. That's all he could do. Sensing defeat, Jim rose up from the counter and started to walk to the door.

Kate wouldn't look at him as he walked out of the kitchen. Her eyes stayed fixed on a spot on the wall. Jim opened the door and was nearly out before he turned to face her. "Think about what I said. I'm trying to save you from yourself like you did for me all those years ago. It's not too late.. " There was a brief pause as he waited to see if she would even look at him. She didn't. Fighting back his own tears, Jim replies. "Goodbye Katie.. You know that damn fool wanted to marry you.." Were his last words as he closed the door.

Kate stood there in stunned silence as she listened to the door close. A thousand thoughts swirled in her mind at the moment as she wiped a tear from her cheek that she didn't know was there. She couldn't shake the disappointment she felt at her own father's perceived betrayal. 'They're all wrong. I'm doing all of this to protect them.' Kate muttered to herself as she walked into her bedroom suddenly feeling exhausted.

She checked her calendar on her phone and realized that she had an appointment with Dr Burke tomorrow afternoon. 'At last, someone to talk with that won't judge me.' Kate thought as she plugged the phone into the charger and set the alarm. She laid there staring up at the ceiling in the dark for what seemed like hours as she replayed her fathers final comments as he walked out of her apartment. "It's not too late.. You know that damn fool wanted to marry you.."

Kate knew the truth. She could smell the smoke from burning bridges..


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine:**

Richard Castle sat alone in his hotel suite and reread the screenplay trying to figure out how to fix it without a total re-write. Granted, as the creator of the characters, he was a little protective, but this screenplay bore little resemblance to the novel it was supposedly based upon. Rick scribbled another comment on the yellow legal pad that had far too many comments already. He took another sip from his scotch and continued with his reading.

His mind drifted off to thoughts about New York and the woman that had broken his heart. He didn't want to, but every time he thought of Nikki Heat, he would remember something about Kate that had inspired him to write that about her. He stopped his mental flogging and reminded himself that Nikki wasn't Kate. There were similarities such as intelligence and beauty, but Nikki wasn't selfish or a liar like Kate.

Sometime during his brooding session and his third glass of scotch, Rick had an epiphany. Nikki Heat was the woman that he had dreamed Kate Beckett would become. Nikki Heat was nothing more than a wish, a fantasy. She was never selfish, or capable of lying to the people that she loves, but Kate Beckett was. Rather than feeling angry with Kate for her behavior, he felt shame and embarrassment for not seeing the truth all along. It wasn't her fault. She never led him to believe that there was anything between them for four years. Kate liked having him as a partner because he helped her look good to her superiors with their improved case closure rate. He wondered how long she would have let him stay as part of the team if the closure rate wasn't the highest in the city.

It was as if a fog had cleared. Rick could now see everything for how it actually was. Kate Beckett never led him on. He just wanted to believe that there was something between them more than the job. It explained so much. She never saw him as a serious romantic interest. That explained why she dated Tom and Josh while he was right there beside her. Her revelations to him about diving in with someone were the thoughts of a girl to her friend. He was the one that had mistaken them to mean something more. The proof was evident in the fact that she went right into Josh's arms after he had saved them from the dirty bomb.

He remembered her scathing admonishment of him in her loft when she called him the funniest boy in the fifth grade and how that wasn't enough. He wasn't enough. Rick would have walked away then if it wasn't for Roy Montgomery. If he hadn't called him and pleaded with him to come and get Kate from the plane hanger where he was going to make his stand, she'd be dead along with her captain. He stood there beside her as she gave Roy's eulogy and saw the glint from the scope of a sniper's rifle. His training kicked in and he tried to jump in front of the bullet. He watched as the life left her eyes as she bled out and told her the truth, that he loved her. Rick never expected her to return the feeling. He knew that he had to tell her that before she died. Maybe it was selfish on his part, but it was the truth.

Rick flipped a few sheets back into the legal pad and in his semi-drunken haze started to scrawl out a letter to Kate apologizing for not seeing things for how they really were. He apologized for the letter that he had written last week telling her to ignore it. Suddenly feeling very tired, he stumbled to his bed and plopped down still fully clothed. Soon he was asleep.

X-X-X

Kate spent her night filled with nightmares of past events. She finally gave up trying about 5:00 am and walked to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Beckett took a quick shower and quickly dressed in one of her suits. She had a meeting this morning at 1PP to officially resign from the NYPD. The finality of it all didn't seem to register with her as she drank her coffee and checked her email. Kate is a little disappointed to see nothing from anyone that she worked with at the 12th or Lanie. They used to forward her funny items every day and she would do the same. Kate honestly thought that Lanie would have contacted her by now.

Glancing at her father's watch on her wrist she noticed that it was after seven. Kate took her coffee cup to the sink and washed it out, placing it in the rack to dry. She grabbed the trash bag full of take out containers from the can and tied it shut. Walking back to her bedroom, she opened her safe and removed her service revolver and badge for what will be the last time. Kate placed the items in her shoulder bag and started out the door while grabbing the trash bag there. She debated if she should stop for a light breakfast at one of the shops nearby or go directly to 1PP. The desire to 'get things over with' won out and she took the elevator down to the parking garage where her cruiser was.

It took nearly an hour to negotiate rush-hour traffic. She parked in the employee parking area and took one last look at her car. She went through the glovebox to check for any personal items that she may have left finding none, Kate checked the trunk. She saw the vest with 'WRITER' emblazoned across the front and had to suppress a small smile as she remembered the first time she saw Castle wearing it and his glee. She didn't know why, but Kate was sure that this was something that Castle would want to keep as a memento of his time 'playing' cop. She carefully lifted it from the trunk and noticed that it was lighter weight than hers. 'Of course he would spend the money on the best.' She thought. Kate would leave it with someone and they could return it to him.

Kate took the elevator to the lobby and met with the receptionist there. She was pointed towards another elevator and told what floor human resources was on. After clearing security, she rode the elevator alone. Soon she was standing in front of another receptionist providing her with her name and that she was there for her exit interview. The receptionist pointed to the row of chairs against the wall and gestured for her to take a seat.

Kate leafed through one of the magazines sitting there for what seemed like an hour, but was really only a couple of minutes. A balding, overweight, man who was a good three inches shorter than her without her heels approached. He smiled and extended his hand to her as she rose from her seat. She shook his hand as they exchanged pleasantries and walked back to his office.

Gesturing for her to take a seat, he walked behind his desk to his chair. He explained how the process of ending her career with the NYPD worked. Captain Gates had given her a glowing final evaluation that would be placed in her personnel folder. Kate was pleased that her boss had supported her. The remainder of her time was spent signing papers for the disposition of her 401K and termination of life and health insurances. He went through the items on his checklist finally asking her to return the keys to her cruiser, her service revolver and her badge. As she handed these items to the HR manager, she realized the finality of what she was doing. For a nano-second she hesitated, but then feigned a smile as she surrendered these items and her life as a member of the NYPD. He rose from his seat and extended his hand to her wishing her well in her new career and thanking her for her service to the city of New York. Kate stood and shook his hand as he led her out the door.

Kate was nearly out of his office when she turned and asked if he would make sure that this bullet-proof vest was returned to its rightful owner. She told him that it was in the trunk of her cruiser and it wasn't police property. He smiled and told her to leave it with his administrative assistant and that he would make sure it was returned to its rightful owner. Kate thanked him again and walked over to the assistant's cubicle where she provided Rick's name and address.

Exiting 1PP, the conclusiveness of it all hit her. For well over a decade she had defined herself by her job. A cop. She knew that she was a good one and had the service record to prove it. Now she was a civilian, at least for a few weeks until she became a Federal Agent. Another bridge burned.

Despite the myriad of things that she had to do before her flight Saturday night, Kate decided to take a walk to clear her head. It was a little past eleven so she decided to have a late breakfast rather than a early lunch. Pulling her phone from her jacket, she started to call her father to see if he wanted to join her, but then recalled how things seemed to fall apart the night before. She noticed that there was a text message sent while she was at her exit interview. It was from Gates inviting her to a send-off that they were throwing for her on Friday at 5:00 pm. Kate smiled as she saw another text message with the location and directions. Opening the new message the smile quickly faded. Her send-off was being held at the Old Haunt..

Beckett picked at her food as she stared at her phone and sipped her coffee. Granted, the Old Haunt had become the bar of choice for the cops at the 12th thanks to its owner, but Gates had to know just how ill at ease Kate would be there. She considered turning down her offer, but decided against it. It was her last chance to say her goodbyes to the people that she had worked with for over a decade. If Castle happened to be there, so be it. She's faced down hardened criminals, he was just a writer.. She quickly typed a response to the captain accepting her offer.

Kate arrived at Dr Burke's office fifteen minutes early. She sat in his waiting area while surfing the web for information on the Quantico Virginia area restaurants and attractions on her iPhone. Beckett closed the app and shoved her phone in her jacket pocket as she heard the door to his office open. She watched as he escorted a middle aged woman out to where his receptionist was sitting. Burke saw Kate sitting there and smiled as he gestured for her to come inside. She followed him into her office and took her usual spot on the sofa across from his chair.

Taking his seat he smiled at her and spoke. "Its been a while Kate. What's happened since we last talked?"

Kate sighed and tugged at her jacket before speaking. "So much has happened. I don't know where to start."

Burke smiled and replied in his calm voice. "The beginning is usually a good place."

Kate offered a sad smile and paused for a moment as she thought of everything that happened since her last session with the doctor. "After my last session, I was assigned a case that ended up having national security implications. The Feds swooped in and took all of the evidence we had gathered. Rather than give up, I decided to pursue it anyway. We ended up solving the case in spite of the Feds. After the case was closed, the lead agent for the Attorney General's task-force approached me and asked me where I saw myself in five years. To be honest, I hadn't given it much thought. He then told me that after watching me in action, he thought that I was destined for something bigger than the NYPD. That there was an opening on the task force I should consider. Offers like this only come along once.."

Kate paused as she watched Burke scribble something on his pad. "About a week later, I received a call from a deputy director Freedman asking me if I'd like to fly down to Washington DC for an interview. I jumped at the opportunity of a lifetime. The interview went well, and to make a long story short, I was offered the job two days later. I took the job and will be leaving for Quantico to train Saturday night, so this will be my last session."

If Burke was surprised, he didn't let it show. He looked at her and replied. "Well, I guess congratulations are in order. How did Mr Castle react to the news? You'd mentioned at your last session that things were a little 'off' between the two of you."

Beckett sighed and raked her fingers through her hair. "We decided to end things. Rick understood that there was no way a long distance relationship would work with us.." Kate started to stare out the window rather than look at the doctor.

Burke knew that Kate wasn't telling him the whole story. After two years of listening to her discuss her 'partner', the doctor knew that something bad must have happened for him to give up. Deciding to come back to this topic later he continues. "How do you feel about that decision?"

"It was the right thing to do." She replies without hesitation. "I couldn't ask him to just up and move away from New York for me. Besides, I'll be traveling all over the country and have little time for any social life. At least until I establish myself.."

"You didn't want him to go with you? Why?" Burke inquires.

"Eight years ago I was in a relationship with a FBI agent. Things were progressing well and I thought that we had a future together. Will was offered a promotion but it required relocation to Boston. He asked me to give up my career to come with him as if my life was less important than his.."

"Would you have been more upset if he would have left without asking you?" Burke asks.

Kate sat there for a minute or so as she pondered his question. If she were honest with herself, as hurt as she felt by being asked to give up her career, if Will would have left without the offer she would have felt even worse. At least the decision was hers to make. She never gave Rick the opportunity. What did that say about her? "I don't know" was her feeble response.

"I assume that you've told your father and your friends about the new job. How did they react?"

Kate feigned a laugh at the question and rocked in her seat. "Let's just say that I didn't get the type of reaction I expected. They all seem to think that I'm making a huge mistake. That I've betrayed them."

Burke was actually surprised by her response. "Why would you say that Kate?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's the fact that my best friend yelled at me, my two partners refuse to speak to me, my father wants to perform an intervention, and Rick walked away." Kate replied sarcastically. "Screw them all. I'll show them." She muttered to herself.

"Kate, I want you to think about this before you answer. Why would the people that know you the best all seem to think that you're making a mistake?" Burke asked in his calming baritone voice.

She sat there and thought about his question. She could think of reasons why Lanie, Espo, Ryan and Castle would be upset – envy, jealousy,and abandonment quickly came to mind. She couldn't explain why her father was against her decision. "I don't know." She replied.

Burke couldn't hide his frown hearing her response. "Maybe you don't know these people as well as you thought you did if you don't know why they would react this way." He waited to see what type of reaction she had to his comment. Seeing none, he decides to change the subject. "So tell me about this new job. You must really be excited."

"It's the opportunity of a lifetime. A chance to serve on a larger stage. To do more. To make a real difference."

Burke noted the way her response sounded rehearsed, as if she was trying to convince herself. "So this is something that you have aspired to for a while?"

"Not really. To be honest, I always resented the way the Feds came in and took over a case we were working on leaving us to do all of the legwork while they took the credit."

"What changed your mind? Surely you've been approached about a job before with your service record."

Kate considered Burke's question. What had changed? Why would this job offer come at this time? It all seemed to happen so quickly. "It just seemed like the right thing to do and no, I've never had a serious offer made before to me."

Burke glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that he had just a few minutes left. He needed to get her attention somehow so he went for brutal honesty. "What I have heard so far is this new job is worth losing your friends, family and the man that you told me you loved. From what you've said, you have to start at the bottom again and invest years to get to the same level you are today. I'm sorry Kate but it looks like you are running away from something rather than running to something."

Beckett sat there stunned that the one person that she thought wouldn't judge her was telling her that she was making a mistake. "I thought that you were here to help me?" Kate snarled at him in defiance.

"I am Kate. Normally I'd let you have the time to talk yourself through these things, but we don't have the time and I can't stand to see you revert back to the person you were before you began therapy. Think about it Kate, the first time I saw you, you had just broken up with your boyfriend, quit all communication with friends and family and moved away from the city. What are you doing now?"

"Maybe that's the way that I'm meant to be.."

"You don't really believe that do you? The Kate Beckett that I saw here three months ago was a strong, confident woman with a good job, friends that would do anything for her and a man that loved her completely. Were things really that bad?"

"You don't understand. This isn't just for me, it's for them. I'm sorry you feel that way." Kate replied as she rose up from her seat to leave.

"How I feel doesn't matter. It's how you feel. If you can honestly tell me that this is what you really want, then I'll support your decision." Burke implores as she walks to the door.

Beckett shakes her head as she walks out of the doctor's office. "Goodbye Dr Burke."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten:**

Richard Castle woke to the sound of the hotel's courtesy call. He mumbled a thank you into the phone as he tried to remember just how much he had drank the night before. Judging from the fact that he was still fully dressed and his head felt like it was being torn into two, it must have been a lot. Pushing himself up from the bed, he staggered into the bathroom to take care of business and search for aspirin – lots of aspirin. Twisting the cap off of the complimentary water bottle sitting on his sink, he searched through his toiletry bag for the pain relievers. After taking a handful and downing the entire contents of the water bottle, he turned on the shower and tried to ready himself for another day at the studio.

Castle's day was spent in boring meetings with the writers, the director and producer while fighting his hangover. Many of his suggestions were accepted readily, while it others turned into arguments regarding the cost to produce a scene versus its value to the story. That was the advantage of being a writer. He could create a complex world with words. In movies, it requires money, or a boat-load of special effects. Castle looked to compromise where possible seeking other methods to convey the story for less cost.

Rick worked his way through the legal pad full of notes and came to the page where he had written his drunken apology letter. He tried to school his features in front of the others as he read his heart-felt ramblings. In spite of everything that she did to him, it was obvious that she would forever hold a place in his heart. The question now was how big of a spot would she hold. He struggled trying to feign some interest in whatever topic was being discussed by the people in the room. Barry was stressing to everyone present how he had committed them to a Christmas release of the movie and he'd honer that regardless of whom he had to replace. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as the meeting adjourned for week. Watson admonished the writers to have a completed screenplay on his desk by Monday morning. He was flying to Hong Kong for a film festival.

Rick followed the writers back to the office that they shared at the studio. The group agreed to divide the script into equal parts and try to incorporate the changes agreed to in the meeting. They would forward it to Rick and he would give his approval before they submitted it to Watson. Writing was a solitary act for Castle and he was having a hard time accepting his work being parted out for repair like a used car. Rather than sit around here and listen as the writers argued amongst themselves, Rick told them to email him the changes as they made them so that he could provide them feedback as quickly as possible. They all agreed that this was a good idea and he provided them with his email address and phone number.

Deciding to take advantage of his time on the West Coast, Rick would drive up to San Francisco and take in the sights. He hadn't been there in quite a while and liked the area. Northern California was so different from the south. The eight hour plus drive along the Pacific Coast Highway would give him a chance to clear his mind. Castle returned to his hotel for the evening and ate in his room as he reviewed the proposed changes to the script. He briefly spoke to Alexis who finally arrived in Costa Rica. Still feeling the effects from his previous night's drinking, he drank nothing but water and found that he was tired by 10:00 pm.

X-X-X

Kate began her last full day in New York just like any other. Up at 6:00 am, she put on her sweats and headed out for a morning run. It was a beautiful late spring day and you could tell that it would be hot later on. The slight breeze seemed to invigorate her as she ran the path on the trail near her apartment. Satisfied with her effort, Kate returned to her apartment, put on a pot of coffee and took a quick shower.

Returning to the kitchen, she poured herself a large cup of coffee and sat down at the counter as she scanned her list for items remaining. She smiled as she saw that nearly everything was checked off, knowing that she did it all on her own. Kate couldn't help but feel disappointed that everyone she knew seemed to think that she was making a huge mistake taking the job.

As she sipped her coffee, she remembered her dreams from the night before. Once again the dream of her and Castle getting married was the most vivid. She was standing on the deck of his house in the Hamptons at sunset, wearing a white pant-suit instead of a wedding dress. Her father stood there along with Martha, Alexis and the minister. She couldn't shake the feeling of pure bliss as she looked into his eyes and exchanged her vows. Just as she is about to kiss him, Rick disappears along with everyone else. She is left standing alone.

Kate sat there trying to rationalize what the dream meant. Was it simply her subconscious wishing for something more? Rick didn't want to marry her. Did he? She had to laugh as she realizes that legally, she is still married to Rogan O'Leary. Kate knows that she has to resolve this issue as quickly and discretely as possible. Glancing at her watch, she decides to swallow her pride and talk to the one person that may help her.

Kevin answers on the third ring. "Hello Beckett. I didn't think that I'd hear from you until tonight. Or are you calling to say you can't make it?" His voice was flat, emotionless.

Kate knew that it would be awkward talking to him. Over the last five years Ryan and Esposito have become her surrogate brothers. Javi the older one and Kevin the younger with her in the middle. "No, Kevin, I promise that I'll be there.. I hate to bother you, but I need a favor and you're probably the only person that would talk to me."

Kate waited for what felt like minutes, but was really just a few seconds before Ryan replied. "What do you want?"

"I need you to run a name down for me. Rogan O'Leary. White, thirty five years old, about six foot tall with brown hair and eyes. Last know address was upstate New York." Kate waited as Kevin wrote down the details.

"I'll see what I can find out.. Why are you looking for this guy?"

"I'd rather not say. It's personal." Kate replies. She could tell from Ryan's silence that she had further eroded whatever was left of their friendship by not coming clean.

She waited as her former team mate scanned the result of his query on his computer. "I found him. I tried the BMV database and it said that his license had been revoked two years ago. I checked the criminal database and oh boy, this guy's a real piece of work. Over twenty arrests, mostly misdemeanors, ten convictions for everything from check kiting to assault and battery.. His address is 532 Wabash Street, Albany. His last place of employment is listed as Rosie's Tavern, also at the same address."

Kate scribbled down the address on her legal pad and thanked Ryan for his help. Ryan ended the call without saying anything else knowing that once again Kate was keeping secrets. She had to laugh at the irony of it all. She had spent her entire adult life working to enforce the law while her 'husband' has been trying to break it.

Beckett stared at the phone for at least ten minutes trying to rehearse the conversation that was about to take place. Taking another drink of her coffee, she dialed the number and waited.

"Hello Katie." Jim greeted his daughter as he answered in what could be considered a cheery tone of voice. Considering how their last conversation ended, he was honestly surprised that she called. "So how are things going in your preparations? How can I help?" Jim Beckett didn't like what Kate was doing and he had voiced his opinion. But his duty as a father meant that he would support her decision.

Kate paused for a few seconds once again trying to figure out how to approach this issue. "Dad, I need a favor.."

"Sure thing Katie. What do you need?"

Deciding to tell the whole story in one instance rather than drag it out in a series of questions and answers, she plowed ahead. "Back during Thanksgiving break when I was at Stanford, I ran off to Vegas for the weekend with a boy I was dating. We were goofing around and he suggested that we get married as a joke.. I found out a couple of days ago when they did a background check, that the marriage was real.. I wanted to know if you could help me put together the paperwork and file for a dissolution?"

Jim Beckett sat there in stunned silence as he tried to decipher everything his daughter had just told him. He could still see the look of disappointment on Johanna's face after Kate had called to tell them she wouldn't be flying home for Thanksgiving, saying that she needed to study. He couldn't believe that Kate would have been that naïve to think that the marriage wasn't real. That marriage was some type of joke. All he could do was sigh and blink away a tear that formed in the corner of his eye. "I'll help Katie. Send me all of the information that you have on your 'husband' and your marriage. I assume that you don't have a copy of your marriage license?"

"No, I don't" She replied with a whisper. The way her father had said 'husband' with such disgust hurt more than any lecture ever could.

"No problem. I'll get the information from Bureau of Public Records in Nevada. Do you have an address where I can send the documents to?"

"I have a recent address, but I'm not sure if it's still valid."

"We'll keep our fingers crossed. I can put the documents together in a couple of days. Your husband will have fourteen days to respond by either signing the agreement of contesting the dissolution. If we are unable to deliver the document, you'll have to appear before a judge and petition for a dissolution due to abandonment. This should be easy. I assume that you have had no contact since you left Stanford."

Kate nodded and then realized she was on the phone. "I haven't seen or spoken to him since we returned from Vegas."

"Good. Send me all of the information that you have and I'll start working on it as soon as I can.. Is there anything else?"

"No dad, that's it. Thank you for helping me. I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you."

"Kate, you haven't embarrassed me. Johanna told you long ago when you were going through your 'rebel' phase that the mistakes you make in your youth will follow you your entire life. All we can do now is to minimize the impact." Jim Beckett debated if he should tell her about Rick asking him for his permission to marry her. How Castle respected him enough to seek his approval. How he respected the sanctity of marriage despite two failed attempts. No, this wasn't the time. He wasn't sure if there ever would be a right time. 'Maybe he proposed to her and she declined it? It would be just like Katie to not mention it.' Jim thought.

She listened to her father as she recalled her mother saying those things to her days before she left New York to start school in California. Kate could see the look of disappointment on her mother's face hearing how she had taken something as sacred as marriage and turning it into a drunken joke. Thinking of nothing else to say, she thanked her father again and ended the call.

Kate walked back through the sea of boxes that lined the walls of her apartment checking to make sure that they were properly identified for either long or short term storage. As her apartment in DC was smaller than this one, she would be unable to move everything into it. The movers had a storage facility not far from her new apartment where these things would be kept.

Beckett was supposed to meet the Captain at the 12th a little before five. Kate assumed that whatever send-off they were giving her would be in the break room. She wondered if Lanie and her team would be there. Would Castle be there? Kate took a cab to the 12th and noticed how quiet the place was for a Friday afternoon. Exiting the elevator, she strolled through the bullpen and saw there was no one there. She looked into the break room and saw a couple of patrol officers sitting at a table drinking a cup of coffee. She turned to look into the Captain's office and saw her sitting at her desk reading a report.

Kate smiled and walked to her office, knocking on the door frame as it was already open. Gates peered over her reading glasses and gestured for her to come in. "Come in Ms Beckett. I'll be with you in a minute."

Beckett sat down and watched as the captain scribbled something on the report she had been reading. Gates smiled and commented. "I'm so glad that you could make it. Just give me a minute and I'll be ready to go."

"Go? Where are we going? It thought we were having something here?" Kate inquires.

Gates grinned. "Come now, Ms Beckett, this is a momentous occasion. You're leaving to go after the brass ring. We can do better than that. Mr Castle agreed to let us 'borrow' the Old Haunt for the celebration. Everyone's going to be there that can get off from work."

'Shit!' Kate thought at the mention of Rick's bar. 'Would Castle be there?' Seeing the troubled look on Beckett's face, the captain assures her that Castle was unable to be there due to business. Kate wasn't sure if she is relieved or disappointed hearing this.

They rode together in Gate's cruiser making minimal small talk. The captain asked about her efforts to get ready for her big move and if she had found a new place to live, safe subjects. Gates pulled up in front of the bar and placed her Police ID card on the dash to prevent a ticket or tow. As they entered the Old Haunt, Kate was nearly overwhelmed with apprehension of what was to come. She released a breath that she didn't realize she was holding as she looked around the bar and saw it filled with cops. Some were still in uniform having just arrived from work. The piano player was playing a song from the 40's as a small crowd stood close by to listen.

She glanced over to what had become Rick's private booth and saw that it was empty. There was a placard on the table saying 'Reserved for Special Agent Beckett'. Kate smiled seeing that and the banner draped from wall to wall saying 'Congratulations'. Beckett and the captain worked their way through the room shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries. She looked around the room and finally spotted Lanie, Ryan and Esposito sitting at a table in a corner near the bar together. From what she could see, they appeared to be in some sort of heated debate and as usual Ryan appeared to be the peacemaker. Kate was pretty sure that whatever they were arguing about she had something to do with it.

Beckett spun around as someone tapped on her shoulder. Tom Deming smiled as he extended his hand. "Congratulations Kate. I hear that you're moving on to the big time."

Kate shook his hand and smiled. "Thank you Tom."

"So where's your writer-boy? I thought for sure he'd be here. Especially seeing as this is his place?" Deming knew what had happened. He still had many contacts in Homicide. He couldn't help but feel some smug sense of satisfaction knowing that she had kicked castle to the curb the same way she did him.

Whatever good feelings that she may have had vanished at the mention of Castle. "He's out of town on business." Was all she could offer as a response.

"Gee, that's too bad." Tom replied with his best fake sincerity. "Well, congratulations and good luck in your new job Kate." He offers a grin and walks away from her satisfied with his effort. Deming walked over to a booth that had a few fellow detectives from Robbery laughing and telling jokes as the consumed the free alcohol provided by his former nemesis. Tom had to laugh at the thought of Richard Castle and him trying to win the affection of the same woman and both failing. He understood the reason why he had pursued her, but couldn't understand why Rick kept coming back again and again only to be rebuffed.

X-X-X

It was a little over three years ago when Tom received the phone call 'suggesting' that he take an interest in a certain Homicide detective. His orders were clear – Get 'close' to the detective and find out everything that she knew about her mother's murder and make the writer that she had partnered with leave. Tom saw this as a chance to enhance his own career if he played it right. Getting rid of Richard Castle would leave an opening on her team and he would be ready and able to jump right in.

He palled-up with Esposito to get information about her habits and schedule, conveniently running into her as she worked out in the gym. Using all of his charms, he was able to worm his way onto a case with her team. With Espo vouching for him, Tom was able to get closer to her and the others. It would have taken a blind man not to see that the writer was there for more than simply working a case. For some reason, Beckett either chose to ignore it, or simply didn't like the writer. Her continued snide remarks to the writer led him to believe that it was the latter.

Deming decided to make his move after taking Castle aside and asking him if it was ok if he pursued Kate. Castle giving him the green light to pursue Beckett was just what he wanted and he went all out after that. Deming took advantage of every opportunity he could to remind her that Castle was not a cop and didn't belong on her team. He started showing up whenever he could offering his own 'theories' on cases that they were working on. Cases that he had no business being part of. Tom made sure to ridicule any ideas that Castle may offer and noticed that Kate did little to defend the writer. Seizing the opportunity, Tom put the full-court press on Kate, taking her out on dates and to bed.

Deming soon found that it was easier to get into Beckett's bed than into her mind. Information of her mother's case was nearly impossible to get. Tom decided that it was better to play things slow and wait to gain her trust. Meanwhile, he still had to get rid of the writer. Tom started orchestrating situations where he and Kate would be 'caught' making out like a couple of love-struck teenagers. He couldn't contain his glee seeing the pained look on Castle's face when he saw the two of them together making out.

Things all came to a head nearly three years ago to the day. Tom decided that taking Beckett away for a long romantic weekend would be exactly what he needed to drive a final wedge between her and Castle. It may also gain her trust to tell him about her mother's case this his 'benefactor' was so concerned about. He waited until Castle walked into the break room to get a cup of coffee before he made his move. Tom watched as Castle returned with two coffees in hand as he started kissing Beckett and telling her about their getaway for the long weekend. The look of utter devastation on Castle's face was priceless. Tom found it hard to keep a straight face as he walked away.

It was later that evening after dinner when Kate let it slip that Castle was going to take the summer off to get caught back up on his writing. Trying his best to act sympathetic, he assured her that Rick would be back once he fulfilled his obligations to his publisher. Tom had seen the look of defeat on Castle's face. He knew that he was done. Deming decided that this was the perfect opportunity to 'comfort' his girlfriend and also gain her trust. He offered to stay with her for the evening, but Kate declined saying that she wasn't in the mood.

Tom played the role of understanding boyfriend perfectly, telling her that he understood and would see her tomorrow at work. He was nearly skipping as he walked from her building and to his cruiser. Knowing that there would soon be an opening on Beckett's team. Tom would submit his request for transfer to captain Montgomery just as soon as Castle was gone. Esposito would vouch for him.

As the night was still early, Tom called one of his 'regulars' and told her to meet him at one of the bars frequented by cops. She was a 'badge bunny' and would be thrilled for a little attention from the detective. She always was.

Tom walked into the Homicide bullpen and saw Kate's overnight bag sitting beside her desk. They were leaving for their long weekend getaway as soon as their shifts were over. He heard from one of the uniformed cops that there was some sort of send-off for the writer that worked with Beckett's team. He couldn't believe how perfect everything was coming together. He glanced into the break room and saw an agitated Esposito talking to Kate about something. Whatever it he was talking to her about was upsetting her. Deciding now was not the time to get involved, he made his way back to his own floor and decided to surprise her later.

What Tom didn't know at the time was his unwitting ally in this whole endeavor was undoing all of his efforts. Deming never knew why Kate suddenly changed her mind about going away with him and breaking up. At first he felt bad because he failed in his mission until he heard that Castle had left anyway arm in arm with his ex-wife. He'd make the call and let his benefactor know that the writer was gone. The money he would receive in exchange would salve his bruised ego.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews. And to answer the most asked question, no I didn't forget about the letter. It will be addressed.

 **Eleven:**

Kate was sitting in Castle's reserved booth along with Gates as well-wishers passed by exchanging pleasantries. She nursed her glass of wine as she glanced over at the table where her three closest friends sat. Espo appeared to be drinking heavily and arguing with Lanie while Ryan snuck glances in her direction. It was nearly an hour after they arrived when the captain rose up from her seat clanging on her glass with a spoon trying to get everyone's attention. After a few failed attempts and some shouts from others to 'quiet down' Gates began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here tonight to congratulate one of own own as she moves on to her new life as a Federal agent. Katherine Beckett was the lead detective on the team with the highest closure rate in NYPD history. While it was a team effort, her leadership speaks for itself and the fact that the feebs finally saw what we knew all along.. I'll be the first to admit that we didn't always see eye to eye, I always knew that Kate had only one goal, to get justice for the victims." Gates paused for a few seconds as the crowd cheered and whistled. She raised her hands to silence the crowd before continuing. "As memento of your time with the NYPD, I'd like to present this citation from the Chief of Detectives for your loyal service to this city." Gates offers the plaque to Kate as she extends her hand to shake.

Kate rises to her feet, touched by the speech given by her former boss. Taking the plaque in her left hand, she shakes Gates' hand and thanks her. People in the crowd start to yell for a speech. Kate sits the plaque on the table and holds up her hands to silence the group. "I'd like to thank all of you here tonight for coming. It's an honer to have worked with all of you and I will never forget my time here. Thank you." The majority of the crowd cheered and clapped as she smiled and sat back down in the booth.

Glancing over at the table where her 'friends' were sitting, she notices Ryan getting up from his seat and approaching her table. He made a feeble attempt at a smile as he stood in front of her and extended his hand. "Congratulations Beckett. Good luck with your new job." Kate rose up from her seat and tried to give him a hug. His body went rigid at her touch, clearly uncomfortable with the contact. She backed away and shook his hand as she thanked him for coming to her send-off. They stood there for several seconds of uncomfortable silence before Ryan turned and started walking away. "Goodbye Beckett." was all that he said.

She watched as he returned to the table where Lanie and Esposito were sitting. She could see that they were questioning him and no one looked happy.

Espo had been sitting here for a couple of hours now pounding back drink after drink and getting madder after each one. He looked over at the booth where she sat with his boss smiling and acting as if nothing was wrong. He might have been able to keep his mouth shut if it wasn't for the way he felt that she disrespected his partner and himself. Lanie and Ryan had both tried to get Javi to slow down, but failed. Convincing himself that he had nothing to loose, Espo got up from his chair and clanged his beer mug loudly with a shot glass.

"Listen up people!" He shouted over the noise filled room. "I'd like to propose a toast.. To Beckett, my little sister.. I'd follow her through the gates of hell if she asked me to. I'd go after a known killer without backup if she asked me to. Hell, I'd give up my career if she asked me to and I nearly did." By now the place was silent every person hanging on each word spoken. "WE were the most successful team in NYPD history. In fact, if anyone deserves the credit, it's Castle. Yet where is he? Why are we celebrating you leaving us in his bar and he's 3,000 miles away? So lift you glasses and toast our fearless leader!" He lifted an empty shot glass and mimicked tossing back a drink."

Deming nearly fell out of his seat as he watched everything happen before him. He could hardly wait to call his benefactor and tell him that not only did Beckett break all ties with her partner and team, she caused enough ill feelings that they would probably never speak to each other again. The look of pure anger on Gates face combined with the shock on Beckett's was truly something he would never forget.

A detective from vice who had no idea who Kate was, but was well on his way to inebriation, called out. "To Beckett." and tossed back his drink. Everyone there looked away from Kate and returned to their conversations and drinks.

Kate could feel the vitriol in every word Esposito spoke as he looked at her with such anger. While she had expected something like this from her former teammate, Gate's speech and Ryan's words lulled her into a false sense of comfort. Kate suddenly felt the way Castle must have felt all those years ago when he came around cops. She wasn't one of them anymore. Kate recalled the way that she would look at outsiders from other agencies when they came onto her turf. And now she was one of them.

Kate was making excuses with captain Gates about needing to leave so she could tend to the things that needed to be done before she flew to DC, when she saw Lanie approaching her from the corner of her eye. Her body involuntarily stiffened as she prepared herself for another assault. She could see that the ME had been crying. "I'm so sorry Kate. Espo was totally out of line with what he said."

Kate reaches out to take the hand of the woman that had been her best friend for a decade. The person that she shared her deepest secrets with, most of them anyway. "That's ok Lanie. I understand."

"Well I don't Kate. You were my best friend. I've known you for over ten years. I thought that I knew everything about you. In all those years of knowing you, you never once mentioned wanting to leave the NYPD. You told me that you liked your job because you were making a difference. You told me that Castle was your 'one and done'.." She gestured to the table where her former teammates sat and sighed. "Those two knuckleheads loved you like a sister. Hell, I loved you like a sister." Lanie swallowed a sob and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye stopping herself from saying any more. She gave Kate a long look as if this would be the last time she ever saw her again. "Goodbye Kate. I hope you find what you're looking for.." Lanie turned away quickly and walked back to the table where Ryan and Espo were sitting. She wouldn't let Kate see her cry.

The finality of Lanie's goodbye shook Kate to her core. She quickly rose from her seat, thanked Gates for the send-off and nearly sprinted out of the door. She ran up the stairs, taking two at a time until she was out on the street. Kate hailed a cab and was back at her apartment in twenty minutes. She collapsed on the sofa, rubbing her eyes to keep from crying. She hadn't felt this alone since her mother died.

X-X-X

Richard Castle was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel keeping time with the music as he sang along to an oldie playing on the radio. He had been cruising northward on the PCH since early this morning. Looking to his left, he sees the sun starting to begin its descent on the western horizon. Seeing that he was beginning to become low on fuel, he stops at a gas station just outside Carmel. Rick asks Suri to locate any hotels nearby and calls the first one found to check for a vacancy. He finished fueling his car and uses the GPS to guide him to the hotel. Once he was checked in, Rick decided to walk around a bit to find a place for dinner. He only had to walk a couple of blocks until he found a quaint little Italian Pizzeria boasting New York style pies. Rick was seated on the patio where he could people watch as he drank one of the specialty beers being offered. As he couldn't order by the slice like New York, Rick opted for a small house special.

It was a beautiful evening the temperature was in the low sixties with a slight breeze. For the first time in nearly a year, he truly felt as if he was all alone in the world. His mother was who knows where in the Midwest doing summer stock, his daughter was in Costa Rica, and Kate.. All he could hope for was that she was happy with her choices. He assumed that Javi, Kevin and Lanie were all helping her with her big move. Rick knew that they had thrown her send-off at the Old Haunt. Rick had offered it to captain Gates when she called to invite him. If she was surprised that he was in California, Gates never let on to it. Rick politely declined her offer and suggested that they hold it at his bar. What sealed the deal with her was the offer of free drinks and snacks for anyone who came.

Gates was surprised by Rick's generous offer and thanked him. She then surprised Castle by asking if he planned on continuing his job as a consultant with the NYPD despite Beckett's departure. The captain then went on to say that she had seen first hand how his 'out of the box' thinking had helped solve several cases and that he shouldn't let his talent go to waste. Rick was truly touched by her sincere offer. He decided that she deserved the truth. Castle explained that he had committed to help on this movie and would probably be tied up with it through the summer, but if she still felt this way in the fall he would be glad to help out as his schedule permitted.

Rick honestly couldn't see himself ever returning to the 12th precinct. He loved the job and he'd miss working with Ryan and Esposito, but there are too many memories right now. Maybe with time he'll be able to come back, but not now. His thoughts were brought back to the present when the waitress brought out his pizza. While it was very good, it wasn't a New York pizza. He drank a second beer as he ate what he could of the pizza and asked for a box to take the leftovers.

He had to admit that what he saw of Carmel he found appealing. He had thought about moving away from New York when Alexis was younger for her sake. While he could never see himself in Los Angeles, his daughter would be much closer to her mother if he lived someplace in Northern California. He could write from anywhere, but the demands of his other job dictated that he be somewhere that he would stay in the public's eye. Who would suspect that he was an operative of the CIA when nearly every move he made was a matter of public record? Besides, people saw what they wanted to see.

X-X-X

Kate woke up on her couch with a throbbing headache. She only had to look at the empty bottle on the coffee table to find the reason. She staggered into the bathroom and grabbed a handful of aspirin as she made her way to the kitchen. Taking a bottle of water from the nearly empty refrigerator, she twisted off the cap and shoved the handful of pills into her mouth, draining the bottle. She cursed as she saw that it was already 6:00 am. Returning to the bathroom, Kate turns on the shower and brushes her teeth as she waits for it to warm up.

Feeling a little more human after the aspirin and the shower, she gathered up all of her belongings in the bathroom and carried them into the bedroom. She sorted out the items into the appropriate boxes for the movers. Kate quickly dressed and decided that she could make it to the corner coffee shop before the movers were due to arrive.

Twenty minutes later, she returned to her apartment with a large expresso in hand. Today would require maximum caffeine if she were to survive it. A crew of three movers arrived about fifteen minutes later. Loading all of the boxes onto carts followed by the furniture, they worked quickly and efficiently. She glances at the kitchen counter and sees the envelope sitting there with her name on it in Castle's handwriting. She was never able to work up the nerve to open it, afraid of what it may say. She picks it up and tucks the letter into one of the boxes that will be sent to storage. Maybe one day she'll work up the courage to read it. But today wasn't the day.

Three hours later the last of her belongings were being loaded onto a cart as she signed the paperwork. All that remained are the two suitcases that Kate would be living out of while she complete her training.

Beckett took what would be her final walk through the place that had been her home for over three years. Dragging her wheeled suitcases out the door, Kate made her way to the elevator and the ride to the lobby where she would leave the key with the building superintendent. Hailing a cab, the driver helped her load her luggage into the trunk. She had one final stop before her trip to the airport. She gave the driver directions and stared out of the window in silence wondering when she would see New York again.

Twenty minutes later, the cab pulls up to her destination. Beckett instructs the driver that she will be back in ten minutes or so and he simply nods in understanding. She walks to her mother's tombstone, gently placing her hand on it. "Mom, I'm sorry for not coming here in while, but things have been pretty crazy.." She chuckled at the thought but then continues. "But then again, you knew that already. You could always see the truth. I'm leaving for Washington DC. I've got a new job with the Attorney General's office, a special task force. I'm going to get justice for you mom. I have to. I've given up everything and everyone that I care about to do this.."

She sighed and raked her fingers through her hair. "They told me that I was putting everyone I cared about at risk by staying here with them. That I had to isolate myself from them. They all hate me mom. They think that I abandoned them. I'd rather that they all stay alive hating me rather than be dead. I was warned that although Bracken and I had a truce, that wouldn't stop him from coming at me sideways through my friends and family. I threw away the man that had been there for me the last five years. You would have loved Rick, I did." Kate laughed at the irony of her last statement as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Maybe someday mom, after we have Bracken put away for life, I can return and beg for everyone's forgiveness. I have no idea how long this will take, but I have nothing to lose now so I don't care." She placed a kiss on her fingertips and then the tombstone. "I love you mom. Look out for dad." Kate rose to her feet on shaky legs and returned to where the cab was waiting.

 _ **One month earlier:**_

The whole bomb incident had left Kate shaken to her core about everything except the devotion of one Richard Castle. Part of her wanted to hold him forever while the other part wanted to smack him upside his head for putting his life at risk for her. It was a foolish act that could have cost Martha a son and Alexis a father and she would forever feel guilty for it despite the outcome. It wasn't the first time that Rick had put himself in harm's way for her and she was sure that it wouldn't be the last.

Kate sat at her desk looking at a report from a case they just closed. It was open and shut. A 'Jack shot Jill over Bill' case as Espo like to call them. Her mind kept drifting back to the image of her standing alone in the bomber's apartment knowing that she was about to die. Of all the things that she could have been thinking about at the time, the thought of never seeing Bracken brought to justice disturbed her the most.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the ringing of her cell phone. She looked at the caller ID and saw only a number from Washington DC. She swiped her finger across the screen to answer and simply stated her last name.

"Detective Beckett, my name is Charles Cochran and I am a special agent working for the Attorney General's task force on corruption in office. I am in New York for the day and was wondering if I could speak to you about a case that we are working on?"

Kate's defenses came up immediately. 'Why would anyone think that I could help on a political corruption case?' "I'm sorry, but I'm a homicide detective and I don't know any politicians other than the mayor. Are you sure you want to talk to me?"

"Absolutely Ms Beckett." Cochran replies without hesitation. "You may be holding the key to bringing Senator William Bracken to justice.." He paused for a few seconds before continuing. "I've reserved a conference room here at 1PP. I would like to meet with you and discuss this case in detail. Can you be here by noon?"

Kate wasn't sure how to react to his question. Part of her wanted to jump at the chance to put Bracken away for all of the things that he has done. The timing of this seemed a little off to her. Curious to hear what his pitch was and how much information the agent actually had she agreed to the meeting.

"Detective Beckett, one more thing. Do not discuss this call or our meeting with anyone. I'll explain why when we meet face to face. Understand?"

Kate agreed and ended the call. Glancing at the clock on the wall in the bullpen, she sees that it is already 11:15. Ryan and Espo were meeting with the assistant DA regarding their testimony in an upcoming case and Castle was tied up with his publisher all day. Grabbing her purse and jacket, she walked to the sign-out board and wrote in 1PP. Since the tiger case, Gates had become a stickler about everyone signing out for where they were going while on the clock.

Traffic was fairly light for this time of the day and she was able to get there in fifteen minutes. She pulled her cruiser into the visitor parking area and took the elevator to the lobby. Kate identified herself to the receptionist and was told where she was to go for her meeting. A few minutes later she was sitting in one of the smaller conference rooms adjacent to the office of Federal Agency liaison.

Kate had been sitting in the empty room nervously shaking her leg and staring at the walls for what seemed like hours, but was only a couple of minutes when the door opened. In walked agent Cochran with a smile and a folder in his hand. He was a walking example of the word nondescript – average height, slightly overweight and balding. Nothing striking about his features and his poorly fitting blue suit looked like it had been slept in. He extended his hand as he approached where she was seated.

"Detective Beckett, Charlie Cochran. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kate rose from her seat and shook his hand giving him the once over as he spoke. She had worked with Federal agents in the past and his smile was less than sincere, but wrote it off to his attempt at professionalism. Kate returned a lukewarm smile as he gestured for her to return to her seat.

"Detective, I have been working on a small secret task force investigating Senator William Bracken for nearly six months. I work directly for the AG and no one under him knows anything about it. It appears that some information obtained from a Michael Smith is what prompted all of this. I believe that you know him?"

Kate's body tensed at the mention of Smith. She had only met him the one time at the hospital just before his 'death', but knew that Rick had been in contact with him for nearly a year before that. "I tried to question him once at the hospital after he had been beaten and tortured. He died before he got the chance to say anything to me."

Cochran slid an 8X10 photo of the man she knew of as Cole Maddox in front of her. He sat there silent as he watched her reaction to the photo. "The man on the photograph is named William Sanders. You may of known his as Cole Maddox. He was an ex navy seal dishonorably discharged from the military about ten years ago. Maddox was a contract assassin, his specialty was long range kills with a sniper rifle. We were able to confirm that he was killed in New York city about nine months ago when there was an explosion in a building owned by Mr Smith. From the police reports, it appears that you, a Richard Castle, and a Javier Esposito were all walking by the building just as the explosion happened.." He sat there and watched to see what type of reaction Kate had to the information.

Kate listened carefully as he spoke and tried to school her features. There was no accusation when he talked about the three of them being near the building where Maddox just happened to die in. "Yes, we were outside the building when the explosion happened. Detective Esposito called 911 as soon as he heard the blast."

"That's a strange place for the three of you to just be out for a stroll.. The information I have stated that you and Detective Esposito were under suspension at the time.. Look, I'm not here to judge. I know that Maddox was suspected of your shooting and Smith's beating." He appeared to be reading something in his folder before continuing. "What exactly is Richard Castle's role with you detective?"

The way that Cochran said 'you' instead of your team or the NYPD, implied that he thought that it was more than a professional arrangement. Kate couldn't help but feel as if her privacy was being invaded. Deciding that she would say no more than needed until she had a better idea why the agent was here, she replied. "Mr Castle has been a civilian consultant with the NYPD for the last five years. But you know that already. Why am I here exactly?"

Cochran smiles. "Direct and to the point. I like that. Well detective, it appears that when Mr Smith contacted the Attorney General before his untimely death, he said that he had passed on critical evidence that could convict the Senator. He said that he gave this evidence to you.."

Kate couldn't help but think that Cochran was a flunky working for Bracken trying to see just how much damaging evidence she actually had on him. "Smith never gave me with a damn thing.. Do you think that I'd be sitting her talking to you if I had the goods to put him away?" She paused trying to reel in her anger from what appears to be a feeble attempt to extract information from her. "So far I've been the one answering questions. Why are you here?"

Cochran listened to the anger in Kate's voice as she spoke. He knew that he was going to have to give her information if he wanted her cooperation. "Ok detective cards on the table. Sign this." He slides a piece of paper across the table to her. "It's a non-disclosure agreement that states if you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, about anything that I say from this point in time forward, you will be spending more than a few years in a Federal prison. Do you understand?"

Kate scans the document quickly and everything appears to be in order before she takes the proffered pen and signs. Cochran continues. "As you know, there was an attempt on the senator's life here in New York a couple of months ago. I had been working the case for a few months before this happened. I found out that you actually saved Bracken's life. Based upon the fact that you had a confrontation with him a few months earlier, I was surprised to see you saving his life."

"I was just doing my job, nothing more."

"We know that the Senator is making a serious run at the White House. We also know that there are things in his past that if came out in public could seriously hamper his chances."

Kate fought the urge to cry out 'You've got to be shitting me!' At the way Cochran danced around the things that Bracken has been involved with.

The agent continues. "I'm here for two reasons. The first and most important is that we believe that you, your friends and family may become targets for him if he decides to tie up loose ends. Second, I feel that you would be a valuable asset on my team. You will need to sever any connections with these people to protect them. As there are too many prying eyes in the AG's office, I need to develop a plan that will get you away from everyone here and then onto my team." He paused and looked at her to see if she understood what he was asking of her.

"It may take some time to put everything together, but I need to know now if you are interested. You cannot discuss this with anyone. Do you understand?"

Kate simply nodded. She sat there and thought about everything that had been discussed. If what he said was true, all of her friends and family could be collateral damage as part of a Bracken clean-up effort. She also knew that Rick would jump head first into the fray and worry about the danger later. 'Too many innocent people had already died supporting Bracken's quest for power. It's time to end it, one way or another.' Kate thought.

"I'll do it, whatever it takes." Kate replies.

"Excellent." Cochran comments. "I'll start the process as soon as I return to Washington. You will be approached by another agent who will discuss a possible career with the Attorney General. I don't know how long it will take before he contacts you. We don't want anyone to be able to trace you to me understood?" Kate nods her head and he continues. "You will be treated like any other agent and after an appropriate period of time, I'll bring you on my task force. No one else in the AG's office will know anything about this meeting."

The agent paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Because we know that the Senator has people everywhere, it is critical that no one knows what is happening. That includes friends, family, and significant others. It is vital to your role with this team that you sever all ties to everyone when you leave New York. The less that they know about this, the safer they are. Once all this is over and Bracken's behind bars, you can either return to the NYPD, or remain with the AG's office. It will be your choice." He started to get up from his seat and extended his hand to her as he slid a burner phone to her. "I must be going. If you need to contact me for any reason, use this phone. It's untraceable." Cochran shook her hand and walked out of the office leaving a stunned Kate Beckett in his wake.

' _ **She's in**_ ' was all he texted on his phone as he walked out to the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve:**

Senator William Bracken smiled as he read the text message on his phone. Kate Beckett was on a plane on her way to Washington DC and her new 'career'. His sources within the NYPD confirmed that she had cut all ties with her friends, family, and especially one Richard Castle.

Bracken feared Richard Castle because he couldn't put him into a category. The senator knew that there was more to the writer than what anyone saw. Bracken had heard rumors that Castle had ties to one of the intelligence agencies, but could never confirm it. Castle seemed to be at home with either mobsters or cops and was able to gain their respect. Bracken hadn't survived and prospered by taking on someone he didn't know everything about.

 _ **Three years earlier:**_

Before Richard Castle came along, Katherine Beckett wasn't even a blip on his radar and he nearly forgot about her completely. Her captain would keep an eye on her to make sure she wasn't working on the case. Montgomery had a vested interest in making sure she didn't uncover who was behind her mother's killing. The official story was a random act of gang violence. Detectives Ragland and McCalister made sure of that.

Everything was going smoothly until Dick Coonan got greedy and tried to expand his drug trade into the Westies territory. The Irish mob provided 'protection' to the people in the neighborhood and did not tolerate drugs being sold on the streets. Coonan's little brother was one of the 'employees' of the Westies and was given the task of finding out who was responsible and 'convincing' them to look elsewhere.

Dick Coonan may have loved his little brother, but he loved his lifestyle more. Using his signature style that he had perfected with years of contract hits, he murdered his little brother. Bracken never knew that it was Castle that had hired one of the best forensic pathologists in the country to look at Johanna Beckett's medical reports. He didn't know that the medical examiner at the 12th precinct had seen these findings and was able to determine that the person that killed Johanna Beckett killed Coonan's brother using the same weapon. In fact, he never knew about any of this until after Coonan was killed in a shoot-out with the NYPD.

Bracken had a huge advantage being a former assistant district attorney as it provided him with information through all of the contacts he had made there. Most of them had no idea of what he had done to rise to power and the ones that did had a vested interest in keeping their mouth shut. Bracken was going to forget the whole incident until he heard that Richard Castle had offered up 100K in an attempt to catch her mother's killer. The senator knew very well that silence was something that you rented. You never truly 'bought' it. If Castle was willing to throw that type of money around, how long would it take before someone came along with something that could tie him to her murder?

Needing to understand just how much of a threat Castle actually was to him, he solicited the services of one of his 'special' investigators. They had access to areas that others didn't and would tell the senator if Castle was a threat or simply a man with too much money and time on his hands. Bracken hoped that it was the latter of the two as the writer could simply have an 'accident' and be gone from the NYPD.

It took almost a month before his investigator presented him with a detailed report on Richard Castle; _Best selling author, Twice divorced, living in Soho with his mother and daughter. Criminal record of minor infractions with no convictions. Currently working as a civilian consultant to the NYPD's 12_ _th_ _precinct homicide division. Friends with the mayor, judges, and most of the female society bachelorettes._ So far nothing that Bracken himself couldn't have found out by going to Castle's web site or reading page 6 of the Post.

Frustrated, he continued reading. _Rumored to have ties to the CIA, the New York Irish and Italian mob. A detailed background check on Mr Castle for government ties was flagged by the DOJ and denied. There is no evidence that the subject is actively involved with any intelligence agency at this time. Suspected of being involved in a romantic relationship with Detective Katherine Beckett, NYPD 12_ _th_ _precinct._

Bracken couldn't help but smile as he read the last sentence. 'The cop and the writer? That explains quite a bit.' It was clear that Richard Castle's money and connections could open doors for the detective that she could not on her own. If he could get the good writer to leave on his own then everything could go back to normal. Montgomery would make sure that she made no progress with the case.

After a quick phone call to one of his contacts in 1PP, the senator was assured that the matter would be addressed and that Mr Castle would leave the NYPD on his own. Bracken smiled knowing that the matter would be taken care of. His contact owed him – a lot and it was time for him to start paying off his debt. Bracken didn't know who Tom Deming was or care. All he knew was that a month later, just before Memorial Day weekend, he received a text from his contact that Mr Richard Castle was leaving the NYPD for an indefinite period of time.

Everything was going smoothly until John Ragland was diagnosed with terminal cancer. Having no real family or friends, the corrupt cop decides to clear his conscience by confessing his sins to detective Beckett. Lucky for the senator, his NYPD contact informed him in time to secure the services of Hal Lockwood. Lockwood was able to stop Ragland from confessing everything but he still was able to renew the detective's interest in the case. Bracken called McCallister and warned him about Ragland, saying he could meet a similar fate if Beckett continued to pursue the case. Seeing no other option, Bracken orders Lockwood to take out Beckett.

Only Richard Castle screwed up his plans. Lockwood had her in his sights and was ready to take the shot when the writer jumps him and proceeds to beat him unconscious. Lockwood was ex-military special forces and could take care of himself in a fight, but the mysterious Mr. Castle took the assassin down with relative ease. Lockwood and McCallister were both arrested and the senator knew that he needed to back off for a while to re-group. He knew that neither man would ever talk as they both had something to lose.

Things were quiet for a few months as a plan was devised to break Lockwood out of prison so he could complete his assignment. Another assignment was given to Hal that he could complete while in prison and tie up the loose end that Gary McCallister had become.

Everything was going according to plan until Roy Montgomery decides to develop a conscience. He knew Bracken well enough to know that a 'clean up' was in progress and that Kate Beckett and possibly himself are part of it. Unfortunately, the captain was correct. Lockwood orders Montgomery to deliver the detective to him at a private airport outside the city. When the assassin and few of his 'helpers' arrive at the airport hangar, they find Montgomery alone, deciding to make his last stand there. Lockwood and the others were killed in the firefight, but not before Hal shot the captain.

Bracken then enlists the services of Cole Maddox to put an end to the annoying detective once and for all. Once again Richard Castle screws up his plans by alerting her of the sniper just before the shot was fired. Maddox's specialty was long range sniper hits and only a trained eye for such things would have been able to realize what was happening.

As the detective lay in the hospital recovering from her near fatal attack, the senator receives a call from a mysterious Mr. Smith warning him to leave Beckett alone or face dire consequences. The fact that Smith knew that he was involved at all was reason enough to back off. Obviously this man had proof and would use it if necessary. An uneasy truce was made by the senator to buy time. Time he would use to figure out just exactly what evidence Smith had on him and how to take it away. There was one caveat – detective Beckett had to drop anything related to her mother's murder.

Nearly a year passes in silence until the power brokers that were supporting the senator decided that it was time for him to make a serious run at the White House. Two things were required, a well funded war chest, and a closet clear of skeletons. His backers would supply the funds but it was up to him to clean out his closets..

Once again Cole Maddox was chosen with two tasks. One, find the mysterious Mr Smith and secure whatever evidence that he may have by any means necessary. And two, take care of detective Katherine Beckett once and for all. Bracken wasn't concerned with the details as to how or why and Maddox was only concerned with results.

It came as quite a surprise when the senator was confronted by the detective while at a political rally for the vice-president. Beckett provided enough proof that she could end his political career and put him in prison for the rest of his life with a single account number. Maddox and Smith were both dead. He agreed to a truce with the detective – her safety in exchange for keeping the evidence that she had hidden away forever. He would use this time to find a way to gain the upper hand.

Things were going smoothly until the senator tried to defy his backers on key platform ideas. Bracken learned quickly that these people were as ruthless in seeing their agenda followed as he was. The failed attempt on his life was proof of that. The irony wasn't wasted that it was detective Beckett who saved his life. He was now indebted to the one person that could end his life as he knew it. The scales needed to be in balance.

Losing his backers meant losing a considerable portion of the war chest they were preparing for a run at the White House. Bracken needed money and lots of it just to make it through the primaries. Past practices came to mind and that meant dealing with some unsavory characters, people like Vulcan Simmons. There was a reason why Simmons was never convicted of any crimes in New York and it had nothing to do with him being a good citizen. The two had a partnership of sorts that was mutually beneficial to both of them. Simmons got to do as he pleased as long as a percentage of all income made its way to the senator. This arrangement had help to fund two congressional and one senate campaign. For a serious run at the oval office, Vulcan would have to expand his operations.

To pull something like this off, Bracken needed to make sure that there would be no one in his way. Kate Beckett and her team posed a threat. He knew that in spite of their 'truce', she would seize any opportunity to bring him down. If they could split the team up somehow, there was less of a chance of them being able to find out anything about his plans. It was a confidant that gave him the idea of bringing her to Washington DC using the old 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer' cliché. He could keep her far away from New York and the case while keeping a close eye on her. Getting rid of Mr Castle was the icing on the cake.

Deputy director Freedman of the AG's office became an unwitting ally in the game. After a quick call, Freedman was very interested in the detective that had saved the life of his 'friend'. Bracken explained that he felt he owed her for that. Freedman knew nothing at all about a meeting with a special agent Cochran and Kate Beckett and if things went according to plan, he never would.

X-X-X

Kate Beckett stared out the window of the plane as she took one last look at the place that she had called home nearly her entire life. A single tear escaped from her eye as she thought about everything that she was giving up. She told herself again and again how she was doing this to protect them all. It never dawned on her that by dividing the team, she made each of them an easier target, especially herself. Kate wondered if she'd ever see any of them again, and if she did, would they understand what she did and why.

 _ **Six Weeks Later:**_

Richard Castle may not know everything, but one thing that he knew for certain was that he hated working with anyone involved in making movies. The final script bore little resemblance to his novel. He did fight to keep at least the tone of the move the same as his book. Far too many compromises to either shrink time or money from the movie were made to suit him. His involvement was nearly over for now. Rick promised to help promote the movie at the appropriate time and attend the premier.

Alexis was coming back from Costa Rica next week and he looked forward to seeing her again. Things have been strained with his mother since their confrontation about Beckett. The fact that there had been absolutely no contact from Kate since the swings was proof that he was right. She had moved on and it was time for him to do the same. He was flying back to New York on the red-eye later this week and could hardly wait. Rick was looking forward to seeing his 'friends' again. Lanie, Kevin and Javi would forever be a part of his life and he truly liked them.

3,000 miles away Kate Beckett smiled as she looked at her newly minted badge and ID. Used to being the youngest to accomplish things with the NYPD, it was off-putting to be one of the oldest in her class of recruits in Quantico. Nearly all were fresh graduates from various colleges across the country. While she wasn't completely ostracized by the others, they kept their distance from her. It didn't matter to Kate, she wasn't there to make friends. She was able to test out of most of the training thanks to her experience, spending the majority of her time learning federal regulations and procedures. She would be assigned to a senior agent for a period of time which was fine with her.

The upside of being so busy and keeping focused was she had no time to dwell on the others she left behind. Just a few phone calls with her father during her time in training, nothing more. Even these calls were brief and never addressed anything other than 'safe' topics. One time Jim tried and was shut down immediately by his daughter, saying she had things to do and ending the call. Kate was so sure that her mission was righteous that she couldn't allow any doubts to creep into her thoughts.

She had the weekend off before Kate started her new 'job' on Monday and briefly considered returning to New York. She still had a 'husband' that needed taking care of. Attempts to send Rogan O'Leary dissolution papers had been fruitless. 'Maybe a face to face meeting was needed' she thought. 'I could fly up to New York, get my bike and ride upstate to hunt him down.'

A plan was quickly formulated and as she booked her flights on her laptop and notified her supervising agent that she would be out of town for the weekend. A quick trip to her new apartment so she could drop off her belongings that she kept with her at Quantico and she'd be on her way. It felt good to have a plan.

Rick managed to get an earlier flight than he originally planned, which was fine with him. While he loved northern California, he couldn't get away from LA fast enough to suit him. He hadn't made as much progress with his new novel as he had hoped, but was confident that the concept and outline was good enough to keep Gina off of his back. He wanted to do more research before he started in ernest.

His flight arrived at nearly midnight local time and he should have been tired. Still on LA time however, he was pleased to be 'home'. He had made arrangements with his car service before he boarded the flight so transportation was not a problem. As he nearly ran through JFK to the exit he caught a glimpse of her and froze in his tracks, sure that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Kate's flight had been delayed twice due to thunderstorms in the DC area. Her flight finally touched down at 11:45 pm, two hours later than planned. She was tired and wanted nothing more than a good night's sleep before she made her trip upstate to track down her evasive 'husband'. Kate called her father as soon as they were allowed to turn on their phones to tell him that she would be arriving later than she planned. She was glad that she had talked him out of meeting her at the airport. She was walking as fast as the other traffic would allow her to in the crowded airport, her carry-on bag in tow, when she thought she spotted him approaching the exit from the opposite direction.

Of all the things that Katherine Beckett had prepared herself for during her trip to New York, running into Richard Castle at the airport wasn't one of them. She hoped that he didn't recognize her as she continued her brisk pace towards the exit, but seeing him stop the way he did, Kate knew that he did. Not knowing how to face him, Kate did what she did best, she ran away heading straight for the women's restroom.

A million thoughts raced through his mind as they made brief eye contact. 'Why was she in New York? Did she change her mind? Did something happen?' Rick watched as she lowered her head and walked quickly to the women's restroom pretending that she didn't see him and knew that he was the last person that she wanted to talk to right now. He stood outside the woman's restroom for what seemed like hours, but was only a couple of minutes, hoping that Kate would come out. It was when he saw her sneaking out the other entrance that he knew there was no hope for them.

Kate sat in a stall in the restroom and tried desperately to regain her composure. 'What are the odds of running into him like this? What would he think of me if he knew the real reason for my trip?' She shook off the thought of talking to him knowing that her resolve would weaken. She had a mission. She had to follow it through. Exiting the stall, she walked through the restroom and made her way to the exit farthest from where she entered. Kate quickly walked towards the exit never looking back. 'Its for the best', Kate told herself as she walked into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen:**

 _ **Labor Day Weekend:**_

Junior agent Katherine Beckett and Senior agent Rachel McCord were boarding a plane from Omaha to Salt Lake City. They were following leads on a case of jury tampering that had involved several Federal trials. They were gathering evidence against Jerry Markbright, who was running a not-so-discrete business that offered to make trial outcomes to please anyone with sufficient funds to use his service. His 'consultant' business was a cover for the nefarious acts that they would perform to guarantee the outcome. They have been criss-crossing the country trying to find evidence that would corroborate the single whistle blower that came forward two months ago.

Kate's mind drifted off to her holiday weekend last year at Castle's home in the Hamptons. How a romantic getaway turned into another case that they solved together. She remembered just how out of place she felt standing in front of his 'beach house' and how much he tried to assuage her concerns. How he would be her 'one and done'.

That thought brought her back to her near confrontation with Castle at JFK nearly two months ago. How she hid in the woman's restroom to avoid having to face him. How ashamed she was as to why she had returned to New York in the first place. That weekend was spent riding upstate and tracking down the 'husband' she didn't know she had. Rogan O'Leary was not an easy man to find as he was always hiding from people that he owed money or had wronged in one way or another. It took the better part of a day, but she finally tracked him down at a bar owned by his 'fiance'. To say he was surprised to see Kate would be an understatement. His fiance however was not pleased. Rogan had told her that his 'wife' had been in a coma for years and that he didn't have the heart to divorce her.

A look at Rogan and his fiance made Kate realize just how stupid she had been during her 'wild child' phase. How that could have been her standing there with a 'loser' that used people to get what he wanted. The upside of confronting him in front of his fiance was he couldn't try to argue his way out of signing the dissolution papers. Kate was sure that knowing just how badly she wanted him to sign the papers, he would have tried to extort something in exchange. She thanked the not so happy couple and wished them well as she left the bar and returned to the city, closing an embarrassing event from her past.

McAdams tapping her shoulder pulled Kate back from her thoughts. She handed her a folder containing information on the person that they would be interviewing once they arrived in Salt Lake City. They discussed a strategy for how they would conduct the interview and what they hoped to find out as the roar of the jet engines muffled their conversation. She wondered how much longer she would be assigned to cases like this before agent Cochran brought her into the investigation of Bracken.

X-X-X

Rick sat in his lounger sipping a beer as he watched Alexis running along the beach with her new boyfriend only known as Pi. Castle was less than pleased when he arrived at the airport to pickup Alexis to find her in the arms of her friend she met while in Costa Rica. He loved Alexis and trusted her to do the right thing, so he kept his opinions to himself. That didn't stop him from using his old agency contacts to find out everything that they could about the young suitor. It turns out that Pi was the son of one of the wealthiest families in Spain. Roberto Pi Estevez was an Oxford educated free spirit who was taking a year off before continuing his education at either Harvard or Yale. With his family's money and his grades, he could decide.

Despite being a couple of years older than Alexis, Pi seemed to be more immature than her. Rick had to smile at that thought as everyone always considered her more mature than him even as a child. Pi lived with Rick in his loft for over a month when Castle suggested that maybe he should find a place of his own when Alexis returned to school. Rick tried to mask his disappointment when Alexis announced that she and Pi were going to get their own apartment near school instead of living in the dorm. While he didn't like it, he had to trust her. Especially after everything that she had went through in the last year.

The Labor Day weekend used to serve as a sort of unofficial end of summer for Rick, usually spent with Martha and Alexis. Last year Alexis had went off with her friend and Martha was in LA for a TV episode being filmed, so he spent it alone with Kate. It turned out to be one of his fondest memories of his time in the Hamptons. Rick couldn't help but wonder how she was doing and if her new career was everything that she thought it would be.

Rick was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Lanie yelling that Espo was ruining their dinners by burning the steaks. Castle could only chuckle as he watched Javi hold up a badly charred t-bone with his fork standing by the grill. Lanie admonished Rick for turning over his duties as host to an 'amateur grill-master' like Esposito. Rick laughed and walked over to the large grill taking the cooking tools from the detective. Kevin and a very pregnant Jenny laughed as Javier slinked away from the grill like a child who had been scolded.

Rick had invited them to spend the weekend with him and was surprised when they accepted. They had become his best friends over the last five years and they all shared a feeling of abandonment by Katherine Beckett. They made sure to never mention her by name yet her absence was felt by all for different reasons.

With his book tour starting in a week or so, this would be the last chance he would be able to hang out with them for a while. Because he had no pressing reason to stay in New York, he agreed to extend his tour outside the US. There was a plan to translate Rick's novels into Mandarin and release them in China. Gina and Paula were still working out the details, but hoped to have something firmed up before the US portion of the tour ended. If things worked out as planned, he would return to the US and begin to promote the new Nikki Heat movie. His goal was clear – stay as busy as possible so that he didn't have time to dwell on his failed relationship or the woman that had held his heart and mind for nearly five years. While that may work for his waking hours, he couldn't control what he dreamed about and the dreams were more and more painful.

His relationship with his mother have been off since their confrontation in May. Martha continues to believe that there is another reason why Kate would give everything up without any reason. Knowing that she would be badly outnumbered if there was a debate about the subject with the people Rick had invited, Martha decides to stay in New York to work at her school.

Alexis, however, did not believe in Kate. She wished that he would get over his school boy crush on her and realize that Beckett had done nothing but hurt him. She knew that he deserved better than Kate and had been very vocal about it since her return from Costa Rica. Rick had been more than happy letting everyone think that somehow Kate had made him a better man, but Alexis knew the truth and Lanie had found out first hand that there was more fire in the little Castle than just her hair.

 _It had happened just after the bomb case, over a year ago. Alexis was interning with the Medical Examiner and caught the end of a conversation between Kate and Lanie. Beckett was complaining that Rick was acting like an ass, bringing a flight attendant to a crime scene and ignoring her. Of course Lanie took her side and said something to the effect that he needed a strong woman like Kate to 'keep him in line'. Alexis walked into the examination room after hearing the last part and the two women immediately stopped talking. The younger Castle may have kept quiet if it wasn't for the sympathetic looks they gave her, as if being Richard Castle's daughter was something to be pitied for. Kate quickly walked out of the room seeing Alexis glare at both of the women._

 _Alexis knew the truth. Martha Rodgers was a lot of things, but a keeper of secrets wasn't one of them. While Rick refused to tell her why he was behaving so strangely, Martha was unable to do so. When she confronted her father, he promised that he would take care of things himself and made her promise not to say anything to Kate. Reluctantly, she agreed but fought to contain her anger whenever she saw the woman. Lanie on the other hand, was not part of the promise._

 _Embarrassed that she had been caught talking about the girl's father, Lanie tries to defend her comment. "Sorry about that, but you know that your father can't seem to stay out of trouble without Kate around to keep in in line."_

 _Alexis stood there and tried to calm herself by counting to ten before speaking. She only made it to three. "Is that what you think Dr Parish? That my father is some sort of bumbling imbecile with a Peter Pan complex without your 'friend' to keep him in check?" Lanie could have sworn that she saw smoke come from the young girls ears as she growled. "You're just like her, thinking that you're somehow better than him.. I'm sick of hearing how he's a better man being around detective Beckett. The truth is the exact opposite. You've met my mother and grandmother. You've seen how they are. You see how I am. Ask them who influenced me. Don't bother. You're just like the rest of them. You see what you want."_

" _That's not true Alexis. I just don't understand why your father's acting the way his." Lanie offered weakly in her defense._

" _Why don't you ask detective Beckett. She knows why. I, I can't be here right now.." Alexis turns to walk away before she breaks down in tears, but stops to ask one final question. "Didn't you every wonder how lying came so easy to a woman who prides herself as being a champion of the truth?"_

 _Lanie started to take a step towards the young woman, but stopped as Alexis ran away sobbing. The M E knew that the younger Castle was fiercely loyal and protective of her father and that her callous comment had done irreparable damage to their friendship._

 _Alexis never returned to the internship with Dr Parish.._

 _It would be another month before Lanie found out why Rick had started acting so strangely._

 _Alexis was right – Kate had lied to everyone about her memories of being shot._

X-X-X

Kate and Rachel were just finishing dinner when she received the call. Not recognizing the number, she answered in her usual manner. "Beckett."

"Kate, it's been a long time.. How are you?"

Beckett immediately recognized the voice, Will Sorenson. "Will, I have to admit that you're the last person that I expected a call from." She remarked, her tone neutral.

"I'm working out of the Salt Lake City office now. I saw that you were in the building today.." There was a long and uncomfortable pause before he continued. "I thought.. Maybe we could meet for a drink and catch up. How long has it been?"

"Almost five years." Kate replied flatly. "I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm preparing for an interview with someone tomorrow and I want to be ready."

"Come on, just one. You can tell me all about your new job. I have to admit that I was shocked to see that you were a Fed now. Where are you staying? I can meet you at the bar there if you'd like."

"I'm not sure that they have a bar.."

"That's ok Kate. I'll bring my own booze.. What hotel are you staying at?"

"The downtown Marriott. Room 723." Kate blurted out before she could stop herself. She didn't know why she felt the need to see anyone from her past, especially one who had caused her pain. McCord sat there listening to Kate's side of the conversation smiling.

"Great. I'll see you in an hour." Will replied as he ended the call before Kate could change her mind.

Beckett sat there and stared at her phone as Rachel laughed. "Wow Kate, we're only in SLC for a couple of hours and you've already got a 'hook-up'?"

Kate tried to give her partner a scowl. "It's not like that. Will and I were together about seven years ago.. He's a FBI agent. He had a chance at a promotion and took it.."

"But you weren't part of it?" McCord inquires, already knowing the answer by the look on Kate's face.

"I had only been a detective for a couple of years at the time.. He asked me to give up my job and follow him to Boston. I might have considered it, except you know that a FBI agent that wants to have any type of career will be constantly moving from one place to another. I couldn't give up my career for his. I would have hated him eventually."

McCord nodded her head in understanding. The life of a Federal agent was a nomadic one. Rachel hadn't been a long term relationship since college. The job was a cruel mistress, requiring total dedication. The senior agent learned to be satisfied with a brief encounter here and there.

They arrived back at the hotel about thirty minutes later. After exchanging pleasantries, Kate took the elevator to her floor wondering why she invited Sorenson to her room. Once inside her room, she kicked off her shoes and began pacing back and forth as she looked at the watch on her wrist.

The knock on the door stopped her pacing as she went to answer it. Will smiled at the surprised look on Kate's face as she opened the door. "Long time no see. You look great!"

Kate could only offer a wan smile as she gestured for him to enter. Will looked almost exactly the same as he did the last time she saw him. He walked to her and took her in a familiar embrace. Kate's entire body stiffened at first contact and Will released her as soon as he sensed it. "What brings you to SLC?"

Beckett walks away towards the small table in the corner of the room and begins to sit down. "Jury tampering case. There's a guy we need to interview that may help.."

"Oh, I see." Will replies as he follows her across the room pulling the chair that served double duty with the desk nearby and sits down. "So how long have you been a Fed? I never thought that you'd ever leave New York."

"A couple of months. I've been assigned to a special task force for the AG's office."

Will scans the room stopping on the bed with her unopened suitcase still sitting on top. He pulls the bottle from his brown paper bag that he carried in and shows her. "Still up for that drink right?"

Beckett gets up and walks to the glasses sitting on top of the mini-bar. Handing one to Will, she sits the other on the table as she returns to her seat. "Salt Lake City, huh? How long have you been here? The last time we talked you were leaving Boston and going to DC."

Will grins at her questions. "I've been here about a year now. I'm a supervisor and have a team of agents.. You look good Kate, real good." He pours himself a drink and grabs her glass from the table and does the same. Sliding the glass to her, he lifts his in a toast. "To old flames and missed opportunities."

Kate lifts her glass and takes a large sip of the amber liquid. She felt the warmth of the liquid as it made its way down her throat. They managed to keep their conversation steered towards safe topics for nearly ten minutes as they both finished their second drink. Kate starts to relax a little seeing Will as the man she once thought was her 'one and done'. It was nice to be able to talk to someone from her past that she didn't feel guilty about how she left them behind. A sad smile appears on her face as Sorenson continued his story about some recent case.

Will was good at reading people and he could see that Kate's thoughts were somewhere else. Reaching across the table he took her hand in his. "Are you alright? You looked like you were a thousand miles away." He gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"More like two thousand, Will. Just feeling sorry for myself a little bit, I suppose."

"Anything or anyone in particular?" Sorenson inquires.

"It's just the whole situation.. I mean I love my job. I think that there's a future for me here, but.."

"But you wonder if it's worth the price you have to pay?" Will completes her question. Kate nods almost relieved that she didn't have to say the words herself. "I know better than anyone. I gave up the woman that I saw a bright future with. A woman that I loved.." Will offers a small smile as he spoke and starts to pour her another drink.

Kate was stunned at Sorenson's confession that he gave up the woman that he loved for the job, yet somehow that seemed to help her justify her actions with Castle. "Do you.. Do you regret it?" She asks in a small, whisper like voice.

"Everyday." He replies without hesitation. "But I chose to serve the greater good." There was a long pause as he took a sip from his drink. "Do you ever regret not going with me?"

"No, Yes, I did at first, but I knew that I was where I belonged."

"So what changed?" Sorenson inquires. Hoping to lighten the somber mood, he asks, "The last time I saw you, you had that writer-monkey tag along. Did you finally shoot him?" Will knew that she was a fan of the author, but seemed to be annoyed and frustrated by his presence in her life. Even then he could tell that Castle was infatuated with Kate and had fun teasing her about it.

Kate was feeling vulnerable at the time and for a fleeting moment thought about giving in to those feelings with her former lover. She would have to have been blind, deaf and dumb to not know why he showed up at her room to discuss the 'good old days'. She might have given in to those feelings if it wasn't for the disparaging remarks that he made about Rick. Richard Castle was no writer-monkey. He still believed in the unknown and in magic, but that didn't make him weak. She actually smiles as she remembers Castle telling her how her and Will would have never lasted, referring to it as a 'panda' relationship. That she needed a yang to go with her yin. His yang to be exact.

Will sits there and watches Kate as she thinks about his question. Misinterpreting her smile as confirmation of her dislike of the writer, he tries to caress her cheek with his palm. He feels her body stiffen at his touch as if she had been slapped. Sorenson quickly draws his hand away, not wanting to provoke her. Realizing that the writer-monkey, had somehow became more than her partner he comments before thinking. "No way! You, and the writer-monkey?"

"I think that you better leave now. It's late and I'm really tired." Kate looks directly at him and then towards the door.

"Look Kate, how was I supposed to know? The last time I saw you, you were ready to kill the guy for digging up your mother's case. You kicked him off of your team, remember?" Will offered in his defense.

Beckett sat there for a few seconds, trying to reel in her emotions but failing. "You're right Will. How would you know? We were together for nearly a year and you knew that my mother's murder was the reason I became a cop yet you never asked a single question. You accepted the story that the cops told me and thought I should move on. Rick was with me for six weeks and knew that I would never be satisfied until I knew the whole story. He hired the best forensic pathologist in the country to look at my mother's file and was able to prove that it wasn't an act of random gang violence as the cops tried to tell me. It was murder. A professional hit."

"Geez Kate, I didn't know.." Will tries to interrupt, but is silenced by Beckett holding up her hand.

"I shot him. Thanks to the evidence that Castle was able to obtain, we were able to tie my mother's murder to several other similar killings by the same person. We didn't know we had him in custody at the time, but he slipped up and said something that only the killer would know. I shot him before I could find out who hired him. That writer-monkey as you call him, gave $100,000.00 in an attempt to catch my mother's killer."

"I'm sorry Kate." Was all Sorenson could offer. It was obvious that she and the writer had become more than just 'partners', but he was puzzled why she would be here without him. Will had to assume that there had been a bad breakup and Kate was simply hiding away in her job. He had been with her long enough to know that for all of her tough talk, she was still fragile emotionally. Seeing the defeated look on Beckett's face, Will decides to honor her request and rises up from his chair. "I'll leave this here with you.." He looks at the half-empty bottle of whiskey on the table. "You're right. It is late and we both have busy days tomorrow."

Kate nods her head in appreciation and rises up from her seat. Walking to the door, she gives Will a weak hug and thanks him for coming. He simply smiles as he returns the hug and is soon out of the room leaving Kate alone with her doubts about everything she has done in the last four months.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen:**

 _ **October 28:**_

Richard Castle reads the last few paragraphs again before he saves the file and closes the laptop. He had one month to come up with a new character to pitch to Black Pawn or he would have to summon up the strength to continue the Nikki Heat series. He had promised Paula that much and he was a man of his word. The problem was he just didn't feel like writing anymore. It was the same feeling that he had when he killed off Derrick Storm over five years ago.

The book promotion tour had went surprisingly well. The initial reviews of what would he planned be the last Nikki Heat book had been positive. With the possible exception of a few distraught fans at Nikki's abandonment of Rook, the feedback had been favorable. He never took it personally when fans were upset, in fact it pleased him that he had been able to create characters that the reader actually cared about.

True to her word, Paula had worked with Gina and Black Pawn to create a small Asian tour for the Derick Storm series now translated into Chinese. The first stop would be Beijing, followed by appearances in Shanghai and Hong Kong. Rick adjusted his seat in his 1st class fight cube so he could look at the flight progress monitor. The flight from JFK to Beijing was nearly 15 hours long and they were nearing the mid point. In spite of the excellent accommodations of his 1st class seating module, he doubted if he would get any sleep.

Rather than call for a flight attendant, he got up to stretch his legs and to walk back to the galley. He had flown enough long distance flights to understand that the flight attendants use this portion of the flight to relax and recharge before the flurry of activity in the hours before arrival. He strolled into the galley and asked if they could provide him with a couple flight sized bottles of scotch. Jenny, a lovely blonde woman probably 10 years his senior, simply smiled and reached into her cart and handed him 4 or 5. "Is there anything else I can get for you Mr Castle?" Jenny inquired.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Castle replied. He had flown 1st class enough to know that the flight attendants know the name of every passenger in the section and had nothing to do with his celebrity, or lack thereof.

Another flight attendant from business class was setting with Jenny sharing a snack when she heard Jenny addressing Castle. Her head shot up and she stared excitedly. "Are you Richard Castle the writer?" She inquired.

"I suppose I am." he replied.

Jumping up, she ran up to Castle, her cheeks flushed, extending her hand to him. "I'm a huge fan of your work Mr Castle." she exclaimed. "I bet that I have ready every book that you have written. A job like this gives you a lot of down time in strange places with nothing better to do."

"Oh, I'm sorry?" Rick replied.

Now turning beet red she answered "Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that your books help get me through some pretty boring times."

"Well, in that case, thank you. And call me Rick." He extended his hand to gently shake hers.

"You can call me anything you want, but my name is Lisa" as she pointed at her name tag. She was very close to his age, probably 5 foot 7 with auburn hair and green eyes. She had a lovely smile. "Would it be a bother if you would autograph my Nikki Heat book that I'm reading now? Lisa inquired nervously.

"Not at all. I'd be happy to." Rick replied.

"Oh thank you! I've just got to get it out of my flight bag. Why don't you go back to your seat and I'll bring it up to you as soon as I find it. I know it's in there someplace."

Castle returned to his seat, grabbed his plastic glass, cracked open 2 of the flight sized bottles and poured both at the same time without losing a drop. Satisfied with his effort, he cracked a faint smile as he brought the glass to his lips and took a sip. The warmth seemed to flow through his body as he swallowed the amber drink. He reclined the seat to a more comfortable position and extended to footrest. Castle closed his eyes trying to let sleep wash over him. As his mind started to drift off, a slight tug on his arm jolted him back to reality.

"Mr. Castle?" Lisa whispered. "I found my Nikki Heat book for you to sign." She handed him a well worn paperback copy of Deadly Heat.

Castle gave her a faint smile. "It looks like this book has been read a time or two."

Lisa gave him an embarrassed smile. "Yes, I've read it a time or two. And so have a few of my friends."

Finally feeling the scotch working its desired effect and not really wanting to discuss anything in further detail, Castle asked: "What exactly would you like me to write in there?"

"Whatever you like." She replied. Castle grabs a pen from his pocket and starts to write: " _To Lisa, thank you for making a long flight a little more enjoyable, Richard Castle."_ He hands the book back to her and puts his pen back while she reads it. She blushes, then smiles, then leans over and gives him an ever so slight peck on the cheek. "Thank you Mr. Castle, you made my day," she replied and returned back to the galley.

Rick smiled and returned his attention to his drink. Another slow sip and he closed his eyes again wishing for sleep. The next thing he notices is Jenny gently tapping on his shoulder telling him that the plan is nearly ready to land and that he needed to return his seat back to its upright and locked position. Somehow he had managed to get 4 hours of sleep despite all of the noise that the jet makes. He must have been really tired, he guessed. The last time he had had a truly restful sleep was nearly 5 months ago. It now seems like a lifetime ago.

Jenny comes by and gathers up his empty scotch bottles and glass as she makes her final pass before landing. Castle gives his seat belt a tug to make sure it is tight. The plane lands with only a slight bump as the wheels touch down. It only takes about 3 minutes after landing for the plane to arrive at its designated terminal. This barely allows enough time for all of the PA announcements regarding passport control and paperwork requirements in at least 4 different languages. As soon as the plane is stopped, Rick is out of his seat, putting his sport coat on and reaching for his carry on bag. Waiting for the passenger door to open he pulls out his cell phone and turns it on. After a few seconds it connects to one of the Chinese mobile networks. The door opens and he is part of a moving wave of people all trying to get to the same place.

Looking at the time displayed on his phone he glances at his wristwatch and smiles. Traveling from the east coast of the US to China is exactly 12 hours off, so there wasn't any real need to adjust his watch. Besides his phone had the correct date. In spite of the fact that there were at least 20 passport control stations manned at this time it appears that there were several flights from all around the world that arrive at the same time. It truly was a sea of humanity. He avoided getting into a line that had people from other flights as you have no idea just how familiar they were with traveling and could be stuck waiting while they argue with the agent. As he approached the passport control agent he reached into his pocket and pulled his passport out with his entry application form glancing at it to make sure it was filled out correctly.

He handed his passport and entry form to the agent who looked at his picture and then at the type of visa he had in his passport. Without making eye contact, the agent stamped the passport and the application form. Handing the passport back to Castle, he motioned him through. Gina had rushed through a business visa that allowed for multiple entries with each stay of 30 days. Normally, a business visa could take several weeks to obtain, but if you're willing to pay, you can rush it through in a day or so.

Walking to baggage claim, he looked up at the monitors to see which carousel his flight was using. He walked over to grab one of push carts for his luggage placing his carry on in the front basket. He hears to warning sound as the carousel starts to move and heads it that direction. It is already surrounded with people from the flight. Rather than try to muscle his way in, he decides to stay back and see where his luggage shows up. One of the small advantages of flying first class is the priority handling of the luggage. In less than a minute he sees his bag on the carousel. As it approaches, he wades into the crowd excusing himself and snags the bag. He places his bag on the cart and pushes it to another control station. Handing over his passport and entry application form, the agent again looks at it without ever looking at him. This time he keeps the entry application form and hands back Castle's passport.

Rick pushes his cart through the open doors and sees the mass of people – half of which are holding signs with the names of people they are trying to meet, the other half the people whose names are on the signs. Castle looks through the crowd searching for his name. As the mass of people moves closer to the door, he hears someone call is name in an unmistakable Australian accent. Turning quickly to see where the sound is coming from, he sees her as she waves for him to come her way. As he approaches, she extends he hand to him and flashes a bright, toothy smile. "Mr. Castle, I'm Mindy King, I work for Black Pawn books. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Castle shakes her hand. "The pleasure is all mine." and flashes the best smile he could muster up at the time. Mindy was strikingly attractive. She had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and what looked like jade green eyes. She was wearing blue jeans, tee shirt style blouse, short waist tan leather jacket and what looked like cross trainer tennis shoes. She had to be nearly 6 foot tall and looked very much the athlete.

"I have a driver and a car waiting outside. I'm sure you must be tired. Let's get you to the hotel." Mindy replies. Castle looks down at his watch and realizes that while it's 8:00 am in New York it's already 8:00 pm of the same day in Beijing.

"That sounds like a plan. Lead on and I'll try to keep up." Rick explains.

"Let's go." she said as they finally made it out of the airport and into the cool damp night air. "It's been raining all day, but then again it rains nearly every day from August to November here."

"What happens after that?" Castle inquired

"Then winter comes." Mindy gazes into the sea of cars triple parked in the passenger pickup area. "Wait here," she says to Castle as she runs over to a black BMW 7 series sedan and shouts something to the driver. Mindy runs back to Castle and tells him that the car will be here in a second as they push his cart to the curb. Sure enough, the car stops in front of them and the trunk opens as the driver pops out to assist. Castle pushes the cart to the rear of the car and starts to pull the large bag off. The driver rushes over and stops him indicating that that is his job. Castle lets go of the handle and watches as the driver struggles getting the bag into the trunk. Castle grabs his smaller bag and sets it into the trunk himself.

Walking around the car, Rick grabs the passenger rear door handle, and opens the door for Mindy to enter. Mindy smiled at him and said "Thanks, but I'll just ride up front with the driver."

Castle just looked down more than a little disappointed. "Oh, I didn't mean anything. I just assumed that you were riding in the back also. It's a pretty big car and I don't need that much room."

Now it was Mindy's turn to feel embarrassed. "I'm so sorry Mr. Castle. I've just gotten used to most of the writers that I meet want their privacy. Especially after a long flight."

"Well it's too early to call New York. Gina will not be in her office until 9:00 and I certainly don't want to have her mad at me any more than she already is. I understand if you are uncomfortable riding in the back with me."

"Mr. Castle." Mindy looked at him sternly now. "Why would I be afraid of you? Scoot over, I'll ride with you." She smiled and gave him a sly wink.

"Call me Rick." Castle smiled back.

X-X-X

Kate cursed to herself as she navigated her agency supplied car through the rush-hour traffic. There was something uniquely bad about traffic in Washington DC compared to New York. Maybe it was the layout of the roads, maybe it was the people behind the wheel. Whatever it was, she fought the urge to draw her service revolver daily. She left her apartment early hoping to review her notes before she and agent McCord met with the Federal prosecutor to provide statements on a voter fraud case they had just wrapped up last week.

She was finally starting to adjust to life as a Federal agent. While it was a far cry from the type of job that agent Stack had discussed, there was still a sense of serving the greater good that she craved. It had been five months to the day since she left New York and her old life behind and still had no contact with agent Cochran. Kate couldn't help but start to doubt if Cochran was legitimate. She quickly squelched those thoughts as she pulled into the underground parking facility.

Beckett had just stepped off of the elevator on her floor when her phone began to ring. Not recognizing the number he hesitantly answered. "Beckett."

"Kate, Kate it's Erik Vaughn. Remember me?"

The only person that would have shocked her more by calling her would have been Castle. Trying to calm herself she replies. "Yes I remember you. I'm just a little surprised that you'd be calling me."

"Well I'm going to be in DC for an embassy dinner tomorrow night. It's black tie, very formal. I heard that you were a Federal agent now and wanted to know if you and Mr Castle would like to attend as my guests?"

Beckett felt a pang of regret at the mention of Rick and Vaughn assuming that they were still together.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Kate replies solemnly.

"Why not? I'm sure that Rick can get his hands on a tux and you'd look great in a burlap bag.." Vaughn counters. "I hear the Attorney General will be there.."

"Castle and I aren't together anymore." Kate blurted out hoping to end the questions that she didn't want to answer.

There was an extended pause on the line before Vaughn responds. "I'm sorry. I'm sure that you had your reasons.. The offer is still open to you. You could come with me.."

"I'm not ready to start dating right now."

"Who said it was a date? Just two old friends attending an upscale embassy dinner, that's all"

"Old friends? We barely know each other." Kate replies.

"So you just let any guy kiss you? Come on Kate. You might actually like it."

Part of her wants to be angry with him for mentioning the kiss, but she knew that she was the one who let it happen. She still couldn't understand why she let her guards down for him so quickly. Trying to take control again, she replies. "I don't think so. Thanks for the offer."

"Why don't you think about it? I'll call you this evening and see if you changed your mind. Deal?"

"I don't think that I'll change my mind, but ok."

"I look forward to talking to you tonight. Goodbye Kate." Vaughn ends the call before she can respond.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Another two chapters. A couple of the reviews skipped a chapter thinking that I only posted one. As this story is already complete, I will continue to post two per day.

The usual disclaimers apply. Don't own Castle or any of it's characters.

 **Fifteen:**

The ride from the airport to the hotel was quiet. Mindy explained that he would be staying at the Great Wall Sheraton – the same hotel Ronald Reagan had stayed in during his historic visit to China. Its location was close to the embassy district, shopping and several restaurants. It also had its own shopping, restaurants, a piano bar and a travel bureau under roof. Castle really didn't care. As long as it had a soft bed, a mini bar, and an internet connection, he'd be fine. Black Pawn had setup the whole trip and made sure that he had a suite on the executive level. Castle checked in and the bell boy loaded his luggage on a cart and asked for his room number. Rick asked the concierge if he could exchange some money which he gladly agreed to do.

Mindy walked with him to the elevator. As the door opened she extended her hand to him and said "Well goodnight Mr. Castle. I'll see you here in the lobby at 7:45 am. I've got a full day of activities planned for you. So get some sleep."

He gently took her hand into his and replied "Please call me Rick, or at least just Castle, no Mister. I'm not that old, am I?"

Mindy replied "Ok Castle. Goodnight."

"Until tomorrow. Miss King." He replied.

The bell boy was waiting in front of Castle's door along with his luggage. Castle handed his key card and he opened the door and gestured for him to come in. He carried Castle's bags into the room and set them next to the dresser. He then showed Castle how the key card was to be kept in a holder by the door. The holder contained a micro switch that controlled all of the electrical items in the suite except the light in entrance. Rick thanked him and gave a generous tip for his efforts.

He kicked off his shoes walking over to the mini bar. It was well stocked with plenty of flight sized bottles of the more popular brands. Reaching into the pockets of his sport coat, he grabbed the extra bottles of scotch that Jenny had so kindly provided him with on the plane. Grabbing a real cocktail glass from the mini bar he opened the remaining bottles and poured them into the glass. Rick strolled over to the bed and plopped down making sure that he didn't spill a drop from his glass. Taking a big gulp, he waited for the scotch to warm him up and numb him so he could sleep – even a little while.

Laying down, he sets the glass on the nightstand by the bed. He closes his eyes and tries to block out the events from five months ago from his mind. How he lost the woman he loved. The events play over and over in his mind and no matter what he does he can't change the outcome. He just couldn't figure out why it played out the way it did. He rolls over to his side and shudders as if he's freezing, grabbing the comforter. If only he could sleep..

He dreams that he's standing by the swings. That Kate is in his arms telling him how she will marry him. Only the birth of Alexis eclipses this as the happiest moment of his life. Then everything starts to fall apart. Five years of his life spent waiting for a woman who never put him at the top of her priorities. He lurches up, now wide awake. Looking at the alarm clock he sees that it's 4:00 am here and 4:00 pm in New York. Grabbing his phone, he decides to call Gina to tell her that he has arrived safely in China. He stops himself thinking that maybe it would be better if he let Paula give his publisher/ex-wife the news.

Adding the country code, he punches in Paula's number and waits. "Richard Castle, where the hell are you?" Paula snarls.

"Good afternoon to you too." Castle replies. "Remember the Asia book tour that you sent me on? Ring any bells?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Beijing. It's 4 o'clock. AM." Castle replied.

"Is Black Pawn taking care of you? Do they have someone looking after you while you're there?"

"Yes, mother. I have a babysitter. In fact, she has my whole day planned for me already."

"She?" Paula was now intrigued. "Details, Ricky. Is she young? Pretty? Have you asked her out yet? Tell me everything."

Castle paused. He really hadn't given her a lot of thought other than notice how nice she was to him and he didn't read much into that because most of the people with jobs similar to Mindy's that he's met treat him well. "Well," Castle paused again knowing that it was driving Paula crazy. "She's very tall."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Paula was no longer amused.

Castle thought some more about her and smiled to himself. "Yes, I guess you would say she's very attractive. Don't worry Paula, she's way too young for me."

"Why, is she in high school or something?"

"No, Paula, but I'd bet she isn't a day over 30 and I don't know anything about her. Besides, I'm not interested." Castles voice trailed off.

"Why?" Paula quizzed. "Did you take a vow of celibacy that I didn't hear about?"

"You know why."

"Look Rick. You and I have known each other for a long time. I watched you enter into two marriages that you shouldn't have, watched you lose part of yourself when each one failed. Bailed your ass out of jail and lied to the press to keep your image intact while you went out of your way to destroy it. I think that I've earned the right to tell you the truth, no matter how much you don't like it."

Deep down, Castle knew what she was right. Paula has always been there for him. Granted she had a vested interest in keeping him out of trouble, but she could be a pit bull when she needed to. "I don't want to talk about it. Ok?

"What do you want me to tell Gina?" His agent inquires.

"Tell her I'm fine. Tell her I'm doing this book tour that she wanted... Hell Paula, tell her whatever you want to. I'll talk to you later." Rick pressed the end call button before Paula could say anything more. He leans back against the headboard and closes his eyes. He is startled by the ringing of the phone in his room. Reaching across the bed and pulling the handset from the nightstand, he answers: "Hello?"

"G'day, Mr. Castle. This is your wakeup call." He immediately recognized Mindy's thick Australian accent.

Rick looks at the alarm clock. It says 8:00. "Oh shit!" he yelps into the phone. "I'm so sorry miss King. I must have dozed off. Can you give me 15 minutes so I can clean up?"

"Sounds like a plan." Mindy replied and hung up.

Castle hung up the phone and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and waited while the water warmed up. Looking at his face in the mirror before it fogged up, he debated if he should shave or not. Maybe he would grow a full beard, who knows? He opens the complimentary bottle of water and pours it into the glass and inserts his toothbrush to wet it. He brushes his teeth using the bottled water to rinse his mouth and brush. He rushed his shower wanting to just stand there under the warm flow of the water.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and tee shirt, he grabbed a leather jacket from his luggage and rummaged to find his sneakers. He had a feeling that he would do a lot of walking today. Pulling his keycard from its holder and stuffing it into his pocket before he closed the door and made his way to the elevator.

Exiting the elevator he walked to the hotel lobby. Mindy was setting on one of the sofas glancing at her phone when she sees Rick walking towards her. She jumps up and walks to meet him extending her hand. He takes one look at her and fights back a chuckle – she was dressed almost identically to him – jeans, tee shirt, sneakers and leather jacket. He gently shakes her hand still smiling. Puzzled, Mindy smiles back not aware of the joke. "Good morning miss King." Castles says cheerily.

"Good morning to you Mr. Castle. Judging from your smile, I assume that you're in a good mood." Mindy replies.

"I'm just a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. Have you had breakfast Miss King?" Castle inquires.

"I'm not a big breakfast person, but I'll be glad to sit with you while you have some."

"All I really need right now is a double expresso latte'."

"Well, if that's all you want, there's a Starbucks right around the corner. We could stop there on our way to the Forbidden City." Mindy relies.

"Cool, I've always wanted to see it. Lead on Miss King." Castle smiles.

Mindy leads him out of the hotel and into the same car that brought him there. Castle takes in all of the sights and sounds of the city. Everything seems to be in motion at the same time. Seeing first hand how crosswalks and traffic lights are mere suggestions and how pedestrians are at the bottom of the food chain. Soon they were in front of the Starbucks and Mindy was hopping out of the car to retrieve their coffees. A couple of minutes later she returns with their drinks and a small bag containing several scones. Climbing back into the car, Mindy says something to the driver in Chinese and he hurries off. They make good time considering how heavy traffic was and soon the driver was pulling up to the entrance to the Forbidden City adjacent to Tienanmen square. As they exit the car, Mindy once again gives the driver instructions and he speeds off.

It was late October and there was a definite chill in the air. It was overcast, but at least it wasn't raining. "Do you want to wait for a guided tour, or do you wish to explore for yourself?" Mindy inquired.

"Let's go exploring." Castle replies.

Mindy paid the admission and they walked side by side through the Forbidden city, Castle pointing out details that he had learned about the place from research he had done for a Derek Storm novel. "Wow Mr. Castle, maybe you should consider a career as a tour guide for this place." Mindy joked.

"It's one thing to read about this place. It's something completely different seeing it for yourself. Thank you for bringing me here Miss King."

"You're welcome Mr. Castle. This is just the first stop in our whirlwind tourist day in Beijing. If you're done here, we still have a little time before our driver returns for us and there are a couple of other things here that you might want to see."

"Sounds interesting Miss King." They walked back out of the Forbidden City back into Tienanmen square.

"Would you like to see Chairman Mao's body? It's on display over there." Mindy motions across the 8 lane road towards the rather plain building with at least 1,000 people outside standing in line. "It's really not a big deal, but while were here I thought maybe you were curious. Don't worry we have plenty more to see."

"Have you seen him there?" Castle inquired.

"Yes, His body is in a big glass case. He has so much makeup on him that he looks like a wax figure. You're not allowed to take pictures and you cannot stop to get a good look anyway. Who knows, maybe it is a wax figure."

"I'm really not that curious Miss King. Let's go see some of these other wonderful things instead." Castle replied. Mindy pulled her cell phone from her pocket and called for the driver. Castle stood and took in all of the sights while they waited for the car. Mindy just stood there occasionally glancing at her i-phone and glancing at Castle when she was sure he wasn't looking at her. As the car pulled up, once again Castle grabbed for the door and opened it for Mindy before she could get the chance.

"Well thank you Mr. Castle." Mindy smiled. I guess that I'm not used to being around a gentleman."

"What can I say. My mother raised me well. And really, I like being gentlemanly around a pretty young woman." 'Oh Shit. He thought to himself. Did I really just say that? I bet she thinks I'm some kind of an old letch.' Castle's face turned beet red.

Mindy sensing Castle's embarrassment, simply smiled and slipped into the car, scooting across the seat so he could enter. They both sat in silence for an uncomfortable minute or so, before Castle decided to speak first. "Miss King, I hope that I didn't embarrass you with what I said. I would never want to make you feel uncomfortable. If I did, I'm truly sorry."

Mindy looked up at him and smiled. "Mr. Castle. I thought what you said to me was very sweet. There's no need for an apology, unless you didn't mean it." She gave him a sly wink.

Castle thought to himself, 'did she really flirt with me? Maybe it's jet lag. Or maybe it's sleep deprivation.' "Please call me Rick, or Castle. That's what my friends call me."

"Only if you call me Mindy. Miss King is what my teachers used to call me." Mindy replied. "If you would like, we can stop somewhere along the way and grab lunch. It's about a 2 hour drive to the Great Wall and there aren't a lot of western restaurants once we get outside of the city. We still have the scones that I purchased earlier." Mindy picks up the bag and shakes it.

Castle smiles and says "I'm fine. Unless you're hungry, I'm sure I can wait until later. Especially, with those delicious scones that you have there." After another couple of minutes of silence, Castle speaks again. "So Miss K-, I mean Mindy, I'm sure that you know everything about me. Tell me about yourself."

"There's not that much to tell." Mindy replied.

"I'm sure there is, but if you don't want to tell me. I'll understand." Castle giving her his best pout looking more like a 9 year old than full grown man.

Mindy frowned. "What do you want to know, Castle?"

"I am always fascinated by the story. What is the Mindy King story? How did she end up here, babysitting a writer like me?"

"Where do I begin?"

"The beginning is usually the best place." Castle replied.

"Well, I was born in Duston England and my parents emigrated to Australia when I was 2. I grew up in Ballarat. Because of my grades, I was offered an academic scholarship anywhere I wanted to go. I was always fascinated by America because of TV, especially Los Angeles. I enrolled at UCLA and studied international business while playing volleyball. It's while I was there, I fell in love with surfing. Every vacation I take now is really an excuse to go surfing somewhere. Surprisingly, I've never surfed in Australia." Her voiced trailed off for a second as if she was in deep thought. Castle smiled to himself pleased that he had guessed that she played volleyball because of her height and athletic build.

"So how did you end up here?" Castle inquired.

"I was approached by a recruiter for Black Pawn books. They were looking for young aggressive people to establish a base of operations in Asia. Black Pawn was moving all of their paperback printing operations to China. I was transferred to our office in Shanghai. I spent the next 10 years working my way through the ranks until an offer came along to go to New York and work at Corporate headquarters. I thought I had it all, but things just didn't work out. The next thing I know, I'm back in China doing the same job I had when I started there."

"So why did you come back? I'm sure that with your experience you could get a job with any publishing house."

She thought about his question for a few seconds and then calmly replied. "I've pretty much been on my own since I left Australia. I've never really had any friends or relationships that would keep me in one place." Her last remark was tinged with embarrassment that she might have shared too much with someone that she only knew from what her bosses told her about him.

Castle did the math. If Mindy had been with Black Pawn 10 years, she had to at least be in her early 30s. Not only did he not feel like such a perv for his earlier comments, he was impressed with just how young she looked. Glancing over to see the embarrassed look on her face, he debated if he should say something to her, or just leave her alone with her thoughts.

Once they got outside of the city, the driver was able drive as fast as he wanted in spite of the posted speed limit. Soon he could catch glimpses of the wall as it snaked through the countryside. As they pulled into the tourist area, he could see first hand just how massive an undertaking it was to construct the wall. Mindy paid the modest fee and walked with Castle to the entrance. They climbed up to the main portion of the wall and Castle looked out onto the countryside. They strolled along the walkway as it followed the contour of the land. Castle turned to Mindy after a few minutes of walking and inquired. "Are we trying to get somewhere?"

"Not really. You can walk about another kilometer up to another vista, but this is pretty much all there is." She looked disappointed. "We can leave anytime you like."

Sensing her disappointment, Castle replied. "Thank you for bringing me here. You really have to see it to appreciate what an achievement it is."

"Would you like me to take your picture here on the wall? If you hand me your phone, I'll take it for you." Mindy inquired.

Rick looked around and spotted an English speaking couple looking out over the wall. "Excuse me? Could you take our picture?" He gestures towards himself and Mindy. The couple smiles and walks to where he was standing. Castle hands his iphone to the man and motions for Mindy to stand beside him. Mindy is surprised by the gesture, but moves to his right side.

"Say cheese!" the man calls to them. Just as they reply, Castle puts his right hand behind Mindy's head giving her a pair of 'bunny ears'. The couple laughs at the move admiring the picture. Mindy is puzzled until he hands the phone back to Castle and she can see for herself. She blushes and gently pokes Rick in the side with her elbow.

"Ow!" Rick cries out in mock pain. The couple watching them laughs at Rick's animated actions. They smile, and wave goodbye as the two walk away. "I think you look pretty good with bunny ears, and very tall." Castle gives her his best innocent look.

Mindy shakes her head and smiles. "Let's head back to city. There's plenty more to see if you like."

"Lead on then Miss K- I mean Mindy."

They climbed back into the car and the driver wasted no time in getting them back to the city. They made very good time until they got to the outskirts of the city. While Castle was used to New York traffic, nothing can prepare you for rush hour traffic in a city the size of Beijing. It was even crazier than that in Sao Palo which says it all. Rick looked at his watch and noticed that is was nearly 4:00 pm and that he was really starting to feel the effects of the 12 hour time change. His stomach suddenly reminded him that it had been quite a while since he had eaten. He considered eating one of the scones that Mindy bought, but thought better of it. He glanced over at Mindy, who was busy reading her emails. Castled decided to take a look at his own mail, quickly glancing at the senders to see if anything looked important enough to bother reading. 'Did he actually expect anything from her?'

"Mindy, would it be ok if you took me back to the hotel? I'm starting to feel some jet lag." Castle inquired.

She looked up from her phone. "Sure, no problem. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

Mindy said something to the driver and he nodded his head in response. "Let's get you back to the hotel. You can eat there , or there are several places to eat that are a very short walk away."

"Will you be eating with me?" Castle inquired.

"I can if you like."

"I'm sorry." Castle replied. "I mean if you don't have any previous plans." He was trying to give her a way out if she wanted one.

"No, I really don't have any plans." Mindy returned her attention to her phone. The remainder of the ride was quiet. Castle just stared out the window taking all of the sights and sounds in. The sun was low on the horizon despite the early hour. As the car pulled up to the hotel, Castle exited and then extended his hand to assist Mindy. She took his hand and he pulled her out. Turning back to the driver she said something to him in Chinese. He grunted, she closed the door and he sped off into the approaching darkness.

They walked together into the lobby when Mindy asked. "Would you like to go back to your room first to freshen up first?" She looked at her phone to see what time it was. "It's 5:00 pm now. How about we meet back down here at 6:00 and we'll figure out where you want to eat."

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe a quick shower will wake me up for a little while." Castle turned and started walking towards the elevator not noticing that Mindy was right behind him. He pressed the call button and waited for the elevator to return lost in his thoughts about a life that seems like it belonged to someone else now. The door opened and he walked in and he pressed the button for his floor.

"Could you press 22 please?" Mindy asked.

Castle, now startled from his thoughts, turned and saw Mindy standing behind him. He pressed the button she requested and turned to face her. A sheepish grin on his face. "I'm so sorry Mindy. I never realized that you were staying here too." His face now turning red.

Mindy sensing his embarrassment smiled and said "That's ok. I'll forgive you – this time." The elevator stopped at her floor and she exited. Castle got off at his floor and walked to his door while trying to pull his keycard from his jeans. He looked around the room and saw that the maid had been there. All of the clothes that had been strewn across the floor now neatly folded and sitting on top of the dresser. He walked to the bathroom, reached into the shower to turn it on, and proceeded to undress. The jet lag was really starting to kick in now and he debated if he should call off dinner and give in to the feeling. He had travelled enough to know that that was the worst thing to do if you were trying to adjust to the time change, so he hopped into the shower hoping for some invigoration, no matter how little.

Out of the quick shower, he toweled off haphazardly leaving several spots half dry as he returned to the bedroom and rummaged through his clothes for something to wear. Gathering up a pair of jeans and a sport shirt, he quickly dressed glancing at his watch seeing that it was 5:55. He finished dressing and grabbed one of his silk blazers from his garment bag. He wasn't sure where Mindy was planning on taking him and so he went with a middle of the road look.

As he exited the elevator, he looked into the lobby trying to see if he had gotten there before him. He hears a feminine voice behind him growing louder as she approached. "Mr. Castle, are you looking for someone?"

Slightly startled, Castle turns around to see where the voice is coming from. Mindy was smiling at the surprised look on his face. Standing there in well tailored dress slacks, cream colored blouse and blazer, she reminded him of Kate a little too much. With her 4 inch heels, she may actually be a little taller than him. She walked up to him and noticed the sudden sad expression on his face. Not knowing why, she inquired "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not really. Just seeing you dressed like that reminded me of someone." Castle tried to give her a smile.

Mindy sensing that something was amiss tried to make eye contact. "Is it my outfit? I can change if you like. I'll bet it's my shoes. I so rarely get a chance to wear heels as it makes me taller than most men. But I really like to wear them."

Castle looked up and tried to make eye contact. He notices that with her heels on she was looking him directly in the eye, all height difference gone. "No, actually you look quite … lovely Miss King. And please call me Castle or Rick."

Mindy smiled. "Ok Rick, but only if you call me Mindy. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

"Yes, who?"

"Yes Mindy." Castle sighed.

"Great. Now what are you in the mood for? Italian? French? Mexican? Chinese?"

"How about a cheeseburger?" Castle inquired.

"I was hoping that you'd say that. There's a Hard Rock Cafe not 500 meters from here. They have a pretty good cheeseburger."

Castle flashed a sincere smile this time. "That sounds like a plan. Lead on Mindy." as they walked out into the cool Beijing evening.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen:**

Mindy was right. The Hard Rock was only about 1000 feet from the front of the hotel. The hostess lead them to a table on the upper deck. They had an excellent view of the stage, but there wouldn't be any live entertainment until 10:00 pm. They both ordered cheeseburgers and a pitcher of Tiger beer that was on draft. They made small talk until the food arrived which Castle devoured as if he hadn't eaten all day. Laughing to himself, he realized that he hadn't eaten all day. He looked around the restaurant admiring the rock and roll memorabilia on the walls admiring the signed Fender Stratocaster owned by Jimi Hendrix.

Mindy finished her burger and they started to discuss the plans for tomorrow. A book signing for the entire Derek Storm series that are being re-issued in both Chinese and English would be the main event. Mindy had arranged for interviews with national publications. It should be over before 5:00 pm and they had a flight to Shanghai scheduled for 7:30. Castle finished his beer and looked at his watch. It was 8:00 pm here. He would call home and check in with Martha and Alexis as soon as he returned to his room. Mindy looked at him checking his watch and guessed that he wanted to call home. "If you need to get back to your room, we can leave at any time. We've got a busy day tomorrow and I'm sure you could use some sleep."

"I'm normally better company, but I really need to call home." Castle replied offering a faint smile. Mindy raised her had to the waitress signaling for the check. Mindy paid the bill and then get up up leave. Castle followed her out the door and they walked side by side to the hotel. After entering the lobby, Mindy gently grabbed Rick's elbow. He flinched at her unexpected touch, turning to face her.

"You need to be checked out of your room before we leave in the morning. The driver will pick us up at 9:30. The book signing starts at 10:00 am. They have an excellent buffet breakfast here. If you like, I could meet you for breakfast if you'd like." Mindy smiled and started walking towards the elevators.

Castle smiled back and replied "No problem. What time would you like to meet for breakfast."

"How about 7:30?" Mindy inquired.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." The door on the elevator opened and Castle motioned for Mindy to enter first. Castle leaned across her to press the button for her floor followed by his own. As the elevator door opened, Mindy turned to face Castle before exiting. "Mindy," Rick paused. "Thank you for everything that you have done. I know that I can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I'll grow on you. I had a wonderful time."

Mindy was surprised. She replied "No worries, mate." In a Crocodile Dundee voice, leans over and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Good night Castle." Mindy purrs as she exits the elevator.

"Good night Mindy." He says as the doors close.

Back in his room Castle plops down in the armchair and grabbed his phone from his jacket. He dials Martha's number and waits. After a couple of rings, Martha answers. "Hello?"

"Good morning mother." Rick replies.

"Oh darling! I'm so glad to hear from you. How are you? Did you have a safe flight? Hows China? Did you eat?" Martha was rambling now.

Rick chuckled. "I'm fine. Good flight. China's really different from what I expected. And yes, I just had dinner. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. Alexis is still madly in love with Pi. I have to sneak out if I want a dinner with meat in it. So tell me Richard, have you met any ladies?"

"Mother, why would you ask me something like that?" Rick was annoyed.

The next few minutes with small talk that really Castle had no interest in. He glanced at his watch and told Martha how he really needed to speak to Paula. Castle hung up and started to call Gina. As the phone rang he almost wished that it would go to voicemail so he wouldn't have to deal with her.

Gina answered on the 3rd ring. "Hello, Is that you Rick?"

Castle paused for a second. "Hey Gina, how are you doing?"

"Where are you? How's the book tour going?" Gina inquired.

"I'm still in Beijing. First appearance is tomorrow. Then I'm off to Shanghai."

"Great! Sounds like everything is going to plan. How are you getting along with Mindy? She's quite attractive isn't she?"

Rick could see Gina's slyly smiling through the phone. "Yes, Mindy and I are getting along just fine. And yes, she is very... tall. Please don't start."

"Start what!" Gina asked mockingly.

"You know. I'm not ready for anything like that. So stop. Please." The pain etched in Castle's voice.

"Ok Ricky, I'm sorry. It breaks my heart seeing you so sad. And besides, you cannot write when you're like this."

"I'm nearly finished with my outline for my next new character. I'll be ready to pitch it once the tour is over. Doesn't that count for something?" Castle using his little innocent boy voice. "Gina, I've got another call to make before I go to bed. I'll call you again in a couple of days. Ok?"

"Ok. I'll talk to you then. You be careful." Gina hung up.

Castle sat on the bed staring at the walls dreading his call to Lanie regardless of the reason why. Walking over to the mini-bar he grabbed a couple of the mini bottles of scotch and a glass. Taking a sip, he looked through his contacts until he found Lanie's number. Taking another sip, he pressed the call button and waited.

Lanie answered on the second ring. "Hello, this is doctor Parrish."

"Lanie, it's Castle, how are you doing?"

"Richard Castle." Lanie said in her I'm gonna smack you voice. "Where the hell are you? And why did you leave without telling any of your friends?"

"I'm fine. I'm in Beijing. I've got an Asian book tour. And..." His voice trailing off looking for the right thing to say. "This thing just came up at the last minute. I didn't have time to tell anyone." Wanting to change the subject, he inquires. "So are you and the boys keeping the big apple safe?"

Rick could hear Lanie's smirk through the phone. "Yeah, the boys and I are keeping the streets safe from crime. We could always use some help. A certain 'civilian consultant' comes to mind, but I hear that he's off galavanting around the world.."

Castle rakes his fingers through his disheveled hair and laughs. "I'm sure the big apple is doing just fine without me. How are you doing?"

Lanie knows that Rick is dancing around the real question that he wants to ask. "I've been better.. And no, I haven't heard from her. Have you?"

"No. Not that I expected her to."

"Phones work both ways." Lanie replies.

"I could say the same thing to you then. Look, she made her choice. It's obvious that none of us were part of it."

"I'm so sorry Castle. Before she took the job, I'd never seen her so happy as she was last year with you. I knew that you had always loved her, but I saw that she was in love with you too. Then something changed. I don't know what, but I got the feeling that she was slipping back to her old insecure self. She had convinced herself to get the job she wanted meant that she had to choose between you and it." Lanie's voice was calm and reserved.

"Did Kate tell you that she never told me about the job until I found the boarding pass from her trip to DC in her jacket? When I confronted her about it, she told me that it was only an interview and probably would lead to nothing. When I asked her why she didn't tell me about the interview, she immediately went on the offensive telling me that it was her life. I left her apartment knowing that it was over. That I had wasted 5 years of my life chasing after a woman who would never put me first in her life." The pain in Castle's voice was clear.

There was a long silence on the line before Castle continued. "I thought that I could be her 'one and done', lucky number three for me.. I carried the ring in my pocket a month waiting for the right moment, afraid of her running away from commitment. I even went to get Jim's blessing. Then everything started falling apart. First it was Vaughn.. Then the damn job." Rick let loose a nervous laugh. "The upside is I didn't have to suffer through a rejected proposal."

Lanie was touched by Castle's confession. "You really are a romantic." Lanie fought back a tear as she said it.

"I thought great romances had happy endings?" Castle quizzed.

"Your story's not over." Lanie replied.

"You're more of an optimist than I am. I gave it my best shot. There's nothing left of me to give." Rick sighed, his voice trailing off at the end. "Will you let Ryan and Espo know that I said hi and that I'll try to see them when I get back to New York?"

"I certainly will Ricky. You be careful, you hear?"

"I will. You take care of yourself Lanie." Castle presses the end button on his phone.

X-X-X

Kate really didn't know why she accepted Vaughn's offer when he called back later that day. Maybe she could actually talk to the AG and see if he knew anything about Cochran and his investigation of Bracken she thought. 'Maybe you just need a night out with a friendly face. Was Vaughn a friend?'

Beckett got an ample dose of ribbing from her partner when she let it slip that she was going out the next evening. While McCord knew little about Richard Castle, she knew quite a bit about the billionaire Erik Vaughn and was more than a little envious of the junior agent. When McCord presses to find out just how she knew Vaughn, Kate was evasive, saying only that she had recently worked a case in New York that he was involved with.

"So you two were close?" McCord teased.

"No." Kate replied defensively, a little too quickly.

McCord grins, knowing there is more to the story.

"I see.. Weren't you with the writer at the time?"

Knowing there was nothing she could say that wouldn't make things look worse, Beckett decides to change the subject. "So what did the prosecutor say about our case?"

Rachael can see that Kate is embarrassed by her previous question. Something happened with her and Vaughn that Beckett didn't want to talk about. 'Maybe he was the reason that she broke things off with her writer?' "He says that we have a pretty strong case and that he's going to take it before a grand jury. Happy now?"

Kate can only offer a sarcastic smile. "Deliriously. What's next?"

McCord grins. "Possible civil rights violation case. South Dakota. A lawyer for one of the local tribes claims that the local LEO's have been a little too aggressive with the natives after they have too much to drink at the town's only watering hole."

The recent discoveries of oil deposits in the area had created a boon. Lots of jobs and money. The local LEO's were overwhelmed with things that they never expected like organized crime, gambling and prostitution. Forced to expand their force quickly, many of the towns took on LEO's who were less than qualified. It was the AG's office to determine if the complaint had any validity and if it did was it a rogue cop or an organized effort.

"We fly out this afternoon. Who knows, you might get lucky and we get back before you have to cancel your 'date'." McCord smirked.

X-X-X

William Bracken smiled as he read the coded-word report from one of his contacts in New York. It appears that everything was moving along as planned. Vulcan Simmons had established a pipeline from Bolivia for the drugs that would fund his bid at the oval office. With Beckett and her 'friends' out of the way, Simmons should be able to operate threat free. His contacts within the NYPD would see to that. Once everything is in place, Bracken will make the necessary calls that will tie up any loose ends.

He still didn't know about Richard Castle. There had been unsubstantiated rumors that Mr Castle had strong ties to the CIA and someone very high up on the food chain. The type of connection that could bring down the senator. As long as Mr Castle stayed away from Kate Beckett and the NYPD, then he could continue with his plan. Her other 'friends' would become victims of unfortunate accidents. He'd save Beckett for last so she could see how easily she was duped and how everyone she knew became a victim because of her. Bracken couldn't stop smiling at the thought.

He debated if it was time to call in 'agent Cochran' and have him see if Beckett knew anything about the real Richard Castle.. He'd let Cochran give her just enough truth to make the lies believable. It had worked thus far.

X-X-X

Richard Alexander Hunter sat in a small office in the Pentagon. No one ever came around and he liked things that way. His official title was Director of Special Operations, but had no ties to any of the three letter agencies. R A Hunter held a seat on the NSC and reported directly to the President as he had for the last ten years. He was responsible for the type of 'problem solving' that could not have any ties back to the President or any government agency.

The credenza behind his desk was a barren as the rest of his office except for a small picture of a red headed little girl sitting on the shoulders of what one could only assume was her father. The loving looks that the two in the picture exchanged for each other was hard to miss. Next to the picture lay two books, Casino Royale and Naked Heat.

Hunter had two issues to deal with at the time. The first one was job related. It appeared that a Libyan arms smuggler with ties to several terrorist groups was attempting to purchase spent plutonium cylinders from a Ukrainian weapons dealer. The spent cylinders could be used to make dirty bombs. The exchange was supposed to take place in Bucharest in two days. His assignment was to intercept the shipment and terminate both parties in such a manner that a clear message was sent to anyone else who might consider such an act.

His second issue was more personal. There had been several not-so-subtle attempts in the last six months to find out any information that the government may have on one Richard Castle. While he couldn't confirm whom was making the inquiries, there were strong indications that it was someone in the office of William H. Bracken, the two term senator from New York. Hunter had no idea why the senator had shown an interest in his son, but he was sure that it wasn't good. He needed to talk to Richard and find out why Bracken was interested in his background.

Checking with his source at Black Pawn, Hunter was able to confirm that Rick was in China. Not willing to risk a trip there himself for various reasons, he devises a plan that will allow him to accomplish both tasks. A couple of brief calls and the plan was set.


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen:**

The alarm on his iphone sounds as Rick reaches over to his nightstand to silence it. It was 7:30 and he had a very busy day ahead. He staggered from his bed and made his way to the bathroom. Taking care of business first, he flushes then turns to the sink to brush his teeth. A shave and a quick shower follows. Carefully he looks over the bathroom to make sure he returned all of his toiletries to his shaving kit before taking it into the bedroom. He roots through his suitcase looking for an appropriate outfit to wear today. He finds a blue pinstriped shirt and navy dress slacks. This combined with the silk blazer should be appropriate wear for todays agenda. He searches the room for anything that hasn't already been put back into his suitcase. Rick glances at his watch and sees that it's nearly 8:15. He calls down to the concierge to have someone pick up his luggage as he will be checking out today.

He grabs his laptop bag and leaves the room grabbing the pass key from the holder before exiting. Mindy is waiting in the lobby sitting near the elevators. Castle sees her first and calls out. Mindy looks up and smiles as Rick walks to her. "Good morning Mindy, I trust that you slept well?" Castle inquires.

"Very well, and you?"

"Actually, I slept very well." He replies surprising himself.

"Would you like to get some breakfast?" Mindy asks.

"Yes, I think I could handle breakfast, especially a good cup of coffee." Castle replies.

"Well I can't guarantee how good it is here, but I'll bet it will be strong."

"That sounds fine to me, let's eat." Castle rubs his hands together and smiles. "Lead on Miss Mindy." Mindy stands up and Rick is surprised by her height again. He follows her to the restaurant where the breakfast buffet is served. They eat and make small talk discussing the agenda for the day. Castle glances at his watch and comments "What time do we need to check out?"

"Don't worry Rick, it's been taken care of. The driver will pickup your luggage. Would you like to walk to your book signing?" Mindy inquires.

"How far away is it?"

"About 500 meters from here." Mindy replies.

"In that case, I think I can handle that." Rick smiles and rises to his feet extending his hand to Mindy. She rises and takes his hand while reaching for her bag. "Let's go."

They exit the hotel. It's a pleasant late October morning. You can almost see the sun peeking through the haze that seems to be a permanent part of the Beijing sky. They walk past the Hard Rock Cafe towards the Kempinski center, a shopping and dining complex that is part of the hotel. The Kempinski Center was a 6 story department store that sold everything from live fish in the basement to the finest jewelry on the 5th floor. The book center was on the 6th floor and the store had setup a display at all of the entrances announcing Rick's appearance there today. It was an enlarged photo taken from one of his earlier Nikki Heat book covers, but it wasn't that bad.

They took the escalators to the top floor and followed the signs to where the book signing would be. Mindy had made arrangements beforehand and there was fresh coffee, pastries, and bottled water waiting for them. As they approached the area, a line had already started to form of fans. Rick smiled looking at the crowd thinking to himself how humbling it was to be recognized for his work so far from his home.

The book signing went well. Rick was his usual charming self trying to take time to personalize each autograph he signed. Thankfully, Mindy sat beside him and was able to interpret for him when it was necessary. She spoke Mandarin fluently. After nearly 2 ½ hours, Mindy looked at her watch and told Rick that it was time to go. She gestured to one of the store employees and relayed the same information to them. The employee motioned to another that was responsible for keeping the people in an orderly line and closed off the entrance with a burgundy velvet rope. Rick finished with the remaining fans and thanked the store personnel that had been there to assist.

Mindy looked at her watch again and then turned to face Castle. "I've made arrangements for lunch. There's a reporter from the English language newspaper that would like to meet with you." She states.

"Sounds like fun. Let's get on with it." Castle replies.

They grab their bags and ride the escalators down to the lower level. There are restaurants catering to virtually every type of cuisine. Mindy had chosen a German micro brewery for their lunch. It was very popular with the Europeans and Americans that lived there. Waiting for them at the table was a fairly young man. Dressed in jeans and a tee shirt he was typing ferociously on his laptop, lost in whatever he was doing at the time. Mindy cleared her throat as loudly as she could trying to get him to break free from whatever had so entirely captured his attention. Rick looked and smiled. He knew the young man was in the 'zone'. He knew exactly what it felt like when you are so caught up in trying to capture your thoughts that the whole world fades into the background. He missed that feeling. Mindy clears her throat again, this time rapping on the table at the same time as if knocking on a door.

"Hello? Earth to Brian." Mindy quizzes, her lips forming a slight smile.

Startled, Brian's head pops up from the laptop. Embarrassed, he stumbles up from his chair to meet his guests. "Brian, I'd like for you to meet Richard Castle. Rick, I'd like for you to meet Brian McFadden. He's a reporter for the Times." Mindy calmly states.

Rick extends his hand and smiles. "It's a pleasure to meet you Brian."

The next hour was spent in pleasant conversation amongst the three. Mindy had known Brian for a couple of years through mutual friends at Black Pawn. Brian asked type of questions that could easily have been answered by reading one of the bios provided by his publisher to the media. Everything was light and cheerful until Brian asked "So, it's true that Nikki Heat is based upon a real person?"

The warm smile that Castle wore suddenly faded. "Yes, she was inspired by someone that I used to work with."

"I get the feeling that the two of you were very close?" Brian stated calmly.

Castle stared off into the restaurant. "Yes, but that was a long time ago. She moved on. New job. New life."

Sensing the tension, Mindy attempts to lighten the mood. "Brian, you'll just have to wait until Rick's next book to find out what happens." She feigns a chuckle and a smile. Glancing at her watch she says "Would you look at the time. We've got a flight to Shanghai in 90 minutes." She reaches into her purse and grabs her phone calling her driver. Looking back to Rick she tells him "The driver will meet us out front in 5 minutes. We're 20 minutes from the airport if traffic holds."

Rick looks back to Mindy and Brian. "Well, I guess that's our cue." Rick rises up from the table and extends his hand to Brian. "It's been a pleasure to meet you Brian. I'll have Mindy send you an advance copy of my next novel."

Brian stands and shakes Castle's hand. "I'm so glad we got a chance to meet Mr. Castle. I'll let Mindy know when my story will be in the paper. We only publish our English version twice a week, but it is distributed throughout Asia."

Rick smiles. "I look forward to reading it."

Mindy smiles at Brian and takes Castle by the arm as they leave the restaurant. They make their way out of the shopping center to the main entrance, their car and driver waiting for them. Rick opens the passenger door and gestures for Mindy to enter. They get in and the driver speeds off. They sat for several minutes in silence before Rick speaks. "Thank you." his voice slightly above a whisper.

"For what?" Mindy inquires.

"For keeping Brian from asking questions that I don't know how to answer."

"You're welcome." She replies. And with that, the rest of the drive to the airport was spent with both of them focused on the phones sending texts and reading their email in silence.

The flight to Shanghai took a little over an hour. Rick and Mindy both had aisle seats and sat across from each other. The new Airbus plane was very nice and the conversation between Rick and Mindy consisted of stories by her regarding how much domestic air travel had improved in the 10 years she had been there. Rick was attentive and enjoyed listening to her stories. Upon arrival, they made their way to baggage claim. Rick placed their bags on one of the airport carts and followed Mindy to the exit. As they walked out of the airport, Mindy gestured towards one of the benches. "Sit here while I bring my car around."

"You actually drive here?" Rick asked incredulously.

"You'll see." Mindy turns away heading off to the parking complex. Rick pulls his phone from his pocket and starts to check his emails and texts to see if there were any messages from 'her'. It's not like he expected anything really, but he could hope. As disappointed as he was, he always thought that maybe 'she' would come to her senses and realize that not only did she give up her home, friends and him for a job, she gave up her core beliefs. She gave up on what made her great. 'Why couldn't she see that?' he thought to himself.

He didn't know how long he had been standing there lost in his thoughts when he heard someone shouting his name. Startled, he looked up to see Mindy waving at him while standing in front of her gunmetal grey BMW M6. This wasn't the type of car he expected to see, especially in a place like this. Black Pawn must pay their employees better than he thought they did. He pushes the cart to the rear of the car and she opens the trunk. He quickly loads their luggage into the trunk and gets into the car. Mindy slides in, starts the car and jumps into the melee that driving in China is. It's one thing to ride in the back seat of a luxury sedan and another riding in the passenger seat where the action is 'up close and personnel'. Mindy drove as if nothing was going on, making small talk while weaving in and out of traffic narrowly missing several cars, trucks and motorcycles along the way. Sensing his fear, Mindy reaches across the console and takes Rick hand gently squeezing it. "Relax, Castle. I'll try to get you to your hotel in one piece."

Rick feigns a smile and replies "I certainly hope so. Maybe I should keep my eyes closed." The remainder of the drive into town was filled with smalltalk regarding the itinerary for the next day. Two book signings were planned at different locations. One was a bookstore and the other was part of a large department store. The plan was to fly to Hong Kong the following afternoon for similar events there. Rick was all too familiar with the routine – city after city with no time to take in the sights. Mindy is continuing to discuss details of the book tour, but Rick has zoned out again staring out into traffic expressionless.

By the time they reached the hotel it was completely dark out. The colorful lights everywhere were something to see. Mindy pulls up to the entrance and releases the trunk lock. Within seconds, one of the bellhops was pulling at the luggage before Mindy realized that her bags were there too. She jumps from the car and pulls her bag away from the bellhop saying something to him in Mandarin. He nods and she points to Castle's other bag which he removes from the car. Castle has gotten out of the car while this was happening and was watching the whole exchange between the two. Mindy walks around the car and extends her hand to Rick. "Well Castle, everything has been arranged. Just tell the front desk who you are and they'll take you to your room. I'll see you at 8:00 am."

"Wait, you mean you're not staying for dinner?" Castle inquires, feigning a pout while taking he hand in his.

Mindy smiles "I figured that you'd be tired of me by now. Besides, I need to get to my office before I go to bed to take a video conference with New York. Can I get a raincheck on the dinner? Maybe tomorrow?"

"How could I refuse such an attractive woman an offer of dinner?" He flashes a genuine smile this time and releases her hand. 'Was he flirting with her?' he thought to himself.

Mindy's face starts to redden at the comment. 'Was Rick flirting with her?' she thought to herself. "Well, we'll consider it a date then." She says with a toothy grin. "G'night Castle." she turns and walks to her car.

"Until tomorrow Mindy."

X-X-X

Halfway around the world, Kate Beckett puts the finishing touches on her makeup as she prepares for her first night out with anyone in nearly six months. She decided to wear the same black formal dress that she had worn when she went to her last embassy dinner. She has to smile as she remembered how appreciative her date, Inspector Hunt looked at her and how surprised Castle and the boys were.

The boys. Ryan and Esposito had become more than just co-workers over the years. They became surrogate brothers. Espo was the annoying older brother and Kevin the younger with her in the middle. She missed that feeling of family. Kate is interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on her door. Glancing at her iPhone she sees that it is time.

Erik Vaughn was standing there smiling wearing a very expensive tux and looking very handsome. Taking one long appreciative look at her he smiled. He complimented her on her appearance and she his as he extends his arm for her to take. They walk to the limo making small talk which continues through the ride to the party.

They made their way through the party occasionally stopping for Vaughn to talk to the many people that he seemed to know. It was apparent that Erik was in his natural element, rubbing elbows with the rich and powerful. Kate had never felt as out of place in her life.

She wasn't prepared when they stood face to face with senator William Bracken. Vaughn smiled and extended his hand. "Bill, I'm so glad to see you."

Bracken gave a smile that reminded Kate of a serpent before he attacked his prey. "Erik, it's good to see you too." As he shakes the billionaire's hand.

"Where are my manners? Senator William Bracken, I'd like you to meet Special Agent Katherine Beckett.."

Bracken extends his hand for Kate to shake. "We're old friends Erik. Agent Beckett here saved my life when she worked for the NYPD. Remember that bombing case?"

"Wow! You know she saved my life too. I was nearly shot to death, but Kate here got me to move just in time by letting me kiss her."

Bracken could only reply with a lecherous grin. He thought that Mr Castle and the detective were in a serious relationship at the time. Maybe he was wrong. He wondered what else he could be wrong about as far as Kate Beckett was concerned. He then saw the embarrassed look on Beckett's face at Vaughn's confession. "Oh, really? I'd love to hear more."

Seeing the look on Kate's face, Erik decides to change the subject. "So how are things going with your campaign?" Vaughn turns to face Kate smiling. "You may not know it, but you're standing with the man that will be our next President."

"We'll see Erik. It's too early to tell right now." Bracken interrupts.

"You're being too modest senator. Your a hero and I'm willing to support you with all of my resources."

Kate fought the urge to run away at the mention of 'hero' in regards to William Bracken. In reality, Bracken was the opposite, a coward that hid behind others as they did his dirty work.

Bracken simply smiled and replied. "I'm humbled that you think of me that way. The real heroes are people like you creating new technologies for a better world.. Maybe we can discuss this in more detail another time? I'd really like to hear your ideas.."

"Sounds great. Have your secretary contact mine and we'll see if we can work something out.." Vaughn replies. He turns to Kate and says "Let's go mingle with the others. I'm sure the senator has plenty of others to meet."

Kate can only feign a smile as Bracken extends his hand to her. "It was a pleasure to see you again Ms Beckett. I look forward to our next meeting.."

She can only nod as she offers a weak hand shake and quickly turns away. In the corner of her eye she sees two men in what appears to be a heated debate. The one man she recognizes immediately as William Fitzpatrick, the Attorney General. The other man looks vaguely familiar. He turns to look her directly in the eye, his steely blue eyes seeming to pierce her. She quickly lowered her head and walked away arm in arm with Vaughn.

Richard Hunter was arguing with AG Fitzpatrick about several things, one of them what to do about Erik Vaughn. The AG had his own plan for dealing with the billionaire who was suspected of selling restricted technologies to countries deemed rogue nations by the current administration. Hunter was keenly aware of the CIA's botched attempt on Vaughn's life several months ago. First a failed poisoning then a missed sniper shot. After two failed attempts, the AG decided to pull back and wait a little while. Hunter wasn't sure of the reason why and really didn't care. If the President would have given him the job, it would have been done.

Hunter wanted assurances from Fitzpatrick that he would keep the CIA and Interpol agents away from everyone involved with the exchange planned in Bucharest two nights from now. Hunter would take care of the guilty parties and he wanted no collateral damage if possible. The AG agreed to pull the CIA agents, but wasn't sure how much influence he had with Interpol. Hunter assured him that he would take care of Interpol and any other government agency that may be involved. This was not his first rodeo.

Their conversation was nearly over as Vaughn and his date appeared before the pair. Extending his hand, Erik greets the AG. "Mr Fitzpatrick, it's a pleasure seeing you again."

Fitzpatrick extends his hand to shake Erik's. "Mr Vaughn, what brings you here.. And who's the lovely lady on your arm?"

Vaughn offers a sheepish smile. "Where are my manners. Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Katherine Beckett. Kate's a special agent working for you.."

"Oh really?" The AG replies as he gives her hand a gentle shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Beckett." She offers a small smile as he turns to the man beside him. "Ms Beckett, Mr Vaughn, I'd like you to meet Richard Hunter. Alex is an old friend of mine.."

Hunter extends his hand to shake with both Erik and Kate. "The pleasure's all mine Ms Beckett." He offers her a lopsided smile that shook her at how much it reminded her of Castle. "Didn't you use to be with the NYPD?"

Kate offers a sad smile. "Yes, I left the NYPD about five months ago."

"How do you like working out of the AG's office?" Fitzpatrick inquires.

"It's great. Challenging and rewarding." Kate replies a little too quickly. The AG smiles while Hunter appears to be puzzled.

"I would have thought that being a homicide detective with the NYPD would have been more rewarding than catching tax cheats and corrupt politicians." Hunter comments wanting to see what type of reaction she has. "I saw you and Mr Vaughn talking to senator Bracken. Are you old friends?"

All of Kate's senses went on high alert at Hunter's comment and subsequent question. Before she could respond Vaughn answered for her. "Kate saved the senator's life last year. I'm an old friend of Bill's."

Hunter's eyebrows arched hearing Vaughn speak while looking at Kate to gauge her reaction. "Yes, I remember reading about that.. I can only imagine that the senator feels that he owes you something for saving his life.."

"I was just doing my job." Kate replies.

"But still it could come in handy having someone with hopes of the oval office owing you.." Hunter comments almost to himself.

"That's how Washington works." Fitzpatrick counters. "You know as well as anyone Alex."

Hunter looks at his watch and grimaces. "I've got a plane waiting for me and an eight hour flight. I'll talk to you when I get back in DC." He looks at the AG and nods. Turning back to face the couple he extends his hand again. "Mr Vaughn, Ms Beckett, it's a pleasure to meet you both." After a brief handshake, he turns and walks away into the crowd.


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen:**

The next day's activities went fairly well – no surprises. Mindy had certainly done her homework beforehand and everything went off smoothly. As Castle was finishing up with the last group of autographs he nonchalantly remarked to Mindy "So where are you taking me to dinner tonight?"

Slightly embarrassed, Mindy feigns a smile and says "Oh, I forgot to mention that Black Pawn was throwing a little shindig in your honor tonight at the Hilton, didn't I?"

"Let me guess, press the flesh with the local media to garner favorable publicity for my books?" Castle replies with mock sarcasm. "Let me guess, this was Gina's doing, wasn't it?"

Mindy now chuckles out loud "Something like that, but I'll never tell."

"No need to." Rick looks down as if upset. "Just tell me when and I'll be there."

It wasn't hard for Rick to figure out which banquet room was reserved for him. After all he was staying there so there wasn't any need for anyone to escort him. He selected one of the two suits that he had brought with him. A little less formal than the other one assuming that a more casual attire was suitable for the media he was meeting. Mindy had advised him to be there by 8:00 pm so promptly at 8:15 he made his way into the banquet hall. Immediately he was swarmed by media members wanting interviews and pictures. Most spoke english and he tried to be as accommodating as possible. He honestly was a little overwhelmed by it all. Pushing her way through the crowd Mindy was speaking in Chinese and english trying to calm the crowd. She assured them that they would try to accommodate their requests if time was available. She invited them all to partake of the buffet dinner and that Castle would be speaking to the entire group first. Reaching her hand down to Rick's she gently tugged his arm to pull him away from the crowd.

He got his first real look at Mindy. She was dressed in a fairly short emerald green cocktail dress that left little doubt about how well she was built. Even Rick was surprised by just how attractive she was. Her legs were even more beautiful than Ka- her, he chastised himself for the thought. Castle smiled taking in the vision that was one Mindy King thanked her for the rescue from the overly active media members. "And may I say Miss King that you clean up really nice." giving her one of his megawatt smiles.

"Well thank you Mr Castle, You're not so bad yourself." She replied.

Mindy sat beside him during the meal making small talk about nothing in particular. Rick actually began to have a good time. He actually started to believe that maybe this whole trip was a good idea though he would never admit it to either Paula or Gina. Mindy was first to the podium where she discussed the reason for their little party followed by introducing the guest of honor. Rick was his usual charming self entertaining the crowd with stories about developing Derek Storm and Nikki Heat characters. It was pretty much the same stories that he told at similar events over the years. The exception being his exclusion of his working with a certain NYPD detective. It was still too raw. A Q and A session followed with Mindy serving as interpreter when needed. Most of the questions were generic and those that hit a little too close to home about his relationship were simply ignored as politely as possible. A brief photo session followed where guests posed for pictures with Rick. The evening actually went by quickly and it was Mindy who was telling everyone that it was time for Rick to leave. Castle smiled and waved his goodbyes to the crowd as they exited the room, Mindy leading the way.

As they stood by the elevators in the hotel lobby, Mindy released his arm and exhaled loudly. "Well, I'm glad that's over. How do you answer the same questions over and over again without going crazy?"

Rick smiled and stroked his chin with his thumb and forefinger as if pondering a deep thought. "I guess the key is not to give the same answer twice Miss King. I sometimes wonder if they're even listening to what I'm saying anyway."

"I don't know about that, but I'm sure that your little 'fan club' were hanging on every word you said." Mindy smirked referring to a group of 5 very young and attractive Chinese girls who were pointing and giggling sneaking glances at him during the Q&A session.

"What can I say Miss King, I'm a RHW." He blushes as he says it.

"RHW?" Mindy inquires.

"Ruggedly Handsome Writer Miss King." He replies.

Now it was Mindy's turn to blush, unable to contain a laugh. "Yes, Yes you are.." Mindy looks into his deep blue eyes and nearly forgets what she wanted to tell him. She chuckles and shakes her head gathering her thoughts. "We'll be traveling to Hong Kong tomorrow afternoon. You have the morning off. I have some business to attend to at the office, but I thought that I'd meet you here at noon."

"So you're coming with me to Hong Kong?" Castle inquires.

"Yes, I'll be with you." she replied. "It's somewhat ironic that I take care of you there, but have to let someone else look after you when you continue your tour in Australia, my home country."

Rick can only smile. "Well, Miss King, thank you for all of your help this evening. I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's been my pleasure Rick." Mindy smiles and gives Castle a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight Castle." she turns and walks to the entrance.

Rick can only smile as his fingers touch to spot on his cheek that Mindy kissed. "Until tomorrow, Miss King." He turned and made his way to the elevator and then to his room.

Rick enters his room, pulls off his jacket and shoes then heads straight for the mini bar. Grabbing a couple of mini scotch bottles and a tumbler he flops down into the armchair. He can't help but wonder how she is doing. While he may not be able to say her name out loud, he still loved her. He would probably always love her. He just didn't like her right now. Part of him actually felt sorry for her. How her insecurities lead her to loose everything that she ever had that was important to her – or at least what he assumed was important to her.

Getting up to grab a couple more bottles of scotch from the mini-bar, he returned to his chair to begin round 2 of the Richard Castle pity party. The warmth provided by the amber liquid did little to quell the chill he felt. He knew that he had reached a crossroad – one path lead to him throwing away everything that he believes in and beg Kate to take him back, or to cut his losses and move on. He had already survived 2 failed marriages, but this was different. He never was really in love with either Meredith or Gina and he knew it the entire time they were together. He married Meredith because there was no way he was going to be responsible for another child that would grow up without a father. He lived with the pain that comes with not knowing everyday of his life until six months ago. He knew that Meredith would never be faithful to him, but stayed with her for the sake of Alexis. He married Gina because she was convenient – she was already his business partner and bossed him around like a wife. All he wanted was someone to fill the void left by Meredith leaving as Alexis' mother. In hindsight, it wasn't all Gina's fault. By the time they married, he was so possessive of Alexis that no one would be adequate in his mind.

Starting to feel the effects of the scotch, Rick rose to his feet to get ready for bed when there was a knock on the door. Not expecting any interruptions he made his way across the room and slowly opened the door. The bellboy smiled and held out a manila covered envelope sized package like those used to send items via UPS. Castle reached out the door and took the package from the bellhop while grabbing some RMB from his pocket to give as a tip. The bellboy took the tip while bowing and smiling. Castle shut the door and fastened the security latch. Curious as to the contents, Castle studied the outside of the envelope for any clues. There was no name on it only his room number. Likewise there was no return address either. Maybe it was some type of thank you gift from the hotel he thought to himself as he felt the package trying to guess its contents before opening. It was a cushioned envelope like those used to send small electronic devices. Squeezing the package would indicate that whatever it was was about the size of a small cellphone. Tearing open the package revealed that his suspicions were correct. It was a small candy bar style phone. It looked worn, but functional.

He pressed the menu button to try to see if there were any contacts in memory or call history. There was none. Still convinced that this must have been some type of gag gift sent by Mindy, Rick smiled to himself and sat it on the nightstand by the bed. He had finished undressing and was about to get into the bed when the phone rang. Rick waited until the third ring before reaching over to answer it. There was no caller ID displayed and now Rick was sure that Mindy had something to do with it. Laughing, he pressed the answer button and said "Ok Mindy, very funny, but I was just getting ready for bed."

There was a pause of a couple of seconds before there was any sound from the other side. "Alex Rodgers, I need to speak to you as soon as possible."

The blood drained from Rick's face. Whatever effect the scotch had on him was gone instantly. "I don't know who you are talking about. You've got the wrong guy."

"Come now Alex, we both know better than that. I'll meet you in the business class lounge tomorrow."

"How will I recognize you?" Castle asked trying not to sound as afraid as he was.

"Don't worry, I'll find you." with that the call ended. Castle just sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the wall. Ten years, ten long years had passed since anyone had called him Alex Rodgers. That name was one from another life, used by a different man. Not him. There was no one he could call and he was half way around the world from where home was. Walking back to the mini-bar he had to decide if vodka or gin would serve as an acceptable substitute as all of the scotch was gone now. Rather than choose, he took both.

X-X-X

Beckett spent the next day alone in her apartment trying to figure out everything that happened the night before. After seeing first hand just how close Erik Vaughn and William Bracken were, she wondered just how 'coincidental' their initial encounter actually was. Bracken's reaction to seeing her and Vaughn together also raised flags in her mind. It took repeated refusals for Vaughn to give up his quest to have Kate come up to his suite after the party.

What really puzzled Beckett was her brief encounter with the man known as R A Hunter. There was something about him that seemed so familiar. The fact that he seemed to know quite a bit about her was also disconcerting. She racked her brain trying to think of whom he seemed to be like. She took everything into consideration putting herself in detective mode considering his physical appearance, his actions and mannerisms. Only one person that she knew came close – Richard Castle. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Rick had told her about his meeting in Paris and how his father was some type of agent for the government. He also told her how his father had kept an eye on Martha, Alexis and him. It tied in the comment made by Sophia Turner as she was about to kill her and Rick about his father getting him into the CIA.

Only one conclusion came to mind. Richard Alexander Hunter was the father of Richard Castle. 'Did Rick know? What other secrets had Rick been keeping from me?' She wondered feeling a little hurt, but then realized that he was no longer a part of her life and she had no right to feel anything about him.

X-X-X

Hunter closed the phone after reading the text message from his contact in Tokyo. The meeting was set in Shanghai airport's business lounge. It was time to get some answers. Hunter exited the private jet and made his way through Romanian customs. As far as anyone in customs knew, he was a courier for the US embassy in Bucharest and the briefcase he carried containing his SR-25 rifle was full of confidential documents and not subject to inspection.

He glanced at his watch and smiled. He would take a nap and prepare for the nights activities.

X-X-X

The alarm on his phone sounded promptly at 10:00 am. His alcohol induced sleep ended with the usual splitting headache as the outcome. Staggering to his feet, he shuffled to the bathroom and searched through his shaving kit for his bottle of aspirin. Opening the bottle, he grabbed a handful and popped them into his mouth. Reaching for one of the complimentary bottles of water by the sink, he twisted off the cap and gulped down enough to try to was the taste of the aspirin from his mouth. He brushes his teeth, shaves and showers as quickly as he can while pondering why anyone would want to contact 'Alex' after all of these years.

The aspirin and the shower helped a little and he started to pack his bags. He took the cellphone that was sent to him and tucked it into the side of his carry-on bag. He knew that standard protocol was for the phone to be a single use, but he had no idea about anything anymore. Rick sat his bags by the door and called the concierge to take them to the lobby. Making a quick once around the suite to make sure he left nothing behind, he grabbed his key card and his laptop bag and exited the room.

Rick went to the front desk to check out and make sure his bags were waiting for him. The hotel had a coffee shop, but looking across the street, he saw the familiar sign for Starbucks. It surprised him how many western shops and restaurants there were in China. So much had changed in the 15 years since his last time in the country. He ordered a double expresso and sat at one of the tables facing the street, watching the world go by lost in thought. He pulled his laptop from his bag, turned it on and started to type out an outline for his next novel. It would be a standard murder mystery, but without the NYPD or Nikki Heat. Maybe it was time to go back to a male lead character he thought.

Forgetting all about the time he typed away on his laptop when he felt a woman's hand on his shoulder. He jumped instinctively at her touch. Mindy chuckled and said "Hold on there big boy. I'm sorry I scared you. You know you were supposed to meet me in the hotel lobby at noon, right?"

Rick glanced at his wristwatch and exclaimed "Oh Shit! I'm sorry Mindy, I was in the 'zone' and lost track of time."

"That's ok Castle. We've got plenty of time." She replied. If you'd like, we could take the Mag-Lev to the airport and I'll have the driver meet us with our luggage."

They boarded the fastest train in the world in downtown Shanghai. There were only two stops and the entire trip from the city was approximately twenty-two miles. The attendants on the train were all female and dressed much like flight attendants. Each car had a monitor displaying route information and speed in KPH. Soon they were on their way. Rick had to admit that he appreciated the effort made by Mindy. He watched as the monitor displayed the increase in speed as it finally stopped at 422 KPH. The ride was so smooth that they only way you could tell you were moving this fast was the blurred countryside passing by. It was over as quickly as it started as the train approached the airport. Rick thanked Mindy for setting this up for him as he honestly never saw himself returning to China again.

Making their way through the busy airport, they were sitting in the first class lounge on the lower level waiting for their flight to be announced. Rick grabbed a couple of beers and handed one to Mindy as he searched for the mystery man he was supposed to meet. Deciding that a trip to the restroom was in order, he excused himself and walked inside.

"Mr Castle. It's been a long time." Came a voice from behind as he washed his hands.

Rick smiled as he turned to face the man who spoke. He recognized the voice. "Hello Mr Smith. I have to admit you're the last person I ever expected to talk to.."

"We need to talk. I'm staying at the Hilton. I believe that you are too. I'll contact you there.." Smith turned and walked out of the restroom before Rick could respond.

Rick walked out of the restroom and scoured the first class lounge for any sight of the man. He returned to the table where Mindy was sitting finishing her beer. She could tell that something had happened in the few minutes that he was away. "What's the matter Rick?"

He feigned a small smile. "Nothing. I just thought that I saw someone that I knew.. I must have been mistaken." Castle finished his beer and then checked his phone for any emails or messages. 'Of all of the people in the world and all of the places, why him and why here?' he wondered.

The flight was uneventful. Mindy flew beside him in first-class. He never saw Mr Smith on the plane, but knew he was there. Rick had suspected all along that Smith had faked his death. Saying anything about it to anyone served no purpose, so he kept it to himself. He wondered just how Smith and Montgomery were connected. It was obvious to him now that Smith had ties to some agency, he just wasn't sure which one.


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen:**

They arrived in Hong Kong on schedule and Mindy confirmed that they were staying at the Hilton. The driver was waiting for them as they cleared customs and they rode in silence into the city. They checked in and Mindy suggested that they meet later for dinner in one of the hotel's restaurants. Castle agreed and they made their way to their respective rooms.

Once inside, Rick sees the flashing red light on his room's phone indicating a message. Checking the message all it said was 'room 3121'. All of his years of training told him that this was not a smart move, but he had no one to turn to and Smith had information. Deciding to hedge his bets, he calls Mindy to tell her that he is meeting an old friend and may be a few minutes later than he planned. Mindy was surprised, but told him not to worry, she'd wait for him to call before heading down for dinner.

He left his room, walking to the elevator down the hall. Minutes later, Rick stood in front of the door 3121 and knocked. A few seconds later the door slowly opened and he was face to face with the mysterious Mr Smith.

"Mr Castle, it's good to see you." He extends his had to Rick.

Castle shakes his hand and replies. "It's not every day you get to meet a walking ghost."

Smith offers a slight grin. "You know how the game's played. I needed to disappear."

"Why? You could have taken Bracken down." Rick replies flatly.

"It wasn't the right time. You see Bracken as some sort of puppeteer, when he is really just another puppet."

"Where do you fit in all of this?" Rick inquires.

"My job was to find the puppet-masters. Bracken was being groomed by them. He is just the type of pawn that was ruthless and willing to do whatever needed to be done to gain power. All the while giving off the public persona of an honest truth seeker."

Castle was little surprised by his revelation. He'd been around enough politicians over the years to know that nearly all of them owed their positions to someone behind the curtain. "So why are you telling me any of this. You know that I have no ties to Bracken and Ms Beckett and I haven't spoke in nearly six months."

Smith can only smile at Castle's comment. He gestures to the sofa and chair in the room. "Take a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

Rick walks to the sofa and sits down. "I'll have a water, thank you." Smith grabs a water from the mini-bar and tosses it to Castle as he grabs a couple of small bottles of scotch and pours them into a glass.

Taking a large drink from his glass, Smith pauses as he waits for the liquid to warm him. Sitting down in the chair facing Rick he begins to speak. "This all started over twenty years ago. I was a young agent working an undercover case and got my ass into a serious bind. Roy Montgomery got me out of it. Probably saved my life. I owed him. After the shootout where he was killed, Roy sent me a package full of damning evidence against Bracken. He told me to use it to keep Ms Beckett and you safe. The problem was, I didn't receive the package until after she was shot." He paused to take another sip from his drink.

"Why me? Why did you need to keep me safe from him? He didn't even know who I was at the time."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong. The senator has spies throughout the NYPD from his time as a prosecutor. Bracken knew about you, he knew you had serious connections, but could never figure out with whom. He saw you as an enabler for Beckett. Does your hundred grand donation to find her mother's killer ring any bells?" He paused so that Rick could understand what he was implying. "Bracken wanted to keep the two of you apart. He didn't want to make a move on her. The timing was wrong."

"This doesn't make any sense. Why didn't you use the evidence that Roy sent you to put Bracken away?" Rick inquires, more than a little agitated.

"Roy Montgomery had plenty of evidence to prove that Bracken had accepted money from three dirty cops, that's all. Roy had nothing that would tie Bracken to any of the murders that he ordered. The worst we could have done was end his political career and maybe, just maybe put him in a Federal prison for a few years. Do you think that Ms Beckett would be satisfied with that?"

Rick flinched involuntarily at the mention of Kate. He remembered her talking about how much it would hurt her if they somehow caught her mother's killer and he got a light sentence or was thrown out on a technicality. "No. She wouldn't." Castle replies in a whisper.

"When Roy sent me the package and made the call to both Bracken and you. I knew that there was more to this than just dirty cops and corrupt politicians. I knew that Bracken could not be trusted and all I was doing was buying time. I called you to make sure Ms Beckett stayed away from the case while I tried to find the evidence that would tie him to the murders. I knew I was close when I had my little visit with Mr Maddox. Once you rescued me, I knew that I had to die or they would continue to send other 'visitors' to finish the job."

"I'm not trying to be difficult, but I still don't see where I fit in all of this. Shouldn't you be talking to Beckett? She's the one in real danger." Rick sighs in frustration knowing that her blind quest down the rabbit hole will ultimately lead to her death.

Smith rose from his seat and walked to his bed where his briefcase lay. He opened it and the manila folder inside pulling a couple of 8X10 photos and walked back to where Rick was sitting. He handed the photos to Rick and returned to his seat. "There was an embassy dinner two nights ago. These were taken there."

Taken from different angles, both photos showed a smiling William Bracken talking with Katherine Beckett and Erik Vaughn. Kate was in the same long black formal dress that she had worn to the embassy dinner with deputy inspector Hunt. Vaughn was smiling and had one arm around her waist. Rick couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy looking at her smiling with Vaughn.

"Erik Vaughn is under investigation by the Justice Department for selling restricted technologies to foreign governments and suspected terrorist groups.. Are Ms Beckett and Mr Vaughn a couple?" Smith inquires.

"I honestly have no idea." Rick replies, the defeat in his voice apparent. "What does this have to do with Bracken?"

"We've known for some time that Vaughn has been a major contributor to Bracken. We suspect that Vaughn is receiving something in return like no-bid government contracts. We also know that the people that were pulling the senator's strings started pulling away from him about the same time as the failed attempt on his life. I know that Bracken is up to something really big, but don't know exactly what it is. My sources tell me that he is going to make a serious run at the White House and we both know the type of money that takes."

"Maybe Vaughn is funneling money into one of his PAC's?"

"We've kept a close eye on Vaughn's finances since we started to investigate him. Vaughn so far has contributed the maximum that he is allowed to by law, nothing more."

"Look, we both know that Bracken is a scum-bag and would allow illegal activities to occur as long as he got a cut. It could be anything." Castle replies. "Do you honestly think that Ka- I mean Beckett is somehow involved in all of this? Is there a chance that there is a secret investigation by the AG's office that she's working on?"

Smith's face hardens before he speaks. "To be honest, I don't care one way or another. I fulfilled my obligation to Roy Montgomery. I was told to contact you to see if you could shed any light on the subject. Obviously you don't know anything. And no, there is no official or unofficial investigation of the senator right now by the AG."

Castle bristles at the curt tone of Smith's reply. "If this is true, then why all the cloak and dagger shit?" Castle inquires tersely.

"I flew half way around the world to confirm a few things, which I have and to warn you that Bracken is getting ready to make a serious play for the White House. That means he will need to tie up any, and all loose ends. You, and anyone else that may know about his past are loose ends. How many people besides you and Ms Beckett know about Bracken?"

Castle thought about his comment and question. Everything he said made sense. Bracken had tried to clean house before and nearly killed Kate twice. He wasn't sure if she would survive a third. After seeing the picture of her with Vaughn and Bracken, he wasn't sure of anything that involved Beckett. Even if they didn't know, Bracken would assume that Ryan, Esposito, and possibly Lanie would know about him because of their friendship with Kate. It wouldn't be the first time that Bracken had others killed to keep his secret. "Two, possibly three." He replies.

Smith frowns. "What about your family?"

"No. I've kept them out of this.." Castle replies a little too quickly. He knew that Martha had a pretty good idea of what was going on even though he never told her directly. "What happens now?"

"We need agent Rodgers for a little while.." Smith paused to see what reaction, if any Rick would have to his real name. "You still have ties to the mayor's office and the NYPD. We need you to re-establish ties to both to help me ferret out exactly what the senator is up to. We need to make it appear to everyone that you have moved on and are simply working with the NYPD to develop a new character."

"And exactly how am I going to pull that off?"

"You'll approach the mayor and tell him you want to create a new series of books about the Internal Affairs division. You'll make up some story about how you want to improve their image. If something's going on, that's where the cover-up will be and the mole for Bracken."

Rick nodded his head in understanding. IA would be the perfect place for Bracken's mole and they did have access to everything. He knew that Captain Gates could shed some light on any questions that he may have about their personnel and procedures. Rick trusted her. "Let's say I agree to this. What are you going to do about Beckett to keep her safe?" While Castle knew that they will never be together, there was no way he would sit idly by and let her be harmed. Not if he could prevent it.

"Me? Nothing. I'd leave her hanging, but your father wants to bring her in and find out just how she fits in this mess. If she's clean, I'm sure that he'll bring her into the fold. If not, all bets are off." Smith states matter-of-factly.

Rick is stunned at the mention of his father. He assumed that he was just some burnt-out assassin that once had ties to the government, not one of the people in power. "I'll do this, but only if I have assurances that Beckett will be protected. This is non-negotiable."

Smith actually smiled. "Deal. But I have some conditions also. You will have a live-in partner. To the rest of the world she will appear as your new girlfriend, lover, significant other, whatever you want to call her. Everyone including your family must believe that you've moved on. Do you think that you can handle that? Oh, you'll report directly to me. Can you handle that?"

Castle grimaced at the thought of another fake relationship. The majority of the women that he had been seen with in the stories of Page 6 were 'partners' brought in for assignments. The womanizing persona needed to support his cover became too much of an embarrassment to him as Alexis got older. It was the single biggest deciding factor in his leaving the agency. "Sure. It's not like I have a lot of choice in all of this. I assume that you've already picked out my new 'partner'. When do I get to meet her?"

"You already have. Your new 'girlfriend' is Mindy King.."

X-X-X

Richard Hunter smiled as he peered through the night-vision scope on his rifle. Lying hidden on the roof, he quickly spots the two snipers in place not far away. Obviously both parties involved in tonights transaction did not trust each other and had their own 'oversight' in mind. He waits until both parties on the ground enter the area. Taking a calming breath he aims his rifle at his first target and squeezes the trigger. He smoothly swings the rifle and sights in the second sniper before taking the shot. He tells the tactical squad waiting outside the area that the 'skies are clear' as he starts to bring the first of the baddies into his sights. He waits until a truck pulls up containing what he can only assume are the spent plutonium cylinders. The purchasing party looks inside the container and motions for his assistant to hand over the briefcase he was carrying.

Once the transaction was complete Hunter gives the signal to the tactical team to move in. From his vantage point, anyone trying to escape would meet with a sudden and tragic end. Once both parties were captured and the cylinders were secured, he broke down his rifle and returned it to the briefcase he carried up. His jumpsuit was removed and placed into the gym bag he carried. Minutes later he was on his way back to the airport.

Hunter was reading his text messages as the plane made its way westward towards Washington DC. He smiled when he read that Castle was 'cooperating' with them and would help with their New York investigation. He wasn't surprised at all that Rick made it conditional on the protection of Katherine Beckett.

He just hoped that the woman was worthy of Rick's faith.


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty:**

Breakfast at the hotel's restaurant the next morning was awkward to say the least. Mindy could tell by the rather cool way she was greeted by Rick that he was not pleased. She wasn't sure if it was their forced 'partnership' or the fact that she had kept her reason for being with him a secret. Mindy decided to forego dinner with Castle last night after his meeting with Mr Smith and ordered room service instead. Rick sat there nursing his coffee and staring off at nothing in particular. Little had been spoken by either one and he decides to address the issue.

"So you are my new partner?"

"I suppose so Mr Castle."

Rick has to laugh at the formal way she addresses him. "I think that we're a little past the Mr Castle phase considering that you're my new 'live-in'. How much have you been briefed on?"

Mindy can see that Rick isn't exactly pleased with their cover relationship. "I had nothing to do with the arrangement, but I suspect that your ex may have suggested it as a way to get you writing again."

Castle grimaced at the mention of Gina. 'Of course, she'd have a good laugh at seeing how uncomfortable this arrangement is making me.' He whispered to himself. Black Pawn was a legitimate publishing house, but had ties to the CIA and Gina was keenly aware of Rick's other career long before she married him. It made sense that Mindy would be an agent. She could move freely in places like China with her cover job.

Rick took another sip from his coffee and asks "So what's next? I'm afraid that I'm a little short on details."

Mindy smiles and reaches across the table to gently stroke his hand. "Well, we don't want to raise any suspicions, so you'll finish up your promotional tour as planned and once you return to New York, I'll meet you there."

"I'll only be in New York for a couple of weeks. I've already committed to doing promotional work for the new Nikki Heat movie that's coming out Christmas day."

Mindy appears surprised by his statement, but calmly comments. "That may be better for us. It gives us some time to map out a plan for how we are going to go after Bracken. I'll tag along with you on your tour and that will help secure your cover."

"I'm sorry, but this all seems a little over the top to me. I mean I understand about creating a cover and all that, but it is a little odd."

"Mr Castle, Rick, I know this seems a little bizarre, but remember someone with ties to Bracken has been trying to find out about you for almost four years. We need to give them something to take to him that will let him think that you're completely out of the picture." She stopped for a moment before voicing what she thought the real reason for his reluctance. "I can always suggest that they bring another female agent if you don't think that I can do the job."

"That's not it all!" Castle replies a little too quickly. In fact if the truth were known, she was a little too perfect. There was something about her that peaked his curiosity, the desire to know the rest of the story. She was exactly what he needed, but this wasn't the time. He still loved another.

He wasn't sure if he was 'in' love.

X-X-X

Kate was busy working on the details of a case with Rachael McCord when her cell phone rang. She did not recognize the number, but saw that it was local by the area code. Answering it in her usual manner, she simply states "Beckett", and assumes that it is someone within the department.

"Ms Beckett. This is Richard Hunter. We spoke a few nights ago at the embassy party..."

There was a long pause before Kate replies. "Yes sir, I remember."

"Good. I need to meet with you. I have a case that I'm working on and I think that your input would be of value.."

Kate was puzzled by his statement. 'Case? What case could he be working on that I would be of value?' She wondered. 'Unless he's working on Bracken.' "Anything to help sir." Beckett replies as calmly as she can.

"Good. I'll meet you at the coffee shop around the corner from your building at 3:00 pm. You do like coffee?"

"Yes sir. Coffee is fine. I need to clear this with my boss." Kate replies.

"I'd rather you didn't. If anyone asks, tell them that Fitzpatrick asked you to meet with someone. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir. I'll see you at three."

"Very well." Hunter replies and the call ends.

Kate sits there and stares at her phone for a moment wondering just who the mysterious Mr Hunter actually is and why he wants to speak to her. McCord sees her sitting there and asks. "What's up Kate? Is something wrong?"

Schooling her features, Beckett replies. "No, nothing's wrong. I've got to talk to someone about a case."

"Which case? One that we're working on?"

"Rachael, I honestly don't know. All I know is that I was summoned to speak with him."

"Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"Not really. I met him once. He's was with Fitzpatrick. They're friends, I think."

McCord grins hearing Kate's admission that she has met the Attorney General. "Well look at you.. Dating a billionaire and rubbing elbows with the AG. I underestimated you Beckett."

"I'm not dating Erik." Kate replies a little too quickly making McCord's grin a little bigger. "It was just an embassy party. That's where I met the AG."

"Sure. Right.." McCord replies, still grinning at Kate's weak defense. "We still have a case and I need your attention on this right now."

Kate gives her an embarrassed smile. "Sure thing boss."

Beckett has a difficult time focusing on her current case after the phone call. She can't figure out what she would know that would be of value to him – unless it was about Bracken. 'Maybe he's Cochran's boss and they're finally bringing her on the case.' She thought. At least she hoped so.

At 2:45, she got up from her desk and walked to the board to sign herself out. Having no idea how long she would be gone, Kate decides to call it a day. She couldn't focus on the current case anyway. She walked out of the building tugging her coat close to her. It was overcast and the winds whipping from the west was a sign that winter would soon be here.

It was 2:59 when she walked into the coffee shop. Kate quickly scans the room and sees Hunter sitting in a far corner near the emergency exit. His eyes were also scanning the room and spots her immediately. She offers a small smile and walks to where he sits. He rises from his seat as she approaches and extends his hand. "Ms Beckett. It's good to see you again." He shakes her proffered hand and gestures for her to take a seat. "Would you like a coffee?"

"Yes, please." Beckett replies noticing how similar Hunter is to Castle in his mannerisms. He walks up to the counter and orders their drinks, returning with two large cups of black coffee.

Sitting them on the table he comments. "I didn't know how you liked it, so I got regulars. There's condiments over at the counter I can get if you like."

Kate couldn't help but remember just how seriously Rick took making her coffee, making sure it was exactly as she liked. She hasn't had a good cup of coffee in six months and she misses it. If she was honest with herself she misses Rick even more. "Black is fine. I don't drink coffee like I used to. Can't seem to get it right.." She takes a tentative sip of the black liquid in front of her and makes a small face.

"I could get you something else if you'd like." Hunter comments.

"No, this is fine." She pauses as she takes another sip of her coffee before speaking. "I can only assume that you're a very busy man. So why exactly do you want to speak to me?"

Hunter offers a small smile listening to her. "Direct and to the point. I like that." He reaches into a manila envelope that he was carrying and pulls out a couple of photographs. The same photographs that Smith had shown Castle. He slides the pictures across the table to her. "Do these look familiar?"

She examines the photos and sees how it looks as if Vaughn, Bracken and herself were in the middle of a friendly conversation. She can see how Vaughn has his hand resting on the small of her back in a manner that would give the casual observer the idea that they were more than acquaintances. Feeling a little embarrassed and defensive, she replies "Of course I do" a little too tersely. "What do you want?"

Hunter was not a man to be trifled with. He was only doing this because he felt that he owed it to his son. If she wanted to go down with the rest of them, then so be it. He shook his head knowing just how vulnerable she had made herself by leaving New York. Richard reaches across the table and gathers up the pictures, placing them back in the envelope. "I'm sorry I wasted your time Ms Beckett." He starts to push himself up from his seat.

Kate panics seeing Hunter call her bluff. She knows that Hunter wants something from her, but doesn't know what or why. She reaches across the table trying to grab his hand. "I'm sorry, ok? Those pictures aren't what they seem."

Hunter lowers himself back into his seat. "Ok Ms Beckett. What's the real story?"

"Out of the blue, I got a call from Vaughn asking me to an embassy party with him. At first I declined, but then he told me that the AG would be there. I thought that there would be a chance for he and I to talk about a case I was working on.."

"What case was that?"

"I'd rather not say."

Hunter starts to get up from the table again. "Now you're wasting my time Ms Beckett."

"Bracken." She replies, her voice barely above a whisper.

"There's no one in the AG's office working on Bracken." Hunter replies.

"Yes there is." Kate replies adamantly. "I spoke to him myself."

"Well somebody played you. I can assure you that there is no investigation of the senator by the AG, official or unofficial." Hunter pulls his phone from his pocket and makes a call. "Bob, it's Alex. Quick question. Is there, or has there been any investigation into senator William Bracken?" Hunter holds the phone out so that Kate can listen to his response.

Hearing that there was no investigation by the AG's office from the Attorney General himself pretty much confirmed what Hunter had said. Kate's whole body seemed to collapse hearing the news. "I'm such a fool." She mumbled to herself.

Hunter actually feels sorry for the woman sitting across from him seeing her looking so defeated. "Yes you are. You played right into their hands. You're all alone and he can control you as he sees fit."

"I wanted to bring him to justice so badly, that I didn't care who I was hurting." Kate comments, shocked by the realization. "Now he'll never be caught."

"Just because the AG's office isn't investigating Bracken, doesn't mean that someone else isn't"

"What do you mean?" She inquires.

"Exactly what I said Ms Beckett. You are off any investigation of the senator and if I hear that you are trying to do something on your own, I'll make sure that your ass is in the Yukon monitoring dog sled race fixing for the remainder of your time with the Federal government. And don't even think about quitting and going back to New York. You wouldn't get a job as a meter maid."

Kate could tell by the tone of his voice that this wasn't something for debate. She was pretty sure that Hunter had the 'juice' to make his threats into realities. "So what do you want from me?"

"Two things. The first is any and all information on your mysterious 'contact' from the AG's office, where, when, descriptions, everything. The second has to do with your relationship with Erik Vaughn."

Kate can't help but bristle a little at the insinuation that her and Vaughn were in some sort of relationship. "There's nothing going on with Erik Vaughn and myself."

Hunter arches an eyebrow suspiciously at her comment. "Is that so? Weren't you involved with him in New York about seven months ago?"

"I had a case. One of his business associates had been murdered. I was assigned to be his protection, nothing more."

"So you're regularly assigned to do a job that a uniformed officer could do?"

"My captain thought that it would be best if I looked after him due to his high profile." Kate replies.

"Were any of your fellow detectives assigned to this 'security' detail?"

"No."

"Don't you find that a bit odd?" He paused, hoping that some of this was starting to sink in. "There was another attempt on his life?"

"Yes there was. A sniper tried to shoot him."

"Must not have been a very good sniper." Hunter comments.

"He would have killed him but he moved at the last second." She knew why he moved, but she wasn't going to tell Hunter.

"I see. So you saved Mr Vaughn's life and he feels some sense of obligation to you? Is that why he calls you out of the blue and invites you to an embassy party?"

"I suppose that must be why." Kate replies emotionlessly.

Hunter sits there for a few seconds waiting to see if Kate is able to put the pieces together, his frustration growing. "It's a good thing that you had a team to work with or you'd never be able to solve a case. Look at the clues detective. Vaughn was nothing but a distraction to drive a wedge between you and Richard.. My sources tell me that things were strained between you two after that. Maybe things weren't so solid with you two.." He pauses to allow her time to think about what he has just said and finishes his coffee. "Why did Gates assign you to his security? Why was she always trying to get rid of Richard Castle? Think Ms Beckett. Think."

Beckett sits there in stunned silence as the pieces start to fall together. It makes sense. Captain Victoria Gates was a mole for William Bracken.


	21. Chapter 21

**Twenty-one:**

Kate Beckett stared at the laptop screen as she re-read her report of her encounter with 'Special Agent Cochran' feeling more than a little embarrassed at all of the things she either ignored or overlooked about their encounter. Writing things down caused her to remember details. Details that upon further review should have raised flags. These were the mistakes of a rookie, not a seasoned veteran like herself. Kate knew why. She had been so single-mindedly focused on Bracken that she ignored all of the glaring holes in his story.

Cochran's mere presence in 1PP gave him credibility that he wouldn't have had if he would have met her anywhere else. The NDA he gave her to sign was a standard form that she had signed several times before when working with the Feds on other cases. The information that he provided on her mother's case she already knew. He gave her just enough truth so that she would believe the lies.

She chastised herself for not seeing how Gates could be involved. So many things made sense now. Her forcing Castle away from the NYPD while she was off healing alone. Her willingness to punish Esposito and her as harshly as she did after nearly being killed by Cole Maddox. Her reluctance to take Kate back when she decided to return to the 12th. Gates was the one that ordered her to provide 'security' for Erik Vaughn and she was more than pleased when Kate took the job with the AG, effectively ending her career with the NYPD.

She thought about how hard the captain had pushed her to go after mayor Weldon when his was suspected of being involved in an aide's murder. Getting rid of the mayor would allow Gates to get rid of Castle. Bracken may be pulling her strings, but she was smart enough to know that Castle had ties to the mayor and the police commissioner.

Castle. She couldn't help but wonder just where he fit in this whole mess. Kate knew that he had struck a deal with Smith in exchange for her protection. Had he struck another deal with someone else? Meeting Hunter only reenforced her theory that the man was Castle's father. Too many similar mannerisms to ignore and the striking resemblance to the eyewitness drawing from Alexis' kidnapping. No, Hunter was Castle's father. She wished that she could talk to Rick to find out what he knew. She wished a lot of things..

Beckett understood why Hunter was adamant about her staying away from her mother's case, but couldn't help but feel resentment anyway. She promised any information she may gather on Erik Vaughn she would send it to him. Kate couldn't believe that Vaughn was as corrupt as Hunter had painted him. He explained how the whole murder was a setup to kill off a partner that had been in contact with the Feds about his illegal technology sales. By making it look like they were trying to kill him, he removed any suspicions about himself. Vaughn knew which plate was poisoned from the beginning and had the waiter switch them. Kate almost admired how clever the plan was.

Vaughn had played her like a cheap violin using her fears and doubts about Castle to create a moment of weakness where she gave in to his advances. That lapse in judgement nearly cost Kate her life. Regardless, the damage was done. Vaughn had created a sliver of doubt with Kate and Castle finding out about it only made an awkward situation worse. Kate knew that both of Rick's marriages had ended because of infidelity and how much it would hurt him to find out.

It was time for Kate to play him.

X-X-X

Castle sat in his seat in first-class and sipped on his drink as he re-read the outline for his new story. It involved an IA cop and her quest to discover a group of dirty cops who had framed an innocent man for murder. It was close enough to what he needed for his cover story. He'd present this to Gina next week when he returned to New York to buy him the time he needs for his cover. Who knows, maybe a real novel would come from this? He laughed to himself as he closed his laptop. He had another six hours in the air before the plane landed in Sydney, the first stop of his Australian tour. Stops in Melbourne and Wellington, New Zealand would follow. He wished that he had more time to spend there, but was on a very tight schedule.

He closes his eyes trying to capture a couple of hours of sleep before he lands. Every time he does, his mind flashes back to the picture Smith showed him. His imagination was running wild with various scenarios where Kate and Vaughn are together. He couldn't shake the idea that Kate was only with him until the bigger, better thing came along. That's what happened with Meredith and Gina. Seeing her with Vaughn appearing to be happy only reenforced this thought. 'Kate has moved on, it's time for you to do the same.'

The plan called for Rick to stop in Honolulu for a promotional stop and Mindy would meet him there. Together, they would fly back to New York where Gina and Paula would have the media 'catch' them returning together from a romantic getaway to the Aloha state. They would make several public appearances together and then Rick would take off for his movie promotional duties leaving her to stay in his loft. To the rest of the world it will appear that the writer has moved on from his muse.

X-X-X

Thanksgiving was an awkward affair to say the least. Unable to tell either Martha or Alexis what was really going on, Rick and Mindy had to play the loving couple. Luckily, Castle had picked up some of his mother's acting ability from all the time he spent watching her work as a child. It had served him well in the past. Mindy played the part of the caring girlfriend very well. So well that there were brief moments where he almost thought it was real. Little touches, and shy glances from her made him want to believe they were real. Alexis brought Pi and Martha brought one of her 'students' to dinner.

Things started to go badly from the very start with Pi bringing some tofu based imitation turkey mess. Then came the critical comments for how Americans were actually celebrating the genocide of the native american race. Mindy could see how difficult it was for Rick to remain silent and gently squeezed his hand, giving him a look that said 'he's an idiot'. Rick would smile at her and relax until Pi made his next idiotic statement. He saw the embarrassed look on Alexis' face and decided to save his daughter further shame by remaining silent. He chuckled when he thought of the old saying, 'It's better to stay silent and let everyone think that you're stupid rather than open your mouth and remove all doubt'. Alexis saw his actions and mouthed a silent 'I'm sorry' to Rick and Mindy. He could tell by look on his daughter's face that whatever fascination she had with Pi was waning. He wondered if Pi would be there by Christmas.

Both Martha and Alexis were more than a little surprised when they discovered that Mindy had moved in with Rick. Even though she was staying in one of the guest bedrooms, it seemed a little odd to both of them. Mindy appeared to be a very nice young woman from their brief encounters, but something seemed off about it, especially to Martha. She knew how much Rick had cared for Kate. She couldn't believe that he had moved on that quickly. After watching him for the last five years follow Beckett like a lost puppy, it didn't feel right.

Alexis, on the other hand was pleased that her father had moved on. While she liked Kate and respected her professional persona, she carried a deep resentment within her for the way Beckett had seemed to continuously hurt her father. Mindy certainly seemed to fill the bill for the type of woman that Rick would date. Her father appeared to be happy with Mindy and that was enough for her.

The discussion finally returned to lighter topics. Martha discussed how her new class of students were progressing and Alexis talking about her current classes. Mindy stayed silent, listening intently to the topics discussed offering a smile, frown, or laugh where it was appropriate. Rick tried to make her part of the conversation by telling everyone about how they met with her as his tour guide in China. He wondered what her story really was. How she became involved with the CIA. Rick had to admit that he was intrigued by her.

Rick discussed the current plan for the Nikki Heat movie promotional tour. He and Mindy would fly to Los Angeles in two weeks for the main premiere. There would be a European premiere in London the following week and a New York premiere on Christmas eve. Mindy would be with him for all of the premieres, but Rick would spend the time in between doing interviews and promotional work as promised.

Rick looked forward to the New York premiere the most. He had already invited Lanie, Espo, Kevin and Jenny as his special guests. He truly missed all of them and would try to make up for lost time as soon as all of his movie responsibilities were fulfilled. The best part of it would be the after party. The Old Haunt would serve as the location. Its connection to Rick and the NYPD made it a perfect tie-in. And the producers loved it. He wanted to invite Kate to the New York premiere and after party even though he knew she wouldn't attend. It was the courteous thing to do. He'd contact Paula and let her do it. Rick had no idea how to contact her anyway.

The best part of the plan was with the New York premiere occurring on Christmas eve, he'd be home with his family for Christmas. Family. It seems that it's always been just Martha, Alexis and him at Christmas and that's ok with Rick. Except last year. Kate was with his family and he got a fleeting glimpse of what life could have been like with her. If he was honest with himself, her showing up at his door was the best present he could have asked for. It made him believe that there was a chance for them to be something more.

X-X-X

It was nearly two weeks later when Kate received a letter from her father. This wasn't surprising as he had been forwarding her mail to her on the rare occasion that something was sent to Jim in an attempt to reach her. She had gotten a baby shower notice from Kevin and Jenny that way. There had been nothing sent from Lanie, Kevin, Javi, or Rick. She wondered why she would be disappointed by that. After all, she was the one that left without giving any of them as much as an address to reach her. Knowing now that her attempt to 'protect' her friends had actually made all of them more vulnerable was something that her ego was having a hard time accepting. She did feel some modicum of comfort knowing that Hunter had assured her that they would be safe as long as she stayed away from Bracken.

Opening the envelope she finds another envelope inside. Kate looks at the return address and sees that it's from Ricks publicist. Not knowing why she would be sending her anything, Kate tears open the envelope to find a short letter and two pair of tickets. The letter goes on to explain that they are for the New York premiere of the new Nikki Heat movie and after party for her and her date. Date? Was Paula playing some type of cruel joke on her? Was Rick behind this? She nearly ripped the papers to shreds without thinking, but changed her mind and sat them on her coffee table as she took another sip from her glass.

While Castle had no way of keeping tabs on her, Beckett had kept an eye on him since she left. Between his web site, which Paula kept up for him, and the entertainment sections of the various news sources, she had been able to know where he was at all times. And whom he was with. Kate had to admit she was more than a little surprised when she read how he was with a new blonde mystery woman. The New York papers had several pictures of the two of them at a few clubs looking very much like a couple. The papers also insinuated that the two had moved in together.

She couldn't shake a pang of betrayal seeing Rick with another woman. If Kate was honest with herself, she was more than a little jealous. She couldn't believe that Rick could have replaced her so quickly. Beckett remembered how Rick had taken off with Gina for the summer when she rejected his offer for a weekend at his home in the Hamptons. 'Maybe this was the same?'

Since her meeting with Hunter, she'd tried to avoid any contact with Erik Vaughn despite his request for her to keep an eye on him and report back. He had called on a couple of occasions asking her out to dinner which she had begged off on using her work as an excuse. She wondered how many more times he would call before he gave up and moved on.

Beckett was watching the local news broadcast when they began their entertainment segment. The main story tonight was the Hollywood premiere of the new Nikki Heat movie. They showed the stars on the red carpet as they entered the premiere with several interviews. She watched as the celebrities gave their obligatory interviews to the reporter and was stunned when Rick was approached. Not as much by Rick, he looked even better than she remembered. It was the beautiful blonde standing at his side that got her attention. She clung to Castle's arm as he answered the interviewers questions with his usual charm.

When the question was asked who is beautiful companion was, Rick smiled and introduced her as Mindy King, the best thing to come from Australia since AC/DC. Kate watched as Mindy gave him a shy smile and a small kiss on the cheek fighting the urge to throw her glass at the television. Beckett turned off the tv and sat there staring at the blank screen. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye she didn't know was there as she wondered how things had gotten tot this point.

'Did you honestly think that he'd wait for you forever? You've had absolutely no contact with him since that day on the swings. What was he supposed to do?' "He was supposed to wait." Kate muttered out loud in response to her subconscious thoughts. 'Why? You did nothing but lie to him and keep secrets. I'm surprised he waited as long as he did. You took away all hope when you left.' Her subconscious replied. Kate sighed in defeat and poured herself another glass of wine.

It was two days later when she received the call from Vaughn. Sitting at her desk she was working on a report for McCord when the call came. Still reeling from her perceived betrayal by Castle, she was feeling a little more vulnerable than what she should. After all she knew that Vaughn was dirty. He had betrayed his country, selling secrets to enemies of the US. Or at least that was what Hunter told her. She tries to put on her best happy voice as she answers. "Hello Erik. How are you?"

Vaughn was a little surprised by the cheerful tone in Kate's voice. He was hoping that she would be a little depressed about being alone for the holidays. It would make it easier for him to try and seduce her. "I'm fine Kate. How are things going over at the AG's office? Any interesting cases that you can't discuss?"

Beckett actually laughs out loud at Erik's question. "No, nothing interesting. Just the same old, same old."

There was an extended pause before Vaughn begins to speak. "I know that you're all alone her in DC and Christmas is next week... I was wondering if you had any plans for the holiday? I was thinking that Christmas in Paris may just be what you need.."

Kate was more than a little surprised that Vaughn would be asking to take her to Paris for Christmas, but saw this as an opportunity to get even with Castle and find out more about Vaughn. "I'd love to Erik, but I've already made a commitment to be in New York Christmas eve for the Nikki Heat movie premiere. Sorry." There was an extended pause and then Kate commented. "I do have two tickets.."

"Do you have an escort?" Vaughn hurriedly inquires. "If you don't, I'd be honored to take you. We could fly up there for the premiere on my jet and then make it to Paris for Christmas.."

Kate smiled as she heard how eager Vaughn was. "I, I don't know about Paris Erik."

"How about Bermuda, the Bahamas, someplace sunny instead?" Vaughn countered.

"It would give me a chance to work on my tan.." Kate coyly replies.

Erik finds it hard not to smirk as he's convinced that Kate has played right into his hands. The thought of seeing Beckett in a skimpy bikini didn't hurt either. "It's settled then. I'll send a driver for you and we'll fly up to New York for the premiere, then fly down to Hamilton. I have a little place near St. George Island on the ocean. You'll love it."

"How could I refuse such a generous offer.." Kate replies with a self-satisfied smile.

"Great! Text me the details and times and I'll take care of everything else."

"I will. I guess I'll see you in a couple of days then."

"I can't wait." Vaughn replies.

"Talk to you later Erik." Kate comments as she ends the call.

Vaughn smiles to himself as he quickly composes a text message and sends it to the senator. _**'New York city. Christmas eve. Movie premiere.'**_

Bracken smiled as he read the text message and quickly forwarded it to one of his contacts in New York that would relay it to Vulcan Simmons. The senator had heard rumors that a special investigation was going on with Vaughn and he needed to distance himself from the billionaire before he makes his push for the White House. He could literally kill two birds with one stone. A single act of random gang violence could take out both Vaughn and Beckett. At least that would be what the press would publish. He'd have to keep an eye on Castle afterwards, but it appears that he had moved on from the former detective. At least that was what his informants and the media was saying.

"Merry Christmas to me." Bracken muttered.


	22. Chapter 22

**Twenty-two:**

Rick and Mindy flew back to New York the day after the Hollywood premiere. Rick needed all of the time that he could to get things arranged for a return to the NYPD. And of course there was always Christmas. Mindy had to admit watching Castle's child-like love of the holiday and everything that went with it, was endearing. She couldn't help but feel drawn to him more and more with each passing day. Mindy knew that despite what he said, or didn't say, he still harbored deep feelings for the woman that chose her career over him. In just the small amount of time that she has been with him, Mindy has found him to be an enigma of sorts. She knew about his past, but yet saw nothing of the agent that he was in his actions or behavior.

Mindy knew that Castle was not ready for any type of relationship. Whatever wounds he carried were still healing. She could only hope that she would be around when they healed, but for now she would do her job and play whatever role was needed for the mission.

Castle wasn't totally oblivious to the fact that there was something growing between Mindy and himself. It wasn't the big acts that they did in public. He'd had plenty of experience with cover dates and putting on a show for the press. No, it was the little touches and glances when she thought that he wasn't looking. There was no doubt that she was a beautiful woman. Rick may be hurting, but he wasn't blind.

Rick spent the first couple of days back from LA on the phone with Bob, the commissioner, and Victoria Gates. He was pleasantly surprised when she agreed to meet him for lunch at one of the better restaurants near the 12th precinct. Her experience in Internal Affairs could help shed some light on who was funneling information to Bracken. He didn't trust Gates, but he subscribed to the old cliche 'hold your friends close, but your enemies closer'.

Rick managed to beg-off on attending the London premiere citing other pressing issues, but assured them that he would be ready for the New York screening. There was a mild amount of grumbling on the part of the studio, but they calmed when Rick agreed to provide additional interviews in New York in exchange.

Castle decided that a night with his friends was in order. He called Ryan and invited him, Jenny, Espo and Lanie out for dinner and drinks. Ryan was eager to come, but wasn't sure how a nine-month pregnant Jenny would feel about going out in public. He promised to relay the invitation to Espo and Lanie and was pretty sure that they would attend.

"So will you be bringing that beautiful blonde that I keep seeing you with to meet us?" Ryan inquires.

Rick has to smile at the question. Of course 'little Castle' would keep track of his actions since leaving the 12th . And if he didn't, Jenny would for him. "Her name is Mindy and I'd love for all of you to meet her.. So what do you say honey-milk, are you going to come? I'm sure if you tell Jenny about her, she'll be there even if she's in labor." Rick has to laugh at the last comment knowing how much truth there was in it.

"Just name the time and the place Castle. We'll be there."

"How about we all meet at The Old Haunt and I'll provide the transportation to and from the restaurant. Is that ok? Say 7:00 pm tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan. We'll see you tomorrow. Later man." Ryan replies and ends the call to run and find Javi.

Rick smiles as the call ends and returns his attention to his plan for gaining access to the IA division of the NYPD. So caught up in his work, he fails to notice that it's much later than what he thought it was. Rick walks out of his office and up the stairs to the guest room where Mindy is. He gently taps on the door and asks if he can enter. She summons him to enter as she puts down the book that she was reading. A quick glance at the book reveals that it was Storm Fall, his last Derrick Storm novel. He couldn't help but smile seeing her reading his book and saw that she was a little embarrassed at being caught.

"So you are a fan of my work?" Rick inquires with a smug grin.

"Not really. Just doing research." Mindy counters.

"Research? How does reading a Derrick Storm novel count as research? What we are doing on this mission bears no similarity with the plot of Storm Fall."

"Of course it doesn't. I just wanted to see how much of you was in the character Derrick Storm. If there was something more I could learn about you.. How you tick."

Rick was more than a little pleased by the sincerity in her response. "To be honest, I'm nothing like Derrick Storm. The only similarity we have is we were employed by the CIA. I spent most of my time as either a courier of information or as a partner to another agent who was actually running an operation. My status as a writer and a celebrity gave me access to people and places that would have taken others a long time to earn. No, Derrick Storm was nothing more than a fantasy."

Mindy watched as his body seemed to deflate a little after his admission regarding Storm. She rose up from the chair she was sitting in and walked to where he stood, taking his hands in hers and giving them a tug so he would look at her. "You're wrong. You're more like Derrick Storm than you may want to admit. What you did was important. Don't ever forget that. What we are doing now to take down Bracken may be the most important mission you ever have." She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "No worries mate." She commented in a Crocodile Dundee impression and smiled.

Rick had to smile at her comment. "Thank you. I needed that." There was a long pause before he continues. "You know there really was a reason why I came up here and it wasn't to catch you reading one of my books... I've invited a few of my friends from the NYPD out for dinner and drinks tomorrow and wanted to know if you would like to come with me?"

'Was Rick asking me out on a real date?' She wondered. Mindy had to admit that she was pleased that he wanted her to meet his 'real' friends. "I'd love to meet your friends Rick." She replied with a shy smile.

Castle couldn't contain his grin and comments. "Great. It's a date. Until tomorrow Mindy." He turns and walks out of her room.

X-X-X

Castle woke up the next morning after a surprising, dream free night of sleep his nostrils filled with the scent of freshly brewed coffee. He climbs up from his resting place and staggers from his room to the bathroom. Taking care of business, he saunters out to follow the aroma and sees his daughter and Mindy talking. Alexis is pouring coffee for Mindy and herself as she looks up to see her father shuffling into the room while trying to smooth down his hair that was pointing in every direction.

He walks up to Alexis and places a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Hello Pumpkin. How's my favorite daughter this morning?"

Alexis gives him a stern look and an eye roll. "I'm your only daughter, unless there's something you'd like to confess.."

Castle grins and replies. "Wouldn't matter if I had a hundred. You will always be my favorite.."

Alexis smiles at his reply and Mindy comments. "Nice save Rick."

"Good morning Mindy. I trust that you slept well?"

"Slept very well, thank you."

"So are you two conspiring against me, or can I have a cup of coffee also?" Rick inquires as he pulls his favorite cup from the hook where it hung, proffering it to his daughter.

"Sure thing dad." Alexis replies as she pours him a cup. "Mindy and I were discussing what we were planning on wearing to your movie premiere..."

Castle arches a skeptical eyebrow and responds. "Let me guess, you don't have a thing to wear?"

"How'd you know dad? I offered to take Mindy with me and we could both get our dresses together."

"Let me get my wallet. And make sure that you pay for Mindy's dress. I know just how poorly Black Pawn pays its employees." Rick walks back to his bedroom to retrieve his wallet.

"You don't have to do that Rick." Mindy comments.

He walks back to the kitchen and hands his daughter his black card. "It's the least I can do. After all, you're helping me fulfill my obligation to promote this move." Without thinking he leans over and places a small kiss on her cheek.

Alexis silently watches the exchange between the two and smiles thinking that maybe Mindy could be the woman that finally makes her father forget the lost cause that Kate Beckett was. She would do everything in her power to help things along. "Don't worry Mindy, he likes to buy us things. Don't you dad?"

Rick offers a pained smile that causes the two women to giggle as he returns his attention to the coffee in front of him. "So is Pi going to the premiere with you?"

Alexis' smile fades as she listens to his question. "About that.. Pi decided to return to Spain to be with his family for the holiday.. I decided that we needed to take a break anyway.."

"I'm so sorry pumpkin. Are you ok?" Rick gets up from his seat and walks over to where Alexis was sitting, wrapping her in his arms.

Alexis returns the hug and looks directly into his eyes. "I'm fine dad. Honestly. Things have been falling apart for a while now.. I was so embarrassed at his behavior Thanksgiving.."

"Well it's settled then. You're moving back in with us. I want my family together for Christmas and I won't take no for an answer."

Alexis looked up at her father, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I love you daddy." She replies and squeezes him tighter.

"I love you too pumpkin. Always."

Mindy sat there silently watching the exchange between father and daughter. If someone were to ask her for the moment that she started to fall in love with Castle, she would have to say that this was it. She hoped that he'd give her a chance to prove that she wasn't like the others..

X-X-X

Rick was sitting in a corner booth examining the menu when Gates arrived. He rose from his seat and extended his arm gesturing for her to sit. She offered him a smile as if she was genuinely happy to see him after all of this time. "Thank you for coming captain." Rick comments remembering how she likes to be addressed as either captain or sir.

"Call me Victoria or Ms Gates as I'm not in the office right now and you're no longer working for me.." She pauses for a few seconds as she takes the proffered menu from the waiter and thanks him. "I must say that you're the last person that I expected to hear from Mr Castle."

"Please call me Rick, or just Castle. Mr Castle makes me sound old and only my mother calls me Richard." Rick replies.

"Very well then Rick. Why did you suddenly want to see me after all of this time?" Gates was direct and to the point.

Rick smiles at her direct nature. "To be honest, I think that I've written my last Nikki Heat novel. I just don't see anyplace to take that character that will be believable."

"I understand. Have you spoken to Ms Beckett?"

"Not since May."

Gates smiled to herself knowing that Castle has had no contact with Beckett since their breakup in May. "I'm sorry to hear that. What do you want from me?"

"Well, I came up with an idea for a new story. It could possibly become a series if novels if the first one's successful. I've always been fascinated with the Internal Affairs division of the NYPD. Normally, most stories usually paint them in a rather unflattering light. I know that's where you got your start and I wanted to see what you think about my idea.."

"You're asking me my opinion about a story on IA? Or are you wanting my help?" Gates questioned with a wary look.

Rick simply offers a sheepish smile. "Actually both. You were the youngest female to make detective in the NYPD and rose up through the ranks to make captain. I'm sure you have a wealth of knowledge about the department and how it works."

"I was the SECOND youngest Mr Castle." Gates corrects. "Your former girlfriend was the youngest. The IA division is a pretty tight knit bunch and I'm not sure just how receptive they would be to someone divulging just how things work."

Castle is momentarily stunned by Gates comment regarding Beckett, but schools his features before responding. "I understand. Really, I do. I've already spoken to the mayor and the commissioner about my idea and they're both on board with it."

Gates bristles a little hearing how Castle was once again using his connections with the mayor to force himself on another division. "It looks like you've got everything figured out Mr Castle. So why involve me at all?"

"Look, I know that you felt put-upon when the mayor forced you to let me work with Beckett's team. I hoped that I was able to prove my worth during the time that I was there.. I'm sure that you will be the first person called by the other people in IA when I show up there after the first of the year. I was hoping that you'd tell them the truth.." Castle comments while trying to read her reaction to the information.

"And what exactly would that be?"

"That despite your personal feelings towards me, I proved to be a valuable resource and helped solve several cases." Castle states matter-of-factly.

"What if I asked you to return to the 12th and help out instead?"

"I'd politely decline sir. Too many memories."

Gates knew the real reason why he couldn't return to the 12th precinct. "I understand. If anyone calls, and I'm sure they will, I'll tell them the truth. That you were a valuable resource and helped us. Ok?"

"Yes captain. Thank you sir." Castle replies just as the waiter returns to take their orders for lunch.

It was nearly two hours later when Victoria Gates returned to her office in the 12th. She hadn't been at her desk more than a minute or so before she's on the phone to one of her old friends in IA. "Hey Jack, it's Gates. Just had an interesting lunch with the senator's favorite writer..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Twenty-three:**

Rick returned to his loft about an hour after his lunch with Gates. There was something off about the whole encounter, although he couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was. He was a good judge of character normally, he had always been suspicious of the captain. But then again he remembered just how badly he had misjudged Kate, following her only to be cast aside when the better thing came along. At least that's what it seemed like to him and the photographic evidence provided by Smith did nothing to dispel those thoughts.

The sound of the front door opening pulled Rick away from the pity-party that he was having. He listened as Alexis excitedly explained something to Mindy as they were both laughing. Rick couldn't help but smile hearing his daughter's laugh. He knew that her breakup with Pi had hurt, but it seemed like she was bouncing back nicely. It was obvious that Mindy had formed some sort of bond with his daughter and that pleased him immensely.

Both women smiled as he approached them from his office, each carrying a large garment bag and a shopping bag. Rick walked up to Alexis and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Hello pumpkin, Mindy. I gather the shopping expedition was a success? Did you have fun?"

"It was great. Mindy and I got matching dresses for the premiere. How cool is that?" Alexis happily replied.

"It thought that was a fashion faux pas?" He queried.

"Not if we walk on either side of you." Mindy commented. "It's a show of support for you."

"Well thank you for the support, although I don't think that it's necessary." Rick replies as he kisses Alexis and then Mindy on the cheek. "All everyone will think is 'who's the old dude with the two babes'?"

Mindy blushes at the compliment, but Alexis grins and replies. "You know, you're right. We are a couple of babes, right Mindy?"

Mindy's blush increases and she can only giggle at the silliness of it all. She follows Alexis up the stairs to her room as she calls back to her father. "We're going to model them for you right now. So don't run off."

Castle can only grin and nod his head as they disappear into their respective rooms. He returned to his office and started thinking again about Gates. Something didn't feel right and he'd try to see if Ryan or Esposito could shed any light on the subject during dinner. He didn't like the idea of using a social occasion to probe his friends for information, but anything they could provide may help.

He was walking to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water when he heard his daughter calling from the top of the stairs. Walking back into the living room he could only stare at the two beautiful women as they descended the stairs like two fashion models. They continued down the stairs and walked a few feet away from where he was standing unable to contain his smile.

"Wow." was all he could say as Alexis pirouetted in front of him and Mindy tried to stifle a giggle.

"You like?" Mindy inquires as she spins around like a runway model.

"I like it very much. You two will be the best looking women at the premiere." Although they wore the same style of dress, the colors were different. Alexis had went for an emerald green color, while Mindy opted for a deep blue. Both floor length dresses had silver accents and beading around the bodice. The slit that ran to the mid-thigh on the side only proved just how long Mindy's legs actually were. "I may have to hire security just to keep the men away from you two." He jokingly commented as he glanced at his watch. "Shit! You and I have to be at the Old Haunt in thirty minutes. I forgot how late it was and seeing how lovely the two of you look distracted me."

Alexis looked at Mindy and grinned. "Nag, Nag, Nag. You guys have fun and tell Lanie to give me a call."

Mindy lifted her dress enough to be able to run up the stairs leaving Alexis standing beside her dad.

Rick walked over and gave his daughter a hug and a kiss. "I will pumpkin. And thank you."

"For What dad?"

"For being so nice to Mindy. I know she appreciates you taking her out and shopping with her."

"I like her dad. She's nice and I think she really likes you." Alexis replies as her face changes to a stern look. "Don't screw this one up dad."

Rick feigns a smile and replies. "I'll try not to, but you know me.."

"Yes, I do and that's why I'm warning you."

Rick turns and quickly walks into the bedroom to change. Fifteen minutes later he exits the room fully dressed surprised to find Mindy already sitting on the sofa. She looked stunning sitting there in a black cocktail dress and heels. She smiled as she rose to her feet and commented. "What took you so long?"

"You sure you weren't a fashion model? I can't believe that you could change that quickly and look that beautiful." Rick replies.

She leans towards him and places a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. And I must say that you don't look so bad yourself."

"Thank you kindly mam." Castle replies in a terrible southern accent causing Mindy to laugh. Rick walks to the closet and grabs their coats. Rick carefully drapes her coat over her shoulders and comments. "We're running late. The driver's waiting for us." He carries his coat in his arms as he follows her out the door.

They arrived at the Old Haunt fifteen minutes late. Hurriedly, they made their way down the stairs and into the bar. Rick glances at his reserved booth and sees his friends sitting there arguing about something. Castle can't contain his huge smile as Lanie looks up and yells. "Richard Castle, get your skinny ass over her now!"

Rick takes Mindy by the hand and walks her to the booth. "I'm so glad you all could make it! I'm so happy to see you." Rick takes off Mindy's coat and hangs it on the hook beside the booth along with his own. Rick gestures for Mindy to take a seat and she slides in beside Kevin. Castle slides into the booth beside her. "Guys, I'd like you to meet someone special in my life, Mindy King." Rick turns to see their reaction before continuing. "Mindy, I'd like you to meet my friends and the finest that the NYPD has to offer. Detective Javier Esposito, his girlfriend and the best Medical Examiner in New York, Lanie Parish, detective Kevin Ryan and his lovely and very pregnant wife Jenny." He gestures to each one as he introduces them.

Ryan and Espo were both a little surprised that Rick had brought a 'date' with him. Lanie and Jenny were not as they follow the celebrity section of the local papers daily. They'd already seen the photos and the speculation that Mindy was living with Rick. While Jenny was thrilled with the idea, Lanie was a bit more apprehensive. She had always held out the faint hope that somehow Kate would get her head out of her ass and realize just what she was losing before it was too late. Seeing how happy Rick looked with the beautiful blonde made her doubt if it was possible any longer. She couldn't begrudge Rick. He was entitled to happiness. Lanie had always hoped that it would be with Kate.

After the introductions were made and the drinks ordered, the conversation shifted to light, safe topics. Things were going along pretty well until Kevin made some comment about a case that they had all worked on and something that Kate had said. Lanie elbowed him in the rib and Espo glared as all he could do is offer a sheepish look.

Rick was quick to pick up on the exchange and held up his hand. "Look guys, we can sit here and pretend that Beckett didn't exist or we can accept the fact that she left us and move on. You won't hurt my feelings by talking about her and Mindy knows all about it... So cheer up guys we're here to celebrate what real friends are.." Rick held up his glass as if he was making a toast.

Espo was the first to respond with a "Here, Here." and clinked his glass with Castle. Soon the others followed and the conversation flowed much smoother. It was impossible not to mention Beckett in some way. She was the common denominator that put this group together.

Mindy sat there watching Castle enjoying himself with his friends taking it all in. Jenny was quick to pick up on the fact that she was largely silent despite Castle trying to get her to talk about herself. Jenny knew what it was like when this group got together and it was damned near impossible to get them to talk about anything other than being a cop. After all, it was what brought them together.

Rick glanced at his watch and noticed the time. "Guys, I hate to break this up, but we've got 8:30 dinner reservations at Mario's and we can't be late."

"How'd you get reservations there? I heard there was a two month wait." Lanie inquires.

Castle just smiles. "Let's just say that being a celebrity has its perks.."

"Even a minor one like you?" Espo teases.

Mindy can't help but giggle at the hurt look on Castle's face after Espo's barb. Feigning an overly dramatic swoon, Castle places the heel of his hand to his forehead and replies. "You wound me detective."

Everyone now laughs at Castle's antics and Lanie can't help but add. "Maybe you should enroll in your mother's acting school. That was pretty lame writer-boy."

Jenny announces to the others that she isn't going anywhere unless a trip to the women's room happens first. Everyone starts to move out of the booth and both Lanie and Mindy walk with her to the restroom. "I'll never understand why women have to travel in herds to the restroom." Espo snorted.

"Maybe that's why you're still single." Ryan replies with a smirk. Rick can't help but laugh at the angry look on Espo's face.

Once inside of the restroom, Jenny went into her stall as Lanie and Mindy touched-up their makeup in front of the large mirror. "You know, we all tease Castle, but we've always thought of him as one of us.. I was a little apprehensive knowing we were going to meet you because Kate was my best friend.. But after seeing how you two are together, I can tell that you really care for him. He's really a great guy deserves to be happy. I had hoped that it would be with Kate, but she threw him away.. Along with the rest of us."

Mindy was surprised by the honesty of Lanie and smiled. "Thank you Ms Parish. I appreciate your candor. Rick just has a way of growing on you.."

"Yeah, like a fungus." Lanie chortled. "I like you and please call me Lanie."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the toilet flushing and the stall door opening. Both women stifled their smiles as they watched a very pregnant Jenny Ryan waddle to the sink. "I know what it's like to be the outsider when these guys get together and start talking shop. At least now I'll have someone to talk with if you stick around.. Are you?"

"For a while.." Mindy replies with a sly grin.

Jenny gives her a big smile and turns to Lanie. "Oh, I like her. Just enough sass to keep Rick in his place. He needs that." She turns and leads the women back to the booth where the men were standing, waiting for them. The ride in the stretch limo was filled with small talk and pleasant conversation. A light snow had begun to fall and was beginning to cover everything. Mindy stared out the window taking it all in. Rick sat beside her holding her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as she watched out the window.

Jenny and her pregnancy became the primary topic during dinner. Everyone laughed as they listened to her and Kevin explain how they were preparing for the big moment when she went into labor. How they had set up drills and practice runs that followed different routes to the hospital based upon the time of day. The meal itself was excellent as was the service and atmosphere of the restaurant. Everyone understood why there was a two month wait. Of course Rick picked up the tab for their meal. Both Ryan and Espo made a half-hearted attempt to chip in on the bill which Castle immediately refused.

Castle could see that Jenny was starting to tire of it all and suggested that they return to the Old Haunt for after dinner drinks. Kevin and Jenny both begged off citing tiredness and Rick said that they would take them home. They piled into the limo and drove through the city to the Ryan's home. After exchanging hugs and handshakes, the couple promised Rick and Mindy that they would let them know the moment Jenny went into labor. Soon the limo was back on its way towards Rick's bar. It was Lanie that suggested that maybe they should try out the new club that was getting a lot of attention in the local media.

Rick looked over at Mindy. She smiled and nodded in agreement without him asking out loud. Lanie was quick to pick up on this and smiled to herself. Rick put down the partition window and gave the driver instructions for where they wanted to go. Castle pulls his cell phone from his pocket and makes a quick call. About fifteen minutes later the limo pulls in front of Fireflies, the hottest dance club in town. Paparazzi were camped out on both sides of the street hoping for a celebrity to arrive. They exited the limo and Rick gave the driver instructions that he would call when they were ready to leave.

The car sped off and Rick walked hand in hand with Mindy as Lanie and Espo followed to the front of the line outside the entrance. Rick walked to the doorman/bouncer and announced that he and his guests were on the list. After giving the doorman his name he scanned the list and motioned for the group to enter. As they enter the club both Lanie and Javier give him a questioning look. Castle simply shrugs his shoulders and responds "Let's just say that I know a guy.." Everyone drops off their coats and the hostess takes them to their table on the upper level of the club. The music was loud and the floor was packed with people. Soon after they were seated, a waitress came by and took their drink orders. They sat there for a few minutes in relative silence, everyone taking in the ambiance of the club. A few minutes later the drinks were served as they discussed the club's atmosphere.

"I didn't come to the hottest club in New York to discuss the decor. I came here to dance." Lanie stands and pulls Espo up from the seat. "You coming writer-boy?" She challenges Castle.

"I'm not much of a dancer, but I'll give it a try if I can talk this beautiful lady into joining me." Castle smiles and gives Mindy a wink.

Mindy rises up from her seat and extends her hand to him. "I thought you'd never ask."

The two couples walk down the stairs to the dance floor. Lanie and Espo jump into the fray and begin to move to a fast song. Castle stands just outside the area where the dancers were trying to work up his courage. He had been told that he danced like an epileptic robot by more than one partner and tried to avoid any fast songs that required skills. Luckily, the fast song came to an end and a slow one began. Rick took Mindy by the hand and lead her onto the floor. They began to slowly move to the music, their bodies pressed together. Mindy rested her head on his shoulder and he pressed his nose to her hair.

A citrusy smell invades his senses. He tried to place the smell with a particular fruit and failed. The only thing he knew for sure it wasn't cherries. That smell will forever belong to Kate. He chastised himself for allowing himself to focus his attention to anyone other than the woman in his arms at the moment. They continued dancing as she lifts her head from his shoulder and looks into his eyes.

She saw the faraway look on his face and asks. "What's wrong Rick? Did I do something?"

Castle gives her a sad smile. "No. You're perfect. For a split-second there, I actually thought that we were a real couple and not a cover."

Mindy places a soft kiss on his lips and replies. "We can be as real as you want.."

Lanie had been watching the two together dancing and had mixed emotions when she saw Mindy kiss Rick. It was obvious to her that the woman had feelings for Rick. She hoped for his sake, that it wasn't simply a rebound relationship.

The paparazzi lurking in the club had also witnessed the two kissing and had captured in on his hidden camera. A picture like that would bring him a few dollars from one of the lesser known papers. It was a slow night as far as celebrities go in the club. Most have made their way to warmer climates to celebrate the holidays or went home.


	24. Chapter 24

**Twenty-four:**

It must have been a very slow news night because the picture of Rick and Mindy kissing found its way to page six along with the caption 'Celebrity Author and Mystery Woman – Wife #3?'. Paula called Rick just as soon as she saw the article. Castle on the other hand was oblivious to it all as he was blissfully asleep – alone. It wasn't for the lack of opportunity. After dropping Lanie and Espo at her place, Rick and Mindy spent the limo ride home making out like a couple of teens. While Mindy made it clear that she would like to spend the remainder of the night (what little there was left) with him, Rick couldn't shake the feeling that he was somehow betraying Kate.

After telling her quite honestly that he was starting to develop real feelings for her, Rick asked her to bear with him as he wanted to be sure before jumping into a sexual relationship with her. Mindy put on a brave face, even thanking him for respecting her, but warned him that she wouldn't wait forever. She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and walked up the stairs to her room. Deep down, Rick knew what he told her was the truth, but yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he was chasing rainbows hoping that Kate still wanted him. The annoying ring tone that Rick had to identify when Paula called woke him from his fitful sleep.

Before he could even reply after answering, Paula blurts out. "You're back on page six again Ricky. Isn't that great!"

Having no idea what she is talking about, Castle inquires. "What do you mean?"

Paula read the caption for the story and went into great detail about the picture. "I'm proud of you Ricky. It's about time you moved on from that detective. She wasn't your type anyway."

Rick couldn't help but bristle a little hearing Paula disparage the woman that he had followed for five years. "Look Paula, you're my agent not my therapist. I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your opinions about Kate Beckett to yourself. Now what's the real reason why you woke me at this ungodly hour?"

"Look Ricky, I'm sorry for what I said. I'll keep my opinions to myself, ok? Now the real reason I called is your little article is causing quite the buzz. I've had two calls this morning requesting interviews. One with the local media and the other with Good Morning America. It'd be an excellent opportunity for you to fulfill your promotional requirements for the Nikki Heat movie."

Rick thought about her suggestion and had to admit that it made sense, especially if he could get on network TV. "I'll tell you what Paula, I'll do Good Morning America provided the questions are kept to either my books or the movie. Is that a deal? My personal life is just that – personal."

"Consider it done." Paula replies as the call ends.

Christmas was less than a week away and Rick still had a ton of things to do. None of them were important in the grand scheme of things, but he wanted to make this holiday special for his family.

X-X-X

Kate Beckett also took advantage of a rare day off by sleeping in. She groggily rose up from her bed and made her way to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. She opted for a quick shower while the coffee brewed in an attempt to wake up. Feeling somewhat invigorated, she walked from the shower back to the kitchen wearing one of Castle's old tee shirts with a towel wrapped around her wet hair. Recently, she had started to consider cutting her hair short again like she wore it before she met Rick. The time she spent working with her hair before didn't seem to bother her then, but now it seemed like a waste. She knew how much Rick liked her hair, especially the smell of her shampoo.

Any haircuts would have to wait until after the premiere. She wanted to look her best even if he'd moved on with someone else. She was torn. Part of her was excited to return to New York for the first time since May. The other part dreaded making a very public appearance with Vaughn.

Kate poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the counter where her laptop was sitting. She opened it up and started checking her email for anything important. Other than a few pieces of spam, there was nothing to look at. She sipped her coffee and checked in with the Daily News online to see what was going on in her home town. She nearly dropped her coffee cup when she scrolled down the page to see the top story for the entertainment section. Like watching a train wreck happening, she read the article and stared at the picture. Seeing another woman in Rick's arms kissing hit her like a punch in the gut. She had to wonder if he felt the same way when he found out she let Vaughn kiss her. The difference was she broke things off with him six months ago. Regardless, it was small consolation to her right now.

Kate really wanted to call Vaughn up and say that she changed her mind about going to New York. He'd still press her to go to Bermuda with him and for the briefest of moments she wondered if that would be such a bad thing. Then she remembered why she was even speaking to Vaughn. He was dirty and some serious people were coming after him. No, she'd do what Hunter had asked of her.

X-X-X

The days leading up to the premiere seemed to fly by for Castle. He was so caught up in the arrangements for the after party at the Old Haunt, he nearly forgot about his appearance on GMA. He was his usual charming self and the interviewer kept the questions focused on the upcoming movie and his last Nikki Heat novel. It was after he mentally relaxed thinking the interview was over when the picture from page six was flashed on the screen. Robin Roberts smiled as she asked him who the lovely lady was in his arms.

Regaining his composure as quickly as possible he replied honestly. "Robin, she's a very dear friend and I'd rather not say any more about it."

Roberts gave him a sly wink and commented. "Well ladies, it looks like Mr Castle is off the market." They exchanged thank yous and the show went off to commercial. Rick walked off of the set quickly without speaking to anyone else.

Christmas eve arrived without much fanfare. Rick was so focused on making sure that the after party went well that he barely noticed. Alexis and Mindy had left early in the morning to get their hair done leaving Rick alone with time on his hands to worry about everything. He chastised himself for not trusting that his people at the Haunt would do their jobs. Relaxing a little his thoughts went to the premiere itself. He was looking forward to it only because it symbolized the end of his commitment towards the movie and he could focus his attention on taking down Bracken.

Down in Washington DC, Kate was trying to pack a small bag for her trip to Bermuda after the premiere. She had no idea what to bring besides a swimsuit. It had been so long that she had any time off that she didn't know what to think. The brief time off between jobs was spent preparing for her move and her last long weekend off was spent with Castle at his place in the Hamptons. Even that weekend was interrupted with a murder that they solved together.

"Synergy." Kate mouthed the word out loud to herself. Castle always said that the two of them together was greater than the sum of their individual talents – synergy. It was Castle who believed that they would be great together.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She checked the caller ID and saw that it was Vaughn's personal assistant advising her that the car was on its way to pick her up. Kate thanked to woman and returned her attention to packing her bag. Her evening gown was still in its garment bag. Vaughn had arranged for a stylist and makeup person to accompany them on the flight and she could get ready on the plane.

Vaughn was making every effort to use his money and influence to impress Kate. If he knew her at all, he'd know just how much she resented being taken care of. Castle found out early on that fact and only helped when asked or had no choice. She had no feelings for Vaughn and decided to play along, letting him think that she was impressed with his wealth.

The car arrived and the driver helped load her outfit and luggage into the car. Soon she arrived at the executive airport outside of Baltimore. It wasn't long before they were in the air and on their way to New York. Vaughn offers Kate a champagne as the stylist busily worked on her hair. They arrived at the small airport about forty-five minutes later. A limo was waiting for them which brought them into the city and the Four Seasons hotel. Vaughn had reserved and executive suite for them with two bedrooms. He didn't plan on needing both of them, but he knew Kate would balk if he tried a single room.

Once in their suite, they went to their respective bedrooms to change into their evening wear. About thirty minutes later she emerges from the room fully dressed. Erik was already sitting on the sofa drinking the complimentary champagne provided by the hotel. Seeing Kate enter the room in her floor length evening gown, Vaughn gives her a lecherous smile as he tells her that she looks simply amazing. Kate blushes and thanks him. She then comments that he looks very nice himself in his custom tailored tux. They shared a glass of champagne as she opened her clutch purse and checked to make sure that she had her tickets.

Across town, Rick was also preparing for the premiere. He liked the new Armani tux that he had delivered earlier today. It fit him well. He fumbled with his bow tie and decided to leave it to the pro, meaning Alexis. He was sitting on the sofa drinking a sparkling water when his daughter came down the stairs first. She looked stunning and he was torn between pride at the beautiful woman that she had become and sadness that his little girl was gone. Her smile seeing his reaction was priceless. "You Like?" She inquires.

All Rick could do in response was offer a goofy smile and nod. "You're perfect." He held out his tie in front of him and gave her his usual helpless look.

Quick to see the reason for her father's helpless look, Alexis walks up to him with her arm extended. "Here, give me that.. Honestly dad, you'd think that you would have learned to tie one of these things by now."

"I can do it just fine. I just like the way you do it better." He replied as he leaned forward for Alexis.

Alexis' nimble fingers made quick work of the tie. She stepped back to admire her work. "Perfect." She proudly states.

"Thank you pumpkin." Rick kisses his daughter on the cheek. He looks up just in time to see Mindy walk down the stairs. Castle stood there slack-jawed. She had looked great before when she modeled the dress, but with hair and makeup she was a vision of beauty.

Seeing the look on Rick's face, Mindy can only smile. She wanted to make Castle proud of her. She had heard little things from Martha, Alexis and then Lanie about Kate's beauty and she had to admit she was a little jealous. She didn't want Rick to feel as if he was 'settling' with her. She walks up to him and smiles. "Do you like?"

"Very much. I'll be the luckiest guy at the premiere having the two best looking women in the city on my arms."

"You're damn right!" Alexis blurts out without thinking causing Rick and Mindy to both laugh.

Rick walks to the closet and takes out the wraps for both women. He carefully places them on their shoulders as he opens the door and gestures for them to exit. Alexis was excited about seeing the movie and chattered on and on about it. Rick and Mindy both smiled, they had already seen it and didn't want to spoil the experience for her by revealing any spoilers.

Despite it being Christmas eve, traffic was heavy and slow. It took nearly forty minutes to get to the theater from the loft. Alexis was an old pro at his book launches and press functions so she knew what to expect. Mindy was still a little overwhelmed by it all despite being with him at the Hollywood premiere. As the car came to a stop, Rick exited the car first and held out his hand to assist first Alexis, and then Mindy from the car. With a woman on each arm, the three of them walked the gauntlet through the screaming fans and paparazzi on the red carpet to where the media waited by the door to snag interviews.

Castle was his usual charming self as he made is way from one interview to the other. Alexis and Mindy both smiled a lot and answered whatever questions were asked as politely as possible. They had almost made it to the entrance and the safety that that provided from the press when the last interviewer asked if Mindy was going to be Mrs Castle number three.

Rick knew Christine Couterra the interviewer, quite well. After her failed attempt to seduce him a year ago, she seemed a little to pleased to see that he was no longer with his 'muse'. She had suspected that there was something going on between them from the first time his was on her show to promote a Nikki Heat novel. Not wanting to give her anything to go with, Rick simply smiled and started walking to the entrance holding hands with Alexis and Mindy.

The three of them were in the theater in their seats by the time Vaughn's limo pulled up in front of the theater. Erik got out first and helped Kate exit the car. His bodyguards were close by keeping an eye on everyone around them. Kate and Erik walked down the red carpet together both feigning smiles for the camera. Many members of the press tried to stop the couple for an interview, but Vaughn simply pointed to his watch saying they were running late. The press had no interest in Kate, which was just fine with her. She had no desire to be in the spotlight. A billionaire and his date attending a movie premiere on Christmas eve in New York was news.

Couterra had watched as Vaughn had declined interviews as he made his way up the red carpet and decided to try a different approach. "Kate! Katherine Beckett! Do you have a minute?" She shouted out as they approached.

For whatever reason, Vaughn decided that maybe this would be good if she was seen as the reason the press wanted to speak to them. He guided her to where Christine stood with her microphone in hand. Kate realizes what Vaughn is trying to do stops and whispers into his ear. "I really don't want to talk to that woman."

Vaughn simply smiles. "Come on Kate, you're the reason that there's a Nikki Heat movie at all. You should be proud of that."

Kate remembers her first 'encounter' with the woman, watching a bikini clad Christine Couterra writhing on her then 'boyfriend' as he tries to push her off of him. She hadn't felt jealousy like that since Serena Kaye, or Sophia Turner, or that bimbo flight attendant with the stupid name.. She whispers into Vaughn's ear. "Ms Couterra and I have a bit of history.."

Vaughn just grins and they walk to where Christine is standing. "Katherine Beckett it's good to see you again." Christine offers with a saccharin sweet smile. She turns to face the camera. "Ms Beckett here was the inspiration for the character Nikki Heat." She then turns to face Kate before continuing. "How does it feel to have your story told in print and on the silver screen?"

"This is a work of fiction. Nikki Heat is a fictional character. I am nothing like her." Kate replies flatly.

"Is it true that you are no longer part of the NYPD?"

"Yes, that's true." Kate replies not wanting to give her anything more.

"My sources tell me that you left the NYPD to become a Federal Agent." Kate simply nods in response. "Will the next Nikki Heat novel be about her as a Fed?"

"I have no idea. You'd need to speak to the author about that." Kate replies.

"I tried. He was very evasive when asked if there would be another Nikki Heat novel." She then looked at Vaughn and smiled. "As both of you are attending this premiere with others, is it safe to assume that your 'partnership' has ended?"

Kate hated the condescending tone and the way she said partnership as if there was something more going on, despite the fact that there was. It was none of her business, or anyone else's for that matter. "Mr Castle and I worked together for nearly five years. When I left the NYPD our working relationship ended also." Kate replied calmly, as if she was trying to convince herself also.

Couterra arched an eyebrow in disbelief and smiled. She remembered quite clearly the shocked look on Beckett's face when she 'discovered' the woman lying on top of Rick in her bikini. The look was not one of surprise at a partner's antics. It was the shocked look of a woman that had caught her lover in a compromising position. "Regardless, it certainly looks like you've traded up. Your date certainly needs no introduction.." She turned to look directly at the camera. "Unless you've been living under a rock for the last decade, the billionaire philanthropist Erik Vaughn. Mr Vaughn, its a pleasure to meet you."

The camera turns to capture Vaughn. He simply smiles and replies. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Couterra. I'm just here tonight to support my dear friend. It's Kate's night.." Couterra nearly swoons as he shakes her hand and smiles. "Would you look at the time.. I'm sure that Kate doesn't want to be late for her movie." He smiles again and takes Kate by the hand walking to the entrance before Christine can come up with any other questions.

As they entered the theater, Kate couldn't shake Christine's comment about 'trading up' from her mind. She wondered how much truth there was in the statement, even if it was done subconsciously. Despite knowing that Vaughn was a setup to manipulate her, she had always thought she had more willpower. The movie was soon over and Kate had a hard time deciding if she liked it or not. There was something much more intimate about a book than a movie. In her mind she knew what the characters looked like. She knew that Rick saw her as Nikki and himself as Rook. His words painted a far more vivid picture than the movie ever could. Kate knew that Rick had a hand in the script and wondered if he was pleased with the result.

Rick wasn't ashamed of the finished product, but he certainly wasn't thrilled either. He learned a great deal about the compromises involved with movie making and hoped that he wasn't involved again unless he had total control. It wasn't ego as much as it was simply pride in your work. The movie ended and the producer walked on the stage as the lights came up in the theater. Everyone politely applauded as he held up his hands to thank them for attending. He asked the stars of the movie along with the director to come up on stage and take a bow. He then gestured to where Rick was sitting and asked him to stand and take a bow. Castle stood and waved as he took a bow from his seat in the front row.

Kate caught her first glimpse of Rick in over six months. She had to admit that he looked very good. He had a deep tan and it appeared that he had lost some weight by how his tux fit. She then looked to see Alexis and the very tall and quite beautiful blonde on either side of him. For a split-second she thought how that could be her at his side if only different choices were made by her. 'If only'. The words from Royce's final letter to her came rushing back in her mind. He knew her well enough to see that there was something special between her and Castle and she was fighting it.

Vaughn sat there and watched Kate's expression change as she looked at Castle standing before the crowd. He also notices the blonde and redhead on either side of the writer. He would take advantage of her vulnerability again. It was obvious to him that she still had feelings for Castle, even if she couldn't admit it to herself. He needed to drive a wedge between them once and for all. A few days in Bermuda may just do the trick.

Paula Haas watched from her seat not far from where Kate was and smiled. Seeing Beckett with Vaughn was just what she needed to get Rick over his ridiculous fascination with the former detective she thought. She needed him writing and as long as he was pining over his old girlfriend like a high schooler, he wasn't.

As everyone started to exit the theater, Paula walked up to Beckett and Vaughn. "Kate, I'm so glad that you could make it. I sent the invitations to your father and hoped he would get them to you."

"As you can see, he did. And thank you for inviting me." Kate replied keeping her tone even.

"Don't than me, thank Rick. He wanted to make sure you were invited." Paula replies with a smile that reminded Kate of an alligator before it attacks its prey.

"Well thank Castle for me then." Kate replies and starts to make her way out of the theater.

Paula grabs her arm to stop her movement. "Why don't you thank him yourself. Rick's throwing an after-party at the Old Haunt and I'm sure that he'd be thrilled if you could make it."

Kate started to decline the offer. The last thing she wanted to do right now was be reminded of Rick or the things she gave up to pursue her 'dream' job. Before she could speak, Vaughn decides to answer for her. "That sounds like a great idea! Doesn't it?" He turns to look at Kate with a grin.

"I.. I don't know Erik." Kate replies weakly.

"It'll be great Kate. You'll see." Vaughn replies.

"Fantastic. We'll see you there." Paula replies as she scurries off to somewhere before Kate could respond.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Will start posting three chapters a day until we get to the end.**

 **Don't own Castle or any of the characters. The belong to Marlowe and ABC.**

 **Twenty-five:**

The limo ride to Rick's bar was spent in near silence. Vaughn had given up trying to make small talk with Kate as her only responses were either non-verbal nods or head shakes with an occasional one word answer. Erik really didn't care, in fact he hoped she was upset. It would be so much easier that way.

The car arrived and they were walking to the entrance as Kate spotted several patrolmen from the 12th that were serving as security for the party. Due to the limited space in the bar, only those people with direct involvement in making the movie and their guests were invited. A man she recognized as Mike, the head bartender was serving as the gatekeeper, checking the names provided against the list he had. Mike sees Kate as she approaches and breaks into a huge smile. "Kate! It's so good to see you." He walks up to her and gives her a hug. "How long has it been? Seems like a year."

Kate can't help but smile seeing a person truly happy to see her. "I'm doing fine Mike. And for the record, its only been seven months. How's Debbie and Mike Junior?"

Mike was a bit surprised that Kate remembered the names of his wife and son. "Everyone is doing well. Thanks for asking. How's life as the Federal agent? Is it as exciting as you thought it would be?"

Kate had to ponder the question. How was her life now? Especially compared to how it was exactly a year ago. And no, if she was honest with herself, the good feelings she got doing her job now were few, and far between. "It's going pretty well. I'm still learning the ropes and the way the Feds do things."

Mike could see the disappointed look on Kate's face as she answered. Wanting to cheer her up he replied. "Well, I'm sure it's just a matter of time before you're running things there. What ya' think?" He gestured around the bar. It was decorated up like the speakeasy it was back when the infamous former mayor Jimmie Walker held court there. The piano player played songs from the period and everyone looked to be enjoying themselves.

"Looks like the place is jumping Mike. It's a shame that it's happening on Christmas eve and you have to be away from your family." Kate commented.

"You know how Rick is and Christmas. I volunteered to be part of this. Besides, with what he's paying me for working tonight, my family is going to have a very merry Christmas tomorrow." Mike replies as another couple approaches the door. "Well, I best get back to work. It was good to see you Kate."

"Yeah, you too Mike. Give Debbie and junior my best." Kate turned and walked past Mike into the bar, a silent Erik Vaughn following behind. They made their way through the crowd to the bar where Erik ordered their drinks from a bartender she didn't recognize. She scanned the room to Rick's booth. Alexis and the blonde were sitting there having what appeared to be a lively conversation. Alexis appeared to be at ease with the woman and was laughing at something the blonde had said.

Kate was sipping her champagne while wishing she could read lips and know what was so funny being said between the two women that she was staring at without thinking. "He's hiding out with Larry in his fortress of solitude, probably searching to see if he can find a couple bottles of Jimmie Walker's 'good stuff'.. How are you Kate?"

Beckett nearly jumped hearing the familiar voice from behind. "Sherry, it's so good to see you." Kate replied as the two women hug. "You're working Christmas eve also?"

"Wouldn't miss it. How often do you get to be in a room full of celebrities? Besides, with what Rick is paying me for working tonight, I can pay for my vacation to Florida next month. Here." Sherry grins and places the green object in her hand.

"What's this?" Kate inquires as she examines object in her hand.

"Mistletoe. You know what that's for. Rick came up with the idea that we countdown the final seconds until midnight and everyone kiss under the mistletoe." Kate glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 11:59. Sherry quickly walked away passing out the pieces of mistletoe as she went through the room. The crowd was enjoying the idea and had begun the countdown. Kate was looking around the room taking it all in as Castle emerged from his office, Larry following behind.

Vaughn saw Castle first and decided to take a chance. Pulling Kate around to him he kisses her passionately as the revelers count down to zero. Caught up in the emotions of the moment Kate kisses him back with equal passion as the crowd cheers Merry Christmas!

Across the room, Rick stood there and watched like one would a train wreck unable to look away. Any hope that he held for them ever being together again was destroyed in an instant. Trying desperately to mask the pain, he hurried away from sight.

Kate happened to open her eyes just as the kiss ended and saw the look of utter betrayal on Rick's face. She pulled away from Vaughn's embrace feeling as if she had made the single biggest mistake in her life with an audience watching her actions. She scanned the room to see who else had watched her kissing Vaughn. Luckily, most of the couples were locked in kisses of their own with one of the two holding the mistletoe above their heads.

Alexis however, was not one of them. She had been scanning the room looking for her father as the countdown started. There was no way he was going to miss this. She saw her father coming up from his office with Larry, the bar manager. They were both laughing and smiling. She then saw her father stop. Alexis saw the look on his face go from shock, to betrayal, to utter devastation in a matter of a few seconds. Alexis quickly turned her head to see what was having this effect on her father. She saw Beckett returning a passionate kiss to Vaughn just the crowd was cheering Merry Christmas. Little Castle's emotions went from shock and betrayal to a nearly blinding hatred for the women she saw.

Mindy caught a glimpse of the event and the reaction from Alexis. She started to get up from her seat, her entire body shaking with rage. Mindy grabbed her arm and pulled her close to her. She wrapped her arms around Alexis and tried to calm her by saying that this wasn't the time or the place for a confrontation. That she needed to be here to comfort her father. Alexis relaxed a little as she glared at where Kate was standing.

Beckett saw the look of utter contempt that Alexis was giving her and wanted to be anywhere but where she was right now. She turned to face Erik and told him. "Let's get out of here.. Now!"

Vaughn smiled and nodded his head in agreement. His work here was done. Any chance the two of them had came and went with the kiss and he knew it. He had to stifle a smile as they made their way to the door. They had nearly made it out the door when some acquaintance of Vaughn's stopped him and asked him a couple of questions about an investment he recommended. Kate's anxiety level was rising by the second as they stood there. She couldn't shake the feeling that everyone in the room was looking at her with the same contempt Alexis had shown her minutes ago.

Beckett had watched as Mindy led Alexis from the booth where they were sitting to the ladies room. Their eyes briefly met. Instead of anger or contempt, Mindy gave her a look of pity, as if she knew what a huge mistake Kate had made.

Paula had watched the whole disaster unfurl before her and nearly clapped with glee, convinced that the dagger had finally been driven through the heart of the soul-sucking relationship between Kate and Rick. She wanted to feel bad for Rick, but she had warned him years ago that he should take Beckett to bed and get it out of his system. If she had her way, he would be living in England writing novels about a never to be named secret agent. It wasn't like Castle was some sort of hack writer before he 'discovered' Nikki Heat. He had over twenty best selling novels as evidence that wasn't the case. Paula knew that he needed a clean break so that he could start doing what he did the best writing best selling novels.

Rick had retreated to his office after he saw Kate kissing Vaughn. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was have to face her as she proved that she had moved on without him and was doing just fine. He just hoped that Alexis didn't see it. The last thing he wanted to do was face her pitying looks if she did. As badly as he wanted to drink himself into a coma, he had responsibilities to his family and his date. It certainly seemed like fate delivered him the cruelest of Christmas presents, but he needed to rise above it. There would be time for pity and self-loathing later.

A knock at the door pulled Rick from his thoughts. He simply called out for them to come in. Mindy slowly opened the door and stuck her head inside asking if she could come in. Rick offered her a pained smile and gestures for her to come in.

"How are you doing?" Mindy inquires.

"I don't know. Don't worry, I was just about to come back up to the party. After all I am the host. I can wallow in self-pity some other time. After all, it is Christmas."

"Alexis is pretty upset. I've never seen her as angry as she was up there."

"Alexis has always had a rather strained relationship with her.. My daughter never understood why I kept going back to her after everything she did to me.." Rick finished the drink in his hand and got up from his chair as he extends his hand to Mindy. "Let's go. I won't let her ruin anyone's Christmas – even mine."

Mindy smiled and took his hand in hers. She gives his hand a reassuring squeeze as they ascend the stairs into the bar. The room was filled with happy noise, the rest of the crowd oblivious to what had happened.

Vaughn cut off the conversation with the man who had stopped him, politely saying that he had an early flight and needed to go. Kate was getting more anxious by the second and looked as if she was ready to run out of the place with, or without him. He called his bodyguard who was waiting outside to have the car come up. Placing the phone back in his jacket pocket he turned and asked Kate if she was ready to leave. She gave him a relieved look and nodded her head.

They were nearly at the top of the stairs when Mike called out to Beckett. She had left her wrap on the bar and Sherry spotted it sitting there. Kate hurried back down the stairs and took the wrap from Mike, thanking him. Vaughn had continued up the stairs and was standing beside his bodyguard, waiting for the limo to arrive when there was a crash in front of the bar. A minor rear-ender, both drivers got out and started arguing with each other making quite a bit of noise and bringing traffic to a stand-still. The two off-duty cops that Rick had hired for security immediately ran out to the street to try to calm the situation.

Running down the sidewalk from the shadows, two men with ski masks approached Vaughn and his bodyguard who were watching the events in the street. The first shot dropped the bodyguard before he could get to his weapon. The second shot was a clean headshot, killing the billionaire instantly.

Kate had made it to the top of the stairs just as the shots were fired. She watched in horror as the two men were gunned down, their assailants fleeing into the night. The two men hired for security turned as the shots were fired ignoring the men fighting in the street to give aid. One of the cops ran to where the men lay, while the other ran after the two men while calling for backup.

Once the assailants were out of sight, Kate ran to where Vaughn lay. There was so much blood. It was obvious to her that Vaughn was dead. She then focused her attention to his bodyguard who was still alive, but losing a lot of blood.

The men who had been fighting in the street, got back into their cars and sped off during the confusion. The first car went in the same direction as the two assailants stoping just around the corner of the alley the two had ran into. Knowing that the two men were armed, the lone off duty policeman kept a safe distance away as he followed them while talking on his phone. He could only watch as the assailants ran out of the alley and jumped into the car that was waiting there for them. By the time the cop made it to the car, it sped off. Someone had obscured the license plate number, but he knew that it was one of the two cars involved in the 'accident' in front of the bar.

Mike had started up the stairs when he heard Kate's screams for help. Running to where the two men lay, he watched as Beckett tried to stop the bleeding from the wound in the bodyguard's chest. She knew the feeling too well, being the one laying there bleeding out. The difference was she had someone that loved her pleading with her to hold on before she lost consciousness.

Mike pulls his phone from his pocket and calls Rick. He cursed as he listened to the phone ring once, twice, and finally Castle answered on the third ring. Mike explained as calmly as possible what just happened and that the police were on their way. Castle could hear the sirens in the background getting louder. He also could hear Kate sobbing, telling someone to hang on, help was on the way.

Rick politely excused himself from the two women sitting with him and walked towards the exit, trying to not draw any attention to himself. The last thing that they needed was a room filled with panicked people. He could hear the sirens getting louder as he neared the entrance. Rick saw Sherry as he neared the door and gestured for her to come over to him. He told her that something happened outside and for her to try to keep everyone in the bar until it was safe. She nodded her head in understanding as he exited the bar and made his way up the stairs.

Castle stood at the top of the stairs and took the whole scene in. The first ambulance had arrived and two paramedics were busily working on the bodyguard trying to get him ready to move. The image was far too familiar to him and he shuddered at the thought. He looked to see the body of Erik Vaughn lying in a huge pool of his own blood.

He then saw Kate standing against the wall her eyes looking straight ahead. It was obvious that she was in shock. Despite everything that had happened earlier, he ran to where she stood and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. She felt so cold and stiff as he pulled her tighter in his embrace trying to share his body heat with her. "It's ok Kate. It's ok" He repeated over and over again as he rubbed small circles into her back with the palm of his hand. Her unblinking eyes seemed to be fixed on the spot where Vaughn's body lay.

Rick notices this and calmly whispers into her ear. "I'm sorry Kate. I know that Vaughn was important to you.." He turns her body away from the wall forcing her to look elsewhere.

Kate's thoughts were a million miles away at the time. She was desperately trying to process everything that had just happened. She realizes that she is being held by Rick and starts to relax in the safety of his arms and his soothing voice. Kate wraps her arms around Rick and buries her head in his chest as she begins to sob.

Castle continues to hold her tightly and offer soothing words to her as he stands there looking at the bizarre scene surrounding him. "Lets get you inside Kate, before you freeze to death. We both know how much you hate the cold.."

She looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but compassion for her and Kate broke into even louder sobs. Releasing her from his embrace, he gently took her hand and led her back to the bar's entrance. Rick called out to Mike that he was taking her down to his office and he would be right back. She followed him down the stairs and into the light by the door. It was then he noticed that her hands and the front of her dress were covered in blood. Taking his jacket off, he draped it over her shoulders as he opened the door. Sherry's smile quickly faded as she saw Kate standing there shaking. "Take her down to my office and wait until I get there. Please?"

Sherry simply nodded and led Beckett by the hand to the stairway and down into Rick's office. Alexis and Mindy were both watching the whole scene unfold and gave Rick a look of confusion. Well, Mindy's was confusion, Alexis' was more of contempt and shock. He walked to the booth trying to give an air of calmness. He leaned over the table just as Alexis hissed. "Whats SHE doing here? I thought she left with her 'boyfriend'."

Rick calmly held up his hand and gave his daughter a look that told her she was skating on thin ice. "There was an incident outside. Erik Vaughn was murdered and his bodyguard was seriously wounded. Kate saw the whole thing happen and she's in pretty bad shape. I need to be outside to deal with the police.." He pauses to see how the women have reacted to the news. "I hate to ask, but I hoped that maybe you two could sit with Kate for a few minutes.."

"You've got to be joking dad!" Alexis blurts out in anger. "After everything she's done to you, to us, you expect me to sit there and make nice with her?"

"Yes I do. You're a better person than that and I expect nothing less." Castle replies sternly.

Mindy has quietly been listening to the whole conversation and reaches for Alexis' hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. "We'll do it Rick."

Alexis gives her a look of surprise, then slumps her shoulders and nods in agreement. Rick leans forward and places a gentle kiss on both women's cheeks as he whispers a thank you to both. He extends his hand and helps both women exit the booth as they follow him to the stairs to his office. Rick gently knocks on the door to his office and asks if it was ok to enter. Sherry replies for him to enter.

As he enters his office, he sees Kate sitting on the sofa along the wall facing his desk staring blankly ahead. He smiled at Sherry and thanked her for the help. She nodded and walked out of the room without a word. Castle kneeled down facing Beckett and took her hands in his. "Kate? I need to go outside, but I didn't want to leave you alone.." He gestures for Alexis and Mindy to enter. "Is it ok if Alexis and Mindy stay with you for a little while?" She looked at him, both eyes swollen and red from tears and simply nodded. Rick smiled and gave her hands a gentle squeeze as he rose to his feet. "I'll be back soon." Rick turns and walks out of the room leaving Beckett with the last two people she wants to be alone with right now..


	26. Chapter 26

**Twenty-six:**

The police descended on the scene like a swarm of locusts. Rick met with Ryan who was acting as the lead detective for now. After a brief exchange of pleasantries between the two, Rick explained the situation in the bar below them. They cordoned off the area around the body as a CSI team scoured the area for any evidence. Kevin followed Rick down the stairs and into the bar full of people. By now, many of the people were suspicious that something was going on outside. Rick walked to the center of the room and whistled loudly to get everyone's attention. The room went silent in a few seconds, all eyes trained on Rick and Kevin.

"I'm sure that you're wondering why I interrupted your celebration, but I need your attention." Castle spoke in a calm, reassuring tone. "Outside, a few minutes ago, there was an incident involving a guest to this party.. Someone was murdered..." The entire room erupts into shocked reactions of those standing there. Rick holds his hands up again asking for quiet. "Standing beside me is detective Kevin Ryan. He is one of the best that the NYPD has to offer. Your safety is my primary concern. There will be a group of officers that will take your name and contact information before escorting you to your cars. I'm so sorry about this.."

Stationed by the door two officers had legal pads ready to take the information from the attendees. One by one the people provided the requested information and police escorts walked them to their cars. A barricade had been setup around the body to keep everyone from seeing who it was. Rick walked around the barricade and was stopped by a uniformed officer who didn't know who he was. He sees Lanie crouching down beside Vaughn's body collecting samples as she pointed to a photographer where she wanted a picture taken. Hearing the conversation, she looks up to see Rick talking with the policeman.

"Castle, what are you doing at my crime scene?" Lanie asks in her usual pissed-off tone.

"You do realize that we are in front of my bar?" Rick replies.

"I'm not blind writer-boy. Was the vic at your party?" Lanie inquires.

"Yes."

"Why in the hell would you invite Erik Vaughn to your party?"

"I didn't. He came as Beckett's date." Castle replied without emotion.

Lanie is stunned by the revelation. She quickly regains her composure and responds. "Why in the hell did you invite her to your party? She's been gone nearly seven months without a word." She shakes her head in disgust as she rises to her feet to face him.

"It was Paula's idea." Castle quickly replies like a small child trying to defend their actions. "I didn't think that she'd show up, especially with Vaughn."

Lanie closes the gap between them and gently places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Castle. I know that this must be tough on you. Were there any witnesses?"

"Yeah, a couple of off duty cops who were working security for me and.. Beckett." He paused to see what reaction Lanie had before continuing.

"Kate's here? Where?" Lanie asks incredulously. Rick simply nods his head, unable to make eye contact as he points to the Old Haunt's entrance.

"She's pretty shaken. I left her with Mindy and Alexis in my office."

Lanie nearly bursts into laughter hearing Castle's explanation. "Tell me you didn't leave Kate alone with your new 'girlfriend' and daughter?" Rick simply shrugs his shoulders. "You may be the dumbest smart man I've ever met." Lanie shakes her head in disbelief.

"Do you think I ought to check on them?" Rick inquires.

"You think?" The ME arches her eyebrow as she stares at him. "I won't hide her body."

X-X-X

While Rick was taking care of the guests and helping Ryan, Kate sat in the middle of the sofa that faced his desk as Mindy and Alexis sat there silently watching. Mindy was watching while Alexis tried to bore a hole through Beckett with her glare. Mindy could tell that Alexis was about ready to blow. She might be Rick's daughter, but she had enough of her mother's temper to make this interesting if Mindy didn't do something quick.

Rising up from her seat, Mindy walked in front of Kate and extended her hand. "We haven't been formally introduced. My name is Mindy King and I assume that you are Agent Katherine Beckett?"

Kate looked at the proffered hand and shook it nodding. "Yes, please call me Kate or Beckett." Her gaze returned to the far wall unable to focus on anything as she relayed the events of the shooting over and over, looking for any clues.

Alexis watched the exchange between the two women and nearly growled. Mindy turned to look at the girl giving her a 'this isn't the time or the place' look. Alexis' glare faded and she too stared at a wall. Mindy turned back to face Kate and inquired. "Would you like a cup of coffee Ms Beckett? I know I could use one right now."

Kate looked to see the concerned expression on Mindy's face and replies. "Yes, that would be nice, thank you."

"Alexis, would you be so kind to ask Sherry for a couple of cups of coffee?" Mindy turns back to Kate. "How would you like yours Ms Beckett?"

"Black is fine." Kate replies.

"Make that two black coffees, will you please?"

Alexis nearly sprints out of the room. The last place in the world she wanted to be was in the same room with Beckett, especially after she had promised to behave herself. "I'll be right back Mindy." Alexis replies, deliberately ignoring Kate.

Mindy sits down on Rick's desk facing Kate and attempts to make small talk to ease the tension. "So, Ms Beckett, Rick tells me that you are a Federal agent? Must be very exciting and rewarding."

Kate simply nods. "It's rewarding, in its own way, I guess." She responds, never making eye contact.

"You worked with Rick when you were a cop? That had to be interesting.."

"Yeah, we were together for nearly five years."

"I'm sure that you must have a ton of embarrassing stories about Rick you could tell then.."

Kate smiled a little at the thought of some of the embarrassing situations that Rick had been in over the years, but decided that these were private. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I would never hurt Rick's feelings on purpose." Mindy responds without hesitation.

Beckett knew the double meaning in her reply, that Kate had deliberately tried to hurt Rick. "I never meant to hurt Castle's feelings. I wish I could take it back."

"Which part, the kiss itself, or Rick seeing it?" Mindy was having a hard time staying composed. "You crushed him in front of his friends and daughter."

"Everything. I wish I'd never came to the premiere or the party. A man would be alive right now if I didn't come, but I had to see for myself.."

"See what Ms Beckett?"

"The woman that replaced me in Castle's life." Kate replies as she makes eye contact for the first time since they began talking.

"So you show up with the one man that you knew Rick felt inferior to, to show him that you 'traded up'? Real smooth." Mindy's expression changed to one of disgust. Luckily, there was a knock on the door to prevent Mindy from saying any more. "Come in." She calls out.

Kevin Ryan sheepishly opens the door, poking his head inside first. "Don't shoot. I come bearing gifts." He offers as smile as he shows the two cups of coffee he's carrying. He walks into the room and hand a cup to each of the women. Mindy mouths a silent thank you to him as he starts to speak. "Beckett. Long time, no see."

Kate simply nods her head. "Too long Kevin."

"I'm sure that as soon as the Feds find out who was involved, they'll swoop in and take the case from us, but for now I'm the lead detective. You were an eyewitness, correct?"

Kate nods her head. She was too tired to be offended by the way he referred to the Feds as she was now one of them. Her involvement as an eyewitness would keep her off of the case automatically.

"Kevin, do you want me to leave?" Mindy asks assuming that they will want some privacy.

"Would you please?" He responds.

"No worries. I'll be up at the top of the stairs if you need me." She replies and walks out of Rick's office.

Kate had watched the whole exchange between the two and was a little surprised how comfortable they were with each other. "She seems like a nice girl.. Have you known her long?"

Kevin smiles. "No not really. The first time I met her was about a week ago. She really seems to care for Castle." He comments before realizing who he was talking to. "I'm sorry Beckett."

Kate nods her head in understanding while fighting the urge to cry. "It's ok Kevin. He's moved on."

Not knowing how to respond, Ryan returns his attention to the task at hand. "What can you tell me about the incident?"

"It all happened so fast. We were coming up the stairs and out of the Old Haunt when someone yelled at me that I had left my wrap on the bar.. I ran back down the stairs to get it while Erik, I mean Mr Vaughn went on to talk to his bodyguard. By the time I got back up the stairs only a few seconds later, I saw two men run out from the shadows wearing ski masks and carrying handguns. The first man shot the bodyguard who was reaching for his own weapon. The second man shot Mr Vaughn in the head. They both ran off in the opposite direction that they came from. As soon as they were gone, I ran to where Vaughn and the bodyguard lay. Vaughn was dead and lying in a huge pool of his blood. The bodyguard was shot in the chest and was bleeding out.. I tried to stop the bleeding and assure him that help was on the way.." She shuddered as she relieved the moment again.

Kevin saw how her body was reacting to reliving the story and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I know that you've been through a terrible ordeal and I appreciate your cooperation. I'd like for you to come in to the 12th tomorrow morning and give a formal statement. Is that ok?" Kate nods her head. "Do you need a ride somewhere? I can have a patrolman take you anywhere you like."

Before she can respond, Rick walks into the room. "You can take her to my place. There were too many things that had to fall into place for them to take out Vaughn the way they did. This was a professional hit and you know it. They were probably after Beckett too."

"What makes you say that Castle?" Kevin asks.

"The Feds have been secretly investigating Erik Vaughn for some time now. It appears that he was involved in some shady dealing with some less than friendly countries.. Maybe this is their way of tying up loose ends.."

Kate was stunned that Castle knew about Vaughn being investigated. 'Was he working with Hunter too?' She wondered. "How do you know that?"

"Let's just say I have my sources and leave it at that." Castle calmly replies. He was good at reading people's reactions and Kate's lack of one to the news that Vaughn was being investigated concerned him. Either she knew and didn't care, or she was working on the investigation. Regardless, the kiss he witnessed was very real. He'd seen her kiss enough men to know.

"Where are you staying Beckett?" Ryan asks.

"The Four Seasons. Vaughn had a suite.." She stopped herself from doing any more damage.

"We can put you up someplace safe Beckett until we're sure that they're not after you also." Ryan comments.

"She can stay at the loft. I have a guest room she can use. The building's secure and I have my carry permit." Rick speaks to Kevin as if she's not in the room.

Both Kate and Kevin are surprised at Castle's revelation that he has a carry permit. Kevin speaks first. "How long have you had a carry permit?"

"About three years now." Castle replies.

"All this time you've been allowed to carry a weapon and you didn't tell us?" Kate asks more than a little upset at the news.

"Would it matter? I never carried when I worked with you guys on the off chance that I'd be forced to use it. I can only imagine what the press would do with that.. No, I had a carry permit to protect my family." Rick pauses to see Kevin nodding his head in understanding while Kate still looked pissed-off. He really didn't care how she felt about it at the moment. "Beckett, give your room key to Kevin and he'll have a uniform stop at the Four Seasons and pick up your belongings. They can drop your stuff off at the loft.. You can go in tomorrow and make your statement and be on the first plane back to DC."

"You do realize that it's Christmas?" Kevin asks.

"Doesn't change anything. We need to make sure that Kate is safe until we can get her back home."

Beckett was getting madder by the minute listening to the two men discussing what to do with her as if she wasn't there, but softened when she heard the way he called her Kate. He really wanted to protect her and she had seen first hand just how far he would go to protect the ones that he loved. Loved? Was it past-tense? Would he put forth the same effort for Meredith or Gina if they were in this situation? Her whole body seemed to deflate when she realizes that the answer was yes. He may not love them now, but he wouldn't let them be harmed.

Was she now nothing more than a part of his past?


	27. Chapter 27

**Twenty-seven:**

The limo ride back to Rick's loft was spent in uncomfortable silence. Rick sat between Mindy and Alexis while Kate sat in the seat facing them. She spent the entire ride staring out the window, unwilling to make contact with the others. Everyone was tired and nerves were frayed. A police cruiser followed the limo to the loft and a uniformed officer had been assigned to stay by the entrance to his floor.

Rick helped the women exit the car and thanked the driver as he returned to the car. Soon they entered the loft decorated for the holiday. Kate remembered how she reacted the first time seeing the loft decorated for Christmas, how much Castle loved the holiday. Rick stopped to face the women as they stood near the door. "It's late and everyone's tired. Beckett, you take my room and I'll sleep out here on the couch. Mother's not coming in until the morning. Let me grab something to change into. You can use one of my old shirts to sleep in, unless you're uncomfortable with that. I'm sure Mindy or Alexis might have something.."

Kate started to protest, but Rick held his hand up to silence her. "No arguments. It's too late and we're all too tired. You can be mad at me in the morning." Rick spoke with no emotion and walked into his bedroom to retrieve something to change into.

Kate stood there and stared at Castle's retreating form. She never remembered Rick being so confident in his actions. All the time he was with her he was willing to be the trusty sidekick, following her lead.

"Rick's right. I'm exhausted. Let's get some rest." Mindy commented looking at both Kate and Alexis. She was a little stung by Castle's offer to Beckett to use his room, but then again it wouldn't be the first time she slept in his bed. All Mindy could hope for was it would be the last. "Goodnight agent Beckett." Mindy turned and walked up the stairs, Alexis following closely behind.

Kate watched as Mindy hugged Alexis at the top of the stairs and kissed her on the cheek before they walked in opposite directions to their rooms. Rick emerged from his bedroom dressed in sleep pants and a tee shirt carrying a blanket and pillow. He stopped when he was standing a few feet away from her and calmly commented. "I laid out one of my old shirts that you used to wear. You know where everything is in the bathroom if you need to take a shower first. I'll be out here on the couch if you need anything."

It took all of her willpower to keep from bursting into tears at his concern for her despite everything that had happened. She had seen first hand how he treated both of his ex-wives. He may not love them, but he still cared for them. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being placed into that category. Kate closed the gap between the two of them and placed a soft kiss on his cheek as she whispered "I'm so sorry Castle". She quickly turned and nearly ran into the bedroom before bursting into tears.

Rick walked to the sofa laying out the blanket and pillow. He turned off the light in the room and laid there in the dark listening to Kate still sobbing. Castle assumes that Beckett is crying for the loss of her boyfriend and understands that seeing him murdered like that will leave even more emotional scars than she already has. He actually felt sorry for her.

When Kate had nothing left to cry, she rose to her feet and walked into the bathroom past Boba-Fett while carrying the shirt Rick has laid out for her on the bed. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of her first encounter with the life size statue of the Star Wars bounty hunter.

 _It was the first night they were together as a couple. Nature called, and she had to go to the bathroom. It was still dark out and she didn't want to wake Rick by turning on the lights. She slipped out of the bed and made her way into the room flipping on the light there. She turned to see the statue standing there, his blaster in hand pointing at her and nearly relieved herself without a toilet while letting out a scream. Rick jumped from the bed hearing her scream and ran to see what had happened. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight on Kate on the floor afraid of his 'bodyguard'._

 _But then he saw the genuine fear in her eyes and realized how she had just survived an attempt on her life. He rushed to her and scooped her into his arms, rocking her like a child while apologizing over and over. "I'm so sorry Kate. I should have warned you, but things got pretty heated and the last thing on my mind was my bathroom bodyguard. I'll remove him in the morning. Can you forgive me? Please?"_

 _The sincerity in his pleas for forgiveness were her undoing. Kate seemed to melt into his arms as he continued to ask for her forgiveness. She looked up to see that he was nearly in tears and kissed him. "It's ok Castle. I should have known that you would have a booby-trap of some type in your bathroom."_

" _Do you forgive me? Are we ok?"_

 _Kate couldn't help but smile at the way he looked at her like a child asking for forgiveness from his mother. "I'll let you off the hook.. This time, but I still need to take care of business."_

" _Say no more Kate. Say no more. I'll leave you to your 'business'." He helped her to her feet and walked back to the bed._

A quick glance at her reflection in the mirror brought her back from her trip down memory lane. She stood there with swollen and puffy eyes, her mascara streaking down her cheeks, staring at the huge dark blood stain on her very expensive dress. She looked at the dried blood still in her cuticles from the poor cleaning job she had done earlier. Her familiarity with his bathroom made it easy to setup the shower just the way she liked it as she slipped out of her clothes. Kate sighed as the water started caressing her fatigued body from the showers multiple heads. She held the shampoo bottle to her nose and inhaled the scent. Castles scent. She stood there several minutes just letting the water wash over her as she tried to understand why she was here, now.

Exiting the shower, she wrapped herself in one of Rick's oversize plush towels. She forgot how much she liked these towels, how much she missed his place. Deciding to forego putting on her dirty underwear, she slipped on the shirt Rick had left for her and finished drying her hair as she walked back into his bedroom. Staring at the empty bed, she was filled with a feeling of deep sadness at what she had given up in her quest to find justice for her mother. Crawling into his bed, she snuggled into what had been her side of the large bed. Kate pulled his pillow close to her and inhaled his scent. Her body seemed to relax as she hugged the pillow close to her body. Exhaustion soon took over and she was fast asleep in the one place she truly felt safe.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee and quiet conversation out side Rick's bedroom wakes Beckett from her sleep. She stretches like a cat enjoying the feel of Castle's sheets against her body. For the briefest of moments she forgot that this wasn't her bed and why she was there. There was a knock on the door and a smiling Martha Rodgers poked her head in the door. "Kate, darling, it's so good to see you. I brought you something.." Martha extends a steaming cup of coffee to Beckett."

Kate reaches for the cup, taking it one hand and places the cup under her nose to enjoy the aroma. "Thank you Martha, you're a life-saver." Kate took a sip of the liquid and smiled. "It's perfect. Just the way I like it."

"Don't thank me. Rick made it for you. I'm just the delivery boy."

Kate had to admit she was more than a little touched that he would make her coffee for her the exact way she liked it. Especially after everything that had happened between them. "Tell Castle thank you for me. That it's perfect."

"Will do kiddo. Oh, they dropped off your bag of clothes earlier. I'll bring them to you so you can get dressed if you like. You may want to check Richard's closet and see if he has a robe you can wear if you like. There's a breakfast buffet on the counter getting cold as we speak so you better hurry."

"Thank you Martha.. For everything."

"Sure thing darling. Now hurry, I don't know how long I can hold them off from opening presents." Martha replies as she closes the door leaving Kate alone.

Kate gets out of the bed still clutching the coffee mug in her hand. It was the first good cup of coffee she has had since leaving New York. Or honestly since she split with Castle. She walked to his closet and looked inside. Only half of it was full. The section that he had set aside for her was empty as if he expected her to reclaim the space. 'The road to hell is paved with good intentions.' That was one of Johanna Beckett's favorite sayings. Kate could see her mother saying those words to her in response to why she left Castle in the first place. She had been so caught up in putting away the man that ordered her mother's murder that she lost sight of what she was losing.

Before she could dwell any more on the past, Kate grabbed one of Castle's robes and slipped it on. It was huge, but oddly comfortable as she tied the sash around her waist to secure it. She opened the door and walked to the kitchen. Rick and Mindy were having a debate of some sort and Alexis adding an occasional comment, obviously taking the tall blonde's side in the discussion. The younger Castle noticed Kate enter the room first and stopped talking. Rick looked up and smiled. It was a sad smile, but it felt genuine. "Beckett, did you sleep ok?"

Kate tried to put on a happy face but could tell she was failing. "I slept very well. And thanks for the coffee. It was just what I needed."

"Sure thing. There's a ton of food sitting around here." He gestures to the breakfast bar and kitchen counter. "Grab yourself a plate. You know where everything is.."

Kate notices that both Alexis and Mindy were watching her every move. She thanks Rick and walks to the cabinet to retrieve a plate and silverware. Mindy smiles at Kate and continues to talk to Alexis and Martha. Beckett is a little taken back by the easy way the three women seem to be around each other. She was always a little intimidated by the two Castle women despite Martha's attempts to make her feel comfortable. Kate was just ready to sit down at the breakfast bar when she sees Castle return to the room.

"Kevin just left me a text message. He'd like for you to come down to the 12th after noon sometime to give your statement, then you are free to fly back to DC, or wherever you planned on going.. It's a little after ten right now so you should have plenty of time."

Kate offered him a small smile and thanked him. Rick left the women as he walked to his bedroom to change. Martha sees just how alone Beckett looks sitting there and decides to try and include her in the conversation. "Kate, darling, were you planning on staying in New York for the holiday?"

"No Martha, My dad's with his brother's family upstate. I was going to fly out as soon as the party was over."

Curiosity now peaked, Martha has to ask. "Were you going somewhere for the holiday? Or shouldn't I ask?"

The way Martha asks the question causes both Alexis and Mindy to look directly at Kate to see her response. "I, um, was going to spend a couple of days in Bermuda."

Martha arches her eyebrows in surprise. She knew what wasn't said, that she and Vaughn were going there together. Knowing just how much Beckett has already hurt her son, she schooled her emotions and simply replies. "Oh, that sounds lovely."

Alexis can only glare at her grandmother who returns the look with a shrug. The women sat there and finished their food in an uncomfortable silence.

The look on Martha's face nearly broke Kate. She knew that the woman had been her champion for years, defending her to Rick. The pained look that Martha couldn't hide told her that she was done. As bad as Beckett felt sitting there, Mindy felt equally out of place. She knew that there was a history amongst these women that she was only now seeing in painful bits and pieces. The woman sitting at the end of the counter quietly eating her food looked nothing like the one that Rick had described. She honestly expected to see her in tights and a cape the way he spoke about her. He loved her deeply and she had broken him. The only thing Mindy didn't know was if he was still in-love with Beckett.

A loud knock on the door brought everyone's attention to it. Rick walked out of his bedroom fully dressed in jeans and a dress shirt and opened the door. He couldn't contain his smile upon opening it. "It's good to see you agent Shaw. How long has it been?"

He pulls the door open for her to enter. "Four years Mr Castle. I should have known that you'd have something to do with me being dragged away from my family on Christmas morning." She comments sarcastically, but then gives him a wry smile.

"So you're taking over the case? Cool." Rick comments a little too enthusiastically.

Shaw gives Castle a stern look as she scans the loft in full Christmas décor. "Nice digs Mr Castle.. I guess being a writer pays pretty well?" She then sees Beckett sitting at the breakfast bar with three women she doesn't know.

"I'm sure that you're not here to debate the financial rewards of being a novelist." He turns and walks into the kitchen, Jordan following behind still looking around the loft. He stops at the counter and the women all look at him, except Kate. "Allow me to introduce you to everyone. My mother, Martha Rodgers, my daughter Alexis, and my close friend Mindy King." He gestured to each woman as he introduced her to them. "And of course you know agent Beckett."

The normally unflappable Jordan Shaw was confused. This blonde woman that he introduced as his 'close friend' was here with Kate Beckett, eating breakfast together on Christmas morning with his mother and daughter? This was too weird, even for Castle. Shaw gave Castle and Beckett a stern look like 'you've got some explaining to do. Kate simply nodded and Rick shrugged his shoulders like a child being reprimanded for something he didn't do.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Castle inquires.

"Sure, with just a little cream. Thanks." Shaw replies as she walks to Kate and extends her hand. "Agent Beckett it's good to see you."

Beckett shakes her hand and replies. "It's good to see you too, although I wish the circumstances were different."

Jordan takes in Kate's appearance. The woman that she always saw so neatly put together was nowhere to be seen. Beckett was wearing an oversized robe that she could only guess was Rick's, her hair looked like a rat's nest, and she looked like she hadn't slept in a month. Her face looked gaunt and pale. It was obvious that she had lost weight since the last time she saw her. Jordan knew that Castle had real feelings for the woman even then and had told Beckett that. When she heard that Kate was at Castle's loft, she assumed that they had finally gotten together. This was all too weird.

Rick handed Shaw her coffee and she thanked him, as Martha tries to make small talk with the FBI agent. "So agent Shaw, I take it that you know my Richard and Katherine?"

"Yes, Ms Rodgers. Your son and agent Beckett worked with me on a case four years ago."

"You remember mother. It was when agent Beckett's apartment was blown up." Rick quickly added.

"Yes, I remember. Katherine came to stay with us.. It was so nice having her here." Martha comments with a wistful tone.

Mindy was a little hurt by the way Martha made her off-hand comment. She knew that Martha still wanted Rick and Kate together despite everything that the woman had done to her son. Alexis gave her grandmother a look that would have melted steel as she rose up from her seat. "I'm going to my room. Let me know if we are going to resume a normal Christmas anytime soon.. It was nice to meet you agent Shaw." Little Castle walked away without a word to anyone else.

Rick starts to follow after his daughter, but is stopped by Mindy's hand on his arm. She gives him an understanding look and rises up from her seat. Castle simply sighs and watches as Mindy goes up the stairs after Alexis. Jordan watches the whole scene unfold in front of her in mild confusion. She needed answers to many things and wasn't sure where to begin.

"Agent Beckett, I have some questions for you. Is there someplace private we can talk?"

"You can use my office." Rick offers as he points to where it is.

"Thank you Mr Castle."

"Please call me Rick, or just Castle."

Kate rises up from her seat and follows the agent into Rick's office. Kate closes the door behind her as she enters the room. Shaw takes a seat behind his desk and pulls a voice recorder from her purse. She provides an introduction for the recording with the date and time so it can be transcribed later. Kate sits down on the sofa facing the desk, a little uncomfortable at the thought of being questioned by Shaw.

Jordan senses Kate's apprehension and tries to calm her. "Don't worry agent Beckett, this is necessary for us to solve this case." Kate nods her head in understanding. "Why don't we start at the beginning?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Twenty-eight:**

William Bracken woke Christmas morning to the ringing of his phone. He rolled away from his wife and reached out to the nightstand to answer it. His administrative assistant was calling him to let him know that there had been an incident in New York city last night and that Erik Vaughn had been killed. She didn't have any further details, but was sure that he would want to know about his 'friend' and supporter.

Bracken was genuinely surprised at the news. Not because Vaughn was murdered, but that he was the only one killed. He told his assistant that they needed to issue a statement immediately conveying their shock at the crime and promising that they wouldn't rest until his killers were brought to justice. He thanked her for her help and hung up the phone fighting to contain a smile. 'Only one more loose end and I'm home free.' He thought to himself as he rolled over and went back to sleep.

X-X-X

The news of Vaughn's murder spread like wildfire through the media and everyone was clamoring for the last photos of the billionaire alive. This meant that every publication was using pictures of him attending the premiere of last night's movie along with his mystery date. Once one of the media outlets determined that Kate was his date, the others soon followed. In a matter of minutes every news network was trying to locate Beckett for an interview.

A few paparazzi had caught wind of where the after-party was being held and had camped out near the Old Haunt. No press was allowed inside and the photographers could see that it was NYPD cops serving as security for the event. Hoping to catch some inebriated movie star leaving the party, the one photographer kept his camera fixed on the exit to the bar. He nearly passed on taking pictures of Vaughn exiting the club until he heard the cars hit in front of the club and the drivers getting out to argue with each other. He was so focused on the confrontation that he missed the real crime being committed. After the shooting, he returned to his apartment to download his photos to examine them in further detail. He knew that a photograph of Vaughn being murdered would bring him whatever he asked.

It took an hour of carefully going over each of the photos taken during those fateful last minutes before he found it. In the corner of one of the pictures of the altercation in the street you could clearly make out one of the two assailants pointing his gun at the head of Vaughn. It was dark and a little grainy, but you could make out the muzzle flash of the fatal shot. He used his editing software to enhance the picture as much as possible before making a call to his usual sources asking how much they would be willing to pay for a picture of Vaughn being murdered.

CNN was the high bidder and hastily negotiated a deal for $250,000.00 for all of his original photographs from that evening. He quickly agreed to the contract sent to him via email and sent the files to them in exchange. Within the hour the news network showed the last pictures taken of Erik Vaughn alive.

X-X-X

Jordan Shaw sat there listening intently to Beckett recounting the events of the evening, carefully redacting anything that she didn't feel relevant to the story. Kate might have been a good poker player, but Jordan was also. She could see that Kate was leaving out parts of the story. Shaw knew that Beckett had nothing to do with his murder, but still asked the questions for the permanent record.

"Let me get this straight in my mind. You and Mr Castle have had no contact at all in over six months? You receive an invitation to attend the premiere of the new Nikki Heat movie and decide to show up without letting any of your friends or family know that you are coming? Your 'date' for the evening just happens to be one of the wealthiest men in America?" Kate simply nods her head after each question.

"So how long have you been dating Mr Vaughn?"

"We weren't dating." Kate counters.

"So this was the first time you two have been together? He flies you up to New York on his private jet, books the two of you a suite at the Four Seasons, and attends the premiere of the movie based upon your character. One hell of a first date if you ask me.. How long have you known the victim?"

"About seven months. A business partner of Mr Vaughn's was murdered by mistake. His dinner had been poisoned and a waiter mixed up whom was getting what.. Because the killer was still on the loose, the captain decided to place Vaughn in protective custody... I was assigned to be his bodyguard.."

Shaw is nearly unable to contain her laugh and Beckett gives her an angry look. "You're telling me that your captain takes the lead detective on an active murder investigation, has her working as a babysitter for a billionaire playboy and you didn't find anything strange about that? So what happened next?"

Kate couldn't shake the feeling of being scolded like a child for not seeing the obvious by the comments from Shaw. Not wanting to give her any more ammunition to use against her, she chose her words carefully. "While we were in his hotel room, there was a second attempt on his life. A sniper nearly shot him, but he moved out of the way at the last moment.."

Shaw watched Beckett closely as she spoke. She knew that there was more to the story than what she was telling her, but decided not to ask. "Did you catch the killer?"

"Yes we did. It turned out to be one of his employees that had been embezzling money from one of his companies in Mexico. He confessed to the whole thing." Kate replied, sounding pleased with the outcome.

"So did you and Mr Vaughn start seeing each other after that?"

"No. I was sort of with Castle at the time.." Kate tries to not look as embarrassed as she feels.

Shaw can't contain a wicked smile hearing this and responds. "Really? So how long were the two of you together?"

"Almost a year." Kate replies emotionlessly, unable to look Shaw in the eye.

"Castle followed you for two years after I met you two before you started dating? Wow. I could see that he cared for you, but that's an almost cult-like devotion." Shaw is shaking her head at how incredulous it all sounds. "I take it from the fact that you were with the victim last night that you and Mr Castle had a falling out?"

"I got the offer for the job with the AG's office and knew that it wouldn't leave any time for us together.. It was my shot to do more on a bigger stage.. It wasn't fair to Castle.." Kate repeated the same words that she had used over and over again to explain why she and Castle weren't together.

Shaw had a million questions that she wanted to ask Beckett, but none of which applied directly to the case. Deciding to keep the interview as professional as possible, she returned her line of questioning back to the murder. "You had no contact with Mr Vaughn until he offers to take you to this movie premiere?"

"No. He contacted me for the first time about a month ago, asking me if I would like to attend an embassy dinner with him in Washington. We didn't speak again until a week before the premiere.. He asked me to fly to Paris with him for Christmas.."

Shaw arches her eyes in surprise as she listens to Beckett talk about being asked to fly to Paris for Christmas with a billionaire as if it's a daily occurrence. "So you were going to fly to Paris after the premiere?"

"No. I turned him down, telling him that I was going to the premiere. He offered to accompany me to it."

"You were flying back to Washington after your date?"

"Not exactly. I sort of agreed to spend a couple of days in Bermuda at his condo.." Kate replies as Jordan gives her a 'Are you listening to the words coming out of your mouth?' incredulous look. "It's not like that Shaw."

"Why don't you tell me what it is then agent Beckett? You and I both know that this was a professional hit. Too many things had to come together for it to happen. Someone had to know that the two of you were going to be in New York and where. Did you tell anyone that you were coming?"

Kate shakes her head in response. "No. There was no one to tell. I only planned on going to the premiere and then leaving. I didn't want to go to the party, but Erik insisted."

"There had to be some reason why whomever killed Vaughn wanted him in New York, with you. Either you were part of the conspiracy or.."

"I was a target also." Kate finishes her statement.

"Why exactly was this movie premiere so important that you return to New York for the first time since you left? If I remember correctly, you weren't exactly pleased with being identified as the inspiration for the Nikki Heat character. Did something change?"

"No. I wanted to see the woman that replaced me in Castle's life." Kate replies, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jordan can't help but smirk at the thought of the always in control Kate Beckett being jealous. "Didn't you leave him for the job? I understand you being jealous, but didn't you end things with him?"

"We both agreed that it was best to part ways.."

"So the split was mutual?" Shaw inquires knowing that Beckett will never reveal the whole story. Kate simply nods in response. Deciding that she can always call Beckett back if she has more questions, Shaw decides that the interview is over. "I think that we are done here. So what are your plans now agent Beckett?"

"I haven't given it any thought."

"I'm of two minds. One would be to keep you here in New York in protective custody until we have a better idea of what happened and the other would be to put you on the first plane out of this city. Do you have a preference? And don't even ask if you can work on this case. I don't care if the AG himself calls, there's a reason for protocols. You're too close to this."

"Do I still need to go in to the 12th and give my statement?" Kate inquires.

"No, what you've given me will do. I'll have it transcribed and email it to you. You can sign off that way."

Kate can't help but smirk at how Castle would react to hearing that. He was so impressed with all of the technology that Shaw used to solve crimes and to be honest, she was more than a little jealous. Beckett pushes herself up out of the plush sofa her legs shaking a little.

Shaw watches Beckett's body language. She can tell that this ordeal hasn't completely registered with Kate and there will be a crash when it does. She gets up from the desk and closes the distance between the two women, extending her hand to Beckett. "Thank you agent Beckett. I understand that this has been quite an ordeal for you.. Let me know if you want to fly back to DC and I'll make arrangements for security for you. I can have someone contact your supervisor so that they can keep an eye on you once you arrive if that's ok.." Kate gives Jordan a half-hearted shake of her hand as she nods listening. She turns and starts to walk out of the office, stopping as she is standing in the threshold as Shaw speaks.

"Could you send Mr Castle in please?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Twenty-nine:**

Shaw was speaking into her voice recorder making comments about her observations of Kate's interview. Jordan was fastidious about documentation as it helped to remove any doubts about memories being clouded or lost later. A knock at the door stopped her recording, as she called for them to enter.

Rick poked his head through the doorway to his own office and offered a small smile. "Beckett said that you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, I do. Please come in Mr Castle."

Rick walked into his office finding it strange to see Shaw sitting in his chair at the desk. He sits down in the same spot on the sofa that Kate had occupied only minutes earlier. Jordan could see Castle's body language and facial expression change once he was alone with her in his office. There was a predatory look that she first attributed to sitting at his desk in his office. "Would you like to trade places? After all, this is your office."

"This is fine. What do you want to know agent Shaw?"

"Right to the point. I like that." Jordan replies trying to figure out what's changed with the writer. "When did you find out agent Beckett was attending your party?"

"I didn't."

"So how does she show up with the victim at your party?" Shaw counters.

"My publicist sent her an invitation to the premiere several weeks ago – as a courtesy. I didn't expect her to show."

"Did you know the victim?"

"We, I mean Beckett had a case about eight months ago.. Someone had tried to poison Vaughn and killed his business associate by mistake.. Kate was assigned to be his bodyguard."

Jordan watched his body language as he spoke. She knew that there was more to the story. Something happened between Vaughn and Beckett that effected his relationship with her. "So did you have any direct contact with the victim?"

"No, not really. After we solved the case, he told me I was lucky to have a woman like Beckett.." There was a defeated resignation in his voice that Shaw could feel. "Didn't matter, three weeks later she took the DC job and we parted ways.."

"So you've had no contact with agent Beckett since she left for Washington seven months ago?" Rick simply nods in response. "Did you say anything to agent Beckett or the victim when you saw they were at your party?"

"No. They were busy at the time.. The first time I spoke to Beckett was after the shooting." Jordan watches as Castle's body language changes from the hunted to the hunter and predator look returns. "You and I both know that this was a professional hit and that Beckett was also a target. What are you going to do to protect her?"

Shaw was more than a little surprised by the way Castle spoke with calm assurance that this was a fact and not the way he offered theories to her in an easy going manner in the past. "I offered her protective custody or protection until she returns to DC. The AG's office can look after her then. I can't force her without more evidence Mr Castle."

"Turn off your recorder." Castle spoke in a voice that left no room for debate.

Shaw arches her eyebrows in surprise at his commanding tone, but complies with his request. "Ok Mr Castle, you have my attention. What have you got to say that you don't want a recording of?"

Castle got up from the couch and walked around the desk, opening the bottom drawer. He fumbles through the various items in the drawer, finally finding a manila envelope. He opens the envelope and places the leather wallet on the desk in front of her. She opens the wallet to see the credentials for an employee of the CIA. The picture of Rick on the ID was probably ten years old, but it was definitely him.

Thinking that it was a fake that he had made up to pick up girls, she laughed and commented. "Very funny Castle. How much did it cost for that?"

"More than you'll ever know agent Shaw." Rick replies with a sad look.

"Let me get this straight, you're telling me that you were a spy, like Derrick Storm?" Shaw asks not believing that this was even remotely possible. She profiled people for a living. She had worked with Richard Castle, the writer and police tag along. Not the spy.

"I was never a spy. Do I look like James Bond to you?"

Jordan had to laugh at the question. He might not look like James Bond, but he could move about in the same circles without drawing undue attention to himself. She squinted her eyes and mockingly replied. "I don't know. If I tilt my head and close my left eye, maybe a little.." Her smile faded as her tone turned serious. "Why are you telling me this? Are you involved in this somehow?"

"I'm telling you this because I trust you. I'm pretty good at reading people most of the time.. I'm asking that whatever I say to you never leaves this room. Can you do that?"

"Yes. What do you want to tell me Castle?"

"How much do you know about senator William H. Bracken?"

"Rising political star. Rumored to be making a serious run at the White House. Not much more."

"What if I were to tell you that he was directly involved in the murder of several people including Johanna Beckett, Kate's mother? What if I told you that he hired the assassins that tried to kill Beckett on two, now three different occasions?"

Shaw was gobsmacked. A popular US senator involved in murder? In the multiple attempts to kill agent Beckett? No, Castle had to be wrong. "These are some pretty serious allegations Castle. What proof do you have?"

A knock on the door halted their conversation. Rick called out for them to enter and Mindy shyly poked her head into the door. "Uh, Rick, Martha and Alexis was wanting to know if they should start preparing dinner?"

Rick couldn't help but to shudder at the thought of Martha cooking anything. Both women had to laugh at his exaggerated reaction to the mention of Martha cooking. Despite everyone's dislike for his beloved 'smorelette', Rick really was an accomplished chef. He had planned of preparing Christmas dinner before last night's events, but his priorities have changed. He needed to explain things to Shaw. "Come in please and take a seat. I'll go and speak to mother." He rose up from his seat and walked to the door as a puzzled Mindy entered. He gently stroked her hand as he passed giving her a look that said he would explain everything. She simply smiled and nodded her head as he left the room.

Jordan Shaw couldn't figure out why Castle would invite his 'girlfriend' to sit with them unless she was somehow connected to all of this. Mindy was a little wary of the woman sitting at Castle's desk. Rick had never mentioned her before, yet they seemed to be familiar with each other. Shaw really looked at the woman for the first time trying to figure out her story. Jordan was very much like Rick in the fact that she needed the story of a person to make an accurate profile. The more accurate the story, the better she could predict how someone would react to situations or events. The two women sat there in a somewhat tense silence as each tried to size up the other.

Jordan could see just how attractive the woman was sitting across from her. She looked the part of an athlete, yet seemed to behave in a shy, almost demure way that would belie her obvious strength. Shaw's curiosity was more than a little peaked by how these two got together. Mindy saw the way the woman was looking at her and decided to break the silence. "What would you like to know agent Shaw?"

Jordan had to grin at the directness of the question. "So you, and Castle? How'd you meet?"

Not knowing what Rick had told the agent about them she decides to tell the truth. "I work for Black Pawn, his publisher. I met him in China a couple of months ago when he was promoting his books there.. So how do you know Rick?"

"We worked together on a case a couple of years ago." Castle answered for Shaw as he walked back into the room. "It's a good thing we live in New York and there are plenty of restaurants open on Christmas or we'd starve relying on my mother." He laughed as he sat down beside Mindy and took her hand in his.

Jordan watched the interaction between the two, noticing how at ease he was with the blonde. Castle never seemed to be comfortable around Beckett when they first met. He seemed to be trying too hard to please her and Shaw saw just how annoyed Beckett became when she started working theory with the writer. She also picked up on the fact that she called Castle by his first name, not his last as Beckett still did. Wanting to get back to the subject at hand, she started to speak. "You were talking about senator Bracken?"

Mindy had a concerned look on her face at Shaw's question, but it quickly went away as Castle smiled at her and squeezed her hand again, looking directly at her. "Jordan's one of the good guys and I trust her. I was just about to explain to her how Vaughn's murder may be tied to Bracken.. I wanted to make sure that you were included in anything I said." Mindy gives him an appreciative smile and he turns to face Shaw.

"This all started nearly twenty years ago. There was a group of vigilante cops, frustrated that the mobsters seemed to be above the law. They decided to take the law into their own hands and decided to 'detain' the mobsters to extract a little justice that these men seemed to evade. Unable to detain these men indefinitely, they decided to impose 'fines' to be paid by their fellow criminals in exchange for their safe return. There were three uniformed cops at that time that made up the team, John Ragland, Gary McCalister, and Roy Montgomery."

Shaw let out a small gasp at the admission that Roy Montgomery was somehow in a kidnapping and extortion scheme involving mobsters. She remembered thinking what an honest and by the book type of cop he was.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you remember Roy Montgomery. Don't feel bad, we were all equally shocked to find out his involvement in all of this.. A young assistant district attorney somehow found out about the vigilante cops and their 'tune-ups' of the mobsters. Rather than turn them in, he wanted a percentage of their fines for his silence. Things were going well until until the crew attempted to apprehend Joe Pulgotti, a mid-level thug with the Italian mob. Joe and his bodyguard Bob Arman were leaving his club when the vigilantes tried to take Pulgotti in. Everything went sideways and Arman ended up shot. It turned out the Arman was an undercover FBI agent trying to infiltrate the mob. Knowing that the Feds would come swooping in the three decided to setup Pulgotti to take the fall. After all, who would believe him that there was a group of vigilantes roaming the streets of New York kidnapping mobsters?"

The vigilantes stopped after Arman's murder and they went their separate ways. Pulgotti was convicted of Arman's murder based upon evidence provided by McCalister and Ragland. The young assistant DA was now a state assemblyman using his percentage of the the fines imposed to finance his campaign.

"Bracken." Both women say at the same time.

Rick can't help but smile seeing the two women in sync. "Pulgotti wouldn't go away quietly. He started sending letters to every attorney and legal aid office that he could. One woman decided to see if his allegations had any merit. Her name was Johanna Beckett.. Somehow Bracken found out about her investigation.. He still had close ties to the NYPD thanks to his vigilantes. He was about to make a run at the state senate and couldn't afford to have anything that would tie him to police corruption, so he had Johanna Beckett murdered, along with a few other people that at first glance had nothing to do with the Pulgotti case. Here's the best part, guess who were the two detectives assigned to investigate Johanna Beckett's murder? John Ragland and Gary McCalister. They wrote it off as an act of random gang violence."

"How do you know this? What proof do you have?" Jordan questions.

"Oh we know he ordered the murders, the problem is any evidence has been destroyed. Bracken saw to that. I blame myself for a lot of the things that have happened since then.. If I hadn't tried to find the truth behind Johanna's murder.." Rick quits talking and looks down at the floor ashamed to make eye contact. Mindy give his hand a tug, silently telling him that it's ok.

"Kate gave up everything in her quest to bring her mother's killers to justice. She never believed the story that Ragland and McCalister offered but could find no proof. I started working with her and wanted to help her find some peace. I read the police reports and thought that it sounded like sloppy work by cops who didn't care.. I called in the best forensic pathologist in the country to look at the autopsy report. He was able to prove that it was a professional hit, and that there were four other people murdered in a similar manner, but a connection was never made."

"Did you ever talk to the medical examiner who performed the autopsies?" Shaw asks.

"By the time we found out, he was dead. About a month before we first met, there was murder that Beckett was working. A low level Irish mobster named Jackie Coonan. Our ME performed the autopsy and found he had been murdered in a similar manner.. It turned out that his brother was the killer. The problem was by the time we figured it out, he had taken me hostage and Beckett had to shoot him. He did admit that he killed Johanna, but didn't reveal who hired him."

"This is starting to sound like one of your books Castle. I mean you've got corrupt cops, politicians, and medical professionals. Something this big would be nearly impossible to keep quiet." Jordan offers.

"Not really." Castle counters. "The only people that knew everything were Bracken, McCalister, Ragland and Montgomery. It's classic honer among thieves. They all had something to lose if they broke their silence. Things stayed that way for about a year until Ragland was diagnosed with terminal cancer and decided to clear his conscience by contacting Beckett. He was murdered as he sat facing us in a diner. Somehow Bracken caught wind of Ragland's condition and decided to tie up loose ends. A hitman that went by the name Hal Lockwood killed Ragland, McCalister and Montgomery. Roy was able to kill him before he murdered Beckett also."

Rick paused and rose up from the sofa, walking to the desk and opening the drawer. He pulls out a bottle of his good scotch and three glasses from the credenza behind his desk. Pouring each a glass, he hands them to the women before returning to his seat. Castle takes a large sip from his glass before continuing as if he was bracing himself for something uncomfortable. "Bracken didn't give up just because his hitman was killed. He simply hired another one who nearly killed Beckett as she gave Montgomery's eulogy. I caught a glint of light off of his scope just before he fired. I tried to jump in front of her, but was too late.." He took another sip from his glass as the memory of Kate lying in the grass, bleeding to death replayed in his mind.

"It turns out that Montgomery had prepared a sort of insurance policy to protect Beckett in the case of his death. The problem was this information didn't make it to the right person until after she was shot. He used his connections to broker a truce with Bracken. The evidence would stay buried as long as Beckett was left alone. There was one caveat, she couldn't look into her shooting or all bets were off. That's where I came in. My job was to make sure she didn't look into her shooting."

"Beckett went along with that?" Shaw asks incredulously.

"She didn't know. I knew there was no way she'd look the other way if there was any evidence that would point to the man who hired her mother's murder. The irony was there was no proof of that. All Montgomery had was proof that Bracken had taken money from a group of corrupt cops. It was enough to end his political career, but it wouldn't put him away for murder. Things were quiet for nearly a year until there was a break-in at Montgomery's house. Someone was looking to find out who Roy had sent the evidence to. He was also back to finish the job he started in the cemetery a year earlier. He left her hanging from the ledge of a building as he went off to find the mystery man with the evidence. She nearly died because she wouldn't listen to me.."

Kate was finding it harder to contain her anger as she listened to bits and pieces of Rick's conversation through the bedroom door that connected the two rooms. She had went inside the bedroom to change while Jordan interviewed Castle in his office. She was in the shower when Rick explained his past career to the FBI profiler, but started to listen as she dressed. Placing her head against the door, Beckett listened intently as he relayed the story of the corrupt senator. She could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke of her shooting and shivered at his anger when discussing Maddox's second attempt on her life. Kate couldn't figure out why Castle's girlfriend was sitting with them discussing her life and that angered her. It was her life, her case, and she should be discussing this with Shaw, not a writer and his 'friend'.

There was a knock on Rick's bedroom door that caused Kate to nearly fall over from where she was leaning against the adjoining door. She quickly moved away from it and sat down on the chair near his bed and called for whoever was knocking to enter.

Martha poked her head through the opening and inquires. "Kate, darling, are you ok? It's been an hour and I was worried.."

Kate feigns a small smile and looks up at the woman. "I'm fine Martha. My shower took a little longer than I planned and I lost track of time."

Martha simply smiles. "That's alright dear. I wanted to let you know that dinner will be arriving very soon.. Do you need anything?"

"Thank you Martha. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Take your time. I'll let you know when everything's ready." Martha quietly closes the door leaving Kate alone in Rick's room to brood.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thirty:**

Rick had stopped talking when he heard his mother talking to Kate in the bedroom. Martha's years as a stage actress had resulted in her always speaking a little louder than she thought. He was clearly able to hear her side of the conversation and wondered just how long Beckett had been in the room. He knew Kate too well. It would have been impossible for her to not listen in on Rick's discussion with Mindy and Shaw, especially when the subject was Bracken. He waited until he heard Martha's last comment and decided to include her in the conversation.

Shaw and King watched as he walked to the door that connected the two rooms and opened it. Kate was sitting in the chair staring out the window and quietly sobbing. As hurt as he was by her actions, he couldn't help but feel the need to cradle her in his arms and comfort her. Fighting the urge, he calmly walked in front of her and stood. She finally looked up at him while wiping the tears from her cheek with the heels of her hands. "What do you want?" She bitterly asks.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Kate responds, venom dripping from her voice. "This is my case."

"No Beckett. It's not your case. It never was. You tried to go it alone and look where you are.. Your lone-wolf days are over."

Kate was surprised by the anger in Rick's voice. There was certainty to his words that made her wonder what had changed with him.

"Now I'm going back in there and finish my story to Jordan and Mindy. You can either come and sit with us, or you can continue to try to eavesdrop through the door. It's your choice." He turned and walked back into the office, leaving the connecting door open.

It took a minute before Kate walked into the office closing the door behind her. She scanned the room and saw Rick had returned to his seat beside Mindy and couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealousy. Kate sat down in the chair against the other wall. The overstuffed chair she used to sit and read in while Rick worked on his books.

"Where was I?" Castle asks.

"You were telling them how disappointed you were with me after Maddox nearly killed me." Beckett sarcastically replies bringing a smile from Jordan and a giggle from Mindy.

Rick couldn't contain his own smile at her comment. "Whatever Maddox had stolen from Montgomery's house lead him to the mystery man who had brokered the deal. He tortured the man and destroyed the evidence. Maddox was smart enough to know that men like Mr Smith wouldn't have a single copy of anything. He left him alive to search for the other copy of the evidence. We were able to find him barely alive before Maddox got back to finish the job. I figured out where the second copy of the evidence was and we went to get it. Unfortunately Maddox had figured out where it was at also. Lucky for us he got to it first, as Smith had it booby-trapped. Mr Maddox was killed when the booby-trap went off, blowing both him and the evidence up.

Rick reached across to where his tumbler of scotch was sitting on the desk, picking it up and taking a sip. He looked to where Kate was sitting and saw her replaying the events in her mind.

"So the evidence that linked Bracken was destroyed? How did you tie him in to this?" Shaw inquires.

"Detectives Ryan and Esposito helped us sift though the shards of papers that were destroyed in the explosion. We were able to piece together a partial deposit statement with account number. The account had been closed for years, but it belonged to William Bracken. Once again, Beckett went all 'lone-wolf' and decided to confront the senator face to face." He paused to see the angry glare from Beckett and offered her a smug smile in return. "Bracken didn't know that the evidence had been destroyed and Beckett was able to convince him that she had it by telling him about the secret account that he used for the dirty money he took from the vigilantes. She bluffed and he folded, agreeing to maintain their truce."

"Things were quiet for several months until we were working on a murder that had ties to Bracken. The evidence pointed to the senator having an affair with a young woman and then having her killed. For once, Bracken was actually innocent. It turned out that the young aide had found out about an attempt on the senator's life. The power brokers that had put Bracken in office had lost confidence in him for whatever reason and decided he needed to be eliminated. Beckett could have looked the other way and let them kill Bracken, but she didn't. I would have. In fact I told Bracken that."

Castle paused and took a look around the room. He was surprised that Beckett had remained quiet throughout his explanation of events. "Everything that I have told you so far is the truth based upon the facts.. What I'm about to tell you is based upon things that I've discovered and no small amount of speculation on my part... We know that Bracken still has strong ties to the NYPD. People that are willing to do 'favors' for the former assistant DA. I suspect that they have no personal gain from their actions other than helping out an old friend. I did a little digging on my own and discovered that Bracken had help champion the career of a young detective in the internal affairs division.."

"Gates." Kate replies somewhat stunned by the revelation herself.

"Think about it. Montgomery kept you under control until he was murdered. Do you think that Bracken would leave it to chance that you'd honor your truce that Smith brokered? No, Gates was put there to keep an eye on you.. Why was she so adamant that I leave the 12th? She knew that I was trying to find your shooter. Kicking me out assured that I couldn't investigate, or at least she thought that. I used the mayor and commissioner to force my way back into the 12th after you returned, to make sure you stayed away from the case. It was the only thing keeping you alive."

Beckett nodded her head in agreement. So many things started to make sense about her former boss and why she resented Castle's presence in the 12th precinct. It also explained by she and Esposito were so harshly punished by Gates for going after Maddox without telling her. Beckett almost smiled thinking about telling Ryan and Espo they had no idea who was involved.

A knock on the door stopped the discussion and everyone turned to look as Alexis poked her head inside. She gave her father a stern look and commented. "You know you guys have been in here for two hours? Oh, grams said that dinner is ready and you better come before it gets cold."

"Thank you pumpkin. We'll be right out." Rick smiles at his daughter as she retreats from the room. "Let's take a break. I'm sure that you're all hungry. We can discuss my wild-ass theories better with a full stomach." Rick rises up from the sofa and extends his hand to Mindy, pulling her to her feet. Kate and Jordan get up from their chairs and follow the couple out of the office.

Jordan leaned over and whispered into Kate's ear. "You know they make a cute couple.. Except he's still in love with you.." Shaw grinned when she saw the shocked expression on Beckett's face.

Soon they were all seated at the table, Castle sitting at the head, with Alexis on his left and Mindy on his right. Kate sat at the other end with Jordan on her left and Martha on her right. It somehow seemed symbolic. Rick with his supporters and Kate with hers. The meal was excellent and everyone was complimentary of Martha's ordering skills. It helps that the cost of a meal delivered on Christmas day wasn't an issue.

The topics of the conversations at the table were kept to neutral, safe subjects. Kate noticed that Mindy more than held her own in these conversations, entertaining everyone with her experiences in New York for the first time. She could see that there was a bond between Mindy and Alexis, something that she never quite established. Kate still didn't understand just where this woman fit in everything and it bothered her more than a little.

Shaw's phone interrupted the conversations. She answered it and walked away from the table looking for some privacy in the living room. Jordan returned to the group a minute later and informed everyone that she had to go for a while. They found one of the two cars involved last night and they are checking it for evidence. There had been a hastily prepared press conference and she needed to be there as the lead agent. Shaw thanked everyone for their hospitality and the meal, promising that they would continue the conversation later. Rick thanked her and she was quickly out the door.

"Dad, it's after four in the afternoon on Christmas and we still haven't opened presents." Alexis comments in a questioning tone.

In all of the confusion over the last sixteen hours, the holiday had been nearly forgotten. Rick looked a bit surprised that Alexis would even mention it but then realized that this was an important family tradition. "Pumpkin, with everything that's happened, I'm not sure if anyone is in the mood right now. It just doesn't feel right."

"That's ok dad. I understand. I do, but I'm still going to leave for a little while later."

"Just where are you going to on Christmas evening?" Rick inquires.

Alexis pauses for a bit, not sure how to respond. "Well, I, got a call from Ashley a couple of days ago.. We started talking... He's back from Stanford for the holidays and invited me to go skating with him at Rockefeller Center.."

Rick couldn't help but offer a smile at his daughter. "Go. Have fun. I understand. We'll deal with Christmas later. Ok?"

Alexis got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Rick in a warm embrace. "I love you dad." She whispers in his ear.

"I love you too pumpkin." He replied as she smiled and ran off to her room to change for her date.

The other women sat at the table saw the look of absolute love on Castle's face as he watched his daughter run up the stairs. Both Kate and Mindy were more than a little envious of the look, Mindy because she had never received it and Kate because she had and decided it wasn't enough.

"Shall we adjourn to the living room? There's a nice bottle of merlot that's begging to be opened." Martha inquires, breaking the silence.

Both Mindy and Kate nod their heads in agreement as Rick announces that he will clear the table and join them shortly. They get up from the table and Beckett follows Martha into the living room carrying several wine glasses. Mindy stays in the dining area with Rick and helps to clear the table. Kate takes a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs that face the kitchen so she can observe what was going on. She watched as the two of them seemed to move in sync without speaking, like the she and Castle did not so long ago.

Martha opened the bottle and let it sit on the table as she turned on the large flat screen television mounted on the far wall. She turned the channel to one of the many all news networks that were on cable. It was just as they were showing the pictures taken of the actual shooting. Kate gasped as she saw the photograph of the actual kill shot. Martha saw her reaction and quickly changed the channel. "I'm sorry dear. I just wanted to see if they had agent Shaw's press conference. I didn't think that they had anything like that to show.. "

Kate quickly regained her composure and replied. "That's ok Martha. You didn't know. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that there were photographers there, considering who was at the party.."

Rick walks into the living room, Mindy by his side and inquires. "What's wrong?"

"Those vultures at CNN just posted photos of the actual shooting." Martha replied indignantly.

"That's just great." Castle replies sarcastically. "Did they show Jordan's press conference? I can't imagine how much pressure she's under to wrap this up as quickly as possible." Rick takes the remote from Martha's hand and begins searching through the channels as Martha gives Kate an apologetic look. Beckett can only shrug her shoulders in response as Martha begins to pour the wine into the glasses.

Rick stopped just as one of the news channels was showing photographs from the red carpet of Vaughn with Beckett. The announcer spoke as they showed photos from the red carpet of the two entering the theater. ' _The billionaire was attending the premiere of Frozen Heat, the latest Richard Castle novel to be made for the silver screen. His date was the inspiration for the character Nikki Heat, Katherine Beckett. Ms Beckett was a detective with the NYPD until she took a job with the Attorney General's office as a special agent.. Our sources tell CNBC that Richard Castle and Ms Beckett were once involved in a romantic relationship but have parted ways.. Repeated attempts to contact Ms Beckett have went unanswered.'_

The buzzing of Rick's cellphone causes him to place the remote on the coffee table as he pulls it from his back pocket. It was a text from Paula, telling him to check out the New York Post's web site. Castle excuses himself and walks into his office, turning on his laptop. He quickly typed the address for the NYP's website and watched in shock as the page loaded. The banner at the top of the lead article read 'Billionaire Murdered Outside NYC Bar'. Below the headline was a photo from inside the Old Haunt of the kiss between Vaughn and Beckett. The photo was grainy, probably taken by a cellphone, but was clear enough to bring back the pain Rick felt the night before. The caption under the photo read 'Last Kiss. Erik Vaughn and Katherine Beckett share intimate kiss with fellow revelers moments before his murder.'

It took several seconds for Rick to regain his composure enough to read the article. It was fairly factual although it did speculate that Vaughn was the reason for the breakup between he and Kate several months earlier. Part of Rick believed that Erik was at least the first domino that fell leading to their breakup. He couldn't help but wonder why Paula would want him to see this, especially this soon. He knew that there had always been a certain amount of resentment that Paula felt for Kate, although he never understood why. Beckett's inspiration for the character Nikki Heat had made his publicist a great deal of money. He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair as he reached for the empty tumbler still sitting on his desk. Pulling the bottle from his drawer, he pours himself a glass of the amber liquid.

Rick was staring at the tumbler in his hand filled with scotch as he hears a knock on the door. He calls out for them to enter and Mindy walks in, closing the door behind her. "Are you ok Rick?" She inquires, genuine concern in her voice. She walks around the desk and sees the picture on his laptop screen.

"I'm fine." Castle replies emotionlessly and takes a sip from his glass.

"No. No you're not fine." She walks to where his is sitting and wraps her arms around him, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"I thought that Beckett and I were in the past.." Rick was talking more to himself than Mindy. "Things were getting better. I was getting better.."

"You still have feelings for her." Mindy speaks matter-of-factly. "You were with her for nearly five years.. You need closure. You have to know the rest of the story. I haven't known you very long Rick, but even I can see that you'll never be able to move on until you know why.."

Rick tilts his head up and places a gentle kiss on her lips. "You're right. I've been so afraid of making the same mistakes with you that I made to run off Kate, that I've kept you at arm's length away. It's not fair to you, or me."

"I'm not going anywhere right now Rick, at least until we resolve this case. If things don't work out between us, we'll still remain friends. Ok?"

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now let's get back to the living room. I'm sure that your mother and Beckett both are convinced we are conspiring against them." She grinned and offered her hand to help him up from his chair.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thirty-One:**

Kate and Martha watched warily as Rick emerged from his office holding Mindy's hand, quickly letting go of it when he realized that the two women were looking. Kate tried not to look as the two sat together on the sofa hips touching. They tried to watch the local news for a few minutes as the room was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Alexis came bounding down the stairs all smiles and dressed like someone going ice skating. She ran to where here father was sitting and hugged him. She hugs Mindy also and waves goodbye to Martha and Kate as she runs out the door.

Martha breaks the silence. "I think Alexis is making a huge mistake going out with Ashley again."

"Why's that mother?" Rick inquires.

"She just broke up with Pi and she's vulnerable. Ashley is familiar. It's too easy for her to forget why they broke up in the first place." Martha replies with false conviction in her voice.

"She's young and resilient mother. Unlike her father, I'm sure that she's learned from her mistakes. She'll be ok." Castle replies with a tone of defeat in his voice.

Martha and Kate both knew who his thinly veiled barb was aimed at. "Richard!" Martha scolds Castle.

"What? I married Meredith because she was pregnant with Alexis. I married Gina because I wanted Alexis to have a mother. I married not once, but twice for the wrong reasons. I learned nothing." Rick replied angrily. "What did you think I meant?"

Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, Martha simply replies. "Never mind Richard."

Kate listens to the tense exchange between the two and knows that Castle was really talking about her and him despite what he said out loud. All of the times she sent him away only to have him return.

"Is anybody hungry? I could whip something up or there's plenty of leftovers from dinner?" Rick inquires.

The three women all shake their heads no. They return their attention to the news report on the television when there's a knock on the door. Rick nearly sprints from the sofa to the front door soliciting a laugh from both Kate and Mindy. Rick pulls the door open to greet Shaw.

"Agent Shaw, we have to stop meeting like this.. What would your husband think?" Castle laughs as he greets her.

Jordan arches her eyebrows and glares at him. "How much have you had to drink Mr Castle?"

"Not enough. I can assure you of that. Please come in." Rick gestures for her to enter the loft. She takes off her winter coat and hands it to Rick who promptly puts it in the closet near the door.

Shaw walks into the living room where the women were all seated. "I apologize for the timing, but I've had the day from hell."

"I gather the press conference didn't go well?" Kate inquires.

"No, the press conference was the easy part. This case has turned into a political football. Everyone wants to be in charge. The NYPD claims that because it was a simple murder, it's their jurisdiction. The FBI has staked their claim." She gestures to herself. "The AG's office is making noises like they want to take over."

Kate at first perks up at the mention of the AG's office taking over the case, but realizes that there's no way she would allowed to work on it. "Have you found any evidence?"

"Not really. We found one of the two cars involved in the accident abandoned about a mile from the crime scene. Forensics went over the car with a fine tooth comb and found nothing. No surprise there. We managed to get copies of all of the pictures one of the paparazzi took of the incident. We're hoping that we can ID at least one of the two men responsible for the distraction." Jordan replies, frustrated with their lack of progress. She glances at Rick's office and he picks up on the hint.

"Mother, Mindy, Kate and I have to discuss some things with agent Shaw. We may be tied up a while.."

"Say no more Richard. I'll leave you to your secret business.. I may turn in early myself, so if I don't see you later have a good evening."

"Thank you mother." Rick replies and plants a small kiss on her cheek.

Mindy and Kate get up from their seats and follow Rick and Jordan into his office. Everyone returns to the same seats they had before in spite of Shaw offering his chair to Castle. For the life of her Kate can't figure out why Castle would include his new girlfriend in such sensitive discussions and that Shaw would let it happen.

Rick was just about to speak when Kate interrupts. "Am I missing something here? It's one thing to have a civilian involved in something this sensitive, but to include his girlfriend? No offense Ms King but why are you here?" There was a snarky edge to her voice that Rick immediately took offense to.

He calmly rose up from his seat beside Mindy and walked around to his desk, again retrieving the manila envelope and took out his credentials. "I guess you didn't eavesdrop on everything." He handed the wallet to her. "Oh, agent Beckett, my girlfriend is special agent Mindy King, also with the CIA. And my partner."

Rick returned to his seat as Shaw could barely keep from laughing at the look of absolute shock on Beckett's face. She stared at the credentials and then back at him and shook her head in disbelief. "All this time you've been an agent?" Beckett manages to force out.

"No. I left the agency six years ago, about the same time I killed off Derrick Storm. It seemed fitting. I was recruited a few months ago while I was on my book tour because of my experience with William Bracken. This is so much bigger than your mother's murder.."

"Why are you telling me any of this Castle?" Shaw inquires.

"Because 'technically' the CIA isn't allowed to participate in domestic investigations." Rick makes air quotes with his fingers. "Your position with the FBI gives you the clout to be able to act on any evidence that may be provided to you from 'anonymous' sources. Right now we have to assume that everyone is dirty until we can prove that they aren't. Is that understood?"

The three women all nodded their heads in agreement. Castle offers a small smile and continues. "As I was saying earlier, when Bracken broke ties with his backers, he lost his money pipeline. You would have thought that would have ended any chance he had for a run at the White House.. A new PAC was formed a few weeks after Bracken's attempted murder called Our America First. It appears that this PAC is very well funded yet large parts of the funding is provided by people that we can't prove exist. The money comes in from off-shore accounts that can't be traced. There was one notable exception – Erik Vaughn. He contributed the maximum he was allowed to by law to Bracken directly and each of his companies contributed equal amounts to the PAC."

Rick watched as Kate's face paled at the unspoken implication that Vaughn and Bracken were connected. "Bracken is on several senate committees that approve billions of dollars in defense spending. Money that has been awarded to contracts by several companies owned by Vaughn. Their arrangement was mutually beneficial to both sides until the rumors began that Vaughn was selling restricted technologies to foreign countries not on the approved list. I suspect that Bracken caught wind of this, knew what type of political damage his association to Vaughn would have on his campaign and had him killed. Bracken's MO in the past was to use mercenaries with military backgrounds to do the killing, but there's something about this that feels more like a mob hit and that may be our break."

Rick stopped to see if everyone was listening as Kate spoke up. "There was an investigation of Vaughn.. They knew that Vaughn had taken an interest in me and wanted me to use that to see if I could find out anything.. He was killed before I ever got the chance."

"Is this someone in the AG's office?" Shaw asks.

"No." Kate replies flatly.

"How do you know that he was on the up and up? He could be just another one of Bracken's cronies trying to get you to spy for them?" Castle questions.

"I trust him as much as I trust you." Beckett cryptically replies.

Rick is more than a little puzzled by her response. Either she trusts this man, or she no longer trusts him anymore. "The sum of money that has appeared in the PAC in such a short time has to be coming from an illegal source. We don't know what it is, but I suspect that it's either drugs or weapons. Because the PAC's headquarters are here in New York, it's safe to assume that whatever illegal activities that are funding it are also here. I've made arrangements through Bob to spend some time as part of the Internal Affairs division supposedly researching a new book. We know that Gates is in Bracken's pocket and it's a safe bet that someone else there got her the job of captain at the 12th. You've got to give Bracken credit, no one suspects IA of wrongdoing. Who watches the watchers? Nobody."

Both Kate and Jordan nodded their heads in understanding. It would take the state's attorney general to initiate an investigation on the IA division. And only after evidence was provided. Right now all they had was speculation. "Bracken's smart. That's how he has flourished over the years. Everything is compartmentalized. Each little puppet doing his bidding on a single task and only he knows the big picture." Rick spoke with near admiration for how the senator had not only survived, but prospered in spite of all the evil he has been part of. "We have to find out where this money is coming from and then take him down once and for all."

"Where do I fit in all of this?" Kate asks in a near whisper.

"Honestly, I don't know. Beckett." Castle sighed as he tries to give her an answer that won't upset her anymore than she already is. "Normally, we'd put you away in WitSec until this whole thing was resolved, but to make it convincing we'd have to fake your death.. I couldn't put Jim through that."

Kate was touched that Rick didn't want to cause her father any undo pain from faking her death. She bristled at the thought of being put in WitSec, but knew that it really was the proper thing to do. "What if I refuse?" Beckett asks.

"I figured as much." Castle replies with a knowing grin. The grin fades just a quickly replaced by a grim look. "You never learn do you? Always shoot first, ask questions later. They've tried to kill you at least three times that we know of and nearly succeeded twice. How many more times can you tempt fate Beckett?"

Kate couldn't help but feel like a child being scolded by a disapproving parent. She knew everything that he said was true, but finding justice for her mother's murder has been her mission since she was nineteen. Overcome with a mixture of resentment at Rick's secret past and her own wounded pride, she says the one thing that she knew will hurt him. "It's my life Castle, or agent Rodgers, or whoever you really are. You don't get to decide."

Barely able to reel in his anger, Castle rises to his feet and stands directly facing her and calmly replies. "That's where you're wrong Ms Beckett, I do get to decide. You are obstructing a Federal investigation and I have the authority to take you into protective custody indefinitely under the Patriot Act."

Kate could see the anger and hurt in his eyes as he spoke to her. She could tell that whatever feelings he may have had for her were destroyed by her careless comment. "The Patriot Act only applies to acts of terrorism. And besides, the CIA isn't allowed to operate on US soil." She replies, knowing her rebuttal was weak.

"You don't think that a corrupt politician trying to become the President isn't an act of terrorism? All you've ever seen was your mother's murder. You've been blinded by it, refusing to see the big picture. You forced me to let you in on what I'm doing thanks to your eavesdropping. And now you know too much to let you wander back into Bracken's hands. Congratulations, you've done this to yourself.."

Rick paused and watched as Beckett's whole body seemed to deflate knowing that everything that he had said was true. Jordan and Mindy both remained silent as they knew that this was Rick's show now and he was calling the shots. "We need to kill you off in such a manner that will both not raise Bracken's suspicions and cause him to relax a little thinking that he has won. It needs to appear to be related to your job, but on a case that has absolutely nothing to do with him. He's too smart to fall for a car accident or suicide and he'd have his people all over it."

"You're not seriously considering sending Beckett back to Washington alone?" Jordan asks, surprised at his suggestion.

"What choice do we have? If we whisk her away right now, Bracken will know something's up. We have to make him believe that she's out of the picture permanently. He's not stupid enough to try anything so soon after Vaughn's death. Bracken knows that I know about the deal that he struck with Beckett. He won't try anything that will draw any attention to himself by me. Right now he thinks that Beckett and I have parted ways.. Don't worry Jordan, I'd never send her back there alone. There will be people keeping an eye on her until we figure out how to fake her death – people that I trust."

"What happens after that?" Kate inquires.

"WitSec more than likely. You'll be given a new identity and moved somewhere.."

"For how long?" Kate had to ask, although she already knew the answer.

Rick didn't respond to her question, knowing that his desire to help her all those years ago started the dominos falling and leading them to where they were right now. "You'll stay here tonight and we'll figure out how to get you back to Washington safely. You'll resume your job with the AG's office until we can work out the details.." Rick spoke softly, almost to himself.

He then turned to face Jordan. "Agent Shaw, I trust that I can count on your help? I figure by tomorrow you'll start to feel increasing pressure to wrap this case up as quickly as possible. They'll want you to attribute the whole thing to simply Vaughn being in the wrong place at the wrong time, a mugging gone wrong.. Make a little noise like you think that it's a white-wash, but then let them think they've won. You're not going to catch the real people behind this anyway. Hell, they may even give you the actual shooter just to please the press."

Shaw nodded her head knowing he was right. "And after that?" She inquires.

"I'll figure out a way to stay in touch. Maybe I'll need to 'research' a new book on a FBI profiler.."

Shaw glances at the phone and pushes herself up from Rick's chair. It's getting late and I would like to spend a couple of hours with my family. After all, it is Christmas, at least for a couple of hours.."

Rick walks up to Shaw and extends his hand. "Thank you Jordan. For everything.."

"You're welcome Mr Castle. I'll keep a guard posted outside until Beckett is out of the city.." She walked over to where Kate was seated extending her hand. "Agent Beckett, it's been interesting.. Again." Kate shook her hand and offered a sad smile.

Shaw then shook Mindy's hand and told her it was nice to meet her. She returned the sentiment to Shaw as Jordan walked to the door and opened it. She turned to face Rick before she walks out offering a sarcastic smirk. "Oh, Rick. Merry Christmas.."


	32. Chapter 32

**Thirty-Two:**

Kate Beckett sat in the back seat of the black suburban as it rolled down I-95 to Washington DC, staring out the window into the night. The last twenty four hours have been a blur. Hell, the last seventy-two hours have been that way. So much has changed in such a short time and none of it for the better. The two FBI agents that she had been in the car with since New York have not spoken a single word to her. Kate suspected that they were ordered not to speak to her and that was fine with her. She really didn't feel like small talk when her whole world was crumbling down around her.

 _Twenty two hours earlier:_

After Jordan left the loft, Rick, Mindy and Kate walked back into the living room. Castle informed Kate that she would be sleeping in his room again and that he would sleep on the couch. Beckett was too frazzled from everything that had happened to put up a fight and simply nodded. Rick walked into his bedroom and changed into his sleep clothes, returning a few minutes later.

Beckett excused herself and went to Castle's bedroom. She quickly shed her clothes slipping on the tee-shirt that she had worn the night before. Kate crawled into the bed and pulled the covers just under her chin as she stared at the ceiling. She tries, but fails to fall asleep, her thoughts drift back to this evening and the decisions made by Castle. The cop in her agreed that he was only doing what was best for her, but it sure didn't feel that way. They would never see each other again and she couldn't reconcile the pain that she felt about that.

When she had made the decision to leave for Washington it had been for what she felt were the right reasons. She was so sure that once Bracken was dealt with, she could just resume her life as if nothing happened. Her friends would accept her back with open arms and Castle would love her just as he had before all of this.

Now Kate was beginning to see the consequences of her actions. There was a good chance she would never see her friends or her father again. She laid there sobbing quietly until sleep finally took over.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee again woke her from her sleep. She looked at the foot of the bed and saw a present wrapped in a large bow. Climbing out of the bed, she walked around to where the present sat. She looked at the tag on it, simply addressed with only 'Beckett'. It was Castle's handwriting. She'd spot his penmanship anywhere. Carefully she lifted the card and opened it. ' _Didn't know if you had bought it or not, but thought you'd want to complete your collection regardless.'_

Kate smiled as she read the note and began to tear the wrapping paper off of the book. She quickly opened it to the dedication page to see what he wrote inside. The page facing the dedication page was filled with his writing.

 _'For an all too short period of time I was happy with the woman I loved. Maybe it was an illusion, but it felt real to me. For whatever reason, I couldn't make you as happy as you made me and for that, I am sorry. My only hope is that one day you will find that happiness for yourself._

 _And remember this about walls, before you think of building new ones;_

 _While walls will keep people out, they also keep you a prisoner inside, trapped with whatever reason you created them in the first place.'_

Kate gently placed the book back down on the bed as she took the heels of both hands trying to stop the flow of tears. After everything that she had done to him, he was the one apologizing. Beckett knew that her self-serving actions had cost the one man that truly loved her. Grabbing the robe that she'd worn yesterday from the chair beside the bed, she runs out of the bedroom hoping to see Castle and try to make things right.

She walked into the kitchen where Mindy, Alexis and Martha were sitting, drinking their coffee. Martha sees her first and jumps up from her stool, and walks to where Kate is standing wrapping her arms around her. "Katherine, dear, did you sleep ok?"

Kate feigned a smile and replies. "Yes, Martha, I slept well."

"Wonderful dear! Would you like something to eat?" Martha inquires.

Remembering that she hasn't eaten since Christmas dinner yesterday afternoon, she replies. "Sure, I could eat." As she takes a seat at the counter. Mindy and Alexis both exchange greetings with Beckett as Martha pours her a large cup of coffee. "I don't know how you like it dear, but I'm sure Richard has everything you need."

Kate thanks Martha as she takes a sip of the coffee. Looking around the loft, she sees no signs of Rick's presence. "Is Castle here? There's a few things that I need to talk to him about before I go."

Martha's cheery smile fades as she offers Beckett and apologetic look. "I'm sorry dear, but Richard left for meetings with his agent and publisher early this morning. He said that he wouldn't be back until late and to wish you a safe trip."

Beckett has a hard time suppressing her tears hearing this. She gulps in an attempt to swallow the anguish she felt at the moment knowing that she would never see Castle again. She takes a quick sip from her coffee trying to reel in her emotions but feels herself failing. Kate pushes herself up from her seat and tells the women that she really needs to take a shower and change, trying to not make eye contact with them. Beckett nearly runs into Rick's bedroom and shuts the door.

She's peeling off her clothes as she walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower. Kate hopes that the noise will mask the sounds of her sobbing. The gravity of what was happening to her was just starting to hit home. She wasn't just losing Rick, she was losing everyone and everything that she knew. Her family, her friends, her career, and her love all collateral damage. She slid down the smooth glass wall of the shower sobbing as the water poured on her washing away the tears.

While Kate was crying in his shower, Rick was seated on Smith's private jet flying to Washington DC for a meeting with the man running this whole operation. Castle and Smith spoke very little on the flight and the older man explained that this would all make sense once they met his boss. The jet touched down at the private airport outside of Quantico and a black suburban was waiting to take them to their destination. They arrive at the military base and Smith flashed his credentials to the MP at the gate. They stopped at the administration building and went inside. Once again, Smith flashed his credentials and was directed to the elevator at the far end of the lobby. Castle followed closely behind Smith as they walked to the elevator and waited.

Smith placed his palm on the reader inside the elevator and pressed the button for the floor. The elevator went down for what Rick could only guess was several levels below ground smiling to himself thinking just how cliché this all felt. "Something funny Mr. Castle?" Smith inquires.

"Not really." Rick replies as his smile fades and his agent Rodgers persona takes its place.

They exit the elevator and make their way down the long corridor lined with doors on either side. They stop at the door near the far end and Smith knocks. Castle can hear someone on the other side of the door telling them to enter. Smith opens the door and the two walk inside the small conference room. Rick is scanning the room as the man stands with his back to him, looking at something. He turns and begins to speak. "Hello Richard, it's been a while.." He turns and walks to where the two men were standing extending his hand to Castle. "I don't believe that we've been properly introduced, my name is Richard Hunter and you are?"

To say that Castle was surprised would be a masterpiece of understatement. So many emotions came rushing in that it was impossible to react to them all. He was never so grateful that some of his mother's acting skills did rub off on him as he calmly shook the man's hand and replied. "Richard Castle. Pleased to meet you."

Hunter smiles as he shakes his son's hand and gestures to the seats surrounding the table. "Please sit down. I'm sure that you have a million questions and we have a great deal to discuss. Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Water?"

Rick shakes his head no and takes a seat at the opposite end of the table from where Hunter was seated. Smith sits in between the two men on the long side of the rectangular table.

Hunter starts the conversation. "I'm sure that you're wondering why you're here.."

"No, I have a pretty good idea why I'm here, but I'm wondering about you." Rick replies, trying to not sound snarky.

Hunter gives his son a predatory smile. "Direct and to the point, good." He pauses for a brief moment looking Castle directly in the eye. "My official title is director of special operations for the NSC. Unlike all other agencies, I report only to the President who is in charge of the NSC. To put things bluntly, I am the man who watches the watchers.. I'm able to draw from whatever agencies, or branches of the military necessary to complete the task at hand. Smitty here," He gestures to Smith and smiles. "Go back over twenty years with the agency. He's one of the few people that I trust completely.. Normally, someone like Bracken would never make it on my radar. I tend to focus only on matters that effect national security.."

"Like Vaughn." Castle finishes the statement for him.

Hunter smiles. "Yes, like Vaughn. The prick wasn't satisfied making billions off of the rigged, no-bid contracts that he and Bracken had arranged. He got greedy and was selling technology to people that we really don't want to have it."

"Why didn't you simply have a 'sanction' issued?" Rick asks, using the agency's preferred term for what he actually meant, an assassination.

"Taking out Vaughn alone won't stop this. We know that his partner that was poisoned in New York was involved. We suspect that Vaughn had him killed to shift the suspicions away from himself.. The second attempt on Vaughn's life was legit and we suspect that Bracken was tied to that. It followed his MO, ex-military mercenary sniper.. He would have succeeded then if it wasn't for your 'girlfriend'."

Rick couldn't help but bristle a little at the way he referred to Beckett as his girlfriend, but decided to remain quiet. Hunter could see the anger rising in Castle's eyes and smiled knowing that she was more than just a girlfriend to his son. Or at least she was.

"Why did you involve her in all of this?" Rick asks trying to contain his anger.

"She was already up to her neck in all of this. Vaughn was pursuing her, probably at Bracken's request. She had isolated herself from everyone that could help her. Bracken preyed upon her desire to bring him to justice and she swallowed the bait, hook, line, and sinker. I saw her at the embassy party with Vaughn and knew that she was being manipulated. I tried to use her involvement with Vaughn to get evidence and give her a purpose. She had figured out that she had been played by Bracken and felt pretty foolish. I gave her a mission so she wouldn't feel totally lost."

"Gee thanks. Out of the frying pan and directly into the fire. Way to go.." Castle replies sarcastically.

Hunter gives his son an icy glare that would have resulted in most men shuddering, but not Castle. He simply returns it with equal intensity causing the old man to chuckle, thinking about Martha. "What's so funny?" Rick asks not at all pleased.

"How much you remind me of your mother." Hunter replies solemnly. "I see her passion, her determination in you.. She's the only woman that I've ever truly cared for.."

Rick listened to his father speak. He was good enough at reading people to know that Hunter was sincere. Castle knew that his father was at least partially correct about Beckett. She would have went head-first after Bracken and probably killed if he hadn't created a diversion to keep her focused. Rick wasn't pleased that it was his father's doing that put her with Vaughn, but he was the lesser of two evils.

Smith sat there and smiled at the exchange between the two men. He could see the similarities between the two, more alike than either would admit.

Rick broke the silence first asking if Beckett knew that he was his father. "She's a smart woman Richard. While she didn't say anything, I'm pretty sure she knew." Hunter replies as he looks at the manila envelope on his desk and slides it down the table to where Castle was sitting.

Castle eyes the envelope suspiciously and flips it over to open it. Inside was a black leather credential holder similar to the one he carried for years. Opening it he eyes the ID. It appears that Richard Rodgers was now an agent for the DHS. He smiled and saw that the photo used for the ID was one he recognized from his last book promotion. "So now I'm working for Homeland Security?"

"Thought that it would help you get around jurisdictional issues.. Don't worry, it's legit, or at least as legitimate as we need for this operation." Hunter replies.

"What about Mindy, I mean agent King?" Castle inquires.

"She's an active operative for the CIA, nothing changes. Smitty informed me that you brought someone into our little group without asking?" Hunter asks.

"Yes I did. Jordan Shaw FBI. She's a straight arrow and I trust her with my life. She knows how sensitive this is and will not tell anyone. I needed a contact that we could use when needed and she agreed."

"You having Beckett stay at your loft painted a target not only on you, but Alexis and Martha. You need to come up with a way of getting them both out of the city until this is resolved. I cannot watch as my granddaughter is used as a pawn to get at us again.. Or your mother.."

Rick nodded his head in understanding. He knew that Bracken would stop at nothing to achieve his goal. "Let me work on that.. I'm sure that there's a movie somewhere that needs mother's skills and maybe a semester abroad is just what Alexis needs.."

Hunter smiles seeing how his son's mind works. He had always been proud of Rick's accomplishments, but could never risk being seen with him. In spite of all his precautions, someone found out about his ties to Alexis and exploited it.

"What happens with Beckett?" Castle inquires.

"Leave that to me. I'll meet with her when she returns to DC. We'll go over the details then. I've still got some trusted contacts in the US marshall's office that will help with her new identity and relocation. It's critical that Bracken believe that she is out of the picture.."

Smith simply nods his head in agreement. "Now to the reason why we're here. My contacts in the DEA informed me that there has been a dramatic increase in the flow of cocaine from Columbia to New York city. They've lost two undercover agents in the last two months.. They were trying to infiltrate the drug ring in Washington Heights.."

"Vulcan Simmons." Castle replied angrily, remembering his encounter with the thug all those years ago.

Smith nodded. "My people did a little digging on Mr Simmons. Twenty years ago, he was a young thug and dealer for the Italian mob. He was arrested several times for various offenses and every time the charges were dropped for lack of evidence. Guess who was the ADA that decided to drop the charges?"

"William Bracken. That son of a bitch has been in his pocket all this time.." Castle cursed himself for not making the connection.

"Simmons rise to power seems to coincide with Bracken's. If we can find out what their connection is, we may be able to get evidence to put them both away.. That's where you come in Mr Castle. For Simmons to operate in the manner he has, the NYPD has to be looking the other way, at least someone with enough clout to protect him." Smith calmly states.

Hunter glances at his wristwatch and frowns. "You two can work on details later. I need to know what you need to start and how you can contact me."

"I think that I have a framework of a plan" Castle comments. "Smith and I can work on the details away from here.. I've got some contacts in low places that may provide some information on Simmons and his people." Castle pauses for a second or two, not sure how to word his request. "About agent Beckett.. Please make sure that she doesn't become another one of Bracken's victims."

Hunter actually looks a little surprised at the concern by Rick for Kate in spite of everything that has happened. "Don't worry son. I'll do everything in my power to protect her."

"Thank you." Rick rises up from his seat and extends his hand to his father.

Hunter takes his hand in his and gives it a firm squeeze. "Have a safe trip. Give your mother and daughter a hug from me."

Rick can only offer a sad smile knowing that neither can know anything about what is happening. "I will." He replies as he turns to walk out of the office as Smith follows.

X-X-X

Kate finished her shower, applied enough makeup to hide the her gaunt cheekbones and mask the dark circles under her eyes from her poor eating and sleeping habits. Satisfied that this was as good as it was going to get, she dried her hair and pulled it into a messy ponytail. Beckett gathered up her toiletries and returned them to her travel bag. She slipped into a pair of jeans and a warm sweater that she didn't recognize or remember packing. Kate guessed that Martha left it for her. She had been like a second mother to her and always seemed to be her biggest fan. Never seeing Martha again hurt to think about already.

Kate finished packing her bag and carried it out of Rick's bedroom along with her high heeled boots that she loved to wear. Martha was sitting on the couch watching some soap opera on the television and making comments to herself. "You know I was a regular on this show for two years.."

Kate realizes that Martha is talking to her, sits down on the sofa at the other end. "I didn't know that."

"It was before Richard was born. I had to take off to give birth to him and they replaced my character with someone else." Martha simply shrugs her shoulders as if it's no big deal and takes a sip of her herbal tea. "Having Richard was the best thing that ever happened to me.. You know he reminds me of his father. Not just in appearance, but in his character. We were only together a short amount of time, but he was the love of my life."

Kate sat and listened intently to Martha. Beckett had to admit that she was correct about the similarities between Castle and Hunter and not just in appearance. They both seemed to share a steely determination to get the job done no matter what it took. It was also obvious that both would do anything that had to so that their loved ones were safe. Kate wondered if she would be sitting somewhere thirty-plus years from now wondering about Rick. All she could do was reach across the sofa and give Martha's hand a gentle squeeze trying to convey her understanding.

They sat there for a few minutes just watching the television in silence when there was a knock on the door. Martha rose up from the sofa and walked to the door looking through the peep hole. She backed away and opened the door to greet Jordan standing there.

"Agent Shaw it's so good to see you again."

Shaw grins and replies. "It's good to see you too Mrs Rodgers. Is your son here?"

"No. Sorry. He was called out for business meetings earlier. Said he'd be tied up all day." Martha responds.

"That's ok. I'll call him tomorrow." Jordan replies and sees Beckett sitting on the sofa. "Are you ready to get back to DC agent?"

"Just a minute." Kate replies as she puts on her boots. Rising to her feet, she feels better with the extra inches the heels provide, more confident. She grabs her bag and walks to the foyer where Shaw is standing. Martha goes to the coat closet to retrieve the wrap that Kate was wearing when she arrive at the loft.

Martha gives it a disapproving look and shakes her head. "This will never do Katherine. Wait a minute." Martha takes off and moves up the stairs like a woman twenty years younger than she actually was. Castle's mother returns down the stairs with a dark green leather jacket, along with Alexis and Mindy. She holds the jacket in front of Beckett and comments. "This may not be the style you like, but I'm pretty sure that it will fit you.. Besides keeping warm is more important."

Kate takes the proffered jacket from Martha and tries it on. It was a little loose, but she couldn't help but be touched by the concern shown by the woman. "Thank you Martha." She replies, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jordan glanced at her watch and commented. "I hate to break things up, but you've got a seven hour car ride to look forward to."

Kate simply nods her head and reaches for her bag, but then puts it back down and walks to where Martha is standing. She wraps her arms around the woman in a tight hug. "Thank you Martha. For everything. I'll never forget you." She then places a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"It's not like you're going away forever dear. I'll see you soon." Martha replies.

Kate walks over to Alexis and gives her a hug. Alexis' body stiffens at first contact, but then she relaxes a little and returns the hug. "Goodbye Alexis."

Beckett releases Alexis from her hug and walks to where Mindy was standing and extends her hand.

Mindy shakes her hand and comments. "It was a pleasure to meet you agent Beckett."

"It was a pleasure to meet you too." Kate then leans in to whisper in her ear. "Please look after him."

Mindy smiles and nods her head as Kate picks up her bag and follows Shaw out the door and out of their lives forever..


	33. Chapter 33

**Thirty-Three:**

Rick arrived back at the loft around dinner time. He had promised that they would open presents tonight as Christmas had been a minor disaster. He greeted Martha who was watching a movie with Mindy by placing a kiss on her cheek. Mindy could see the fatigue in Rick's eyes and rose to her feet to greet him with a hug and a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled in mild surprise as she asked if he had had a rough day. Rick offered her a tired smile and half-shrugged.

"I'm starved." Rick comments. "What's for dinner?"

"We were waiting on you dear." Martha replies.

"I don't care as long as it's quick." He looks around the loft and inquires. "Where's Alexis?"

"She's upstairs getting ready for her 'date' with Ashley." His mother replies. "Is Chinese ok Richard?"

"It's fine with me, mother. Is that ok Mindy?" She simply nods her head in response. It finally registers with him Martha's comment about Alexis and he responds. "So, a second date with Ashley huh? I thought we were opening presents tonight."

"We can do both can't we?" Martha inquires as she turns to see Alexis walking down the stairs dressed in a black cocktail dress and smiling.

Seeing Rick standing there, Alexis sprints down the remaining stairs and runs to give him a hug. "Hey Dad. Grams said that you were working all day. Gina give you a hard time?" She places a kiss on his cheek and smiles.

Rick releases her from the hug, holding her at arm's length to look at his daughter. "Oh my! You look beautiful pumpkin. Now go back up the stairs and bring back my little girl.." He can't contain his beaming smile that's tinged with more than a little sadness knowing that his little girl is now a woman.

"Oh Dad!" She scolds in response then softens her expression. "Do you think I look ok?"

"Ashley's a lucky boy, or should I say man." Castle replies solemnly. He pulls her back into his arms and hugs her again while asking if there was time to open presents before she left on her big date. Alexis smiles and returns the hug with equal fervor. Rick starts walking with his arm around his daughter's waist to where the huge tree sat, calling out for the others to follow.

The next hour was spent opening presents, exchanging thank yous and hugs. Normally the presents exchanged in the Castle household were more personal in nature. As he had what he felt was enough money, his daughter never had to wait for a birthday or Christmas if she needed something. No, Christmas was time to give those little things that someone may have mentioned in passing that they wanted. The type of presents that proved that you listened and cared. This was a carry-over from Rick's youth when they simply didn't have the money for extravagant gifts and it was what made the holiday special to him.

Rick watched as Alexis and Mindy hugged after opening the gifts given by the other and then to his mother who was smiling at the interaction between the two women. Martha makes eye contact with him and he mouths a silent 'I love you mother.' to the woman. Rick rises to his feet and walks to where she sits, bending over and wraps her in a tight embrace. "Merry Christmas mother."

A knock on the door took everyone's attention from the special moment. Alexis rose to her feet and nearly sprinted to the door, quickly opening it. She quickly deflates seeing that it was the delivery boy with dinner. She turns and calls out. "Dad, it's for you.." Alexis turns and returns to her spot by the oversized tree.

Rick walks to the foyer and pays the man, giving him a generous tip. The delivery boy thanks him and exits as Castle carries the bags of food to the counter. "Dinner's here. Let's eat. I'm starving." He calls out to the women.

Alexis, Martha and Mindy all rise to their feet and walk into the kitchen as Rick takes out the containers of food and grabs the plates from the cabinet. They all take what has became their designated spots around the counter and start pulling food from the containers. Rick was a bit surprised that Alexis was joining them. "I thought that you were going out to dinner with Ashely?" He asks.

"I am." Alexis replies before filling her mouth with the take out food. Rick and Mindy laugh as they watch Alexis chew her food grinning. "But I'm hungry now. Besides I didn't want him hearing my stomach growl."

Rick laughs out loud knowing how some women never want to admit that they are hungry when they really are. 'Kate was never like that. She never was shy about eating with you.' His subconscious reminded him. He chastised himself mentally for the comparison. 'You'll never be able to move on as long as you continue to compare and contrast Kate with all other women.'

Martha sees the sad look on her son's face and knows that he's thinking about Beckett. She reaches across the counter and gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. He looks up and offers her a sad smile as he returns to eating his dinner. They were nearly finished eating when there was a knock on the door. This time Rick is up first and is near the door before Alexis can stop him. His daughter gives him a pleading 'please don't embarrass me' look and he gives her an evil smile as he opens the door.

"Ashley! What a surprise. Please come in." Rick gestures for the young man to enter as both Martha and Alexis give him an angry look. Rick turns to where Alexis was standing. "Pumpkin, look who's here.."

His daughter can only glare at him as he smiles. She runs to where Ashley is standing and places a quick peck on his cheek in greeting telling him that she will be ready in just a minute. She turns and nearly sprints back up the stairs to her room leaving everyone except Ashley laughing in her wake.

Rick gestures for Ashley to follow him to the living room. "Come, sit down. Let's talk." He gives a sly grin towards Mindy and Martha who return angry glares. Honestly, Rick really did like Ashley and had always hoped that Alexis and he could work everything out. Pi was a disaster from the first moment they met. It was almost as if Alexis was going after the exact opposite of Ashley. The young man took a seat at the far end of the sofa while Rick sat in the chair angled beside the sofa. "So how's Stanford? You're a junior now, right?"

"Yes sir." Ashley replies, clearly intimidated by Rick. "I'm still hoping to finish my bachelor's degree a semester early to get into graduate school.."

"That's great. Have you decided what area you interested in? Is it still global economics?" Rick inquires.

Ashley has to smile knowing that Castle has remembered what his major was. "Yes sir. I don't know if I want to become an educator like my parents or go into the private sector."

"Whatever you decide, I'm sure that you will do great." Rick replies sincerely. Rick was about to ask Ashley a question when he sees the young man stand up and staring up the stairs. He turns to see Alexis descending the stairs with a black wrap over her shoulders and four inch black pumps, smiling. Rick turns back to see the stunned look on the young man's face and has to smile himself knowing that Ashley sees her as a beautiful woman also.

Alexis walked up to where Ashley stood and inquires if she looked alright. Ashley swallowed audibly and could only nod his head in agreement as her smile grew. She started walking to the door as he quickly gains his composure and follows.

"So where are you guys going?" Rick inquires.

"There's a little Italian restaurant my parents used to take me to when I was younger.." Ashley shyly replies.

"Then we're going out dancing." Alexis quickly adds garnering an embarrassed look from her date.

"Sounds like fun guys." Rick replies. He quickly pulls his iPhone from his back pocket. "Picture time!" He calls out with a gleeful smile.

"Dad!" Alexis calls out more embarrassed than angry. "I'm not in high school." She tries her best to give him a glare.

"Don't care. Now stand beside your date and let me take your picture.. And try to look happy." Alexis walks beside Ashley and he places his arm nervously around her waist causing Rick to nearly laugh out loud. "Ok now, say cheese." Ashley feigns a nervous smile and Alexis turns to place a kiss on his cheek causing him to open his mouth in surprise as Rick snaps of picture after picture. "Great! You guys have a good time." Castle calls out as he examines the pictures just taken smiling. Ashley opens the door and is nearly out when Alexis releases his hand and runs back to give her father a hug.

She whispers "I love you dad" in his ear, quickly turns and walks out the door. Rick quickly wipes the tear from his cheek before the other women in the room can see him. He quietly mouths 'I love you too pumpkin, always'.

The rest of the evening was spent watching old movies and exchanging pleasant conversation amongst the three of them. Rick couldn't help but notice how Mindy looked at the diamond tennis bracelet that he had purchased for her for Christmas and smiled. She sat beside him on the sofa shyly taking his hand in hers. He broke the grip causing a surprised look from her until he draped the arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer into his side. She seemed to melt a little at the contact, molding into his side.

Martha quietly watched the exchange between the two. As badly as she hoped her son would find happiness with Kate, she realizes that it wasn't meant to be. In her typical overly dramatic manner, Martha rises from her seat and informs the couple that she is retiring for the night. The both wish her a good night and she is soon up the stairs and in her room.

"Thank you for the bracelet. It's beautiful." Mindy whispers into Rick's shoulder that she's resting her head on.

Rick smiles and looks away from the movie to her. "I'm glad that you like it." He gives her shoulder a little squeeze and sighs. This certainly wasn't the way he expected the holiday to go. Leaning his head closer to hers he whispers. "I'm sorry Mindy."

She lifts her head to look him in the eye. "For what?"

"For putting you in the middle of this mess.. Up until two nights ago, I thought that I was moving on. Ready to start a new chapter.."

"And then you see her and all of the old feelings came back." Mindy finishes his confession for him.

"Yeah, but there were more bad feelings than good. All of those painful memories came rushing back too."

"I understand Rick. Really, I do."

"Well that makes one of us." Castle nervously laughs. "I have a question.. I want an honest answer.." He pauses to chose his words carefully. "If this wasn't your assignment.. I mean if we would have met like a normal couple.. Would you be sitting here with me right now after everything you've seen in the last few days.."

Mindy's answer was fast and removes any doubt as she places the palms of her hands on his cheeks and presses her lips in a scorching kiss. She pulls back a few seconds later grinning as she sees the dazed look on his face. "Did that answer your question, or do I need to explain it again?"

Rick wraps both arms around her, pulling her close now unable to contain a smirk of his own. "I'm sort of confused. Can you explain that to me again?.."

X-X-X

It was after 11:00 pm when the government suburban that she had been riding in finally pulls up to her apartment building. Kate tries to wave off one of the FBI agents that started to follow her to her door. He shakes his head citing that he would have to answer to Jordan if he didn't follow her instructions to the letter. Beckett shrugs her shoulders, too tired to argue and walks to her door. She opens it and flips on the light switch by the door. The room fills with light and she scans to see if everything is the way she left it.

The agent enters the apartment first, gun drawn and goes from room to room turning on the lights as he went. She follows him from room to room signaling that everything is where it should be. Satisfied that everything is ok, the agent reaches into his coat and pulls out a device about the size of a pack of cigarette and flips the small switch on the side. A single green LED come on. The agent points to the device. "This is an ultrasonic scanner. If it finds any wireless listening devices the LED will turn red." He calmly states. "Everything looks good right now, but you may want to keep this on whenever you use your cell phone in the house.. Just in case."

Kate shakes the agent's hand thanking him and walks him to the front door. She quickly closes it and secures the deadbolt. Beckett walks to her sofa and plops down in exhaustion, more mental than physical. She sits there trying to process everything that has happened to her in the last few days. Kate has never felt as alone as she felt at this moment and the thought that she has to give up everyone and everything she ever had made her hate Bracken even more than she did already.

Her anger only grew as she thought how Castle and Shaw discussed her life as if she wasn't even there, making decisions that will effect her forever. Castle. Kate's mind was a trying to process a jumbled mess of conflicting bits and pieces of Rick's personality. The man that she was with the last two days may have looked like the Castle that she had been with with for five years, but that's where the similarity ended.

No, the man she had been with for all those years was more than willing to follow her lead, to act as a loyal puppy. The Castle she was with the last two days was determined, decisive, and confident in his abilities without being arrogant. And a CIA agent. Or at least a former agent. She thought back to her conversation with Meredith all those months ago. The conversation that fueled her doubts about Rick. 'Was this what she was talking about? Did Meredith know that he was living a double life?'

Kate's anger soon turns to a feeling of betrayal by Rick. That he didn't trust her enough to tell her about his past life. She ignores her own lies and betrayals of the man to focus her anger on him. Beckett gets up from the sofa and walks to the bedroom deciding she needed to at least try to get some sleep. Sitting on the bed, she unzips the boots and kicks them aside. She quietly slips out of her clothes and rummages through the travel bag for the tee shirt that she has slept in the last two nights. His shirt.

Minutes later, she's lying in her bed unable to get comfortable after spending the previous nights in Rick's plush bed. Even the sheets on her bed seem to scratch her skin fueling her discomfort. She can't shake the thought that things could have been so different if only she would have been honest with Castle. Beckett is reminded of Royce's last letter to her and she has to chuckle at the irony.

'If only.'


	34. Chapter 34

**Thirty-Four:**

Castle was having an equally hard time trying to go to sleep, but for different. His writer's mind played out different strategies and their most likely outcomes for how they would go after Bracken. He was now sure that Simmons was they key. Taking him down will take down Bracken. The problem was how. He rolled over to his side and smelled the pillow. It was Kate's scent. He forgot how much he missed her scent. How much he missed sleeping with her beside him. He mentally chastised himself for thinking about her when she had already moved on without him. Once she goes into WitSec any and all bridges to her past will be burned. He needed to accept this and move on.

Mindy. He felt like such a heel. She really cared for him and he was still too damaged to realize it. After a heated make-out session earlier, that left both of them more than a little worked up, Rick stops her citing that he couldn't take things any further right now. She smiled and said that she understood, but her eyes were filled with pain. He was so screwed. The woman he loved didn't love him and the woman who cared for him he wasn't sure if he could ever return those feelings. "What a mess". He mumbled to himself.

He woke from a fitful sleep a little after seven. After a quick shower, he dressed and found his way to the kitchen and his beloved coffee machine. A few minutes later, he's sitting at the counter with a cup of his favorite brew, inhaling its scent. Alexis is the first to come down a few minutes later dressed in sleep pants and an oversized tee shirt. Her hair was a tangled crimson mess and Rick couldn't help but smile at the sight, so reminiscent of how she looked as a child. Alexis returns the smile and walks to where he's sitting wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "Good morning pumpkin. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning dad. Yes, I slept very well." Alexis' smile could light up the room.

"I gather that your date went well?" Castle inquires. Alexis can only grin in response as she places a kiss on the top of his hair.

She walks over to the expresso machine and prepares herself a large mug of the beverage. Little Castle walks back to the counter and sits beside her father as she takes a sip of her coffee. She smiles and bumps her shoulder against her father's. "So did Mindy like her present?"

Rick couldn't help but chuckle at the devious smile his daughter wore as she asked the question. What she really was asking was 'just how did Mindy thank you for her gift?' Castle knew that Alexis and Mindy got along very well, better than she ever did Kate. He cursed himself again for comparing Kate to Mindy. It wasn't fair to either of them, or himself. Rick knew that Alexis' feelings for Kate were a byproduct of her concern for him. He'd often wondered if his daughter knew the whole story would like Beckett more, or even less?

Alexis watched as his chuckle changed to a look of sadness and knew that somehow he was thinking about 'her'. 'Damn her for continuing to hurt her father.' She thought to herself. Alexis couldn't shake the image from her mind of Beckett and Vaughn kissing as her father looked on heartbroken. She wasn't sure if she could ever forgive Kate for all of the hurt that she had put upon her father. Alexis hoped that her dad would see that Mindy was there for him if he'd just push the past aside. She gently bumped his shoulder again and said in a near whisper. "That's ok dad. You don't have to tell me.."

"I'm sorry pumpkin. My mind was elsewhere, thinking about my new job working with the IA division. I just hope captain Gates puts the good word in for me.. You remember how long it took to gain the trust of the cops at the 12th precinct?"

"I remember dad. Don't worry, you'll be fine.." Alexis replied, not exactly sure if it was true.

Wanting desperately to change the subject, Rick inquires. "So, you and Ashley?.."

"It's like we never broke up. I remembered all of the good times that we had together.. He's matured and so have I.."

"Does this mean that you're going to give him a second chance?" Rick asks.

"I.. Part of me wants to, but the other part can't get over all of the things that caused us to breakup in the first place." Alexis sighed and raked her fingers through her hair. "What do you think dad?"

"Pumpkin, I'm probably the last person in the world to ask for relationship advice.." Rick replies with a grimace. "The only thing that I know for sure is you have to resolve the reasons for the breakup first.. I made that mistake with Gina.. I was vulnerable and she was being really nice at the time. All I could remember was the good things about her. The things that made me marry her in the first place. The problem was we never addressed the reasons why we split and over time all of those things came back – with a vengeance."

"I understand dad. Ashley was so focused on school that I felt like I was being left behind. That I wasn't important. But now after being in college for a while, I understand just how easy it is to get caught up in school work. He told me that breaking up with him was the worst thing that ever happened to him.."

"Now that you understand the why's can you forgive him?" Rick asks in a calm, fatherly voice.

"I think I can dad."

"Well, you don't need any advice from me. You know what you want, don't you?"

Alexis grinned and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you dad. Love you." She jumped up from her seat and placed her cup in the sink. "Gotta go dad, I promised that I'd meet Ashley for lunch as Remeys. I've talked about their cheeseburgers so much that he said he had to try one before he went back to California." She walks out of the kitchen towards the stairs nearly walking into Mindy who was approaching from the opposite direction. Alexis apologizes and quickly heads up the stairs still smiling.

Mindy walks to where Rick was sitting and kisses him on the cheek. He turns his head and returns a soft kiss on her lips. "Did you sleep well?" He asks with a smile.

"I slept alone, if that's what you're asking." Mindy replies while trying to give him a mock glare. Her expression softens and is replaced with a toothy smile. "And how did you sleep Mr Castle?"

"Alone also." He replies as he gives her a wink. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please!" She exclaims as she takes the seat that Alexis vacated beside Rick. He gets up and walks to the machine, preparing her a cup the exact way she liked it. Walking back to the counter, he places the cup in front of her as she smiles and takes a sip of the beverage. "Oh that's wonderful! Marry me quick, before someone else finds out about your coffee making skills." She laughed as she finished her comment, afraid of scaring him.

Rick thought about the hundreds, no thousands of cups of coffee that he either bought or personally prepared for Kate. Each cup prepared the exact way she liked it. Each one a caffeine infused I love you, yet he never got anything more from Beckett than a smile or a thank you. He quickly regained his composure knowing that Mindy was just joking about her proposal, yet still feeling nice to be appreciated. "You better watch out there.. I might just take you up on your proposal.."

Rick returned to his spot beside her and they made small talk. He explained Alexis' excitement with rekindling her romance with Ashley. How proud he was of her maturity and humbled that she would ask his advice about relationships. "I'm the last person anyone should ask for relationship advice.. Unless they want to see how to do it wrong." He didn't realize that he had said the words out loud and his cheeks quickly turned red.

Mindy grabs his bicep in her hand and squeezes it tightly so he would look at her. "Listen here. Your daughter loves you. Even more important, she respects you. She knows that you would never say, or do anything that would hurt her. Hell, you flew to Paris on your own with no plan to get your daughter. She knows that."

Rick was more than a little surprised that Mindy knew about Paris, but assumed that his father had probably briefed her before their meeting in Beijing. He couldn't help but wonder how much she actually knew about him that she hasn't let on. He then had the dreadful thought that he was nothing more than an asset and that her assignment was to keep him focused on the mission at hand, nothing more. His whole body seemed to shrink at the thought of another woman using him to get what they needed.

The blonde could see how Castle's body seemed to deflate as his mind processed her slip-up about Paris. "It's not what you think Rick. Martha was the one that told me about how you went off alone to Paris lying to everyone, including Beckett. And yes, I was briefed about you before this assignment, but only the details that were directly related to the op. And no, you are not a 'mark'. I am here as your partner, not your handler. We have to trust each other. If you don't trust me, I'm sure that your father will find a replacement." Mindy was nearly in tears by the time she finished speaking.

Rick turned to see her fighting back crying as she spoke and thought that either she's the best agent I've ever met, or she's telling me the truth. Castle wanted to believe that it was the latter. He rose up from his stool and wrapped his arms around her placing his mouth on the top of her head. "I'm sorry Mindy. I'm so used to being lied to that I just assume everyone is. Can you forgive me?"

Mindy sniffed back a tear and smiled as she turned and returned the hug. "I forgive you. Anything you want to know about me, just ask. No secrets and no lies, agreed? We're partners."

"Agreed."

Their conversation then turned to happier topics, mostly Alexis. Rick was happy to see a genuine smile on his daughter's face again. The breakup with Pi had left her a little stunned, despite the brave front she put on. Martha came down and joined them for a little while then returned to her room to prepare for a class at her studio.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Mindy inquires.

"I need to visit a couple of contacts, the type of people that don't want it to be known they talk to people like me. I need to see what they know about Simmons and his business." Rick replies.

"Why would they tell you anything?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my ally. That's why." Rick smiles. "Do you have any plans? I feel bad about leaving you here, but these are not the type of people that you want to bring your girlfriend to meet."

Mindy couldn't help but grin. "So now I'm your girlfriend?"

"Let's go to dinner tonight and find out." Rick winks and places a gentle kiss on her lips as he pushes himself up and away from the counter.

Rick walked back to his bedroom and pulled his shoulder holster from the closet. He slipped it on and grabbed his P226 from the case beside his bed. Slipping the gun into his holster, he pulled on his dress jacket and checked to make sure the bulge was concealed as much as possible. He walked to the closet in the foyer and slips into his long coat.

He pulled his Mercedes in front of the bar and parks as one of the bodyguards standing outside the entrance watches his closely. Rick grins at the man and tells him to keep an eye on it for him. Once inside, he takes in the sights and smells, bringing back memories of his last time here. He calmly walks up to the bar and orders a pint of amber ale. The bartender eyes him and then glances to the booth in the far corner of the bar waiting for approval. He pours Castle's beer and slides it in front of him. Rick thanks the man and throws a twenty on the bar. Taking a large sip, he smiles and asks the bartender if Finn was around. The man simply nods and tilts his hear towards the booth where the mobster was seated. Rick thanks the man and walks back to where Rourke was seated.

Rourke eyes Castle warily as he approaches. One of the two bodyguards seated at the next booth rises up and proceeds to pat Rick down, stopping when he feels the weapon in the shoulder holster. He quickly extracts the gun from Rick's holster, laying it on the table.

"Mr Castle, what brings you to my fair establishment and carrying a weapon?" Rourke asks with a predatory smile.

"Can't a couple of bar owners just talk to exchange business ideas?" Castle grins as he speaks.

Rourke has to laugh at Castle's question. "So you come here after all this time to ask me about how to run a bar?" Finn gestures for Castle to take a seat beside him in his booth.

Rick slides into the booth and places his glass of beer on the table. Rourke's smile fades as he stares at Castle. "Ok, now why in the hell are you really here? If you're still playing tag along with that NYPD skirt, I've got nothing to say to you." The malice in his words left no doubt about his seriousness.

Rick just grinned and took a sip of his beer. "No. I've parted ways with the NYPD."

"Then why in the hell are you here?" Rourke asks as his anger rises.

Castle reaches into his jacket, causing the two bodyguards who were watching to reach for their weapons. Rick holds his one hand up in surrender as he waits for Rourke to allow him to proceed. Finn nods to his men and  
Rick reaches for his credentials and hands them to the mobster. Finn looks at the credentials and laughs out loud. "The Feds must be hard up to bring you back." He laughed.

"They are." Rick replies with a grin as he takes another drink from his beer and puts his credentials back into his jacket. "What do you know about Vulcan Simmons?" Castle watches as Rourke's body tenses at the mention of Simmons.

"Laddie, that fucker is evil personified. He operates with no morals or honor. He'd whore out his mother if it would make him a buck. Why are you interested?"

"We have reason to think that he is being protected by people in high places. Allowed to operate freely in exchange for a cut of his profits." Rick figured that giving Rourke at least part of the story will open him to tell the truth.

"What about me?" Rourke asks.

"Do you think that I'd be sitting here if I cared about your business? I'm not that stupid."

Rourke grins. "I don't know boy-o, You looked pretty stupid following that skirt in here the last time I saw you."

"Thanks for not letting her know that we knew each other." Rick takes another drink from his beer and watches as Rourke simply shrugs his shoulders. "So what can you tell me about Simmons."

"He's dangerous and appears untouchable. He's been trying for years to get his drugs on my streets.. First it was Coonan, then it was the Jamaicans, and now it's the Mexicans. He's too smart to come at me head on, but his power is growing.. We've 'interrogated' a few of his people and know that something big is about to happen. They didn't know exactly what it is, but it's a safe bet it's drugs."

Rick shuddered at the thought of Rourke's interrogations. He knew that Finn was thorough and the person interrogated left out nothing, probably just before a painful death. "Any idea who's protecting him?"

Rourke gave Castle a glare that would have melted steel. "Why don't you ask your fucking NYPD skirt? The cops have been protecting him for years.. You don't rise to power like he has without the cops looking the other way. He's not that smart or discrete."

Rick had tolerated Rourke's repeated barbs about his following Beckett, but found it hard to remain silent. "That 'skirt' as you call her, is one of finest if not misguided cops that I've ever met. The NYPD may be involved, but not her." Castle's tone left no room for debate.

Finn could only grin at Rick's response. "So you're sweet on the lady cop?"

"We're not together. She left the NYPD." Rick replies as he pauses a few seconds, never looking up from his beer. "Let's make a deal. If you keep me informed of anything you hear about Simmons, I'll let you know if IA has any plans to come after you."

"Why would Internal Affairs come after me? That's not their jurisdiction." Rourke inquires.

"They wouldn't, but that's where I'm going to be working for a while.. That's the best that I can offer you." Rick slides out of the booth and extends his hand to Rourke.

Finn rises up from his seat and shakes Castle's hand. "You better watch your back boy-o these are some seriously dangerous people you're going after."

Rick simply smiled as he picked up his Sig from the table and put it back in his holster. "You too Finn." He turned and walked out of the bar and out into the cold street.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thirty-Five:**

Kate Beckett woke with a stiff body from an uncomfortable night's sleep. She walks to the bathroom and turns on the shower as she brushes her teeth. The warm water helps to release the tense muscles in her body as she stands there able to enjoy the small luxury of an extended shower. She wasn't expected back at work for another day – she was supposed to be in Bermuda, with Vaughn. Erik was dead and soon she would be too, or that's what Bracken would see. She couldn't help but think about how much her life has changed in the last year. Kate had never felt as alone as she did in this moment.

Shower finished, she quickly dries her hair and slips into her underwear, a tee shirt and sweat pants. Kate brushes her still wet hair and pulls it into a ponytail. She empties the contents of her travel bag, and gently places Castle's book on her nightstand. She stares at the bikini that she had packed smiling at how much Rick would have enjoyed seeing her in it. 'But you didn't buy it for Rick to see.' Her conscience mocks her as she sighs and places it in the dresser. Finished putting away her getaway clothes, she starts to make mental notes about preparing a 'go' bag. She'd make a list of things that she needs to do just in case she has to leave quickly.

Deciding that she was caffeine deprived, Kate walks into the kitchen and pops a pod of her favorite flavored coffee into her Keurig and waits for it to brew. Setting down at her kitchen counter, Beckett grabs her legal pad and pen. She begins to list all of the things that she can think of that she needs to put in order and what items she would need if she had to go on the run quickly. Kate was drinking her coffee and reading her list when her cell phone rang. She ran into the bedroom where it was still attached to the charger and checks the caller ID. The number was blocked. Deciding to answer it anyway, she swipes her finger across the screen. "Beckett." Was all she said in greeting."

"Ms Beckett, this is Richard. I was wondering if we could meet for a little while this afternoon to discuss business?"

Kate recognized the voice immediately as Hunter. "Yes sir. My afternoon is open right now."

"Good. How about 3:00 pm at the Vietnam Veterans Memorial?"

"I'll see you then." Kate replies and the call ends.

The remainder of her morning was spent working on her list. She needed to make sure that her father was listed as a beneficiary for all of her insurances and that he was able to access her checking and savings accounts without a power of attorney. The next thing she considered was converting some of her savings into pre-paid debit cards. They spend like cash and no ID is required to use them. They are also less noticeable than a large sum of cash. Knowing that there's a bullseye painted on your back makes it easy to focus on self-preservation.

Before she realized, it was nearly 1:00 pm. She walked into her bedroom and changed into jeans and a warm sweater. There was no need for business attire. Slipping on her boots, she grabbed her phone and her service revolver, placing both in her coat pockets. Kate opted to take the subway into the city instead of using her agency car with government plates.

She arrived near the memorial about ten minutes early. Despite the cold temperature, there was a decent sized crowd around the wall. Mostly older men and women who reverently touched the memorial or placing a piece of paper over a name and rubbing off an impression as a memento of someone lost to the war. She spotted Hunter standing near the wall tracing his fingers over the name of a soldier who gave his all in service to his country. Dressed in a long charcoal cashmere coat, black Fedora and dark glasses, the man looked like an older James Bond.

She walked up behind him quietly, without a word yet he felt her presence. "He was my best friend. We grew up in the same small town, dated the same girls, enlisted together.. But that's not why you're here.. Walk with me.." He turned and walked away back to the street, Kate at his side. "Are you hungry Ms Beckett?"

The question results in her realizing that with the exception of a granola bar, she hasn't eaten since dinner the night before. She feigns a small smile and replies. "Yes, I could eat."

"Good. I know just the place." The continue to walk down the street without speaking for a couple of blocks and turn the corner to one of the side streets. He points to a small bar that sits about 500 feet away. "How about here? They have pretty good food and it's quiet." Beckett simply nods in response and they walk to the entrance. He holds the door open for her and she enters, thanking him.

The hostess greets the two, immediately recognizing Hunter. "It's good to see you again Mr Hunter. Your usual booth?" Hunter simply smiles and nods. The hostess grabs a couple of menus from her podium and leads the two back to the far corner of the bar, away from the noise. Hunter waits for Kate to slide into the booth first, then sits down on the other side. The hostess hands them their menus and they both thank her.

Trying to end the silence, Kate speaks first. "Come here often?"

"Not as much as I used to. I don't spend as much time in the city as I did in the past." A young woman comes up to take their drink orders as they look at their menus. Kate orders a mineral water, while Hunter orders a scotch on the rocks. Kate can't help but smile seeing him order Castle's drink of choice.

"Something funny?" Hunter asks.

"Rick always orders scotch on the rocks. He paid a ridiculous sum of money for a bottle of one hundred and fifty year old scotch."

"Richard's a good man in spite of his father." Hunter comments remorsefully. The waitress arrives with their drinks and asks if they are ready to order. They both asked for a couple of minutes as neither had looked at the menus yet. Hunter took a large sip of his scotch and smiled. "Everything on the menu is pretty good. I especially like their cheeseburgers."

Kate had to hide her smile at his comment. "I think I'll try one then." They sit there in silence until the waitress comes back to take their orders and quickly leaves.

"I had a long talk with Richard yesterday. He explained your situation and I agree that the only way we can assure you survive is to make Bracken believe that you are dead. I've got some contacts in the US Marshall's office, people that I trust. I've explained our situation and they are putting together a new identity for you. We need to get some things ready in advance though. Have you ever donated blood?"

Kate thought that it was odd to ask such a question. "Yes I have. A few years ago. Why?"

"I want to get a pint a week from you for the next two weeks. Your blood, or really the DNA in your blood will be what we use to establish the identity of the body that will be used in your place. I'll keep you posted of any changes in the plan as soon as possible. It's critical that you return to work and act as if nothing has changed. We don't know who is tied to Bracken, so it's safer to assume that everyone is."

"What about my father?" Kate asks, already fearing the answer. "I'm afraid something terrible will happen if he believes that I'm dead. He nearly drank himself to death when my mother died."

Hunter's expression hardens as he looks directly into her eyes. "I understand what you are saying and wish there was some way to let him know, but the key to this is convincing everyone that you are dead. Bracken will continue to send people after you until he succeeds. If I thought that all we had to do was put him in jail, then I would have simply hidden you away for a while. As long as he breathes, you will be in danger. It's that simple."

He pauses and takes a sip of his drink as he assesses her reaction to the news. Kate couldn't conceal the look of anguish and guilt at the thought of her father dealing with her death, even if it wasn't real. Hunter softens his tone a little as he resumes talking. "You chose a dangerous profession. One that has the very real possibility of death daily. You've been shot, kidnapped, and assaulted. Your father has had to live with this reality for how many years?"

Kate couldn't escape the feeling of guilt at Hunter's question. She never considered what her quest to seek justice for her mother was doing to her father. He always seemed so accepting of her choices. Beckett knew her father worried about her and what she did for a living. He had asked Castle to intervene on numerous occasions when he was sure she was in danger. Her father had warned her about the consequences from her choices all those months ago. A single tear slipped down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away, afraid that she would look weak to Castle's father.

Richard Hunter may not have been a very good father, but he understood how hard it would be on her father. He had lived through the ordeal himself when he was recruited by the CIA all those years ago. Raymond Walters was a twenty two year old, fresh faced kid straight out of college when he enlisted in the Army. Two years later, he lead his unit of special forces soldiers through the jungles of Vietnam. His impressive service had caught the attention of the CIA who always had the need for people with his skills. Bad intelligence lead to a failed op near the Cambodian border and left his unit decimated, himself badly wounded. Raymond Walters died of his wounds and Richard Hunter was born.

"I'll talk to Richard. Maybe we can work something out so that your father knows what's really going on. I'll see if there can be some way for the two of you to communicate that's untraceable. I don't like the risk, but I understand."

"Thank you." Kate replies, grateful for the consideration. The waitress brought out their food and they ate in silence.

X-X-X

Jim Beckett arrived at his apartment just after four. The first thing that he did was check the answering machine for any messages from Kate. Finding none, he debated if he should call her. Despite being in rural upstate New York, even they get CNN. He'd watched the news reports about Vaughn's murder and seen the photos from both the red carpet and the Old Haunt. At first he was disappointed that Kate couldn't find the time to call him, but then thought that maybe she'd been whisked away and unable to contact anyone.

Things had become 'awkward' between the two since she left New York. At first the calls were nightly. Nothing important was discussed. More like a 'hi, how ya doing, I'm doing fine'. As time progressed, the timing between calls increased from daily to weekly to every other week. Jim understood just how busy she was. He knew that with her drive to succeed, she'd have no problem as a Federal agent.

He had to admit that he was more than a little disappointed to see his daughter with Vaughn, especially in Rick's bar. It seemed like she wanted to punish Rick for something. For what, he didn't know. He had always held out the faintest glimmer of hope that Katie would realize just what she was losing by leaving Castle.

But now he was sure that it was too late. Grabbing his cell phone, he quickly composed a simple text asking her to call him if she had the time and sent it to Kate. All he could do now was wait..

X-X-X

Rick took Mindy out to dinner and went dancing afterwards. They both had a very good time and Castle could sense that his feelings for Mindy were growing. They agreed to go to Vincent Cardano's annual New Years eve party at his house in the Hamptons. It took more than a couple of gift baskets and some serious sweet talking to get back in Vinnie's good graces after the murder case over a year ago. Rick needed Cardano's help finding out what Simmons is up to. If Vinnie didn't know, Castle was sure that he could point you in the direction of someone that did.

Mindy spent the final days of the year looking for a way to gain access to the PAC that they suspect is funneling money from Simmons to Bracken. She found out that they use contract people for IT support. With a couple of well placed phone calls, Mindy would be a replacement for one of the IT regulars that left for a better job. Her background as a hacker was what led the CIA to recruit her in the first place. The pieces were starting to fall into place.

As Alexis had a date with Ashley, and Martha had a party in the city to attend, Rick and Mindy decided to stay at his place in the Hamptons through the holiday and return the next day. Martha had slowly began to warm to Mindy and Alexis was thrilled. Then again, since she started seeing Ashley again, Alexis appeared to be thrilled with everything. Alexis had even hinted at wanting to transfer to Stanford during the semester break. While Castle acted surprised, getting his daughter 3,000 miles away from New York was perfect. All he would have to do is make a phone call to one of his producer friends in Hollywood and Martha would be out of the city also.

The two left New York early in the morning New Year's eve and made the drive to his house in the Hamptons, arriving before noon. They drove into town and had a quiet lunch in one of the local eateries. They had gotten to the point in their relationship where neither felt compelled to keep a conversation going. Now little touches and glances conveyed messages that didn't require words. He could feel himself on the sharp edge of the slippery slope and Rick no longer worried about the slide down.

They arrived at Vinnie's estate a little after eight. Mindy looked stunning in her floor length black with silver accents evening dress. Rick looked dapper in his Armani tux. Vinnie and his wife stood near the door and greeted their guests upon arrival. Most of the people there were residents of the area, but a few prominent businessmen and local politicians were there also. "Ricky! How ya doin'? And who's your lovely date?" Cardono asks.

Rick can't help but smile and replies. "This lovely lady is Mindy King." Mindy smiles and extends her hand to the mobster.

He takes her hand in his and half shakes it. "It's a pleasure to meet you. And this is my wife Rose." He gestures to the woman on his right.

Rose smiles and comments. "I've read all of your books Mr Castle. I was so sad when I got to end of your last book. Please tell me that Rook and Heat will get back together?"

Rick just offers her one of his standard charming smiles and replies. "Well you'll just have to wait till my next book comes out to see."

"Welcome to our home. Please enjoy yourselves." Vinnie slaps Rick on the back as he prepares to greet the next couple coming into the room. Live music was playing with a local jazz group performing the classics. A large bar was setup near the great room and caterers brought around champagne and appetizers. A dance area was setup in what Rick would guess was a dining room. The place was packed with people all having a good time.

The couple walked around the rooms both enjoying the champagne and meeting the other guests. He just hoped that he'd get a chance to talk to Cardono. Mindy suggested that they dance and he followed her to the floor that was filled with other couples swaying to the music. He held her close to him as she rested her head on his shoulder and moved with the music. She seemed to melt into his body and Rick enjoyed the feeling. The song ended and they briefly separated. Rick lifted her chin up just enough to place a soft kiss on her lips. Her arms wrapped around him in an embrace as the music played again.

Time seemed to fly as they continued to dance and mingle with the other guests. Rick finally sees Vinnie alone and decides to take his shot. Castle walks to where the mob boss is standing and asks if he has a couple of minutes to spare, in private. Cardono senses that there is something more to this than pleasant chit-chat and gestures towards his office. Rick follows Vinnie into the office and waits as he shuts his door.

"Ok Ricky, what's so important that we need to speak tonight?"

"You're a very busy man and this was my only chance to speak to you for a while.."

"Ok, I'm listening. What do you want?"

Rick reaches into his tux jacket and pulls out his ID, handing it to Cardono. "I wanted to ask you a few questions."

Vinnie looks at the credentials and laughs. "Very funny Ricky. First you're playing cop with that lady detective and now you're pretending to be a Fed? You could go to jail for impersonating a Federal agent."

"It's legit Vinnie. I got drafted to work this one case.. Vulcan Simmons." Rick replies.

"No shit? They're finally going after that arrogant bastard? It's about fucking time. What do you want from me?"

"What do you know about him?"

"I know he operates like he's above the law." Cardono replies with disgust. "Somebody is protecting him from on high. How high is anybody's guess."

"That's what I'm working on. I'm trying to find out who's protecting him and take them down." Rick replies. "If you happen to think of anything that could help me.."

"What's in it for me?" Vinnie asks.

"A rival out of business. It's a win-win proposition for both of us."

"I'll think about it. Let's get back to the party before our women start to ask questions." Cardono replies as he opens the door and gestures for Rick to exit.

Rick and Mindy resume dancing as the catering staff brings around more champagne just before midnight. Several flat screen monitors in the room turn on with the image of the big ball in Times Square. As the countdown timer on the screen relays the seconds left until the new year, the entire crowd joins in. The countdown reaches zero and the crowd erupts in a cheer of Happy New Year! Rick and Mindy share a tender kiss as the wish each other a happy new year. The band starts to play auld lang zine and everyone begins to sing along.

The perfection of the moment causes Rick to say out loud. "Here's to the best year ever." As they touch their champagne flutes together and toast to the new year. Then the deja' vu of it all stuck him like a shot. Exactly one year ago, he was standing on a similar dance floor, sure that it would be the best year of his life with the woman he loved exchanging a similar toast. In that perfect moment, he was happy.

Mindy can see the expression on Castle's face change from joy to melancholy in an instant and knows the reason – Beckett. Any other woman, especially a trained agent, would have written Rick off as a lost cause and continued with cover until the mission was complete. She had seen the real man behind the facade that he put on for the public. The man who was generous and kind to his friends. Who would do anything for those he loved, even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness.

They leave the party a few minutes later, both more than a little tired from the long day. The silent car ride back to Rick's home was broken by Mindy. "I'm not her." Was all she says quietly, ending his trip down memory lane. "I don't have a secret agenda, or some wrong that I'm trying to right." She pauses, waiting to hear some response from Castle, but there was none. "I see the relationship that you have with your mother and daughter and have to admit that I'm more than a little jealous. You are a great father and prove it by not taking any credit for just how wonderful Alexis is." She stared out the window of his Mercedes as they pulled into the driveway and then the garage. Rick quickly walked around the car and opened the door for her, helping her out.

He couldn't help but stare at the length of her shapely leg exposed by the slit on the side of her evening gown as she exited the car. Before he could stop himself, the comparison of Mindy's legs to Kate's began in his mind. Mindy caught him staring and smiled, happy that he noticed. Rick offers a sheepish smile. "What? You may have the most beautiful legs that I've ever seen."

She placed a small kiss on his cheek and thanks him for the compliment. Rick keys in the code on his alarm system and they enter the house as the garage door closes. Castle asks if she'd like to have a nightcap before turning in, but she declines saying that she is tired. Rick nods his head in understanding and they share a gentle kiss. They turn away from each other and head to their bedrooms – alone. Both having second thoughts about that decision.

X-X-X

Kate Beckett was startled from her sleep by the sound of firecrackers just outside her building. She had went to bed well before midnight feeling tired and alone. Kate glances at her phone on the nightstand to verify that it is just after midnight and couldn't shake the thought of just how different her life was at this exact moment one year ago. She had it all. A job she loved and was proud of doing, loyal friends, and a man that loved her more than anyone ever did in her life. Her future was bright, or so she thought.

Now it's nothing but a painful memory. If only different choices were made..

If only..


	36. Chapter 36

**Thirty-Six:**

 _January 15:_

It had been two weeks since Rick started 'shadowing' members of the IA division. His initial meting with captain Robinson had been awkward. He was less than pleased to have someone foisted upon him and his people and made it clear to Castle that he would not tolerate any 'shenanigans'. What Robinson deemed constituted shenanigans was never explained. Rick just smiled and nodded his head. He'd heard this speech before, almost verbatim from Gates. He fought the urge to laugh thinking that maybe this is something they taught in this unit. Castle couldn't help but notice a picture proudly displayed on his credenza of the captain, Gates, and William Bracken. The picture looked fairly recent.

Robinson sees Castle looking at the picture and comments. "Yes, that's Vicky and senator Bracken. Did you know that he was an assistant DA? We all worked together years ago. That picture was taken at a fund raiser last year."

"It's a nice picture. Are you still close?" Rick was more than a little surprised that the captain would be so open about his relationship with the senator. Either he wasn't part of this or he didn't know about Rick's knowledge of the senator's illegal activities.

"Not really. We stay in touch, but not like the old days.." Robinson replies. "I'll have you start with a couple of our younger investigators. Let you get a birds-eye view of what really goes on. I warn you now, this is a very non-glamorous job. These people are all despised by their fellow police officers. It may take some time before they open up to you.."

"That's fine. I want my story to paint an authentic picture of what life is like for the people who serve in the IA division. That's why I'm here."

The captain picked up his phone and made a quick call. A minute later there was a knock on his office door and he summoned the two investigators that Rick would be working with into the office. Ramone Estevez and Sandra Johnson were introduced to Castle. Both looked like they were fresh from the academy. Pleasantries were exchanged and the trio left the captain's office.

Unlike the bullpen in the 12th, the IA investigators worked in cubicles. Estevez and Johnson shared a large cubicle that had individual workstations and a circular table in the center that they could work together at. The far wall of the shared area contained a whiteboard that they used to create timelines and post theories, much like they did with homicide.

Their first order of business was to find Castle a chair. Johnson 'borrowed' one from an investigator that was on vacation for the next week. Rick would use their table as a makeshift desk while he was there. The next order of business was to take Castle around to meet the other investigators. As they made their way from one person to the next, it became apparent that the longer you worked in this division, the more suspicious you were of anyone or anything that was out of the norm. And Castle's presence was definitely out of the norm.

Introductions completed, the trio returned to their cubicle. The pair explained to Rick what their job entailed, reviewing citizen complaints to determine if there was sufficient evidence to merit an actual investigation. Given the size of the city and its police force, the number of complaints was staggering. While 99 percent of the complaints were without merit, each one was noted and a form letter response was returned to the person who lodged the complaint. Rick almost felt sorry for the pair, but figured this was how you paid your dues before you got the real investigative work.

Most of the complaints were by friends or lovers complaining that the police used excessive force when arresting someone. The pair would compare the complaint to the arrest report to see if there was any merit. Rick started to gain a small level of appreciation for how meticulous Beckett and her team was regarding paperwork. A poorly written report could be enough to merit an unwarranted investigation by IA.

Keeping with his cover, Rick took notes and made observations on a yellow legal pad as he wasn't allowed to bring his laptop into the building for security reasons. While he understood the logic, the advent of thumb drives capable of storing enough data for anything someone might desire taking made it a moot point. He went along with the ruse, while carrying two such drives stored away in the heels of his shoes.

It was incredibly boring and tedious work that the young investigators did with no complaints. They understood the pecking order there and that complaining would only prolong their time doing this form of grunt work. The first day he simply observed the two doing their jobs and they started giving him complaints to review. They sat Rick up at the terminal used by the vacationing investigator and arranged for limited access to police records so he could work complaints with them.

Castle had to admit that he liked the two young investigators. They were respectful to him in spite of some of the things that they had heard from some of the senior detectives. Johnson seemed to be more interested in Castle's relationship with Beckett and asked several questions that he had a hard time truthfully answering. As neither had any real experience on the streets, both were curious about what it was like working murder investigations. Everyone in IA knew the closure rate for the team that Castle was part of.

He had been there about a week when one of the excessive force complaints he was reviewing caught his attention. He had seen this detective's name in another complaint only a few days earlier – Louis Hansen. Rick read Hansen's report of the arrest and found that there were several discrepancies that made it worthy of further investigation. Taking the complaint to Sandra, he explained what he found.

She looked at the complaint and offered a grim smile. "Hansen, what a surprise. This guy seems to get more complaints than any detective in narcotics. I'll forward this to Betty.."

"I thought any complaints went into a queue for the next available investigator?" Castle inquires.

"Betty's been trying to put something together against Hansen since I came here. I forward her any complaints against him that may be worthy of investigating."

"Are there others that you forward to her?"

"A couple. Betty's responsible for the long term investigations like this." Johnson replies. "Come, you can take it to her yourself." She pointed in the general direction of her office.

Rick walked out of the area filled with the cubicles of the junior investigators and staff towards the far wall where the offices were for the senior investigators. Betty Wilson had the office nearest the captain. Rick knocked at the door frame. Wilson looked up from a report she was reading and gestured for him to enter. Castle confidently strode in front of her desk and extended his hand. "Good morning agent Wilson."

Betty cast him a wary look and offered a half-hearted shake. "Please sit down Mr Castle."

Rick was used to being regarded as an outsider since his arrival in IA. After all he was one. These people had formed a tight knit group as they were pretty much disliked by the other cops and the higher ups saw them as nothing more than a necessary evil. Betty Wilson was a career employee, with nearly thirty years in IA. She was an attractive woman for her age and looked every bit the part of a professional. The credenza behind her desk was lined with mementos of her career in IA with commendations for her service. He noticed of the few pictures she had on display, none showed any family or significant other.

"So what brings you to my office today?" Wilson was direct and to the point.

Rick hands her the folder with the complaint. "I was told to bring this to you. That you handled all complaints against detective Hansen."

"Yes, good old Louis. I've been following complaints against him for a couple of years. A real slippery character. Every time we start to investigate, the complaints are either dropped or the witness recants their statement." She pauses for a few seconds to see how Castle reacts to her statement before continuing. "So, I hear that you used to _tag along_ with the homicide detectives in the 12th precinct?"

Something about the condescending way she referred to his time at the 12th as tagging along raised his ire, but he suppressed his desire to return some equally harsh comment. "I'd like to think that it was more than tagging along. We had the highest closure rate in the city when I was with them." The calm manner he responded did little to quell the contempt that he was starting to feel for her and the smug way she looked at him. "I'm sure that you've already talked to captain Gates about my time there.."

Deciding that a confrontation wasn't in her best interest, she softened her tone. "Yes, I did. Vicky and I go back over twenty years. She told me that you were a royal pain in the ass, but that you got the job done.."

"I only helped. It was a team effort."

"So why did you leave then? Vicky mentioned something about the lead detective getting a job with the Feds, but didn't know why you left."

Rick knew she was being coy with him. Wilson knew exactly why he left the 12th, but wanted him to tell her. "I had some other business commitments that had to be taken care of.."

"Well, if you have no more questions, I really need to prepare for a meeting with the assistant DA in a couple of minutes.."

Rick couldn't shake the feeling that he was being dismissed by the woman. He rose up from his seat and walked out of her office stopping by the door. "I'm sure that we'll talk again." He calmly replies with a smirk as he walks away.

Castle was a good enough judge of character to know a liar when he met one and everything about Wilson screamed lie. He walked back to his cubicle and the 'Wonder Twins' as he referred to the two young investigators he was paired with. Sandra smirked seeing the angry look on Castle's face as he sat down at his makeshift desk. "Judging by the happy look on your face, I gather you met the dragon lady?" Johnson asks sarcastically.

Estevez places a comforting hand on his shoulder and laughs. "Welcome to IA. You haven't arrived until Wilson says or does something that pisses you off."

"That's ok. I spent two years working with her wicked step sister." Rick replies with a small laugh. "Victoria Gates, ever hear of her?"

"No shit? You know that she and Betty were tight." Estevez comments.

"Did you two ever work with her?"

"No. She was gone just before we arrived." Johnson replies then lowers her voice to a near whisper, afraid someone might overhear them. "The three of them were tight. Really tight."

"Who?"

"Robinson, Gates and Wilson." Estevez answers. "Or at least what we've heard. Now it seems like the assistant DA Bartholomew has taken her place in their little clique."

"Bartholomew? As in Bartholomew, Smith and Dennison, the most prestigious law firm in the city?" Castle asks.

"One and the same. Young Kip is the son of Bernard the founder. It appears that daddy is grooming the son for a political career." Johnson replies. "Everyone steers clear of him."

The remainder of the week was spent with the same routine. The vast majority of the complaints were easily dismissed. He was, and wasn't surprised to see a complaint filed against Esposito for excessive force while making an arrest. The suspect thought that Javi's tackle of him after chasing him for two blocks was unnecessary. Rick laughed as he read Espo's report of the incident. He could see Javi taking the guy down and then making some smart-assed remark like he was Dirty Harry.

He missed working with the guys. He missed working with 'her'. Five years is a long time to be together. Hell, he never had any relationship last as long as the one he had with them. Deciding that it was time for a get-together, he hastily typed a text message to Ryan, Espo, and Parish, inviting them for drinks at the Old Haunt the next night. He extended a similar offer to Johnson and Estevez, who were thrilled to be invited. They had both heard stories about the team and their closure rate.

Lanie was the first to respond asking if it was ok to bring a date. He was a bit surprised that she wasn't coming with Esposito, but quickly responded to all to bring their dates. He extended the same offer to the Wonder Twins. The rest of the day was spent reviewing complaints and preparing responses. It was tedious and boring, but necessary for his cover. He watched the two young agents work together sharing a sort of verbal shorthand with each other. He could tell by the way that Johnson looked at her partner, she had another one of those 'specials' that Wilson personally looked after. He manged to sneak a quick glance at the name on the report, detective Ronald Piper from 23rd precinct narcotics division. Rick made a quick note of this name and went back to his work.

The only saving grace of this job is the hours. Unlike homicide, this was a nine to five job with every weekend off. He sent encrypted messages to Smith daily with the names and possible ties to the case. Smith was using his resources to gather evidence that they can use – hopefully. Rick glanced at his watch hoping for five o'clock to come. He could always beg off citing a business meeting or some other excuse, but wanted to show his partners that he was with them.

Castle had made arrangements to reserve several booths adjacent to his own for the night with Larry. He would provide dinner and appetizers for Rick and his guests from one of the restaurants nearby. Castle left 1PP and drove back to his loft. He'd meet Mindy there and they'd have a car take them to his bar.

Mindy had been able to secure a job as an IT tech through the agency that supported the Our America First PAC. So far she had been able to install back doors on several of the systems so that Smith's people could access the systems undetected. For some reason the email servers were isolated from the other systems and were closely guarded by the only full time IT employee of the PAC. That alone was enough to raise flags with Mindy and Rick. They trust their financial transactions to contract employees, yet they keep their emails under lock and key?

It is strangely quiet as he enters the loft. He is still getting used to the fact that it's just Mindy and him living there now. As luck would have it, Alexis came to him and asked if she could transfer to Stanford for the winter semester, citing her need to go with her original choice of schools. Rick could only smile as they both understood why she wanted to transfer. After everything that his daughter had been through in the last year, she deserved her shot at happiness. If Ashley made her happy, then Rick was all for it. It didn't stop him from missing her and she tried to call him daily. It also served as a way to get her as far away from New York as possible without arousing undue suspicions.

Getting Martha out of town took a little more work. A couple of calls to Barry, his producer friend and Martha was offered a small role in an independent movie being shot in Vancouver. Rick's mother hedged a little at first, citing her acting studio, but he assured her that one of her students could run it for her while she was away. He just hoped he could keep her away until all this was over.

Mindy arrived a few minutes after him. She greeted him with a hug and a soft kiss as she slipped out of her heels, sighing in relief. They made small talk about their days at work like an old married couple. There was an ease between them that Rick appreciated and enjoyed. Castle now knew that it was no longer a question of if they would 'seal the deal' only a question of when. He wanted to be sure that she was the only woman that he was thinking of before he ever took things to the next level. She deserved nothing less.

The old saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' was a lie.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thirty-Seven:**

The get-together went better than Rick could have hoped. Ryan and Esposito were both a little wary of anyone who worked in internal affairs simply based upon reputation. Meeting Ramone and Sandra, along with Castle's whole-hearted endorsement, helped smooth things over. The young IA investigators were happy to actually meet the two 'super cops' that Rick talked about when discussing his time at the 12th. Lanie had brought her date, a surgeon that she had met at a seminar a month ago while Espo brought an IT tech that had recently started working at the 12th. Rick had to suppress a laugh while watching the two, jealously eyeing the other's dates.

Everyone was more than a little surprised to see a very pregnant Jenny 'waddle' into the bar to join the revelry. She was now two weeks past her due date and was becoming increasingly frustrated. While Lanie assured her that they could be off by a month either way with her due date as this was her first pregnancy, Jenny just offered a feigned smile and continued to sip from her sparkling water. They ended up separating into two groups. The men all sat around Castle's booth talking about work, while the women all gathered around Jenny talking about her pregnancy. Rick snuck little glances at the other booth as the other women seemed to hang on every word Jenny said. Mindy had become part of the group and now actively participated in their conversations. Castle promised to thank both Jenny and Lanie for helping to make her feel like she belonged.

Mike came over to tell Castle that their food had arrived. Rick calls out to say that dinner was waiting for them down in his office. A table is setup containing various entrees from the restaurant along with appetizers and deserts. Everyone is to load up their plate buffet style and return to their booths. Rick wanted everything to be very informal, so everyone would feel relaxed. It was and they were. They paired back into couples to eat their dinner. Rick and Mindy sat with Lanie and her date, while Jenny and Kevin sat with Ramone and Sandra. Javier and his date ate together in another booth where he could keep an eye on Lanie.

Everything was going well until Rick glanced over at the booth where Kevin and Jenny were seated. The look on her face was all too familiar to him. Kevin slid out of the booth with with a panicked look on his face as he helps to ease his wife out of her spot. "Guys, Jenny thinks that she's in labor." Kevin calls out trying to mask his fear.

Rick quickly slides out his booth and walks to where Kevin was standing. Jenny gave both men a wary look as she tries to free herself from the confined space. Rick extends a hand to assist, which she takes as they slide her out of the booth. "I'm fine. Just give me a minute." She calls out, a little harsher than she intended. She's nearly out of the booth when Jenny calls out. "Oh shit! My water's broke." The evidence of which was beginning to pool at her feet. "I'm sorry Rick." She says with an embarrassed look.

Rick simply smiles. "Don't worry about it Jenny." He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his iPhone. "I'll have a driver take you two the hospital." Castle begins talking on the phone and hangs up. "The driver will be here in five minutes. Just tell them where you need to go."

Mindy and Lanie both assist Jenny's walk to the restroom to help her clean up a little. Kevin thanks Rick for his help. "I remember how nervous I was when Alexis was born. You're going to be fine Kev."

A few minutes later the ladies returned from the restroom and Jenny looked much calmer. Rick's phone chirped signaling an incoming text message. He quickly read it and announced. "The driver is almost here." Kevin helped Jenny with her coat as Castle stood by to help her ascend the stairs, extending his hand.

She quickly waved him off. "I'm not a cripple. I can do this." Kevin kept close to her as she ascended the stairs, clutching the rail with her left hand while gripping Kevin's with her right. The rest of their group followed the couple up the stairs. Once outside, Kevin quickly ran to the limo and held the door open for his wife while she exchanged hugs and well wishes with the others. Kevin promised to call everyone as soon as she delivered. Ryan quickly followed his wife into the car and it sped off into the night.

Seeing this as an appropriate time to end the evening's festivities, the remainder of the group decides to leave. Lanie and her date were going to go dancing and upon hearing that, Espo decides to go 'clubbing' with his. Ramone and Sandra thanked Rick for inviting them and how much they enjoyed meeting his fellow teammates from his time at the 12th. Castle thanked them for coming and promised to invite them again.

Rick and Mindy sat together in the booth enjoying each other's company without speaking as they shared a nightcap before returning to his loft.

X-X-X

It was dusk when the small jet landed at the airport in Reno. Rachael looked over at her partner and could see that something was troubling her. Everything about Kate had seemed a little off since she returned to her job after Christmas. Rachael wrote it off as the effects of being with Erik Vaughn when he was murdered. Everyone in the AG's office had heard about it and had seen the pictures. Beckett had yet to say anything to McCord about the incident despite her repeated questioning. They deplaned and made their way to the car rental counter. A few minutes later they were on the road heading south to Carson City where a tactical squad was waiting to provide backup.

It was a pretty cut and dry case. The AG's office was called in to assist with the arrest and interrogation of Frank Smalley, a white supremacist suspected of purchasing thermite tipped 'tank busters' that had been stolen from a shipment destined for Afghanistan. The thermite burns so hot that it literally melts the armor of the tank like hot butter. Normally, anyone inside is incinerated from the intense heat.

Smalley had a cabin in the woods about half way between Carson City and Lake Tahoe. It's restricted access made approach difficult, but everyone seemed confident that Smalley would give himself up rather than go down in a confrontation. The tactical squad would secure the perimeter of the cabin beforehand. One the all clear was given, Rachael and Kate would approach the cabin from the road in plain sight in an attempt to assure him that they were alone. The plan was they would approach the cabin at daybreak, giving them the remainder of the night to get ready.

Rachael suggested that they get a couple hours of sleep in one of the motel rooms that they had taken as a command center. Kate reluctantly agreed and went to her room. She tries in vain to get a little sleep, her mind returning to all of the things that had to go wrong for her to end up where she was right at this moment. "Castle." Kate said out loud to herself. 'If only he would have left my mother's case alone, none of this would have happened.' She thought to herself. He ripped open the Pandora's box that she had carefully closed. She had survived for years not knowing, doing her job. Living in a prison with walls she had built to protect herself. Unable to love and be loved in return.

She continued to toss and turn getting maybe thirty minutes of sleep when the alarm on her phone sounded, signaling that it was four a.m. She climbed out of bed and took a quick shower. Pulling her hair back in a messy pony tail, she dressed in one of her work suits and slipped on her shoes. Packing away all her belongings in her overnight bag, Kate exits the room and walks to Rachael's door. Beckett knocks and McCord answers telling her to take a seat. "The tactical team is nearly in position. They said that there's been no movement inside the cabin all night. Maybe we'll get lucky." Kate can only offer a grim smile in return as McCord continues. "It's about a thirty minute drive. There was a little snow overnight, but the roads are clear."

Rachael finishes dressing and quickly puts away her belongings in her luggage. Extending the handle, she pulls her bag behind her as she follows Kate out of the door to her room. They stop in the lobby and grab a cup of coffee from the machine there. The night clerk sitting behind the counter ignores the pair as he appears to be studying a textbook. The two agents sit in the lobby silently drinking their coffees when Rachael's cell phone begins to vibrate. She pulls the device from her jacket pocket and comments. "It's showtime.." Both women get up from the sofa and put on their winter coats. Rachael hands Kate her keycard and Kate lays both of them on the counter as the night clerk never looks up from his book.

The drive from the hotel to the cabin was made in total silence. Rachael couldn't shake the feeling of dread and she looked to see her partner staring out the window looking at nothing. They turned off the main road onto the snow covered dirt trail that lead to the cabin. She double clicked on her radio's microphone to let the tactical team leader know that they were approaching. The light snowfall from the evening clearly showed that there had been no vehicles on this trail for a while. McCord stopped her SUV about fifty feet from the entrance and Beckett exited the car, walking towards the rear. Rachael opened the hatch and they both pulled off their coats and slipped on their vests. Kate held up her ID as Rachael followed closely behind her with her weapon drawn.

As they reach the porch that extends across the front of the cabin Kate calls out. "Frank Smalley! This is agents Beckett and McCord of the Attorney General's office. We know you are in there.. Can you come out and talk?"

The door opens a slight crack and Kate comes closer, Rachael still behind her with her gun ready. "I got nothing to say to any of you. Go away!"

Kate calmly replies. "You know we can't do that Frank. We've got the place surrounded just give up."

Beckett turns for a second to look at Rachael and the door flies open. Smalley wraps his arm around her neck, his hand holding a dead man switch. "You know what this is, don't ya? It's my get out of jail free card." Kate can feel the barrel of Frank's revolver pressing against her kidneys and stiffens. "Don't try anything funny, or the lady gets it." He was using Beckett as a human shield.

McCord tries to regain some control of the situation. "Please Frank, can I call you Frank? Just give yourself up. You're in enough trouble as it is.."

"Tell your people to back off. I've got enough C4 and other goodies to blow this cabin to kingdom come. I mean it. I won't be taken alive. Now back away slowly." Smalley calls out in a very calm yet menacing tone.

"Ok Frank, you win, I'm backing away.." McCord starts to take small steps backwards while keeping her weapon aimed at Smalley. "Why don't you let agent Beckett go? You don't need her."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong agent. I know you've got snipers in the treeline just waiting for a clear headshot. The problem is if I let go of this, all of us die. Tell them to back off."

Kate had been listening to the exchange and knew that it was now or never. She stomped down with her heel on the mans foot, stunning him enough to release his grip on her neck and take a step back. She grabs for his revolver just as he fires two shots. Soon the bloom of two large bloody spots covers the front of her vest. He quickly wraps his arm around her neck turning her so that everyone can see where she has been shot. "Too bad your vests can't stop teflon coated slugs.. Now back off! He held the dead man switch out in front of him as the two blood stains grew larger on the front of her vest and she appeared to lose consciousness. "Enough talking!" Smalley yells as he pulls her into the cabin with him.

"Very good agent. I think they believed us." She recognized the voice of Richard Hunter. With the disguise he was wearing he looked like another right wing kook living alone in the woods. "Hurry, the timer's set for sixty seconds." He drags her by the arm and pulls her to a trap door in the floor of the cabin. She quickly slides down the ladder and into the escape tunnel. "The real Mr Smalley thought that he was pretty smart with this escape tunnel, but I knew.." Hunter grabbed a flashlight and handed one to Kate. "We've only got about thirty seconds."

The two made their way along the narrow passage as quickly as they could when they heard the explosion. "Cover your face!" Hunter calls out as dust from the collapsing tunnel came their direction. "I put a charge in the tunnel entrance to hide any trace of this. The thermite in the cabin will destroy any evidence." They continued to make their way along the tunnel. Kate was amazed, this thing had to be 1,000 feet long. They arrived at the opposite end and were standing by another ladder. Hunter held up his hand for her to stop as he slowly climbed up the ladder to get a look around. Satisfied that all of the tactical squad had moved to what was left of the cabin, he gestured for her to climb up the ladder. Soon she was standing in the cold air and staring around the woods. "Follow me." Was all Hunter said as he walked away from the cabin.

They walked together for about a thousand feet before Kate finally spoke. She patted the exploding blood packs in her vest. "I have to admit I was baffled by your request for my blood. How often have you done something like this?" Hunter turned and gave her a curious look as he continued walking. They walked about another thousand feet before reaching a clearing. Waiting there was a black suburban with a man dressed in a dark blue suit.

The man looked at Hunter and smiled. "I take it that everything went according to plan?"

Hunter simply smiles and says. "Katherine Beckett, I'd like you to meet Richard Robins. He's with the US Marshall's service and will get you started with your new life." The man extended his hand to Beckett. She shook it as they walked to the car.

"Lets get going before anyone can see us." He held open the rear passenger door and Kate climbed into the suburban. He walked around and got behind the wheel while Hunter got in the passenger side. Laying on the seat beside her was a coat and a large manila envelope. Within minutes they were on the highway heading west into the fading darkness. "I guessed at what size coat you wore. I hope it fits."

Kate offered a faint smile of appreciation as she pulled off the bullet-proof vest with the two large blood stains. Beckett now understood why they needed her blood. She had to admit that it was pretty ingenious. The DNA from her blood would be the only thing that they would find thanks to the ability of the thermite to burn so hot that any other evidence would be destroyed. Kate couldn't help but wonder how many times something similar to this had been used to 'disappear' a person.

Kate laid the vest in the storage area behind her as Robins looked into the rear view mirror and spoke. "Don't worry Ms Beckett, I'll take care of that." The car made its way towards Lake Tahoe as she looked out the window taking in the scenery, but not really comprehending. "In the manila envelope is your new identity. You have a social security card, drivers license, credit cards, and back story. I suggest you start reading it as soon as possible Ms Burton."

Kate carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. Just as Robins had said, there is everything that she needed for a new identity. She looked at the photo of herself on the Kansas driver's license. It looked very similar to the picture on her AG agent ID with the exceptions that her hair was much shorter and auburn. Someone with photoshop skills had altered her picture. "So I'm going to Kansas?" Kate asks.

"No. You'll use that to get by until you reach your new home. We need to make you look like the woman in the picture first." Robins replies. "It's all in the dossier. Read it first and I'll try to answer any questions that you may have." The black SUV enters the town of Lake Tahoe. Despite the early hour, the town was buzzing with activity. This was the busiest time of the year with people coming from around the world to ski. The fresh snow from the night before only added to the attraction. The suburban was through the city and back on its way west towards Sacramento.

Robins pulls the vehicle off of the highway and into the parking lot of a small diner/gas station. "I'm getting hungry. How about you two?"

Realizing that she didn't eat diner the night before, Kate quietly replies. "I could use a cup of coffee."

"Great. You and Alex go inside and get us a table while I fill up the beast."

Hunter and Beckett both exit the SUV and walk into the diner attached to the gas station. It was quiet and had a well-worn feel to it. The bright chrome tables and chairs reminded Kate of something from the 60's. A large sign near the door said 'Seat Yourself' so the two walked to a table in the far corner that gave them a sight line to the entrance and exit. She sat down on one of the slick, shiny plastic covered chairs as Hunter sat down facing her. He reached to the menus that were placed between the napkin holder and the salt and pepper shakers, handing Beckett one.

Kate sat there in a kind of numb silence, unable to process everything that has happened to her in the last couple of hours. The realization that the life she once knew was over not yet fully registering. A waitress came over to take their drink orders, both having coffee. It was Hunter that broke the silence. "Dick and I go back nearly thirty years. He's one of the few people that I trust completely.. You can trust him." There was a confidence in Hunter's voice that calmed Kate of her fears – a little. "Speak of the devil." Hunter looks up to see Robins entering the diner.

He spots the two at the table and smiles. "Don't believe anything that Alex says about me. It's all lies and half-truths." He offers her a smile as he sits down.

"That's too bad because he said that you were one of the good guys." Kate replies. The waitress returns with their coffees and takes Robins' order, quickly walking away. "Where are we going?" She inquires to either of the men.

"We've got a place not far from Sacramento where you'll stay for a couple of days until we see how everyone reacts to your 'death'. During that time well make you look like the person in the driver's license. Once we are sure that you are safe, you'll move to your new home and begin your new life." Robins replies.

"You make it sound so easy." Kate wistfully sighs as she speaks.

"If only it was Ms Burton."

"What about my father?"

"Don't worry. I'll have Richard speak to him, but not until after the funeral. I'm sorry it has to be that way, but he has to be convincing to anyone who may see him." Hunter replies in a calm, measured voice. "From the day you first put on a badge, the reality of something like this actually happening to you became something that he had to live with.."

X-X-X

Castle received the call a little after 9:00 am. He picked up his phone, saw the caller ID and quickly answers. "Good morning doctor Parish. I gather you have good news?"

"Sarah Grace Ryan, seven pounds seven ounces, born at 8:35 am." Lanie gleefully answers.

"I take it you've been designated as the phone call provider?"

"Who else could Kevin trust with such an important task?" The M E asks with her usual modicum of sass.

Castle has to laugh at her question. "You're right. I get it. Tell-a-phone, tell-a-graph, tell-a-Lanie. Who else have you told?"

"You're the first. I've got to go. I've got a million calls to make."

"Alright then thanks for letting me know. Did Kev say when we could visit?"

"Visiting hours are after one, so anytime after that should be fine."

"Thank you Laine. I'll see you later I guess."

"Make sure you tell your girlfriend about this. She'll be thrilled." Lanie quickly ends the call before he could respond.

Rick got out of bed and walked out into the kitchen to fire up the expresso maker. He wondered how Mindy would react to him this morning. She had asked him if she could sleep with him when they returned to the loft last night. Mindy promised no funny business, but Rick declined her offer citing his own weakness for her as the reason. While most of what he said was true, he couldn't shake the feeling that he would be cheating on Kate.

Castle knew he had to move on, that Beckett was part of his past, but as long as he was involved with this case, he would never be free of her in his mind. He was startled from his thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and Mindy's soft lips pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Good morning Rick. Sleep well?"

"Ok I suppose. How about you?"

"I slept alone." She replied with a small smile to let him know she was teasing. Castle started to say something in his defense when Mindy changes the subject. "It's Saturday. I thought you were sleeping in after last night?"

"I was, but I got a call from Lanie. Jenny and Kevin are the proud parents of a little girl, Sarah Grace."

"Oh Rick that's wonderful! I'm sure Kevin is thrilled. Are we going to see the baby?"

"Sure thing. Visiting hours are after one. Thought that maybe you could help me pick out a present for the baby?"

"I'd love to. Now make me a cup of that wonderful coffee that you brew." She kissed his cheek again and took the seat next to him at the counter.

Castle prepares her latte with all of the skills that he has mastered over the years. He makes an intricate design in the foam and hand it to her. Mindy smiles as she looks at the love he puts into something as simple as a cup of coffee and thanks him.

They were in the middle of a pleasant conversation about the night before when his phone rings again. Picking up the phone he doesn't recognize the number but could see it was a Washington DC area code. He slides his finger across the screen and answers. "Richard Castle here."

There was an extended silence and Rick nearly disconnected the call thinking that the other side had hung up. "Mr Castle, my name is Rachael McCord. I work with the attorney general's office.." There was another extended pause before she continues. "Katherine Beckett was killed this morning in an explosion near Carson City Nevada.."

The angst in McCord's voice was palpable and for the briefest of moments Rick believed what she said was true. "Mr Castle, I'm so sorry. Kate had mentioned to me that you were her partner when she was with the NYPD. I wanted to let you know.. Mr Castle?"

The pain that he felt hearing the news didn't have to be faked. He regained what little composure he could and replies. "I'm here agent.. It's just hard to believe.."

"I understand Mr Castle. I thought that maybe you could let her friends know."

"What about her dad? He'll be devastated."

"We're sending an agent to his home to speak to him in person." Before he could respond, the call ended.


	38. Chapter 38

**hirty-Eight:**

Rick put down his phone in stunned silence. Despite knowing that Kate was alive and safe, the reality that he would never see Katherine Beckett again was just as devastating. The tears he was suppressing through the call finally started to fall as Mindy watched in silence. "It's done." Was all Rick could offer up as he choked back a sob. "She's really gone."

Mindy was of two minds. She was saddened that Rick was so devastated by the realization that he would never see Beckett again. She also couldn't shake the feeling that despite his pleas for time, he would never care for her the way he did Kate. Fighting her own emotions, she rose up from her stool and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She kissed the top of his head while assuring him that he needed time to grieve.

Castle turned on his stool and wrapped his arms around her, his face buried in her shoulder as he thanked her for being there. She looked down at him as she placed two fingers under his chin so he would look at her. "You'll get through this Rick. I'll look after you, understand?" He offered her a sad smile and nodded as he squeezed her tighter, afraid she would fade away also. "I'm not going anywhere. Trust me.."

The stood there in silence holding each other for a few minutes as Castle regained his composure. "How do I tell them Mindy? How do I tell them that the day we should be celebrating the birth of Kevin's daughter, that their partner and friend is dead? How do I do that?"

"I don't know Rick, I don't know. But you'll think of something. I know you."

"I need to talk to Jim. He knows by now.. I can't do it over the phone either."

"What about Kevin and Jenny?"

"We have to make time for them too. Maybe you could find the baby a gift while I meet with Jim. We'll go to the hospital a little late. I'm going to ask Jim to not tell any of her friends until tomorrow if possible.."

"I mean it's not like Kate is really dead.." Rick says the words, but even he doesn't believe them.

"I understand Rick, really I do. Whatever you need.."

Rick releases her from their hug as he slides off of the stool. He changes into a dark suit and is out the door in less than ten minutes. Castle hails a cab and gives the driver Jim Beckett's address. Traffic was fairly light for a Saturday morning and the cab arrived in about fifteen minutes. He pays the man and exits the cab. While riding the elevator to the floor where the elder Beckett's father resides, Rick goes over what he will say to the man.

He rings the doorbell and waits what seems like minutes, but in reality was only about thirty seconds. He hears an obviously shaken Jim Beckett call out to wait a minute. The door opens and the two men stare at each other knowing that they both shared the terrible news. "Mr Beckett, I'm so sorry."

Jim pulls the door open and calls for Rick to enter. "How did you find out?"

"Her partner called me about an hour ago."

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"That would be fine. Thank you." Rick replied as he looked at the man. He was broken, too much in shock for the reality to register. Rick wanted to comfort him, to tell him that his daughter wasn't dead. He wasn't sure if telling the man that he'd probably never see his daughter again was any consolation.

The elder Beckett brought out their coffees and sat the cups on the table by the sofa. He gestured for Castle to sit down and Rick did without a word. Jim took a small sip of his coffee and begins to speak. "You know, I've lived with the possibility of someone coming to my door and telling me that Katie was dead since the day she told me that she signed up for the police academy.. But then you came along and I knew that you'd die before you'd let anything happen to her. That's why I came to you when I was worried about her. I knew you'd protect her.."

"I failed her Jim. This is all my fault." Castle replies in a self deprecating tone.

"How Richard? Did you blow up that cabin she was in? Did you make her leave New York, her friends and family?" He paused as if carefully choosing his words. "No, if anybody failed her, it was me. I should have told her that moving to Washington DC was the biggest mistake she would make. But Katie is, was, so headstrong and I didn't want to have a fight, so I gave in to her. I should have told her that you asked my permission to marry her. She would probably have been mad at both of us, but at least she would have known.." He stared down at the floor, seemingly ashamed to look Rick in the eye.

"But I was the one who poked my nose in where I shouldn't by looking into your wife's murder." Castle countered, not wanting to be let off of the hook.

"And I remember how hurt Katie was that you did that. I knew then that you cared for her and had never met you. Without you 'sticking your nose where it didn't belong' as you put it, Katie would have never caught the man that actually committed Johanna's murder. But catching Johanna's killer wasn't enough to satisfy Katie. She had to find the man the ordered her death. John Ragland would have still came forward trying to clear his conscience before he died. The rest of the things that happened, would have happened anyway. The only difference is that she would have probably been killed at Montgomery's funeral because you wouldn't have been there to push her out of the way at the last second."

Rick listened intently to Jim speak and knew that he believed everything he said to be true. Rick had always respected Jim and had hope that one day he would be his father in law. "Thank you Jim. If there is anything that I can do for you, and I mean anything, don't hesitate to ask. You know how much I loved your daughter."

Jim could see from the devastated look on Rick's face that he really loved his daughter. "Thank you Richard. I appreciate that. Because there is no body to recover, I had planned on a memorial service at the church where Katie was baptized. I would appreciate it if you could say a few words.. I know Katie would appreciate it."

"I'd be honored to Jim." Rick paused to choose his words carefully. "I was wondering.. If you'd like to come and stay at the loft with me. Alexis transferred to Stanford and mother's up in Canada shooting a movie. I've got plenty of room.."

"Thank you Richard, but my sister and brother in law are coming down from Syracuse to stay with me."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No, Richard. I was hoping that you could help me out with that. At least with her friends from the NYPD."

"Sure thing Jim." There was a long pause before he continued not sure how to put the words together in a way that wouldn't offend or hurt the elder Beckett. "You remember Kevin and Jenny Ryan? They became parents this morning. A little girl, Sarah Grace and..."

"You don't know how to tell them about Katie without forever tying their child's birth to this?" Beckett finished the statement for him. Castle simply nodded his head in confirmation. "If you delay telling them too long and they find out that you deliberately held back, they'll be mad at you.. Try to find a way to discretely tell them all, except for Kevin and Jenny."

"You're right Jim. Thank you. I was supposed to go see the baby this afternoon. I'm sure many of the others will be there. I'll let everyone celebrate a happy event before telling them about Kate... I, I don't know how, or when to tell Kevin."

"You'll figure it out Richard. I trust you.."

Never in Castle's forty-four years has he felt as conflicted as he did at this moment. He had the ability to provide this man some relief from the grief he was experiencing by telling him the truth, yet had to keep up the painful lie to keep Kate safe. "Anything you need Jim, and I do mean anything, don't hesitate to call."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Jim rose from his seat and walked to the door. He opened it to find his sister and her husband, both red-eyed from crying. Castle got up from his seat and walked towards the door as the couple walked in. The trio exchanged hugs as he offered to take their coats. Jim turned to face Rick. "Lill, Randy, I'd like you to meet -"

"Richard Castle." Lill finished before Jim could, a little embarrassed with herself. "You used to be Katie's boyfriend?"

Castle simply extended his hand to the woman. "It's nice to meet you. I wish the circumstances were different."

The petite woman pulled Rick into a hug, surprising him. "Handshakes are for strangers. I feel like I already know you."

Rick knew that 'aunt Lill' read, and believed everything that was printed on Page six. Kate had mentioned on more than one occasion that Lill had read something about him that wasn't true. She releases him from her hug and he turns to extend his hand to the brother in law. They shake and exchange nods without speaking.

Rick looks at his watch and sees that it's now after one. "I really need to get going.. Jim, anything you need.." Castle picks up his overcoat from the sofa, slips it on and is out of Jim's apartment without a word.

Castle prepares a text and sends it to Mindy as he rides the elevator down to the lobby. As they were already late, Rick asks Mindy to meet him at the hospital. She quickly acknowledges his text and asks how things went with Kate's father. He hurriedly replies as he is waving his hand trying to hail a cab at the same time.

The visitor area outside the maternity ward was packed, filled with people. Some were familiar, some not. The common denominator was their happiness with the birth of a child. Mindy was already sitting in the room talking with Lanie and laughing. Ryan, Esposito, Karpowski, and a couple of the uniformed officers from the 12th were standing together telling jokes and teasing the new father. Rick walked into the room, using all of the acting skills he had picked up from his mother and smiled as he walked to the group surrounding Kevin.

"Congratulations Kevin! You must be thrilled." Castle smiled as he shook the man's hand.

Ryan was beaming. "Thanks Castle. Glad you could make it."

Rick joined in the conversation with the cops as he looked at ways of breaking the horrific news to them all. His smile falters as he thinks of ways to convey the message doing minimal damage. After all, he was a writer, he was good with words? Lanie watched the exchange of glances between Rick and Mindy. While the M E wasn't a cop, she could read people as good as any detective. Something was troubling the couple and she needed to find out what it was.

A group of four people walked into the waiting area. It was obvious from the way they interacted with Kevin that they were from Jenny's family. Kevin's primary function was traffic cop right now. He kept the number of visitors at a time that were allowed in her room to the maximum of four that the hospital allowed. Kev called out to see who wanted to be part of the next group. Nearly everyone raised their hands like kids being picked for a school activity. Ryan selected from the raised hands and told them to keep their visit short as there was a room full of people waiting to see Jenny and baby Sarah.

Karpowski and the uniformed officers were part of the group that was allowed to visit Jenny and the baby. Ryan and Espo were in the middle of a heated debate about a recent case as Rick slipped away walking to where Mindy and Lanie were still talking. "Writer-boy! Glad you could make it." Lanie sassily greets Castle.

"Dr Parish, so good to see you too."

Lanie's eyebrows arched up with suspicion. Castle never missed an opportunity to exchange playful barbs with her. Her first thought was that the two of them had been fighting as they both looked like they were holding something back. "Castle, what's going on?"

"Not here Lanie, not now." Castle quickly answers, a little harsher than he intended.

Lanie raises her hands in mock surrender. "Ok, Castle. I give up." She glances between the couple, now firmly convinced that there was trouble between the two. The three made small talk for a while until Kevin selected to be part of the next group to visit Jenny. Espo joined them to be the fourth as they entered the semi-private room Jenny shared with another new mother. Castle couldn't contain his smile as he enters the room and sees a beaming Jenny Ryan cradling the small bundle in her arms. She looked exhausted, yet there was a glow to her. Rick was brought back to memories of Meredith sitting like this cradling Alexis in her arms. It was one of those moments of perfection that stayed with you forever.

The group approaches her bed, forming a semi-circle around it so they could see the small bundle in her arms. "Oh Jenny! What did Kevin do to you?" Castle joked earning a wary look from the exhausted woman. They others all laughed at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"Oh Rick, has it been that long for you that you forgot where babies came from?" Jenny snarks back at him earning an equal laugh from the others. "Would you like to hold her?"

Rick was touched that she offered her child to him first and bent down to pick up the bundle. Gently, he takes the child into his arms and stares in awe. Mindy moves from her spot to stand closer to Rick as he coos and makes small talk with the child. For a moment, the terrible news that he has to relay is forgotten in the perfection that was little Sarah Grace. Jenny watched and smiled at the way Castle looked at the child with such adoration. Rick's large fingers gently traced over the tiny fingers of the newborn. "She's so beautiful." Rick comments reverently.

"Thank you Rick. Now don't hog her all to yourself. Let everyone have a chance."

"Yeah writer-boy, Auntie Lanie wants to hold her."

Castle give Mindy a look and she smiles as she takes the bundle from his arms. Rick leans in close to her as she coos and makes little sounds while gazing at the baby. Jenny sees the two together with her daughter and can't help but comment that they make a beautiful couple. Caught up in the moment, Mindy looks up at Rick and places a soft kiss on his cheek secretly wishing that she was holding their child. "She's so beautiful." Mindy whispers as Rick wraps his arm around her waist.

Lanie watched the interaction between the two, unable to keep from grinning. "Hand the baby over now Castle. I want my turn." Mindy gives Lanie an apologetic look as Rick releases his hold on her and she carries the baby to where Lanie stood. Parish scoops the bundle from Mindy's arm and immediately starts with her own version of baby talk. Mindy realizes that she had forgotten the gift bag that she had carried into the room with her and hands it to Jenny as Lanie doted over the baby and Espo looked on in what could only be described as fear.

Jenny thanks Rick and Mindy as she checks inside the large bag. Inside were a couple of what felt like cashmere receiving blankets and a small stuffed frog. Jenny smiled and thanked the couple for the gifts as she watched Esposito politely refuse to take the baby from Lanie's arms citing his lack of knowledge in handling infants. Everybody laughs at the look of panic on the macho detective's face.

Rick glances at his watch and comments. "I'm so happy for you Jenny, but I promised Kevin that I'd limit our time in here to fifteen minutes as there's still a room full of people waiting to see you." Rick leaned in and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Congratulations Jenny. She's beautiful."

Jenny mouthed 'thank you' to Rick as the others offered her similar messages and Lanie handed Sarah Grace back to her mother. The four quietly left the room and walked back to the waiting area. The closer they got to the waiting room the more dread Castle felt at what he had to do next. He pulled Lanie and Espo aside and asked if they could come down to the cafeteria with him. They both nodded in agreement as he walked over to shake Kevin's hand before leaving.

As the four rode the elevator down to the floor where the cafeteria was, Espo could see Castle's whole body seem to deflate as if under a heavy load. He bit his lip, knowing that whatever Rick was about to tell them wouldn't be good. Mindy found a small table in the far corner and Rick asked what they would like to drink. Everyone agreed on water except Castle and he brought back the drinks and sat down.

"Ok Castle, what's with all of this cloak and dagger stuff?" Espo asks more than a little disturbed.

Rick swallows audibly and nervously begins. "I got a call from special agent McCord who works in the AG's office.. There was an incident outside of Carson City, Nevada this morning... Kate was killed in an explosion.." Rick stopped talking as he choked back a sob. He didn't have to fake the pain he felt at the moment.

Lanie's mouth opened in a silent scream of shock while Espo sat there in stunned silence. Javi's expression turns angry and looks at Rick. "Is this some type of sick joke Castle?" Lanie reaches across the table and takes Espo's hand in hers trying to calm him.

Rick gives him an equally angry glare, shocked that Espo could think that he would be capable of such a cruel joke, especially today. "Are they sure Rick?" Lanie asks while fighting back tears.

"I just came from Jim Beckett's apartment. They told him about the same time I got my call."

"Oh my god Castle! How is he?" Lanie inquires.

"He's numb right now. I don't think that the reality of it all has set in yet. Luckily, his sister and brother in law is staying with him. I promised that I'd tell you guys.."

"Did they tell you how she died?" Espo asks regaining some composure.

"An explosion of some sort.. Jim told me that there was a fire and that there was no body left to recover."

Lanie gasped at the thought that she would never see her best friend again and wondered why there would be nothing left to recover. She knew that something special must have been involved, but kept silent. "Who else knows about this?"

"You two are the first. I don't have the heart to tell Kevin today. This should be a happy day.."

"Don't worry bro, I'll do it. She was our partner, our sister." Espo replies in a calmer tone, fighting back the urge to cry. Rick can only mouth a sincere thank you to the man for willingly taking on such a difficult task. "Is there going to be any type of funeral or memorial service?"

"Jim is working on a memorial service. As soon as I hear anything, I'll let you know. I'm sure that the story has probably already made it to the news by now, but I'm pretty sure that they haven't released her name yet.."

X-X-X

The media may not know the identity of the agent killed in the explosion, but someone in the AG's office had already relayed the information to a certain senator in Washington. Bracken couldn't believe his good fortune – almost. The lack of a body did make him a little suspicious, but he had been assured that there were enough eyewitnesses to the event to assuage any doubts he may have. He quickly typed a text message to his contact that everything was on schedule and put his burner phone away in his desk.

He will have keep a close eye on Mr Castle now, regardless of who he is protected by. Castle knows about his arrangement with Beckett. He may be the one that was keeping the evidence against him safe for her. Gates will make sure that her two detective partners stay in line and away from anything involving him.

For now, all he can do is enjoy his victory.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thirty-Nine:**

The black suburban pulled into the driveway and then the garage of the nondescript ranch style house nestled in a quiet subdivision in Citrus Heights, just east of Sacramento. The trio stayed in the car until the garage door closed before exiting the vehicle. Robins typed in the access code on the keypad before opening the door that lead into the house. Kate followed him through the door and Hunter brought up the rear. Beckett clutched the manila envelope containing her new identity under her left arm and the coat they provided under her right. She surveyed the interior of the house as they walked into the kitchen. It was an open floor plan design with tasteful decorations and furniture. It felt like a model home as there were no personal touches and no clues as to whom lived there.

"Welcome to your new home for the next week or so." Robins remarks as he gestures about the house. Your bedroom is down the hall. It has a private bath and its own security system. The exterior has motion detectors and 360 degree closed circuit video monitoring. The refrigerator is fully stocked an so are the cupboards. If you need something, write it down on the pad over there and I'll have someone get it for you.. I know if's fairly early, but I'm sure you're exhausted. Maybe a nap would do you some good.."

Kate was drained, both physically and emotionally. She offered a tired smile and thanked him for his help as she walked down the hallway to her room. He followed her in and pointed to the keypad for the secondary alarm system. "You can program your own code into this system. Simply turn it on and it will prompt you to create your own code. Pick whatever you like, but don't tell me. I'll let you get settled in for now. There are a few articles of clothes in the closet and dresser that we purchased for you. They may not be exactly your size, but should hold you over until you can shop for yourself. Alex and I have some catching up to do so we'll leave you alone for now." He turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Kate quickly scanned the room that would serve as her new home. It was nearly as large as her Arlington apartment with a sitting area, a desk and a large bed. The décor was neutral like the rest of the house. Toeing off her shoes, she sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the manila envelope again. Kate swung her legs up onto the bed and laid down. Closing her tired eyes for just a minute, she drifted off to sleep without knowing.

X-X-X

The ride back from the hospital to the loft was spent in silence, neither knowing what to say. He honestly didn't know how he was supposed to feel at the moment, so he seemed to cycle shock, anger and grief over and over. 'She's not really dead', his conscience reminds him, but that seems to do little to sooth him. The cab pulls up to his apartment. He pays the driver and the two ride the elevator to his loft. Mindy holds his hand as they walk together, giving it a squeeze every so often just to remind him she's here with him.

They enter the apartment and shed their coats. Rick walks to the office without a word and Mindy follows. Sitting down at his desk he looks at her and comments. "I need to call Alexis and mother."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"I honestly don't know. I really don't want either of them back in New York right now." Rick sighed as he sits down in his oversized desk chair. "Bracken knows that I was aware of the 'arrangement' that he had with Kate. I'm pretty sure that he knows that Ryan and Espo know also." There was a long pause before he continued. "It wouldn't be the first time that he tried to assassinate someone at a funeral service."

"Then say nothing now. You can ask for their forgiveness later."

Mindy was right. Telling either one would result in them coming to New York for his sake, regardless of what he would tell them. And now was not the time to tell them the truth. He wasn't sure if there ever would be.

X-X-X

The memorial service was held at the small methodist church where Kate was baptized as a child. A collage of photographs from her childhood were on one side and a large photo from her graduation from the police academy was on the other. The small church was nearly full, the majority in attendance from the NYPD. A handful of family members sat in the front row and only McCord and her supervisor from the AG's office were in attendance. The mayor and the police commissioner sat on the other side of the front row with Rick and Mindy.

Jim Beckett spoke first talking about Kate as a child. What a free spirit she was. About her rebellious phase that solicited a few laughs from those that knew her. He spoke about his wife and how proud she would have been of the woman that she became, breaking down in tears. Rick rose up from his seat and walked up to Jim and hugged the man that he had hoped would one day be his father in law. They stood there sharing each other's pain as the crowd watched silently. Castle lead the elder Beckett to his seat beside his sister and brother-in-law in the front row and returned to stand at the podium.

He pulled out the paper from his jacket pocket and laid it on the podium. Rick never wrote speeches. He would write an outline of the points that he'd want to make and speak from his heart. It felt more natural and less rehearsed. As Castle spoke, he wove a story that brought just as many laughs as it did tears to the crowd. A story of a woman that was willing to sacrifice everything in pursuit of justice for the victims. By the end, there wasn't a dry eye in the room as he spoke of the woman that he would always love.

Castle ended his eulogy and the minister lead the group in a prayer for Kate and her family. The service ended and Rick spoke with Jim away from the others. The two men hugged and then went their separate ways – Jim to his family and Rick to Mindy and his friends. Castle extended his hand and started to apologize to Kevin for not telling him about Kate's death, but was stopped when Ryan pulled him into a hug, saying he understood. He invited the mayor, commissioner, Lanie, Javi, and Kevin back to the Old Haunt. He didn't invite Jim for obvious reasons. Rick told the guys to invite anyone from the 12th that was there to come also.

The cab ride from the church to the bar was spent in near silence. Mindy tried to act as if everything was ok and she was caught up in the emotions of the memorial service, but Rick knew there was more. They arrived at his bar and were soon sitting in his booth along with Ryan, Esposito, and Parish. The surrounding booths were filled with other detectives and patrol officers from the 12th that knew Beckett.

In much like an Irish wake the group exchanged their favorite stories about Kate. Most of the stories were humorous. Mindy sat there feeling like a turd in a punch bowl. She smiled at the spots where it was expected, but it never reached her eyes. She listened as Ryan and Esposito exchanged stories about cases that they worked together, usually involving Castle. The two started talking about the bomb incident, how Becket and Castle were arguing over who was 'into' whom first, while standing on a bomb. They laughed and the two detectives took turns telling the tale from their perspective.

Espo's tone turns serious as he looks at Castle. "The bomb squad ordered everyone out of the building, giving up on any chance of diffusing bomb." He paused and took a drink from his beer while trying to smile. "But this guy here," He points his beer bottle towards Castle. "Wouldn't give up on Beckett. He snuck back into the building and figured out what the code was to disarm the bomb with only seconds left. That's the definition of true love."

Castle watched the expression on Mindy's face change from a smile, to horror, to anger and finally defeat as Espo told the story. She quickly schooled her expression and shared in a toast that Lanie made after telling some little story about her and the former detective. Things started to wind down as the group shared stories about Beckett with the others. Mindy listened intently as she was good at reading people and came to the conclusion that no one in the room knew the real Kate Beckett. The other thing that became increasingly apparent was that Castle was the butt of her jokes and bad behavior, despite him willingly putting his own life in jeopardy for her.

The crowd quickly dispersed as for most it was work day tomorrow. Rick and Mindy rode back to the loft in silence, both staring out their respective windows of the cab into the winter night. They entered the apartment and Mindy quickly sheds her coat, placing it in the closet. She toes off her shoes and picks them up. She turns and starts to walk to the stairs, but stops at the landing. Mindy turns to face Rick, her eyes filled with tears. "Did you ever wonder if it was you standing on the bomb, would your precious Kate have stood there beside you as the timer counted down?" She sniffed back a tear and returned to the stairs, leaving a stunned Castle standing there.

Rick walked into his office and sat there at his desk staring at the large photo of the staircase that covered his wall. He could usually lose himself staring at it and clear his mind. Castle couldn't shake the question that Mindy posed. The look of defeat in her eyes when she asked. Kate was gone and Mindy would be too as soon as this mission was complete. He could tell that she'd given-up and he couldn't blame her.

His sleep was continuously interrupted with nightmares this night. Mindy's question had planted a seed in his subconscious that germinated each time he closed his eyes. And each time the answer was the same – 'No Kate wouldn't have stayed with you by the bomb'. In fact a couple of the scenarios had Kate walking away with either Josh or Erik as he stood there waiting to die, alone. He rationalized her choice in his mind saying that solving her mother's murder was more important than even himself.

His subconscious then posed the question 'what would Nikki Heat do'. The answer came immediately – she would have stayed with him. It was in this moment, all alone in his bed that he had an epiphany – _he was in love with Nikki Heat, not Katherine Beckett._ Nikki Heat was like Katherine Beckett, but she wasn't her. Nikki was Kate without her flaws, or at least the flaws that made her capable of the things that she had done to him over the years. Rick was overwhelmed with guilt at the thought. That he tried to make Beckett into something that she couldn't, or wouldn't be. He was ashamed of himself for not being able to make the distinction between the two. It was so unfair to Kate. Her flaws were all hers. Castle saw the beautiful, driven woman and when she wouldn't provide him with a back story, he simply created one on his own.

Kate had given him mixed signals from the very beginning, first teasing him then rejecting his advances. Rick mistook her actions as some sort of foreplay. If he were to look at it objectively, Castle would have been ashamed of how foolish he looked – a best-selling writer schlepping around bringing coffee and pastries to a woman who repeatedly told him how much she way annoyed by his very presence. How he wasn't a cop.

His conscience tries to tell him that he is wrong, that Kate Beckett did care for him. That she wanted him. The cynic in him quickly dismissed this thought by telling him that she wanted Royce, Sorenson, Deming and Davidson also. He was simply chosen at a low point in her life because he was there. The proof of that was how quickly she succumbed to Erik Vaughn's advances. How he wasn't worthy of even being asked about a career change.

Castle woke after finally getting a couple of nightmare-free hours of sleep. He was tired, but yet felt as if a huge weight had been lifted. He would finish up this case and he would move on with his life. Hell, he may even write another Nikki Heat book now that he understood why. The smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted through the room to his nose as he rose up from the bed. Rick walked into the kitchen and saw Mindy standing at the machine, her attention clearly focused on the task at hand. He leaned towards her and places a gentle kiss on her cheek. Castle could feel her body tense at the contact.

Rick quickly retreats as she turns and smiles, handing him a cup of coffee just the way he liked it. He could tell that the smile was forced, as it never made it to her eyes. They drank their coffees and made small talk ignoring the gorilla in the room. Rick finally decides to address the real issue. "I spent a lot of time last night thinking about the question that you asked.. And I didn't like the answer.. I've been a fool and all I can say is I'm sorry.."

She really looks at him and can see the sincerity of his words. Mindy reaches over and gives his hand a gentle squeeze. "That's ok Rick, I understand."

"Well that makes one of us!" Rick replies with an exasperated laugh. "I've been an idiot. I've been unfair to both you and Kate. I tried to make her into someone she wasn't and I've let an illusion keep me from seeing what's right in front of me – you. Can you forgive me? I understand if you can't and we can go our separate ways once all this is over. I'd like the chance to make it up to you.."

Mindy got up from her stool and wrapped her arms around him. "I accept your apology.. We've got a busy day ahead of us and we can talk about this tonight. Deal?"

"Deal."

They both went to their respective jobs. Rick received condolences from some of the people working in IA that knew about him and Kate. Castle tried to stay focused on the task at hand, which was to try and find which cops were involved with Simmons and Bracken. So far, he had uncovered at least two detectives that were suspect and the IA investigator that appeared to be covering for them. He gave a brief thought regarding trying to get close to 'Dragon Lady' as the wonder twins referred to her to see if he could find out what she was really doing with the evidence against detective Hansen. He shuddered at the idea of making nice with her. She was a corrupt cop of the worst kind, masquerading as the watchdog of the other cops.

He needed to turn Hansen. If Rick could prove that he has ties to either Bracken or Simmons, he could leverage him to give up his secrets. Betty Wilson had to know what Hansen and the other cops she was protecting were doing. He wrote down various scenarios on his yellow legal pad in his own unique shorthand style that only he could decipher.

Rick was in the middle of looking at another citizen complaint involving Hansen when his cell phone vibrated. Checking the caller ID he quickly answers. "Jim! It's good to hear from you. How are you doing?"

There was an extended silence before he spoke. "I'm ok Richard. I was wondering about you?"

"I'm doing ok. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

Another extended silence. "I was wondering if you could help me go through her storage locker. I need to move them before the month is over. I'd hate to think of her things being auctioned off to the highest bidder.."

"I understand Jim. When do you want to do this?"

"Could we do it this afternoon?" There was a pleading tone to Jim's voice.

"Of course Jim. You tell me when and where, and I'll be there." The elder Beckett gave Castle the requested information and the call ends. Rick glances at his watch and knows that he only has about an hour before he will have to make the subway ride to where the lockers are located. He hastily types a text message to Mindy explaining what he is doing and that he may be a few minutes late getting home.

Rick went to Robinson's office and told him the truth about where he was going. He grabbed his coat and was out of 1PP in minutes. Castle practiced in his mind just how he would tell Jim that his daughter really wasn't dead. He wasn't sure if that will make things better or not. Rick didn't want to see Jim crawl back into a bottle as he had done when Johanna was murdered. He respected the man.

Castle got off of the subway car and walked up to the street near the storage unit. It was an old factory that had been converted to storage units. As space is at a premium in a city like New York, the cost of a rental unit was high also. Rick walked into the entrance by the manager's office and saw Jim sitting there. After exchanging greetings the two took an elevator to the floor where her unit was. Jim commented that he had a unit in this building and that they could move her belongings there. Rick simply nodded and followed the man pushing a flat bed cart. Kate storage unit was at the end of the aisle where the smallest units were.

As Jim placed the key into the lock, Castle couldn't help but feel that he was somehow invading her privacy. He smiled as he remembered just how irritated she would be with him for 'touching' things that didn't belong to him – especially anything that was hers. Jim saw the sad smile on Castle's face, but decided not to comment. He opened the door on her tiny 4X4X8 foot unit and they looked inside to find it only about three-quarters full. Jim looked inside and let out an audible sigh at just how little his daughter kept from her past.

Rick and Jim quickly emptied the unit deciding that they'd take the things down to his unit and decide what to do then. It took less than five minutes to complete the task and the two walked side by side pushing the cart back to the elevator. There was an welcome silence between the two as they rode the elevator back down to the floor where Jim's unit was. He had one of the larger 8X8X12 foot units and commented that over half of the things in there belonged to Katie anyway.

Kate's father unlocked the unit and pushed up the roll-away door to get inside, pushing enough things aside to make room for the meager quantity of things she left behind. Rick picked up the boxes from the cart and walked them inside to where Jim would find a place. The last box was smaller, but heavier than what the others seemed to be. It was marked '12th Precinct'. Castle handed Beckett the box and he turned to find a place for it, but tripped on a fishing rod that had fallen from it's spot standing against the wall. Castle tried to reach for him as both Jim and the box came crashing against the floor.

The unmistakeable sound of something breaking inside followed next. Both men looked at each other like two children who had broken a prized possession of their parents. "That didn't sound good." Jim commented as he quickly returned to his feet. "Luckily, the box and whatever was inside broke my fall."

Both men smiled at Jim's attempt to make light of the fall. "Should we see what was broken?" Rick asks.

"Why not?" Jim pulls the packing tape that seals the box. Lifting the box flaps he peers inside and comments. "Oh no. Kate will kill me when she finds out." He stops himself, realizing just what he has said and nearly bursts into tears.

Rick places a comforting hand on Jim's shoulder and replies. "It's ok Jim. Kate would understand." Castle looks into the box for the first time and sees what was broken. It was the elephant family that she so proudly kept on her desk all of the years that Rick knew her. She had told him the story of how her mother kept the sculpture on her desk in her office. To be honest, Castle was surprised that Kate didn't take it with her when she left New York. Rick gently picked up the broken sculpture, examining it to see if it could be repaired, It was a clean break and he could see it being glued together, nearly as good as new. That's when he noticed the faint traces of another repair near this spot. Lifting the larger piece of the sculpture to get a better look, he could feel something moving inside.

Rick lifted the sculpture up and tried to shake it to dislodge whatever was inside. Jim looked on wondering what Castle was trying to do until it fell out. A micro-cassette tape. Why would a tape be inside the sculpture? Who put it there.

"Jim, we really need to talk." Was all Rick could say as he placed the tape in his jacket pocket.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN:** I was wrong. There will be 43 chapters plus an epilogue or two.

 **Forty:**

The cab ride to Rick's loft was spent in silence. Castle was deep in thought trying to figure out just how he would tell Jim that his daughter really isn't dead and wondering what exactly was on the tape. Jim finally broke the silence. "What's with all this cloak-and-dagger stuff Richard? Do you know what's on the tape? Why was it hidden inside the statue?"

Rick just offers a small smile and replies. "I wish I knew Jim, honestly." The cab pulls up to his building and the two men exit after Rick pays. They're greeted by the doorman as they enter and are soon standing inside Rick's apartment. Rick takes Jim's overcoat and hangs it in the closet along with his own. "Would you like something to drink, coffee, juice, water?"

"A water's fine. Thank you."

Rick walks to the refrigerator, grabs two bottles of water and returns to the living room where Jim is standing. Castle hands him a bottle and gestures for him to take a seat. "Where's Martha and Alexis?" Jim inquires.

"Alexis transferred to Stanford. That was always her first choice for schools, but when they rejected her application for early admission, she decided to go to Columbia. She realized that she wasn't being fair to them, or herself and transferred at the end of the semester. It didn't hurt that her first love was a student there." Castle grins at Jim who understands that's the real reason for her going. "Martha is off in Vancouver shooting a mini-series. That's why neither of them were able to attend the memorial service... First things first, let's find out what is on this tape."

Rick walked into his office and began rummaging through his desk drawers, finally finding the old micro-cassette recorder that he hasn't used in years. He then ran into the pantry beside the kitchen and pulled out a fresh set of batteries, placing two in the device. Castle opened the recorder and placed the tape inside as he returned to where Jim is sitting. "Do you have any idea what this could be?" Castle inquires, suddenly afraid that it may be something personal that would embarrass the man.

Jim shook his head no and signaled for Castle to start the tape. There was nearly a minute of silence and the two men started to doubt if there was anything on the tape or that it had deteriorated over time to where it was unplayable. The silence was broken by the sound of two men in a phone conversation. Rick didn't recognize the one man speaking at the time, but he immediately recognized the other. It was senator William H. Bracken calmly informing the other man that they would need to 'take care' of the problem and that this wasn't the first time that he had used his services. Both men listened in stunned silence as they listened to the two men discussing killing someone as if it was just another job.

"My god Rick! Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes, It's Bracken, no doubt in my mind. Our tech people can verify it before we confront him."

Jim picked up on the 'our' and 'we' that Castle had used but decided to not press the issue at the time. "Do you recognized the other man?"

"If I were a betting man, I'd say it was Dick Coonan. Bracken used Coonan as his problem solver quite a bit. In fact we can attribute his handy work to at least six murders, including Johanna's."

Jim had nearly forgotten that Coonan actually murdered Johanna. He remembered Katie telling him about this right after she had to shoot Coonan. He comforted her as she cried in his arms saying that she failed because she never found out who hired him. "So what do we do now Richard?"

"I need to get this to the right people as quickly as possible. We finally have the smoking gun that can put Bracken away for life."

"How can you trust anyone in the NYPD? After all this started with a bunch of corrupt cops."

"I wasn't talking about the NYPD." Rick walked to where is sport coat was laying on the sofa and pulled out his credentials, handing them to the man.

Jim opened the leather wallet and looked at the ID. There was an extended silence and Rick wasn't sure how the man was going to react. Beckett gave him an incredulous look and replied. "You're a Fed? Did Katie know about this?"

"I sort of got drafted back into government work.. I agreed to help on one case and yes, Kate found out after Vaughn's murder."

Jim's mind was reeling. The proof of Bracken's involvement in Johanna's murder had been in Kate's possession all this time and she didn't know. And Richard Castle is a Federal agent? But nothing could have prepared him for what Rick told him next.

"Kate's alive." Rick spoke quietly.

Jim gave him a confused look, thinking that he heard incorrectly. He started to speak, but Rick held up his hand asking for his silence as he was afraid he wouldn't be able to get through his speech. "After Vaughn was murdered, we knew that they were coming after both him and Kate. Why else would they wait for an opportunity when they were together? I knew that the only way we could keep her alive was to have Bracken think she was already dead. She's in WitSec and I have no idea where Kate is. Only that she's safe and that's what's important."

Jim just sat there in stunned silence trying to process everything that had been discussed in the last few minutes. Rick sat there watching the man, unable to think of anything that he could say that would make things better. Never had Castle wanted a drink as bad as he did at this moment, but there was no way he would do it in front of a recovering alcoholic who probably wanted a drink worse than him. "Would you like a cup of coffee Jim? Or a hot cup of tea?"

"Coffee's fine. Thank you." Jim replies as Rick gets up from the sofa and walks into the kitchen and his ornate expresso machine. Castle watches from the kitchen to see how Jim is processing everything that has been discussed. He hoped that telling Jim the truth about Kate helped, but wasn't sure right now. The sound of the front door opening drew his attention away from the man. Mindy walks into the foyer and removes her coat looking at the two men in the room.

Rick smiles seeing her enter the loft and inquires. "Hey. I'm making coffee for Jim and I. Would you like a cup?"

Mindy smiles and walks into the kitchen and places a kiss on his cheek, not knowing if she should keep up their cover in front of the man. "That would be great. Thank you."

He finished preparing the coffees handing Mindy her's first and carries the other two into the living room. Mindy gives him a curious look and he gestures for her to come into the room with them. Rick places the cups on the coffee table as Mindy enters the room. "I don't think that the two of you have been properly introduced. Jim Beckett, I'd like you to meet special agent Mindy King."

X-X-X

Kate Beckett, now Jennifer Burton was bored and frustrated. Three thousand miles away her friends and family were getting on with their lives thinking that she was dead and she was stuck in a safe house where she felt anything but safe. Hunter had left soon after she took her nap the first day without a word. Robins has been with her the entire time, only leaving long enough to pick up whatever items she happened to write down on one of the lists. He was polite and respectful of her situation, but she could tell it had been years since he had personally handled a relocation like this. She was sure that this was a personal favor for Hunter.

Robins had contacted a beautician who normally deals with the elderly and shut-ins to come in to help with Jenny's makeover. He assured her that once she looked more like her new drivers license's photo they could go out and get her a temporary wardrobe until she reaches her final destination. Kate had studied the dossier for Jennifer Burton until she had it memorized. She was thirty-five, once married, an only child and both parents were deceased. She had a bachelors degree in Russian literature from Stanford. Someone had done their homework knowing that she was familiar with both Stanford and Russian literature. Her past work history was a blank that would be filled in based upon her career choice. Robins was adamant that she could have nothing to do with any job related to law enforcement.

Robins even suggested that she could go back to school if she wanted and pick up an advanced degree. He assured her that all costs would be covered and Kate had the feeling that it wasn't the Marshall's service picking up the tab. 'Maybe it's time to get the law degree you always wanted?'

X-X-X

Rick and Mindy shared a quiet diner with Jim Beckett. Kate's father was still trying to make sense of everything that had been revealed earlier. Castle was pleased to see the look of relief on Jim's face finding out that his daughter was still alive despite never being able to see her again. Rick knew as a father exactly what he was feeling. Castle would gladly give up ever seeing Alexis again if it meant she would be safe. That's what a parent will sacrifice for their child.

As soon as Jim departed, Rick walked into his office to make digital copies of the tape. He composed a quick email to Smith requesting a face to face meeting and shut down his laptop. Mindy was sitting in the living room drinking a glass of wine and staring at nothing in particular. His cell phone chirped signaling an incoming text message. It was Smith telling him to meet in their usual spot.

Rick shared a glass of wine with Mindy as they discussed their days. She was trying to get to account information for the donors to the PAC and had planted several worms in the email servers from remote terminals as she didn't have direct access to these systems. Once they have access to their communication, they may find out exactly who is involved. They continued making small talk but both could sense something was off between them. Mindy looked at the clock on the wall and noted the time, saying that she was tired. Rick glanced up at the clock and noted that it was only 10:00 pm. Mindy got up from her seat and carried her empty glass to the sink. She returned to where Rick was sitting and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek then turned and walked up the stairs to her room. Rick simply watched her ascend the stairs as he finished his wine and went to his room alone.

The meeting with Smith went about as well as he could have hoped. He told Rick that this could possibly change everything and would fly to Washington this evening to give it to Hunter.

Castle continued his work with the IA division keeping notes of any and all cops who were being 'investigated' by Betty Wilson. He needed access to Betty's computer but couldn't find a way to get near it without drawing suspicion to himself. Rick debated asking Mindy to see if she could hack into the server somehow. He knew that she was the key to finding out who in the NYPD was involved, but couldn't think of a way to get to her.

Rick had to admit it was pretty ingenious. Anyone who suspects the dirty cops are involved in anything will just assume that because the IA is already investigating them that things are under control. After all, what cop wants to tangle with IA and risk having them look into their own performance – even if they're clean? And all investigations are sealed unless official charges are filed. It was practically perfect.

X-X-X

Smith's meeting with Hunter was interesting. After playing the tape for him, Hunter decides to go directly after Bracken and hope that he'll give up Simmons in exchange for his life. He hated the idea of letting Bracken off the hook for ordering the murders of Johanna Beckett and all of the others, but it was the only real leverage that they had. Things were moving too slowly to suit Hunter. Richard made a quick call to a his friend in the FBI and made the necessary arrangements.

Hunter and the FBI agents walked into the Capitol building where the senate was in session at the time. The agents waiting outside while Hunter walked into the session and sat beside the senator. Bracken calmly sat there and listened to another senator droning on about a subsidy bill that was needed to support some group that had probably funded his campaign.

Bracken turns and smiles at Hunter. "Richard Hunter. What brings you to the senate? I'm sure you don't have any interest in providing subsides to tobacco farmers do you?"

"No, I came for you. We can do this quietly or we can make a scene. That's entirely up to you. But you will leave here with me." There was a malice in Hunter's voice that left no room for debate.

"Am I under arrest? Do you even have the authority to arrest me?"

"Do you really want to try me? I could make you disappear right now and no one in this room would even notice. Your call senator."

Bracken rose up from his chair and Hunter followed. Once outside the senate floor, the group of FBI agents were waiting to escort Bracken from the building. Two black suburbans were waiting outside. Hunter got into the passenger side of the first vehicle as Bracken got into the back seat, sitting between two agents. The dark tinted windows prevented anyone on the outside from seeing what was going on inside. One of the agents hands Bracken a hood and tells him to put it on. The senator starts to panic a little knowing that wherever they are taking him they don't want him to know. Bracken regains his composure and calmly places the hood over his head.

It took nearly an hour for the suburban to make it to its destination. Bracken was lead into the building with an agent holding an arm on each side, his hood still in place. The senator knew that this was probably some 'off the books' CIA facility and that the odds of someone finding him were slim. They rode the elevator down and the door opened as the men lead Bracken to an interrogation room. Sitting him down on the hard metal chair, one of the agents removed the hood as they left him alone.

Bracken had been a DA, had worked with cops for years. He knew that leaving him alone was part of the process to sow any seeds of doubt that he may have. He did wonder why they were bringing him in now? Did agent Beckett's death trigger some dump of evidence that she claimed she had? No, there was something different about this. He wondered if they had gotten to Simmons and he 'rolled' on him to save himself. Bracken had a lot to worry about.

Hunter walked into the room, a micro-cassette recorder in his hand. He sits it down on the table and then takes the seat facing Bracken.

"I want my lawyer. I won't say anything without council." Bracken smirks as he speaks.

Hunter gives the senator a predatory look and replies. "That's ok, just listen." Hunter presses play on the recorder and the tape begins.

Bracken sits there stone-faced as he listens to a younger version of himself ordering the murders of two people as casually as if he's ordering a take out dinner. Hunter stops the tape and speaks before Bracken can respond. "Oh and before you claim that the tape was faked, I've already had my people compare it to known speeches you have given recently. There's a 98% voice match. More than enough to get a conviction for murder one.."

Bracken's expression falters slightly, but he remains defiant. "What do you really want? If all you wanted was a conviction for murder, you'd have perp-walked me off the senate floor in handcuffs."

"I know that unless you cooperate with me, a murder trial will be the least of your worries. I know that you've got some connection to Vulcan Simmons and that you're using your cronies in the NYPD to protect him."

Bracken has a difficult time masking his surprise at the revelation of his ties to Vulcan Simmons. "If you could prove any of this you wouldn't be talking to me."

"You're right about that, but I'm really close to getting it without you. And if I do that, then welcome to life in Sing Sing. Who knows, you might be able to survive a while. I think that I'll have you share a cell with Joe Pulgotti. You probably don't remember him, but he's the guy that you setup to take the fall for killing Bob Armann. Thirty years is a long time to plot your revenge."

"You can't prove any of that!"

"I don't have to. I'll I have to do is plant a seed.. How many others are rotting away in that place thanks to your handiwork as a DA? Do you think that they'll need any physical evidence before they shove a shank in you? Hell, I wonder if you'd even make it to trial. If you are tied to Simmons like I know you are, you'll never make it out of Rikers to stand trial."

Bracken was a survivor, first and foremost. He would sacrifice anyone to protect himself. In fact, that was what Hunter was counting on. The senator knew that his political career was over and there was a good chance that he would be convicted of ordering those murders. "What do you want? And what's in it for me?"

Hunter gives him an emotionless chuckle. "What do I want? Everything. I want Simmons, I want all of your NYPD lackeys that have been doing your bidding for years. Oh, and the PAC that's funneling money to you for your run at the White House." He pauses for a minute contemplating Bracken's second question. "What's in it for you is a chance to remain among the living."


	41. Chapter 41

**Forty-One:**

The next two weeks seemed to fly by. Bracken provided a list of his NYPD contacts and it was no surprise that Betty Wilson and William Robertson were both on it. Rick was surprised that Gates wasn't listed, but Tom Deming was. Castle could only assume that whatever Gates was doing for Bracken was out of some sense of loyalty and not for profit.

The deal was pretty cut and dry. Bracken would give them everything that he had to take down his little empire and Simmons and he would not be charged with murder. Rick couldn't help but remember what Beckett told him when she found out about him trying to investigate her mother's murder the first time. How she was afraid that they would catch the murderer and he would walk or get his sentence reduced due to a technicality. Now it appeared that Bracken would never be charged, let alone convicted of the crime. Hunter was already holding Bracken's signed confession to his involvement in the cover-up of the Bob Arman murder and his involvement in the kidnapping of mobsters for money scheme. Joe Pulgotti would finally be free, but not right now.

A special investigation unit was created. Ironically, the Rachael McCord was assigned as the lead investigator. She had been briefed by the AG himself on the confidential nature of this assignment and could pick and choose whomever she trusted for her team. They would meet with the agents who were already in New York for more information. McCord decides to go it alone until she meets the agents already investigating. The warning from the AG had her more than a little paranoid.

Smith had contacted Castle and King to let them know that McCord would be leading the investigation from the AG's office. She had been partially briefed by the AG, but needed Rick and Mindy to fill in the blanks. Her flight arrived a little after six from DC and two agents from the local FBI office met her at the airport. They dropped her off at the hotel and told her they were assigned to provide whatever assistance she may need while there. There was a message left for her at the hotel's front desk when she checked in that the party she was supposed to meet was in the hotel bar. She folded the note and told the bell boy to take her bags to her room as she gave him a tip.

Rachael walked into the bar and scanned the room. There were several groups of what she could only guess were business men in expensive suits arguing about something work related. There were a few couples at various tables having a romantic drink. She continued to scan the room when she spotted him sitting there with the tall blonde. They looked like any of the other couples there sharing a drink and laughing. McCord recognized Castle immediately. She had seen his picture in Beckett's apartment. He was the one that she chose a job over. She was more than a little confused.

It didn't make sense. Richard Castle was a Federal agent? Did Beckett know this? When she was told she was meeting an agent King and Castle, she just assumed that it was someone else with the same last name. Wasn't Richard Castle a writer? She regained her composure and walked confidently to where the couple was seated, extending her hand. "Mr Castle and Ms King? I'm Rachael McCord."

Rick rose up from his seat and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you agent." He gestures to Mindy seated beside him. "And this lovely lady is agent Mindy King. Please sit down." Mindy shook Rachael's hand and took a seat at the table.

"I have to admit that I was more than a little surprised to see you sitting there. I would have never guessed that you were an agent."

"I'm not. This is a one-off." Castle replies as he takes a sip from his drink. "Would you like something?"

"Gin and tonic would be fine. Thank you." McCord replies as Rick gestures to the bartender. A waitress quickly arrives and takes her drink order. "So, how long have you been working this case?"

The grin on Castle's face quickly disappears. "Officially, about four months. Unofficially, about six years."

McCord gives him a slightly confused look. She had not been briefed on Bracken's level of involvement with this case, only that there was a group of corrupt cops suspected of protecting a major drug dealer. Until all of the players were identified, everyone was suspect, including her. "I need more details on what you expect from me."

Castle gives her a small smile. "Don't worry, you'll be briefed, but not tonight. This isn't the time or the place.." He lifted his tumbler of scotch and took another sip. "Can you meet us at my loft tomorrow morning at 10:00 am? I'll give you my address. And if it's ok with you, I'd like you to meet someone who's helping us." McCord simply nodded in agreement. "Excellent. Would you like to have dinner with us? There's an excellent restaurant just around the corner and I'm sure we can get in."

"That would be great. I am a little hungry."

Rick gabbed some cash from his wallet and threw the money on the table as the three got up from the table and left the bar. Rick helped both the women put on their overcoats as they left the hotel and walked around the corner to the restaurant. Dinner was pleasant enough although all were a little wary of each other. Castle fought the urge to ask if Beckett ever spoke of him. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. Rick called for a car as they finished their meal. They exchanged pleasantries and went home. Rick and Mindy rode home in near silence when he spoke first. "What do you think about her? Can she be trusted?"

"It's a little late to worry about that now. Besides someone must think she's ok."

"We're so close to the end. I can feel it." Castle commented.

"I feel it too.." Mindy replied, but not about the mission.

The briefing with McCord the next morning went about as well as expected. Castle supplied her with what information that was needed to gain her support but not enough to cripple the case if she wasn't on their side. Rachael was more than a little surprised when FBI agent Jordan Shaw showed up at Rick's loft. Castle made the introductions and Jordan briefed them on the Vaughn murder investigation.

McCord was confused. She had seen the news reports that had the case 'officially' closed two weeks ago with the death of the man who was identified as the shooter. There was a gunfight with local law enforcement officers and he was killed when they tried to arrest him. To the media and the rest of the world, Vaughn was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time and was killed in a robbery gone wrong. Everyone seemed to be satisfied, the NYPD, the FBI, and most of all the people who had arranged for his death.

"So you didn't catch Vaughn's killer?" McCord asks.

"No, we caught the man who shot him and were able to catch one of the two men involved in the fake altercation that drew everyone's attention away long enough for the shooting. Someone put this crew together to kill Vaughn and probably Beckett. They just didn't get to her." Jordan replied, not knowing how much she should reveal to the woman. "The driver of the car lawyered up and won't cooperate. He's a small time thug with ties to several gangs in the city. Lots of arrests, but no convictions. Right now, we're holding him on grand theft auto as the car he was driving was stolen. There's a good chance that this will never make it to trial as the DA is pushing to drop the charges for lack of evidence."

"Who's the DA involved?" Rick asks.

"Bartholomew, ever heard of him?"

"Yeah. Don't be surprised if they drop all charges against him as soon as they think you've moved on." He replies.

"Is he dirty?" Jordan asks. Castle simply nods. "What's next?"

"Our 'informant' has confirmed who in IA are involved. We just want to monitor their actions right now. That's why I'm there. What we need to do is find a way to turn the dirty cops who are helping Simmons. We could get a warrant to go through Wilson's records, but that would tip our hand and Simmons will sever ties, probably kill off anyone that could implicate him." Rick replies.

"What about the PAC that the money is going to?" McCord asks.

"I'm still gathering evidence and charges will be filed very soon." Mindy answers.

"Hansen and his crew are the key. If we can get him to reveal his actions for Simmons, we can take Vulcan down and his organization." Rick comments.

"What if we can't?" Jordan inquires.

X-X-X

Jennifer Burton, formerly known as Katherine Beckett, sat on the sofa of her small apartment in Davis, California. Davis was only twenty miles west of Sacramento and about seventy east of San Francisco. It was a small quiet place, especially compared to either Washington DC or New York. For the middle of February, the weather was mild and she was warned that it would be very warm in the summer – if she stayed here until then. Robins had left her on her own about a week ago. Her apartment was equipped with the latest state of the art in security systems and there was twenty four hour surveillance on her by a team of agents known only to him.

Kate was given a blank check to buy whatever clothing and personal items she needed, which included a car. This was a first for her as being a life-long resident of New York until last year, she had never even considered purchasing a car. But life in northern California dictated that she have her own car. At first she considered buying another Harley, but was cautioned against it for the present. She finally settled for a BMW six series coupe. It was sleek, fast and sporty, yet wouldn't stand out with the other cars in the area.

Blending in was the key. She needed to be as forgettable as possible. The makeover that Robins had supervised saw to part of that. Her long curly blonde streaked tresses were gone, replaced with a very short head of straight auburn hair. Colored contact lenses changed her eyes from brown with green and gold flecks to a uniform dark green color. Robins suggested that she change her wardrobe completely, at least for a while. Gone were the designer outfits she had worn as a detective with the NYPD, or the business suits she wore as a Federal agent, replaced with more feminine attire appropriate for the area.

Robins stressed to Jennifer that this should be considered a 'do-over', a chance to do the things she wanted to do with her life before her mother's tragic murder. The problem was that she had been down that rabbit hole so long, Jennifer had no idea what she wanted to do with her life. She had always been so focused on bringing her mother's killer to justice that she never considered what she would do with her life afterwards. A year ago, she had thought that she could become the third Mrs Castle. Yet there always seemed to be something that kept her from committing herself to him. Wether it was her mother's case, or Meredith's questions about Rick's past, she just couldn't give herself to him the way he wanted, or deserved.

At least now she knew what Rick had kept secret from Meredith and understood why. Jennifer still had a hard time believing that Castle was ever an operative of the CIA, yet it all seemed to make sense in it's own perverse way. His ability to handle a weapon was certainly as good if not better than the average cop. She had seen first hand how he took out Lockwood, beating him unconscious and how he was able to 'extract' information from Alexis' kidnapper. It was more than research for a book, it was practiced skills. Jennifer couldn't help but feel resentment towards Castle for keeping such a big secret from her. Her conscience then reminded her of all the things that she kept secret from him. To her it didn't feel equal..

X-X-X

It was nearly a month later when the first big break came. There was an incident involving a shoot-out with some local gang bangers and Hansen's team. Two of the gang members were killed in the incident and police procedure dictated that an investigation was required. Betty Wilson was assigned to the case as Hansen was her responsibility. Rick managed to convince Robertson that it would be good for his book to tag along with her to see how a shooting was handled. He reluctantly agreed to allow Castle to accompany with her.

Wilson was not at all pleased to have Castle follow her during the investigation and was condescending most of the time when she wasn't flat-out rude to him. She saw him as nothing more than the character created on page six for all of those years. Rick bit his tongue and kept quiet as he followed her.

He could tell the whole thing was a white-wash as soon as Hansen came in for his statement. He had sat through one of these things himself after having to shoot the gun from the hand of Shaw's kidnapper. Despite knowing he did the only thing he could, he was nervous. Hansen, however, came in relaxed, almost cocky about killing two gang members along with his team. Wilson refused to let Castle participate in the interrogation, telling him to observe behind the two-way mirror.

Rick was good enough at reading people to know that the two were putting on a show for his benefit. Wilson pretended to ask tough questions and Hansen acted like he didn't want to answer them, but Castle could tell the whole thing was staged. One by one the other members of the team came into the room and relayed their version of the shooting. Every answer was exactly the same. Betty never once asked a question to throw them off what Rick could only assume was a practiced story of the events.

She ended her interrogations and left the room as Rick had to run to catch up with her. He asked what was next and she simply replied. "Nothing. It looks pretty cut and dried to me. A justified use of force to subdue a couple of armed gang members. Why? Did you like to add something Mr Castle?" The distain was dripping from her lips as she spoke his name.

"No. Not really. I just thought that maybe you'd ask the other gang members that were arrested."

"Why? Do you think that we'd get the truth from them? They're probably going away for twenty for drug trafficking, they'd say anything to save their own asses. I'll submit my report to the DA in the next day or two, so you can go back to what you were doing before."

Rick said nothing as he returned to the area where he worked with Ramone and Sandra. He knew there was more to the story and that Wilson was involved up to her eyeballs. It was nearly the end of his day there when two interesting things happened. The first was, both of the gang members had somehow retained the services of a high powered attorney and posted bail, the other was that both of the gang members killed in the shootout were identified as undercover DEA agents.

After a quick phone call, Rick left 1PP at exactly 5:00 pm. Rachael would meet Mindy and him at the loft for dinner. Take out was ordered and the three discussed the days events. Rick explained the coverup that Wilson was participating in and the fact that undercover DEA agents were the victims. This was the opening that they were looking for. McCord had the authority to put together her own team to investigate this and the NYPD couldn't deny her access to the people involved. Castle provide Rachael with the names of the people involved including Wilson. McCord thought that she might be the weak link and could now exploit that thanks to the information Rick had provided.

Rick called Smith to make the necessary arrangements for what they would need to keep track of the suspects involved. A Federal judge would provide the warrants necessary to retrieve call logs for Robertson, Wilson and Bartholomew. Bracken had already provided enough evidence in his statement to secure those.

McCord made a few calls to the local FBI office and put together a team to assist her in bringing in Hansen and his crew for additional questioning. They weren't hard to find. The crew hung out at a cop bar not far from their precinct. The team of agents split up with half standing outside the emergency exit while the others waited outside the entrance.

All eyes in the bar were on McCord and the two agents dressed in tactical gear as they approached the table where Hansen and his cronies were seated. Their laughing stopped as they cast a wary eye to Rachael and the other agents. She opened the small wallet containing her credentials and identified herself.

"What do you want with me?" Hansen spat out. "Why do the Feebs what to talk to me, to us?"

"Those two gang members that you and your crew shot last night were DEA agents. You and your fellow cops will need to give us a statement."

"Look honey, I already gave at the office." He chuckled as the others laughed at his dismissive tone to her.

"Fine then. You're under arrest for impeding a Federal investigation." She turned to one of the agents beside her as the other stood there with his gun drawn. "Cuff them and let's get out of here." The men rose from their seats as the agent placed cuffs on them until the last one. A uniformed cop, much younger than the other men, panicked and ran for the emergency exit causing the alarm to sound as he pushed through the door. He was quickly captured by the agents waiting outside the door and Rachael knew who would be the weak link to work on now.


	42. Chapter 42

**Forty-Two:**

Robert, Little Bobby, Demario was a third generation cop. Just twenty four years old, he'd been a recent addition to Hansen's little crew a couple of months ago. He understood that loyalty to his 'brothers in blue' was the most important thing he could do as a cop. The ride to the FBI building was spent alone in the suburban with two agents in silence. Each one of Hansen's team were transported alone in the same manner to keep them from talking to each other. Each one was lead to his own interrogation room where they were left alone to be observed by McCord. Hansen sat there staring defiantly at the two way mirror knowing he was being watched, with a cocky self assured smirk. His partner sat in the next cell with a similar demeanor. The third cell contained Marvin Simpson, a uniformed cop with a history of excessive force complaints and poor performance ratings also sure of his ability to walk away.

Demario sat in his room and nervously drank from the bottle of water left for him, his mind wandering to various scenarios, none of which had a good outcome for him. He knew what really happened, how they ambushed the two undercover DEA agents thinking that they were dealers trying to move into Simmons' territory. The other two men that were with the agents escaped the ambush with one being captured by a patrol officer that just happened to be a couple of blocks away at the time. They had practiced their story and Hansen assured him that they were protected by people at 1PP.

But that all changed with the identification of the two men as undercover DEA agents. Now the Feds were involved and even 1PP didn't want to get involved in something that could bring negative attention to the NYPD. Bobby rests his head in hands how things had gone so wrong.

Rachael watches and smiles confident that Bobby would be the weak link. Grabbing her coffee, she strolls confidently into the interrogation room and sits down facing him. "Mr Demario, you were read your Miranda rights correct?" Bobby simply nods his head. "You're being charged with impeding a Federal investigation into the deaths of two undercover DEA agents.."

Demario's face pales at the mention that the two men they ambushed were actually DEA agents. He regains his composure a little and replies. "I want my lawyer. I'm not saying nothing without my lawyer."

"Fine Mr Demario. Have it your way, but if things go the way I think that they're going to go, you're going to wish that you talked to me first. Your buddies are all speaking to agents right now. It seems that Louis and Marvin are spinning a tale of a trigger happy young cop trying to impress his elders." She got up from her seat grabbing her coffee. She stops in the doorway and faces him. "Generally, the first guy who confesses gets the deal.. I'll make sure that you get your call. Good luck." She turns and walks out, closing the door behind her, confident that he will break as soon as he realizes that they will sacrifice him to save themselves.

Rachael decides that now is time to test the waters with Louis. She walks into the interrogation room where he'd been sitting for over an hour now playing a staring game with the two way mirror. Sitting down, she opens the folder as if looking at the contents. "Mr Hansen, you've been read your rights, correct?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with. I want my lawyer."

"Sure thing Louis. Take your time. The longer you wait, the better the odds are that you'll take the fall. After all I know that you're the leader of this little gang you have." She gets up from her seat smiling at him. "That Bobby is a scared kid. You never know what he might say.." She walks to the door and opens it. "This won't be like the white-wash your girlfriend in IA conducted.. Good luck. I have a feeling you're going to need it. You know how former cops are treated in prison.." She walks out of the room satisfied that the smirk on Hansen's face has been replaced with a look of pure malice.

Similar visits are made to Simpson and Greg Yoder, Hansen's partner with similar results. Each man was brought a phone and allowed to make their one call. Everyone of them called their lawyer, except Demario, who called his father and asked him to locate a lawyer. McCord decides that now might be a good time for a little 'tag-team' work on the boys before their attorneys arrive. She makes a quick call to her new friend in the FBI.

Despite it being nearly four in the morning, a confident Jordan Shaw walked into the building to the interrogation rooms and greets McCord. After exchanging greetings, Rachael explains the situation to Jordan along with the information that Castle provided about the people involved in Internal Affairs. Shaw listens intently and asks to take a look at the men in their rooms. Being the top profiler in the FBI, Jordan could read people by their body language and non-verbals better than nearly anyone. She was the type of person that could have made a fortune as a professional poker player as she was equally as good concealing her own 'tells' from others.

While McCord was convinced that Demario was the weakest link, Shaw felt that Yoder might crack first from what she observed. Rachael simply acquiesced to the FBI agent and watched her from behind the mirror as she strode confidently into the interrogation room where Yoder sat. She sat down facing Yoder and opened her manila folder that she carried.

She started to speak, but Yoder held up his hand for her to stop. "Look lady, I don't know who you are and really don't care. I'm not saying anything until my lawyer gets here." He returned his attention to the table, unwilling to make eye contact.

Jordan simply starts to grin as she speaks. "That's ok Mr Yoder. Let me do the talking and you just listen. My name is Jordan Shaw and I'm with the FBI. It seems that Homeland Security caught wind of this and are now very interested. Something about domestic terrorism and the Patriot Act. We know about your little crew and your protectors in the DA's office and IA. This is a major conspiracy and people will go to prison for a very long time. I came to you because you're not a leader. Someone else has been calling the shots. This is your last chance to come clean, as I'm sure that the others will try to cut deals once their lawyers explain how serious this is." She pulled a sheet of paper from the folder and a pencil from her jacket, laying both in front of him. "This is a one-time offer. I'm pretty sure that Booby is working on his confession right now." She gets up from the table and walks out of the room leaving a stunned Yoder in her wake.

Shaw was walking past McCord when she reaches out to grab her arm, stopping Jordan. "What's with the Patriot Act shit?"

Jordan just smiles. "These idiots don't know that. They have no idea who they ambushed, that much is obvious. The Patriot Act is a government created boogeyman to scare those with the myths created as part of it. You keep an eye on Mr Yoder while I make a final run at Demario."

She turns and starts to walk away when Rachael asks. "What about Simpson and Hansen?"

"No point. I figure Simpson was the shooter and Hansen is the boss. They might crack, but not until we get one of these two to turn first." She gestures to the two interrogation rooms where Yoder and Demario are.

Jordan watches Demario from behind the mirror and can see that he's about ready to crack. She calmly walks into the interrogation room and sits down facing Demario. "You don't have to say anything unless you want to and I won't ask you any questions. I just wanted to let you know that Detective Yoder is working on his confession right now. I know that you weren't the shooter, but unless you cut a deal that will put away Simpson and Hansen for the crimes, you'll go down with them. You'll spend the rest of your life in prison, however short that may be." She could see that the man was near tears as he knew what she said was true. Pulling a piece of paper from the same folder that she has been carrying, she lays it in front of him along with a pencil. "The same deal I made with Yoder applies to you. You give me enough to put away Simpson and Hansen, and we'll see about reducing the charges for you, maybe even immunity if it's good enough. But let me remind you, I only need one of you. If detective Yoder has more information first, then he'll probably get the deal."

Jordan got up from her seat and confidently strode out of the room. She walks back to the two-way mirror to see the young man's reaction to the news. Shaw watches as he wipes tears from his eyes and walks to the door and knocks asking to speak to her. She walks to where Rachael was standing, watching Yoder behind the mirror. "Looks like Bobby is ready. Do you want to talk to him?"

Rachael just smiles. "No. You go ahead. I'll keep an eye on the detective here. He started to write something three times now, but stopped himself. He might be more afraid of Hansen and Simpson than he is of prison."

Bobby was the first to crack. He started explaining his involvement with the crew and just as Jordan expected, confirmed that Simpson and Hansen both were the shooters. She promised him immunity provided that he testifies against both of the men. She allowed his lawyer to help finalize the agreement. Jordan was pleased, but not completely satisfied. Bobby had only been with the other men about six months so he had little knowledge of some of their other crimes. They needed Yoder.

Armed with Demario's confession, both Jordan and Rachael enter his interrogation room. Shaw glances down at the paper in front of him seeing that it was still blank. Rachael sits down first and begins to speak. "We've got Bobby's written confession." She waves the document in her hand. "Looks like you'll be charged with conspiracy to murder a Federal agent. That's usually life without parole."

"While I can't get you immunity, we may be able to get your charges reduced in exchange for corroborating testimony against Simpson and Hansen. That's the best we can offer." Shaw comments.

"But we want everything, including who else in Internal Affairs is protecting you guys." McCord adds.

"Your lawyer is waiting outside. If he's smart, he'll tell you to take the deal. The problem is the deal may not be available then. I need to know now." Jordan comments as the two women volley back and forth.

"What would the charges be reduced to?" Yoder finally speaks.

"Depends on what you can give us. We know that your crew has acted as Vulcan Simmons own personal muscle. We want Simmons. We've already got enough to put you and your buddies away for life.. It's your call." Rachael replies.

"Can I talk to my lawyer first?"

"Of course. But remember this offer may not be available. It's up to you." The two women rose up from their seats and started walking towards the door when Rachael comments to Jordan. "You know, you were right. I thought he was smarter than that. Oh well, he'll go down with the others."

They were almost out the door when Yoder calls them back in. McCord assures him that depending on the value of the information that he provides, his charges could be reduced. It took well over an hour as the two women listened to his confession. Everything was being recorded for future use and a transcript would be prepared for his signature. As they waited for the transcript, Yoder met with his attorney who reluctantly agreed that this was his only real option. He did negotiate a written deal to where his testimony against Simpson and Hansen would guarantee his charges of conspiracy to commit murder would be reduced to a lesser charge that would still earn him some time in prison. Given Bobby's confession they felt fortunate to get that much.

Armed with the two confessions, McCord allows the lawyers for both Simpson and Hansen to meet with their clients. She knew that neither would have cracked as they were confident that Bracken would pull some stings somewhere to get them out if they just stayed quiet. He always had in the past. They watched from behind the two-way mirrors as the men spoke with their attorneys. The audio monitoring was turned off as anything they said was inadmissible anyway. Both lawyers had been briefed by Shaw regarding the impending charges and the two confessions before they met their clients hoping that this would make them receptive to offering up Simmons to get a sentence reduction.

Both women knew that Simpson was nothing more than mindless muscle. They had two confessions that said he was the actual shooter. It was Hansen that could tie Bracken and Simmons together. They needed him to make this a slam-dunk, but wouldn't give him immunity as they were sure his attorney will ask for.

McCord and Shaw entered the interrogation room and sat facing Hansen and his attorney. Rachael opened her now growing folder and laid the two confessions out for the two men to read. "Your client will be arraigned tomorrow on charges of conspiracy to murder a Federal agent and first degree murder. Lucky for you the crimes were committed in New York, the maximum penalty would be life without the possibility of parole. Given the confessions and the seriousness of this crime, we will push for the maximum sentence and ask that no bail be granted."

Hansen whispered something into his lawyer's ear and smirked at the two women. "My client informs me that his is innocent of all charges and looks forward to having his day in court."

Shaw responds with a small laugh and turns to look at McCord. "I guess you were right. He's so sure that Bracken will get him out of this that he's willing to go down for the whole thing."

Jordan watches the expression on Hansen's face change from a smug grin to fear at the mention of Bracken being involved. He was now worried just how much they actually knew about Bracken's involvement in this arrangement. He leans over and whispers again into his lawyer's ear. The attorney looks at his client with a stunned surprised and asks the two women for some time alone with his client.

Both women smile as they leave the two men alone in the room confident that Hansen will give them enough to take down Simmons. They walked to the two-way mirror and watched Hansen and his lawyer in an animated exchange. They weren't sure what was being said, but were sure it wasn't pleasant.

Betty Wilson called in sick to work the next morning. Rick assumed that someone at the bar who witnessed the arrests contacted her. He was sure that Simmons must also know that the two drug dealers that he ordered killed were undercover DEA agents by now. Timing was critical as Vulcan had the connections and resources to get out of the country and someplace that was safe from extradition.

Castle was correct on both counts. Simmons disappeared sometime in the early morning hours and Betty Wilson was on a flight to Mexico City. Thanks to information provided by Finn Rourke and Vincent Cardano, they knew the locations for most of the 'businesses' that Simmons was operating illegally. The raids were well organized despite the small amount of time they had using agents from the FBI and US Marshall's service.

A similar raid was conducted at the PAC headquarters where the CEO and a few of the officers, including the IT manager were lead out in handcuffs. Castle was sitting in 1PP with Sandra and Ramone when the team lead by Rachael walked in and arrested Robertson. Agents were waiting in Mexico City for Betty's flight to arrive and her computer and all records were confiscated.

Jordan was the one who arrested Kip Bartholomew for his part in the conspiracy and the media was mysteriously notified in advance of the takedown at 1PP. The news broke nationwide within minutes with lots of video of the suspects being lead out in cuffs. It would take weeks to interrogate all of the people brought in. McCord called in for assistance from the AG's office and a team of agents arrived later that day.

X-X-X

Jennifer Burton was just returning from her morning run when she happened to turn on the TV. The big story was the multiple raids on businesses that were serving as fronts for Vulcan Simmons. The news stated that Simmons was missing, presumed to have fled the country. She watched the video as they marched the suspects out of 1PP. She knew that this somehow was tied to Bracken, but didn't know how.

The press was so caught up with the events in New York that a hastily called press conference in Washington DC was barely noticed. Senator William Bracken announced to the media that he was stepping down from public office immediately for personal reasons. He thanked all of the people that had supported him over the years and walked from the podium leaving his staff and supporters in stunned silence.

Richard Hunter watched from a spot hidden from public view as the senator resigned from his position. Bracken walked back to where he was standing and the two men walked out of his office building to where a black government car waited for them. Nothing was said as the two men rode in silence to the detention facility where the now former senator would be formally charged with the lesser crimes that he had already confessed to. All Bracken could hope for was a lenient judge that would take into consideration his assistance in bringing down Simmons, assuming they ever find him.

Jennifer (Kate) had just returned from enrolling in the summer semester at UC Davis when one of the news channels finally broke the story of Bracken's resignation. The reporter who covered the story stated that the former senator mysteriously disappeared after the press conference and hadn't been seen. She knew that Bracken must have cut some sort of deal to save his own ass from a life sentence and that infuriated her. She'd given up everything to find justice for her mother and now he'd walk? Jennifer tried to calm herself, but was unable. She wanted to call Castle and make him tell her that he had nothing to do with the deal, but knew that was impossible. So she did the only thing she could, she sat on her sofa and wept.


	43. Chapter 43

**Forty-Three:**

The takedown of Simmons' drug ring and the corrupt cops was a major coo for the FBI and the AG's office. The two agencies took credit for the whole thing with the DEA being given credit grudgingly. Deciding to 'share the wealth' both Jordan Shaw and Rachael McCord were introduced to the media as the lead investigators. Both women knew the truth, but went along with the ruse. There was never any mention of Richard Castle, Katherine Beckett, or Mindy King's involvement and there never would be.

William Bracken was formally arraigned on charges of racketeering, extortion and conspiracy to commit fraud before a Federal judge a few days after he resigned from office. He entered a plea of guilty to all charges and his sentencing hearing would be in two weeks. He was to be kept in a Federal detention facility until sentencing. The media had a field day with the video of Bracken being lead from the courthouse in an orange jumpsuit and in shackles.

Jennifer Burton read about the arraignment on the internet. She was crushed when there was no mention whatsoever of his involvement in the killings of her mother or any of the others. She cried for a while cursing Hunter for allowing Bracken to cut a deal to save his own sorry life. After everything that she sacrificed, she would never be satisfied with this outcome.

Richard Castle and Mindy King parted ways soon after the arrests were made. Mindy had seen the way that Rick had looked at Kate after Vaughn was murdered and knew that despite what he said, he would never be over his muse. Castle knew that it wasn't fair to her either. They parted as friends.

Despite repeated requests from both Smith and Hunter, Rick returned to 'civilian' life. For the next few weeks, he made arrangements for the next phase in his life. The house in the Hamptons was sold with a healthy profit for Rick. He finally gave in to the repeated requests from Paula to sign a one book contract to write about a certain British secret agent. He would move to London and work directly with MI6 to make it as authentic as possible.

Vulcan Simmons was enjoying his whiskey in the hotel bar. Caracas was a different world from New York, but at least he was safe from extradition here. He had been in Venezuela for nearly a month now felt pretty comfortable. Vulcan knew that Bracken betrayed him somehow and he had already made arrangements for it to be taken care of. He gave a leering look at the young waitress who brought out his drink. She smiled at him, left his drink on a napkin, and casually waked away towards the bar. Simmons took a large drink from his glass and noticed writing on the napkin. He grinned and finished his drink thinking that the waitress had left him her number. Vulcan opened the napkin and tried to focus on the handwriting. Printed neatly in what looked like lipstick was ' _You can run, but you can't hide'_. He tries to curse as the poison quickly makes its way through his system. By the time the real waitress comes back to take his drink order, he is dead.

Cameras were banned from the Federal courtroom where William Bracken was sentenced to twenty years without the possibility of parole for his crimes. The judge could have given him life, but felt that twenty was appropriate given the crimes he plead guilty to. The media had a field-day with the story speculating that there were far more serious charges that could have been leveled against the former senator. Some even speculated that he was involved with Vulcan Simmons, who was still missing.

Bracken was just getting settled into life as an inmate in the Federal prison. He still had a little money that his wife and family knew nothing about and was able to secure enough protection through bribery. He was able to secure a relatively safe job working in the library. Vulcan had contracted with a couple of inmates already doing life for murder to 'take care' of Bracken. Unbeknownst to them that Simmons was already dead, they patiently waited for their chance. After all, all you have in prison is time. Bracken was alone in the shower with a guard watching him when there was a fight between two inmates just outside the shower room. As the guard went to break up the fight, the two men struck. Bracken would die the next day in the prison infirmary from the wounds he sustained.

Jennifer read about Bracken's death and felt oddly empty about it. There was no satisfaction knowing that the man who had ordered her mother's murder was dead. She realizes that there were two deaths in that alley on that cold January evening – the physical death of Johanna and the innocence of Katherine. That was the day that the first blocks of the walls she built were laid. The walls that protected her from others while trapping her on the other side.

Robbins had sent her an email the following day saying that he was flying into Sacramento and wanted to meet with her. She could only assume that her days of protection were nearing an end and she was on her own. Jennifer was partially correct. Robbins did tell her that the protection was being lifted, but advised her to not make contact with anyone from her old life until all of the trials were over and she was given the all-clear. Jennifer would not be left to fend for herself. Her benefactor would continue to provide whatever funds she needed to live and return to school. She knew who her benefactor was and that saddened her. Despite everything that had happened between them, he was still looking out for her.

Back in New York the dominos continued to fall as one after another tried to cut deals for lesser charges in exchange for testimony against others involved. Betty Wilson plead guilty to several charges including abuse of power and testified against Robertson, Bartholomew, and several other policemen involved in the coverups, including Tom Deming.

Mayor Bob Weldon had promised complete cooperation with the Federal investigation and immediately ordered his own corruption investigation with the aid of the state attorney general. Victoria Gates was demoted to detective for dereliction of duty as the result of her actions and transferred to the 23rd precinct. Kevin Ryan was named temporary captain until a new one was named. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Kevin took his captain's exam and with a little help from Castle and the mayor, was named the permanent replacement.

Everyone was happy was happy for Kevin, especially Jenny who was thrilled to know her husband was in a relatively safe job that would keep him out of harm's way. The extra income to support his new family didn't hurt either.

Martha finished her work on the movie and returned to New York a week after the initial arrests were made. Rick took her out to dinner and explained his involvement in it all. As mad as she was at him for getting involved with the 'agency' again, she couldn't help be be proud of him. He explained that Kate wasn't really dead, but was in witness protection. She was overjoyed to hear that Beckett was still alive and wanted to know why he wasn't going after her. Castle tries to explain to his mother that whatever there was between them was over.

She arched her eyebrow and in a typically overdramatic tone of voice she remarks. "Oh Richard! If only that were true. I can see that you're still in love with Katherine."

"No I'm not. I created a version of Kate that I could love and that loved me in return. The problem is, her name was Nikki Heat, not Kate Beckett."

"Son, you know that's not true. You knew she was damaged from the moment you first met her. That's what drew you to her. You wanted to know her story. The Nikki Heat books were your version of love letters to Kate, everyone who knew either of you saw that."

"It doesn't matter now. It's too late." Rick replies as he takes a sip from his drink.

"Richard, if you thought that was true, you would be sitting here with that pretty blonde right now and not your mother."

"But so much has happened, how can I ever get past that?"

"Because the heart wants what the heart wants. I know it's cliché, but it's true. You have to know, once and for all.. Or you'll never be able to move on.."

X-X-X

He'd been watching her for nearly a week now, waiting for the perfect opportunity. He patted his jacket pocket to make sure that his weapon was where it should be. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he'd done this twice before and the results were as expected. Why should this be any different?

It was a beautiful late May morning and Jennifer Burton was making her morning run through the city park that was part of her new routine. It was going to be a hot one today with the expected high temperature approaching one hundred. That's why she got her run in early.

Her mind drifted off to her former life as a NYPD detective and wondered if she was ever truly happy. Sure, she brought closure to hundreds of families who were victims of murder and there was some sense of satisfaction with that, but was she ever truly happy? She thought about the men in her life, Rogan was a drunken mistake, Royce was infatuation, Sorenson was a safe choice, Deming was a mistake and Davidson was another safe choice, lacking any real feelings.

Castle. Only Rick was as stubborn as she was, willing to do whatever it took to tear down the walls that she built to protect herself from being the girl she was before that cold January evening. How he could make her laugh or drive her crazy with his crazy theories. How he could push her buttons like no man was able to do. How he showed her that he loved her not only with words, but with actions.

She wiped a tear from her cheek as she continued her run and caught a glimpse of a silhouette of a man sitting alone on the swings nearby. Her senses immediately went on alert as the park was usually empty this time of the day with an occasional runner, or mother and child. A single man sitting alone by the swings was cause for alarm in her mind. She slowed, then stopped behind a large tree that would give her a clear line of sight to the man sitting on the swings without being detected.

She stared at the man who sat there occasionally glancing at his phone as if he was expecting a call, or maybe just checking the time. Deciding that she was too far away to get a good look, Jennifer quietly approached using the trees as a cover. She nearly gasped out loud as she realizes who the man was. She calmed herself and walks confidently to where he was sitting, his right hand in his jacket pocket nervously fumbling with something.

"So we meet again. Nice symmetry with the swings Castle." She sarcastically comments, but then smiles to let him know she is teasing. "What brings you all the way out to California?" She knew that there was no point in asking him how he knew where she was. After all, he is a CIA operative, or was.

Rick gives her a small smile and removes his sunglasses. "There was question that I was going to ask you last year before you decided to go all lone-wolf on me and all of your friends.."

Kate couldn't help but bristle a little at the accusation, despite it being true. She sat down in the swing beside him to help ease the tension. She twisted her swing a little so she could face him. "And what would that be?"

Castle reaches into his pocket and pulls out the blue velvet box. "Well you see, I bought this thing over a year ago. I was going to give it to the love of my life, but she decided that she had other priorities..." Rick opens the case revealing the ring. "Seeing as I'll never find anyone else, I thought that maybe you'd like to have it.."

Kate gasps fighting back the tears as Castle drops to his knee in front of her extending the ring with his hand.

"Jennifer Burton, Katherine Beckett, or whatever you want me to call you, will you marry me?"

 **AN:** _My Original thought was to end the story here and let the readers decide how they wanted Kate/Jennifer to respond. It became clear that the reviews were pretty much split 50/50 for a Caskett ending, so I've written two epilogues. One you might like and the other you will not depending on how you saw this story ending.._


	44. Chapter 44

**Epilogue 1:**

 **January 9, 2019:**

Dr Jennifer Burton PHD, stood in front of the two tombstones wiping the tears from her eyes. It had been twenty years to the day since her mother was murdered in that alley on a cold January evening. Everyone involved in that murder were dead like her mother. The tombstone next to Johanna's was inscribed with two names, James Edward Beckett and Katherine Houghton Beckett. Jim had passed away from liver disease last year in spite of the fact that he hadn't taken a drink in over fifteen years.

Jennifer had never given where she would be buried much thought before. Now it troubled her thinking that there would be no one to attend her funeral. She would die the same way she chose to live – alone.

She laid the flowers on top of the two tombstones, placed a kiss on her fingertips and then reverently touched them as she rose to her feet. Jennifer walked back to the cab that had been waiting for her with its meter running. Climbing inside, she gave the driver directions back to the hotel she was staying in. She stared out the window taking in the sights and sounds of the city that had once served as her home. Twenty minutes later the cab stops in front of her hotel. She pays the driver and exits the cab. Jennifer shivered as a gust of wind roared down the street. She pulled the coat tight against her body as she shivered no longer used to the harsh New York winter.

Jennifer returned to her room and fired-up her laptop checking to make sure that her flight back to Sacramento tomorrow was still on schedule. She'd make it back just in time for the winter semester to begin. Jennifer was proud of herself. Through hard work and dedication, she was able to get her PHD in criminology in two years. An opening in the political science school opened at UC Davis just as she graduated and she was offered a job. Jennifer had to admit that she'd never have thought that she would like being a teacher, but things change. People change.

Turning on the television to kill a few minutes before she met with Lanie and her husband for dinner, Jennifer starts switching channels hoping for something to watch. The two had formed an uneasy alliance when she came back to New York for her father's funeral.

She had been the one to reach out to her former best friend, inviting Lanie and her husband to dinner with her. Jennifer was actually surprised when she accepted. Surfing through the channels she catches a glimpse of something that stops her, not sure if it was real. Backtracking with the remote, she confirms exactly what she saw. It was C-Span and they were replaying events from January 3, the official date the new the new Senate. Standing at the podium senator elect Cassandra 'Cassie' Bachman-Rodgers was ceremonially sworn into office by governor Robert Weldon. The former New York city mayor smiled as he introduced her as the newest senator from the state.

The camera panned to those there to witness the ceremony. Sitting in the front row was Martha, Alexis, her husband Ashley, and a teenage girl that she knew was Bachman's daughter from her previous marriage. Sitting at the end of the row, holding the toddler on his lap was the man that she knew as simply Castle, beaming with pride. 'Rodgers' she mentally corrected herself. He dropped the last name Castle soon after she rejected his proposal. Returning to his birth name, Rick had written a non-fiction account of the takedown of Bracken and Simmons.

He never used the real names of those that were innocent, but anyone that knew them could figure it out. Rick left out the part where her death was faked, allowing her to live in anonymity. The rest of the world still believed that Kate Beckett died in an explosion outside Carson City Nevada all those years ago. 'A murder in Washington Heights' became his best selling novel of all time, eclipsing all of the Nikki Heat novels.

She didn't realize that she was crying until a tear made its way down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away as she watches Rick hold up his young son look look at his 'mommy'. As much as it pained her, she couldn't begrudge Rick his shot at happiness. He certainly had it all, the successful career, wealth, a loving family, and a wife who adored him. Her mind couldn't shake the thought that it could have been her standing there with everything he has if only she'd made different choices.

X-X-X

Richard Rodgers couldn't contain the joy he felt at this moment. He was truly happy sitting here with his family as he watches his amazing wife achieve her dream. He brought Richard Alexander Rodgers junior into his arms and held him tightly as the toddler tries to squirm out of his hold. It was Cassie's idea to name the boy after Rick. He wanted to name him Cosmo himself and still referred to him as such. Cassie would always give him a mock glare when he called the boy by that name but would have to laugh whenever Rick gave her a pout in response.

Cassie was a stunningly beautiful woman that had as much money as Rick did thanks to her family. But that wasn't what attracted him to her. He'd dated supermodels and socialites in the past and nothing ever came from it. No, it was her laugh that drew him to her in the first place. The type of deep laugh that only one who is at peace with themselves can have. A calm, quiet confidence in herself without being snobbish.

They met at a charity fund raiser six months after 'the rejection' as Rick thought of it. Paula and Gina had conspired together to get him to attend. Little did he know that they had offered him up for the bachelor action. Rick mingled with the crowd when he heard her laugh for the first time. There was something mesmerizing about it and he followed the sound to see her sitting at a table full of people all laughing and having a good time.

He walked up to her table and saw her for the first time. She was as beautiful as her laugh. Her sable hair was in an elegant wrap on top of her head exposing her long neck. This was no bimbo. Rick would guess that she was nearly his age although she looked younger. Her emerald green eyes seemed to sparkle as she held everyone's attention at her table telling what he could only guess was a humorous story. The woman stopped speaking as Rick stood by the table. She looked at him and smiled. "Excuse me miss, but has anyone told you that you have a beautiful laugh, and smile?"

Cassie grinned and replied. "I've heard all types of pickup lines, but that's a first, Mr.."

"Rodgers, Rick Rodgers. Look, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you.."

Cassie arched her eyebrow as he introduced himself as Rick Rodgers. She knew exactly who he was, Richard Castle. "Rodgers, huh? Are you working undercover for the FBI or something Mr Castle?"

"Actually it's the CIA, miss.." Rick laughed as he extended his hand to the woman as the others at the table watched the two together.

"Bachman. Cassandra Bachman, but my friends call me Cassie." She extends her hand to his and he gives it a gentle shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cassie and to answer your question, Richard Castle was the name I took when I became a writer. My publisher thought that it sounded better than my birth name of Rodgers. I decided that it was time to be him again.. I apologize for the interruption. I'll let you get back to your friends.." He smiled as he turned and walked away from the table leaving the others there to begin teasing her.

The $5,000 a plate dinner was very well attended and supported after-school and reading programs for inner city youth. The band played as everyone enjoyed their dinners. Rick was seated at the table with the mayor and several other local dignitaries. He was more than a little surprised when he sees his mother walking up to the podium. She waited as the spot light settled on her before speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for opening your hearts and your wallets to help support our future generation of leaders." She waited as the crowd applauded for themselves. "And now ladies, the main event. The bachelor auction."

Rick sat there nervously as Bob laughed at him. He was in on it too. Along with his mother, Gina and Paula. He had listened and quickly ignored their 'suggestions' that he start dating again. Now he knew he had been setup.

Martha quickly introduced the bachelors to the audience and even served as the auctioneer trying to drive up the bids. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and Rick relaxed thinking that he had dodged a bullet.

"And now for the last bachelor of the night who has graciously offered himself to some lucky lady.." Martha announces to the crowd. "Most of you know him as the best selling author Richard Castle, but around my home, he's simply Richard Rodgers, my son. Please come up here Richard." She gestures to the table where Rick is sitting and the spotlight shines on him as Bob and the others burst into laughter at the embarrassed look on his face.

Rick feigns a smile and waves to the crowd as he rises up from his seat and slowly makes his way to the stage. Martha makes an overly dramatic showing giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek. He is standing beside the podium as Martha announces to the crowd. "Ok folks, who'll start the bidding and remember to dig deep as all of the money goes to charity."

Someone in the crowd shouts one thousand, and another shouts two thousand. Soon there are shouts coming from all around the room and the bid climbs to five thousand and stalls. Martha continues to work the crowd like a real auctioneer shouting going once, going twice and just before she can say sold, a voice calls out ten thousand.

Rick recognized the voice immediately and smiled. Martha shouted sold, and asked the lucky bidder to please stand and be recognized by the crowd. Cassie stood and grinned at Rick as he smiled back at her. The crowd applauded and cheered when Cassie took an overly dramatic bow and Rick laughed, really laughed at her antics.

He walked down from the stage and directly to the table where she was sitting. The band had started playing again and the floor was slowly filling up with couples dancing. Extending his arm, she took his hand and rose up from her seat still grinning. They walked to the dance floor wordlessly and soon they were dancing with the others.

Rick her her close to him as they moved around the dance floor. He tilted his head down to whisper in her ear. "Thank you for saving me. That old bitty that had the high bid before you was looking at me like a hungry dog looks at a porterhouse steak."

"You're welcome Rick, or is it Richard?"

"Call me anything you like.."

Six months later Rick proposed to Cassie while they were in Hamptons for a weekend getaway. Rick wasn't nervous at all. He knew that she would say yes. And she did. Cassie was a kindred spirit and knew what it was like to go through failed marriages and the ordeals of raising a child by yourself. They were both mature enough to know exactly what they wanted in a life partner and each filled the other's needs. Cassie had the same child-like curiosity that he did. Both Rick and her daughter Sarah got along fabulously. Rick knew just how important it was to be accepted by the child. Alexis loved Cassie because of how happy she made him.

They were married two months later in a small private ceremony in Martha's Vineyard. Only close friends and family were invited. Lanie, her new boyfriend, Kevin and Jenny were there in attendance. Esposito was invited, but declined along with Jennifer. Rick really wasn't surprised by either.

The two both wanted a child that they created together and spent a great deal of time 'trying' to make that a reality. Her doctor warned her that a pregnancy at her age carried higher risks, but she didn't care. It took a little over a year of intense 'practicing', but they succeeded and both were thrilled. Sarah wasn't forgotten as Rick legally adopted her and changed her last name to Rodgers. Both Cassie and Sarah were thrilled that Rick wanted to assume the role of father that her own had walked away from years ago.

Life was good as Rick started another fiction series loosely based upon Jordan Shaw under the pen name of Richard Castle. His first non-fiction novel under his real name of Richard Rodgers was to be released the next week. As a former two-term state senator, Cassie was heavily involved in local politics in Scarsdale where they lived, having spent time on the city council and as head of fund raising for her political party. She left office when her husband's philandering ways finally made it to the front pages of the local papers and she was forced to accept the failure of their marriage. There was never a second thought as she resigned from office to devote her attention to her then pre-teen daughter.

She was eight months pregnant when she was approached by local party officials about running for the senate office once held by William Bracken. The former governor had appointed a replacement to finish Bracken's term and after serving one additional term, he made in known that he wasn't interested in running the re-election gauntlet again. The party sought her out because of her record as a state senator and the celebrity status of her new husband. She liked the idea of going to Washington to do more and knew that Rick would support her.

Rick was thrilled that she included him in every step of the decision making process, making sure that he was 'on-board' with her decision. She had voiced her concerns about leaving him with an infant, nearly turning down the offer on more than on occasion. Rick assured her that whatever choice she made he would back her and he had plenty of experience with raising children. He would buy a home in Arlington and she could commute. She would be able to be with her family every night that way.

She entered the primaries late, making sure that her son was in good hands with her husband. She won the nomination five months later and the real work began on the campaign trail. 'Cosmo' was now old enough to travel with them and everywhere Rick, the baby, and she appeared, her popularity rose. The final results were close, she won by one percent of the popular vote. Regardless, she won and was now standing along with all of the newly elected or re-elected senators as they took their oaths on the senate floor.

Once the session was completed, Cassie joined Rick and her family for the ceremonial swearing in ceremony held in the Old Senate Chamber. This swearing in was strictly ceremonial and she could choose whomever she wanted to perform the duty. She chose newly elected governor Bob Weldon to re-create the task as he was still one of Rick's best friends. This was the session that C-Span had replayed when Jennifer turned on the TV.

X-X-X

Dinner with Lanie and her husband was about as pleasant as one could have hoped for considering everything that had happened between the two women. The conversation was kept to safe topics and nothing about her time with the NYPD or the AG's office was discussed. Jennifer learned that Lanie's husband was a cardiologist and former friend of Josh Davidson. He talked about about how the two of them had went on several missions for Doctors Without Borders. He knew that Josh had dated her years ago though he never mentioned it at Lanie's request. He went on to tell Jennifer how Josh had met a Swiss surgeon while on one of his missions and married her a few months later. The last time he spoke to Davidson, he had moved to Zurich where he and his wife had two sons lived.

Jennifer couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy hearing that Josh had done so well for himself. She took another sip from her drink and tried to change the conversation to something else by asking Lanie about life as a married woman. She knew all about Lanie's breakup with Esposito. Jennifer knew that Javi and her were kindred spirits, unable to commit to a single person.

Jennifer talked about her life as a college professor and her new boyfriend, also a professor at the school. Lanie listened intently but knew not to ask where this relationship was going. She already knew the answer. Nowhere, just like all of the others.

Some people are destined to live their lives alone, unable to commit to another.

Jennifer/Kate, or whatever name she went by, was one of them...

She never read Rick's letter...


	45. Chapter 45

**Epilogue 2:**

 **January 9, 2019:**

Jennifer Burton stood on the deck watching the waves come crashing into the shore of Monterey Bay. She took a sip of her sparkling water as she gently rubbed her now swelling stomach. She felt the first kick two days ago and she was anxiously awaiting her appointment with her OBGYN to have the first ultrasound performed. She smiled when she remembered how excited her husband was hearing the news the first time.

'Husband'. She was still amazed sometimes that she was lucky enough to finally be with the man of her dreams. Jennifer closed her eyes and said a silent prayer for her mother. It was twenty years ago today that Johanna Beckett was senselessly murdered by Dick Coonan in that alley in Washington Heights. She hoped that her mother would finally be proud of her.

Her cellphone rang and she walked back into her home and picked it up from the table. Glancing at the picture displayed she smiles and answers with a cheery 'Hey babe, did the little man lose you again at the playground?' She listens to the response and can't help but laugh. There was something magical about her laugh, something that had been hidden from everyone for far too long. Her husband informs her that her son and he were having a very good time at the playground and wanted to know what you wanted us to pickup for dinner. After agreeing on pizza, she hung up the phone and walked back out on the deck. It had been a warm day for early January and she tugged her sweater a little tighter around herself as she returned her gaze to the ocean.

Jennifer walks back into the house and into the kitchen where she gathers up the plates and silverware needed for the food. Just like his father, her son loved pizza and was always happiest when they had it for dinner. That and macaroni and cheese. She finished setting the table just as her phone rang again. Jennifer picked it up from the table and smiled seeing who was calling. "Hey dad. How are you doing?"

"I feel great Katie, thanks for asking. Where's my favorite grandson?" She could feel his grin though the phone. Jim was adamant about calling Kate by her given name regardless of whatever it may legally be.

"He's off with his father for a little 'guy time'." She answered with a laugh. "They should be back within the hour.. So how are you really doing dad?" Eighteen months ago Jim had been feeling a little off for a while before he made the trip to California to see his daughter and grandson. She knew immediately that something was wrong and made him go to see a doctor while he was visiting. They found that his liver was failing and got him on the transplant list. Six months later, a donor was found in Washington DC. The transplant was successful and Jim was given a clean bill of health. He would forever have a regimen anti-rejection drugs that he would have to take, but he had many years to look forward to. Years to watch his grandchildren grow.

"I'm doing ok considering what day it is. I dropped off flowers from both of us. It's hard to believe that she's been gone for twenty years.. She was the love of my life Katie."

"I know dad. I miss her too. I just hope that she's not disappointed with me."

"How can you say that? Your mother would be so proud of you. You're finally living the life you always deserved." Jim paused to change the subject to a happier topic. "So, are you going to find out what the baby is beforehand, or are you going to wait to be surprised?"

"I haven't given it a lot of thought dad. We've got an ultrasound planned for tomorrow. It may be too soon to tell anyway. I kind of liked not knowing the last time."

"I'm so proud of you Katie. I love you."

"I love you too dad." Kate/Jennifer replies as she ends the call. Her thoughts drift back to that day by the swings where she said a single word that would forever make her life better.

She said yes.

 **May 2014:**

She gasped as she looked at Rick down on one knee presenting to her what she believed was the most beautiful ring she ever saw. Jennifer nearly burst into tears as she almost reflexively replies. "Yes, Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle. Yes, I will marry you!"

The gobsmacked look on his face at her reply was priceless and she burst into a fit of giggles as he rose to his feet on shaky legs. She threw her arms around his neck and proceeded to pepper his cheeks with kisses. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and planted the most tender and loving kiss on her lips that made her knees suddenly weak. "I love you. I tried not to, but I couldn't stop myself."

"I love you too Rick, always.." She smiled and gave him a sultry smirk. "Would you like to go back to my apartment and celebrate our engagement?"

Castle could only give her what looked like a lecherous grin as he replies. "You don't know how bad I want to take you up on your offer, but I have an idea.. Lake Tahoe is a five hour drive away. We could be married in six. I don't want to wait another day. We've already waited six years."

"Let me pack some things."

"Don't bother. I don't think that you'll be wearing much for a while and we can buy you clothes there. Anything you want. There are some perks to marrying a millionaire.."

They were heading east on route 80 within minutes. The time to get there was well spent as they talked, really talked about everything. There were no secrets, no walls, no lies.

Castle was wrong. It took seven hours before they became husband and wife.

They flew to Hawaii for an official honeymoon three days later. Both agreed that this 'do-over' was a chance for them to start anew. Kate had no desire to return to law enforcement and liked the idea of going back to school. They both liked the idea of leaving New York and becoming permanent residents in Northern California. Rick liked the idea as he would be close to Alexis who was going to stay at Stanford. It looked like things were getting serious between her and Ashley.

The house in the Hamptons was quickly sold for a considerable profit. They agreed to keep the loft despite the fact that no one would be living there. Martha had been living in Kate's old apartment for several months now. They spent the first weeks back from their honeymoon just traveling along the coast of northern California searching for the perfect home. One that they chose together. They ended up picking a beautiful ocean view house in Pacific Grove, A smaller town between Carmel and Monterey. They were a two hour drive from both San Francisco and Palo Alto. Rick hoped that Alexis would take advantage of it to come and visit him more often. She might be a grown woman, but she will forever be his little girl.

Two months later, they were just getting settled in their new home when Jennifer came from the bathroom with a smile that Rick had never seen before. She reverently lays the white piece of plastic on the counter in front of Rick. Turning it over he sees the pink plus sign and can't control the grin on his face. Castle practically vaults over the counter to take his wife into his arms for a kiss that left both of them heading to the bedroom to continue 'practicing' despite their obvious success. Rick was sure that he had only been this happy once in his life and that was the moment when he first held Alexis in his arms.

The next few months were a blur. Castle was as nervous as a first time father despite having a full grown daughter. Jennifer was the sensible one, reeling him in every time he wanted to make some impetuous purchase for the baby. They both agreed to have a formal wedding ceremony for friends and family at a small church there in town. Jim and the other members of the Beckett clan were there. Rick chartered a small jet and flew Jim and his relatives along with Martha, Jenny, Kevin, Lanie and Javi. Jennifer was six months pregnant as she walked down the aisle at the small ceremony in Carmel. She absolutely glowed as she looked at the man that made all of this possible for her standing at the altar waiting.

Three months later Richard Alexander Rodgers Castle was born. Both mother and father were absolutely thrilled. All of her fears about being a mother vanished the moment she held the child in her arms the first time. Rick was everything that she could hope for in a partner raising a child. He willingly shared the duties that came with raising a small child with the same enthusiasm he had with life in general. Jennifer loved staying at home with 'Cosmo' as Rick had nicknamed him, but after six months the need to do something more started creeping in.

Not needing a paying job, Jennifer devoted her spare time to volunteer work helping tutor pre-school and elementary school aged children. She soon found that teaching a child to read was satisfying her need to help give back to others. She soon recruited Rick to devote both his time and money to help. Their work didn't go unnoticed, Jennifer was asked to run for recently vacated school board position. With a child of her own that would be entering the public school system in a few years, she jumped at the opportunity and was elected that November.

Things settled into a comfortable routine. The both shared parenting duties and Castle returned to writing his Nikki Heat novels. Having your muse as your wife certainly made life easier. Jennifer stayed involved with her volunteer work and the school board. Jennifer became so tuned to her husband's moods that she could sense that something was bothering him. Keeping her promise to never let any concern go unaddressed between them, she confronted him one night after they put their son to bed.

Rick sheepishly walked out of his office and laid the manuscript on the table before her. She looked at the cover page – 'A Murder in Washington Heights'. Jennifer turned to the dedication page and gasped as she read it:

' _To Johanna and Jennifer. The two bravest women I've ever known._ ' Rick left her alone as she quietly read his telling of her mother's murder and the story of how they were finally able to get the justice that was deserved. Castle had changed all of the names of those that were still alive, not wanting to draw any undue attention. He also chose to use a fair amount of editorial license in omitting his involvement or his father's with the case.

Walking back into the room an hour later, Jennifer was still intently reading. Sensing his presence, she folded the corner of the page to mark her place and closed the document, looking up at him with puffy eyes. She rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace. "This may be the best thing that you have ever written Rick. Why did you hide it from me?"

"I wasn't sure how you would feel about me delving into your past.. I remember how angry you were when you found out I was poking my nose where it didn't belong. I'm sorry if you're mad at me, but I wanted the world to know just how extraordinary you and your mother are.. I haven't told anyone about this and I won't send it to Black Pawn unless you're on board with it.."

She could see the sincerity in his eyes as he spoke. Jennifer thought back to all those times she had heard people say how being with her made him into a better man. They were all wrong, being with him made her a better woman. The woman that first approached Rick all those years ago bore little resemblance to the woman standing here today. She kissed him tenderly on the lips and commented. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Rick gave her a grin much like she saw on her son. "Yes, but I'll never get tired of hearing you say it." Taking her hand in his, he tugged her towards the bedroom with a sly smile. "It's time we start to make Cosmo a little sister.." He winked as he pulls her into the bedroom and quietly shuts the door..

 **AN:** Thank you for making it all the way to the end. I trust that one of the endings was satisfactory. I always thought that it could go either way even while writing it.


End file.
